


Growth

by Serendipintea



Series: Max is Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alan Deaton is misguided, Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Biting, Character Death, Character Growth, Claiming Bites, Comfort, Completed, Emissary Alan Deaton, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Hale Pack, Hale Pack is back bitches, Happy Argent Family, Happy Hale Family, Happy Stilinski Family, He gets better, Hurt, M/M, Maczysz Angelika Stilinski, Maczysz Stilinski, Maczysz Stilinski is Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mutual Pining, NSFW, No Daddy Kink, OC, One Big Happy Family, Originator Maczysz Stilinski, Other, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rule 63, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stile's nickname is Max, Stiles Sexuality is whatever the hell she likes, Stiles Stilinski's name is Maczysz, Stiles's first name is maczysz, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline Deviance, Torture, Underage tag is for pining and consensual touches, allison isn't dead, cursing, dark themes, fucking Theo Raeken, not as in like 'fucking' Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipintea/pseuds/Serendipintea
Summary: That was the short of it though, wasn’t it? After all the trials that had come their way, after all the near death - and in some cases actual death - experiences, they were all still standing. They were all able to say they made it.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, there may be some spoilers for future chapters at the end notes so just, watch out for those. 
> 
> I'm also fairly sure that these chapters are relatively long in comparison to the other site I'm on, so there's a warning for that. 
> 
> The underage tag is also for consensual touching and mutual pining, though nothing raunchy happens - yet. 
> 
> Other than that, Enjoy!

Chris was pulling his car into park and yanking his seatbelt off before he could register anything but the sheer panic that was settling inside him at the sight just a little down the road. He didn’t recognize the dull throb in his arm when he shouldered his door open, or the chill of the torrent rain as it immediately soaked him to the bone. All he knew was that he saw Max Stilinski walking like she were mindless in the rain, soaked to the bone and looking both lost and pathetic. 

“Max?!” He called out, then again as the rain came down harder as if to drown out any sound. She heard him, she always heard him, and stopped in her tracks to turn and look at him with a blank expression that made his chest seize around his heart. He saw her lips move, saw them form his name even though he couldn’t hear her, and then her face screwed up in pain. He caught her right before she collapsed, body too light as it sagged into his. He hissed through his teeth when he felt the ice of her skin even through all their clothing. Held her tighter and swept her into his arms when she clung to him like a lifeline, begging and pleading for something that she couldn’t name. 

He didn’t care how it might look as he climbed back into the driver seat and slammed his door shut, immediately cranking the heat all the way up while still holding her close. He faintly recognized his phone going off in his pocket somewhere but couldn’t be bothered to answer it, not when he got a good look at her already fair skin ash white and blue lips. Not when she clung to him so desperately as she curled into herself and him as much as possible, gasping nonsensical words that were half english and half polish. 

“Shh, shh.” He cooed, trying to get her even slightly warmer to try and stop the terror seizing at his chest. He needed to take her to the hospital, he needed to figure out what the hell happened that made her this way, he needed to protect her and he needed-

He needed to answer his damn phone. 

“What?!” he snapped into his cell, panic having rose tenfold since she had settled into a slumber that had him trying to get his car started while holding her. 

“Chris, have you seen Max?!” Erica Reyes pleaded, sounding winded and wounded, almost as if she, too, were about to cry. “Look, we found her dad and he’s, he’s really drunk and he keeps saying Max is in danger and -” she was babbling, well that made him so much calmer. If she were calling him then this was worse than he thought. “- Scott’s not saying anything but he reeks of guilt and we - I’m not sure-” 

“Calm down,” his tone probably wasn’t helping, “I have Max, she’s hypothermic and I’m taking her to the hospital.” he grunted as he finally, finally got his car to start. “Meet me there, I want an explanation when you get there.” and before he could hear her reply he was hanging up and speeding towards the hospital, aware that he had run quite a few red lights - thankfully the streets were pretty much deserted thanks to the flash flooding. He didn’t care that he skidded into two parking spots in front of the ER entrance, didn’t care that he had left his door open once he shot from his car. 

No, he only cared that Max Stilinski, the girl who was always snarky and smiling, was looking very much dead in his arms. The only thing that saved everyone in the hospital from earning an earful from him was the fact that, upon seeing him and who was in his arms, they immediately put her on a stretcher with armfulls of covers they quickly placed around her. He was grateful that Scott, Erica, Vernon, Isaac and his daughter arrived at that moment, it distracted him from wanting to make sure they were treating her gently. 

It did not, however, save Scott from the rough hand at the back of his neck that dragged him to an empty area of the waiting room, fury written upon his features.

“You’re going to tell me what happened right now.” The fact that Scott’s eyes averted from his was tell enough that he had at least an inkling of what put Max in such a state. 

“Is she okay?” He tried to divert, drawing Erica’s fury immediately. 

“What did you do to our pack mate!?” Vernon held his girlfriend closer, trying to calm her down and hide the claws that had sprouted. 

“She’s not pack!” Scott erupted right back, taking in her drowned cat look and ruined mascara with a bit of disgust. “Okay? She’s not pack, all I did was make a joke and her father agreed and she overreacted!” his hands flailed, his face ruddy with anger or embarrassment, Chris couldn’t tell. What he could tell was that he was steadily becoming more pissed off with the entitled brat in front of him. 

“What joke, Scott.” He could go back to the not pack part later. He would go back to that later, but right now he needed to know what damage had been made to her. And if her dad was drunk and agreed, saying she was in danger… 

“All I said was that the Nogitsune tempered out her fidgeting because she wasn’t spazzing every ten minutes anymore.” the sharp inhale from three of the teens around him was tempered as opposed to his very cold, very detached ‘What?’. “It was a joke, and her dad even pointed out she wasn’t as bad as before, I mean sure he came home early and seemed a little drunk but he was never-” he cut himself off and shook his head, “and then she said that I wasn’t funny and some more stuff that was really rude and then told me to leave. I said she had changed and her dad said she had and then she got mad and it scared me because it was just like the Nogitsune when it was shoving the sword into me. She said I shouldn’t talk to a friend that way let alone a pack member and I told her she wasn’t pack because humans can’t be pack-” the slap echoed in the empty waiting room, the sound a very real representation of the thread of patience that had snapped within three of them. 

“Max is more pack than you.” Erica spat at him, hissing in her fury and heartbreak and then marching off to cool her head before she attacked the alpha, knowing it would cause Max more pain than good. 

“She saved us, man.” Veron told him with a frown, “I don’t think you understand what all she’s been through, it’s hard to stay the same after being tortured.” and then he, too, was walking away, leaving Chris to file that particular information away while he tried to contain his rage at the young idiot in front of him. 

“If you had ever tried to listen to Peter when he teaches us about pack dynamics, you’d know that there are humans in a pack, not just the emissaries, and humans can feel the packbonds that are created once they’re accepted.” Isaac mumbled, ignoring the spluttering of the true alpha he had put his hope into after Derek. “You just tore the bond you created with her, the first bond either of you had.” he lifted his gaze to look right into his eyes, torn but centered when he felt Allison’s hands squeeze his forearm. “You could have killed her.” he cut himself off from saying anymore and, instead, let Allison lead him away, rubbing soothing circles into his arm while her casted one rest against her stomach. 

“That girl has done everything for you.” Chris bit out, calm in his fury and rage, calm in a way that most Hunters used to be the most deadly, the most methodical. “She has stood by you by everything, and you just casually, without a thought, refuted it all.” He stared right into Scott’s wide eyes, hoping to belay the storm that was brewing inside and outside into a single strike. “You’re an idiot,” He swallowed the rest of his words, “and you don’t deserve her.” her friendship, her time, her love. 

“Chris!” Peter bellowed as he charged towards them, panicked and soaked as well. He, too, had been looking for her. One look between he and Scott and he almost immediately understood that it was Scott’s fault that she had been so hurt, they could no doubt feel her and everything she had gone through. “Idiot boy.” 

“Uhm, Sir?” Peter quickly hid the claws that had formed in his fury and turned to face the young nurse looking more than a little afraid. “You’re Christopher Argent, right?” at his terse nod the Nurse smiled shortly and stepped a little closer to the three males. “You’re in her files as an emergency contact, we can take you back and see her if you like?” she did a half turn to face Peter and glanced at the clipboard in her hands. “Mr. Piotr Herne?” At his nod and fake pleasant smile she continued, “You’re listed as well.” 

“Can you fill us in on what’s happening?” Peter asked pleasantly, hands behind his back practically bruising his skin with how hard he was gripping his wrists. 

“Her body temperature was 68.7 farenheit,” Chris and Peter both inhaled sharply at that, fists clenching ever together. She had felt cold, like ice, but to have been that low… how long had she been out in the rain? “We had to do a blood rewarming for her and currently have her under closer surveillance in case something changes, we’ve tried contacted her parental figure but we’ve not been successful. The doctors are finishing up if you’d like to visit? Visiting hours end in two hours, but one of you can stay throughout the night.” 

“We’ve just a few things to settle before we do, thank you.” She nodded and walked to the nurses station, informing the rest of those present about what was going to happen so they could direct them later. 

“Chris, you should stay with her. I’ve a few messes to clean up.” The way his eyes flashed beta blue at Scott had Chris frowning angrily. 

“Don’t do anything that would cause her more pain.” 

“Yes dear,” Peter grinned, flicking his gaze only once towards Chris. 

“Dad, Isaac and I will go home, get you some fresh clothes. Is there anything else you’ll need for overnight?” Chris rattled a few things off, then asked if they’d stop by her home and grab her a couple of her things - he had once recalled her telling Allison that she couldn’t sleep without her pillow when she hung out with her - as well as to check on her father. 

“She hates hospitals,” Scott mumbled, “someone always had to hold her hand or touch her to keep her calm.” Chris didn’t even look at Scott when he said it, instead he focused his attention back to his little girl. Her cast was a statement against what could have been, a statement that said ‘I survived’. She could have died, the Nogitsune had meant for her to die but Max had taken over at the last possible second and crashed into the Oni, sending its sword through Allison’s shoulder. 

She’d never be able to use a bow as well, the doctors had told them, but she was alive and that mattered more. She also didn’t need to focus too much on getting the right pain medication, as Isaac stuck to her like glue and took her pain whenever he felt an inkling of it. Max, too, had broken into their home more than once to fix her breakfast or other healthy meals to help with her recovery. 

The first time she had done it Chris had been impressed and worried, she had gotten past his newly installed security system after all. Then, he was awed and affected in a way that seeing the teenager multitasking in his kitchen left him breathless. She made enough for Isaac and him, smiling happily when the groggy teens took to eating with mumbles of gratitude, then handed him a fresh cup of coffee and took her leave. She did it so often that it always left him wondering why she left after, why she never stayed for breakfast. 

Now, as he walked the halls of the hospital to the room where she was, he faintly understood. He knew that her mother had died in a hospital and that she was afraid of her father ending up in here - the two times he had been around when he had she never left the room. Then the Nogitsune had killed so many people of the hospital and Max remembered it all, he understood. 

It’s why he took the towel handed to him and the thick cover offered with a mumbled thanks and sat beside her, toweling off his head and hands before placing it on the bed so he didn’t get her covers more wet when he grabbed her hand. 

Scott was an idiot, Max was more like pack than most of the teen wolves he ‘lead’. The fact that she always needed some form of skin contact in a place that made her antsy and uncomfortable, the way she needed her pillow - which no doubt carried her scent - if she were to stay at another place to sleep. The way she cooked often with the heightened taste buds of a werewolf in mind, as well as the humans and non ‘were’s in the group. She was always offering physical comfort to anyone that was injured, the way she hid her own pain. . .

“Dad?” he blinked heavily, unaware that he had been dozing with half his face pressed into the edge of the bed. His daughter and Isaac were holding his duffle bag with a nurse escorting them. 

“Can they stay with her until I finish getting changed?” she looked like she was about to deny so he gave her a small, uncertain smile. “I don’t want her to be alone, it’s just until I finish and then they’ll be leaving.” she sighed heavily and nodded her head, showing them in. “Thank you, I’ll be quick.” he took the duffle from Isaac and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek as he passed her and slid into the bathroom, closing the door. 

“You are pack,” Isaac was murmuring to her once he had readjusted her pillow underneath her head, Allison on the other side of her holding the hand Chris had been. Allison grinned when the heart monitor spiked twice and Isaac blushed darkly, 

“She’ll be okay,” Allison reassured him, leaning a little into him while still holding her hand. “She’s not alone.” another spike of the heart monitor, mirroring Chris’ own reaction to the scene in front of him. “We’ll come in and visit her tomorrow too,” she nudged him with her hip when she saw her father standing at the bathroom door, eyes glistening and frowning softly at them. 

“She’ll be okay.” He reiterated, then shook himself once and nodded, “you two get going and be safe.” they nodded and left with one more glance back at her, leaving them alone once more. He fished the phone charger his daughter had packed for him and plugged his phone in, immediately seeing four texts, one from an unknown number, two from Erica, and one from Allison. 

Derek was watching over John as he slept, Erica wanted him to be as informed as possible as well as to let him know that he had to take care of Max in their stead, the unknown number was from Peter who was telling him that he had reviewed the memory with dubious consent from Scott and had to make a few more calls before he was calm enough to be around the general populous - and that sure filled Chris with even more anger towards the young boy he had once believed in. 

Allison had sent him a picture of him asleep beside her bed, taken no doubt when they first entered the room. He hovered over the picture, unsure why he wanted to save something like it and why he was torn to just leave it and let it disappear in the messages. He saved it after a few more moments of deliberation and put his phone away, back to clasping her hand in his, settling the moment he felt how much warmer she was from earlier. 

She was still much too cold and her normally rapid heartbeat was at a steady range of 68 to 70 bps. His brain logic'd that it was a regular pulse, especially for her considering she was now in a deep slumber. His heart told the rest of him to shut up, that she shouldn’t even be in the damned hospital, that she looked dead when he had first seen her and-

And that made him have to register certain emotions he had been denying and burying. She was his daughters age, she was his daughter's friend, and yet she had settled into their lives like she always had a place there. She studied the Bestiary with her and Isaac so she could be of better use to the Pack, had even started running with Allison and training how to break out of chairs and holds much like how he had taught Allison. 

She had a lot of secrets, but now he wasn’t so sure if they were all that secret. She had been with Erica and Vernon when he and Allison had captured them, had been screaming and begging for Allison to stop hurting them, that they hadn’t killed anyone. He remembered how she writhed in his hold as each arrow struck into the two teenagers, her cries turning to desperation by the fourth arrow. 

He had thought he had taken her off his property, Gerard must have had those loyal to him take her back. They had said that she had been tortured, he hadn’t been able to release them as he had planned because they had already been gone. Now he had no doubt that she had been down there with them, that she had been hurt by his father, tortured, because she had sided with the werewolves. 

It wasn’t uncommon, but for wolves that hadn’t killed it shouldn’t have happened, she should have been released, they all should have been released. She had avoided Allison after, had avoided him and sank further into the two wolves who were almost always at her side. 

Then Vernon and Isaac had disappeared and she was working with Allison again, slowly coming back into their lives. She had disappeared a week before Allison and Lydia discovered what the bruises on their wrists were, no doubt having figured it out and not wanting Allison or anyone else to get hurt. It wasn’t until after Isaac came stumbling onto his doorstep that he told them where they were being held and that Max was still there. That the walls were aconite and that Peter needed to come with Derek and Erica, preferably before the full moon. 

Turns out Peter needed to come so that Cora had two of her anchors to keep her steadied, Derek and Erica acting as two of Vernon’s anchors. No one had thought that Max, busted up and broken Max, would have cemented herself as their anchors as well, keeping Vernon safe enough during the full moon while Derek and Peter held Cora down so she couldn’t overpower them. It made sense why Max had vehemently denied going to the hospital, even going so far as to attempt to jump out of the moving car when they kept heading towards the hospital. 

He found her often with Peter, curled up in a book or laboring over their laptops while they combined certain research. Apparently, Peter had been teaching her about the Stock markets, as well as congratulating her on her stealing of Deaton’s books to further her own inquiry on something no one was privy to. Which led him to the next train of thought.

Scott had told her she wasn’t pack, had most definitely broken that pack bond they had with little to no effort with his ignorance. He had brought up something that had been traumatizing for her and made it into a joke at her expense, then made it worse by having her father agree to it. Or maybe he had meant it in a different way, they wouldn’t know until he woke up and was sober, and that was if he remembered what had happened and what he had said. Yes, she had changed, they had all noticed it. 

That tends to happen after possession, and torture - which he suspected that she had been victim to by the Alpha pack. 

He frowned and drew the covers off of her arms at that moment, having noticed - now that he was actively looking - the silver web of scars that had started on her mole dotted skin. He stood and looked at her shoulders, trying to not invade her privacy but needing to see that she was still human, that she hadn’t been bitten-

There, on her side right under her ribcage, was a single scar of jagged teeth puckered up as if it, too, was weeping. He softly covered her back up, swallowing thickly, and continued his perusal down her legs and to her other side. He was ashamed of how many scars were silver and marring her flesh, some smooth and some sunken. Very few of them were puckered, and most of them were bites. Bites as in plural. His heart sized again when he felt the puckered skin of her calf and rose it gently, seeing the bite that resembled so much of a dog or wolf though he knew it was neither. She had three more on her other leg, upper thigh, and one more on the fleshy bit of her thumb, almost like they had tried to take her finger with them. He didn’t notice the uptic of her heartbeat with his perusal, nor when he fished his phone off the charger and immediately set to calling Peter. 

“I need you here, can you sneak in?” Peter hadn’t even gotten to greet him, yet the tone must’ve belayed what was going on because he gave a very curt affirmative and hung up. Ten minutes later he was forcing the window open and coming to his side, eyeing Max with a quickly softening expression. 

“What’s wrong?” when Chris was unable to actually get the words out he rose the cover over her abdomen and let him see the bite mark. He lowered it further to expose the four on her leg, then the one on her palm near her wrist. 

Strangely enough, it was the one on her wrist that had him growling. 

“The others aren’t Alpha bites, but this one is.” he was nuzzling his nose against the scar, lips upturning when her heartbeat upticked. “She’s not a ‘were though, I don’t-” he growled with a sigh, trying to keep himself calm. “Someone tried to claim her, she’s actively denying it, which could be why she’s not a werewolf, but she’d be showing the same signs as the others who’ve denied the bite.” he nuzzled her wrist once more and placed it back on the bed gently, smiling softly at the uptick of her heartbeat. 

“I’ll have Isaac and Allison look through the Bestiary to see if there’s anything that could give us some answers.” he ran a hand over his face and sighed, trying to not think about what that implied with regards to Max. 

“There’s only one Alpha left of the former Alpha pack,” Peter told him while brushing some strands of drying hair from her face, fingertips gently tracing over her cheekbones. “I’ll just get his location from Derek and ask him myself.” he sighed and turned to Chris, both men in that moment looking far older than they actually were. “Look at what she’s done to us.” It wasn’t said in spite, it was actually said with a hint of mirth and gratitude, regardless it made Chris chuckle and look at the young woman on the bed, skin regaining color. The silence that settled was not uncomfortable, but it was charged with emotion and the urge to have something said. 

“Spit it out,” Peter actually smirked. 

“The pack is in disarray, it’ll last with Max as the current stand-in Emissary, but it needs an actual Alpha to keep them all from losing their minds.” he sagged into the empty bed a little ways from them, “I’ll be the new Alpha.” Chris studied Peter for a moment, organizing his thoughts on the current situation and putting his personal opinion on the side. 

Peter was the most knowledgeable about Pack status, he no longer had anyone to kill for his families murder. He could teach them all and keep them the way the Hales had once been in Beacon Hills. Could teach them tradition, manners when in regards to other packs. He was the best, logical choice. Alpha’s had to know when to kill and when to show mercy, however, especially if they had a second who dealt with all the bad for the pack. Not only that but the kids would gain an up in power with him as an Alpha, and they would no doubt give him the packbonds to keep him sane - or at least saner than what they were used to. 

“Alright.” Peter’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, quite startled at his easy acceptance. Truth be told he had expected a fight, some threats even. 

“Alright?” he hedged, not truly believing that Chris was accepting it. It was a trap, or maybe a lure?

“Personal opinion aside, you’re the best choice. You could teach them properly, you know the right pack dynamics, not to mention the pull your name could still have.” he shrugged, “You have a pack bond with Max, I’m almost certain of it, and the rest have a pack bond with her. They’d naturally gravitate to you if you had the Alpha spark, and then you’d have a pack to properly guide.” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Reyes, Boyd, and Lahey are all soft for Max, and after this, I think Max is going to be inseparable from them for a while. They’d be the first of your pack, but you would, of course, have to deal with Mcall and his ideals.” 

“You’re staying in Beacon Hills then?” ah, Chris had been planning on moving back to France, at least for a little bit. Now, however... “Ah, say no more.” Chris’ eyes snapped up from Max’s sleeping figure to center back onto the smug grin Peter wore. “Then would you consider being in my pack? Having a Hunter family such as the Argents, estranged or not, would help dissuade most of the lesser Hunter families from invading.” he tapped his finger against his bicep and looked back to Max. “I like your daughters’ code. I might not be too fond of her, but I do like her code. It’s what the Hale’s used to do, what the Hale pack used to do. We,” he cleared his throat, “we used to protect Beacon Hills. Sometimes that meant we had to kill those who took our hospitality for granted, Mcall would never see it that way.” 

“I’ll have to talk to Allison about it, you won’t get an answer right now.” He nodded his head, as if having expected that much, and focused his attention back on Max. “What should we expect with her?” Peter took a moment before he answered. 

“Honestly? They’ve been friends for most of their lives, there was already a bond. Him turning into a werewolf only strengthened that bond. The fact that she was the one who helped him learn control, the one who helped him figure out his anchor? She acted like an alpha, it was almost like a mate even. Scott should’ve been just as affected, at least. She’s probably going to need to be around Erica, Boyd, and Isaac for a while, almost 24/7 contact. She’s not a ‘were so she doesn’t have an animal or other conscious to take over, so she’ll most likely be blanking if she’s left alone for periods of time. I’d suggest you or I to be with her as well, normally when a bond breaks as such the pack would surround them for hours, healing with their presence and touch.” he shrugged, fingertips brushing over her brow once it scrunched up in pain, soothing it back. 

“So she’ll be depressed?” Peter shot him an irritated glare and clutched his arms again. 

“No, I’m saying she’ll be broken. It’s similar in how it affects people, through the brain, but it also affects their very being. A bond is like,” he grit his jaw as he fought to find the appropriate words. “It’s like a physical warmth in your chest, like strings that are attached from your heart to theirs.” he furrowed his brows and took his own hand off of his chest, “when it is broken or snapped it causes actual physical pain. Well, physical pain, mental anguish, a dissonance within yourself. Sometimes temporary lapses of sanity..” he got a faraway look in his eyes as he droned out, then blinked and began again. “That’s for werewolves anyway, but nothing ever is simple with Max so I’m fairly certain it’ll affect her the same way as it would a Beta.” 

“It affects Alpha’s differently?” Chris had known most of the building blocks of a werewolf pack, it was one of the basics you were taught when you were being trained to be a Hunter. Gerard had never deemed it necessary to go too far into how it affected the others, what the differences were. 

“For Alpha’s its like losing a limb. For every bond that is snapped or broken it’s like losing a finger. It’s gone, its painful, but you can still feel what used to be there. Depending on how strong the alpha is it could force a shift, depending on how small the pack it could cause them to temporarily lose sanity and result to their animal.” he rubbed his brows and settled against the bed once more. “If the pack is large those can override the pain of the bond being broken by pushing their own love or compassion through. We had to do that when our parents died, and then when we lost a few of the babes to hay fever.”

“She won’t be able to have that many people fit in her bedroom.” Peter’s brow rose at that, curious as to how Chris knew what her room looked like. Sure, he knew because he had snuck into her room often, sometimes he was even invited. Most of the time they were busy researching, other times he was watching over her sleeping figure because she was too afraid that she was going to fall back to being a victim of the Nogitsune.

“I’ve talked it over with Derek already. We’re going to keep her over at his loft.” he sniffed at that, “As much as I’d rather take her to my apartment so no one else could find her or disturb her, his loft smells like pack. It’s what she needs. Erica is already packing a few of her things to take to one of the empty spaces in the building, they’re going to pile it all together in a room and keep her there for a bit.” he shrugged and looked her over. “She’s not a ‘were, but she can already pick out some of our scents.” he grinned, canines glinting with his genuine affection for her. “She would make a terrific wolf.” 

“She’s already amazing.” Chris snapped, not liking the idea of her being a ‘were at all. Peter’s grin broadened until he looked quite smug. 

“Agreed, and If it is not me turning her, then I’d rather her stay human.” yes, he was that selfish, and when he found out who tried to turn her and claim her he was going to rip them apart, limb from limb. “Derek’s going to talk to Stilinski when he wakes up and convince him that his daughter is going to be staying with him for a bit.” 

“Or, I can call him and let him know she’s sleeping over with Allison and Lydia.” Peter shrugged, uncaring. Chris rolled his eyes and sent his daughter a quick text, hating but needing the reminder that Max was, in fact, only seventeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for the beautiful comments and Kudos! As well as the few of you who bookmarked it! A little warning before the next chapter.
> 
> This chapter contains mature thoughts on an underage girl, so just a warning for that, as well as some PTSD warnings and some nonconsensual touching and themes.
> 
> The timeline is a bit wonky - this is because I felt certain aspects of the show worked in better order with the twist I've put things with. I'll try to make it obvious what all is different and what all is the same, but some minor things is that Max, Lydia, Scott, Malia, Allison, and Isaac are all 17 going on 18 in their final year of high school. It's currently summer break, and Allison is still alive - that'll be explained a bit more in this and the next chapter. 
> 
> Another thing is that, this is not Beta read so I apologize for an errors or anything you come across. I tried to make sure everything was grammatically okay as well as canonically factual, but most of it is altered for my own, personal, pleasure - though those changes are also factually connected to other lore - which I'll explain in the foot notes! 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

“Max!” several fearful shouts filled the air, then the sound of scrambling feet and a slamming door filled the silent loft. Erica felt her heart speed up when she swept her gaze over the bare loft, not finding the girl in question, and then practically leap out of her chest with the gust of breath she released at the sight of Max staring out over the ledge, watching the city wake up. “Max, c’mon back inside, it’s cold.” it wasn’t the first time her scent had disappeared even though she stood within feet of them, in fact, it happened quite frequently. 

.

“What’re you doing?” Vernon had found her cooking, a blank expression on her face and not outwardly reacting to the fact he had talked to her. She stopped with a gasp when he touched her and the fog that had settled over her eyes had cleared, leaving her startled and confused. They gained a bit of hope and despair at that.

.

“Peter,” she whimpered after the third day and dug her face into the crook of his neck, huddling as close to him as possible. Peter hadn’t had a chance to actually react besides to pull her closer, still standing in the doorway. He smelled her tears before they finished building up, bent and swept her in his arms to hold her closer, ignoring the whimper of pain when he had to draw away to do so. He felt his heart break a little when she curled against him when they sat down, trying to be completely enveloped by his body. They stayed like that for most of the day, she woke almost every half hour to an hour to murmur his name and clutch at his shirt, smell into his neck almost to reassure herself that he was still there and then fall asleep again. 

.

He found her the next day laying on Isaac’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, with Erica behind her spooning her and holding a hand onto her stomach underneath her shirt. Allison was between her and Isaac, using her thighs as a pillow while Vernon spooned Erica, one arm underneath their heads and clutched into Max’s hair. Having seen her scars he now understood why she wore long sleeves and pants all the time, but not now. Erica must have dressed her because Max was in a sports bra and tank top that had ridden up to her breasts and a pair of shorts that were clearly meant for sleeping. Her fair skin was almost aglow amidst her pack, hair curled around Vernon’s fist witch plenty of slack to curl around Erica’s head. Her scars almost winked at him from the dark, tempting him and telling him that she had survived, that she was no flower even though she looked like a goddess in the middle of her pack, of their pack. 

.

On the fifth day she had recovered enough to hold conversations without the need for touch, she tried to regain some normalcy with her life by preparing breakfast for everyone. She only blanked twice, she joked weakly during breakfast, which was an improvement. He noticed that she was getting used to wearing shorts and short sleeves as well, no doubt thanks to Erica who had packed only that. It was, perhaps, because Vernon and Isaac knew where the scars had come from, Erica had been told by Vernon and no doubt she told Allison so she wouldn’t ask about them. Everyone knew about them, she didn’t have to explain them or hide them, and that boosted some of her confidence. 

.

On the sixth day her father called, she held a whole conversation with him and acted completely fine, she was even able to reply to a few messages that had been left on her phone. Until she put her phone down and she curled into a fetal position, bawling her eyes out in a silent way that had Erica and Isaac subvocally whining. 

.

“I, uhm, should’ve probably asked to put you on my emergency contacts.” She had told Chris after a week had passed, glancing apologetically at Peter as well. “I just thought that, if I was at the hospital and it was some kind of supernatural thing that had put me there, one or both of you would know how to cover it up or - or deal with me if it was - if it-” Chris was the one who pulled her trembling body into his, hugging her close.

“I don’t mind,” he told her simply, jaw clenching once he felt her body shudder and collapse into his. 

“I don’t either, sweet girl, I am only curious how you obtained my alias.” Peter looked like he’d like to hold her as well, but Chris wasn’t going to let her go unless she moved away. He hadn’t realized that every day he woke up he felt like something was missing, he hadn’t realized that something was Max until he had dropped his daughter and Isaac off and saw her in the middle of the pallet they had all made of various covers and pillows they all owned. Hadn’t realized that he felt a physical absence as well, not until he had her against his chest, in his arms, and felt it click into place that ‘Ah, it's her’. She was his daughter's age, his daughter's friend, but she was cemented into him now. 

“I asked Dany to teach me a thing or two about hacking.” She had turned her head only slightly so her words weren’t muffled but made no move to leave his arms. In fact hers had wrapped tentatively around his waist, underneath his jacket so she could get as close to the skin as possible - probably without even realizing it. “Wanted to test what I knew, hacked into the city records and cross-referenced every P.H to buy any homes or buildings within the last eight years.” she was almost purring when Chris tangled his hand into her hair and exhaled, relaxing in her hold as his own inner war ended. “Herne is Celtic for Mythical Hunter God.” Chris was not paying attention to the fact that her fingers were curled against the dip of his spine. “Piotr is explanatory enough, figured you were trying to make a statement for Hunters or the like.” 

“Clever girl,” she exhaled softly as if the compliment eased something inside her and brought her comfort all the same. “Let’s sit on the couch, at least. I have a few things I need to talk to you about.” she nodded against Chris’s chest and drew back seconds later, almost reluctantly to lead them to the couch. “Oh Chris do join us, you’re far too stiff.” Chris glared darkly at Peter but did join them, eyeing Peter suspiciously when he sat her down with her back to him. “I need to see her face when I talk to her.” He sniffed as if he were a child and was explaining some mundane task to him. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Max mumbled, stiffening when he rolled his eyes and readjusted himself on the couch, putting a pillow between her hips and his to make the position a tad more comfortable and letting her lean against his chest, an arm on the back of the couch and the other in his lap, thumb rubbing over a few strands of her long hair that had pooled there. 

It was then that he relayed his plan to her, Chris piping in every now and then to put his own input. He told her how he wasn’t going to kill Scott and that he was trying to find an alpha whom the pack could help him take down. She frowned at this and rubbed at the scar on her hand. 

“Do you trust me?” it was a question Peter had thought a lot on over the past week. A question that had an answer so definite that it had actually scared and angered him. 

“Yes.” she settled against Chris then, his answer relaxing something in her that needed to be answered. Ever since the Nogitsune she didn’t trust herself. She didn’t trust the darkness in her she still felt, the evil that made itself known in every memory of what she had done, no matter if she were possessed or not. She often felt her father didn’t trust her, had it confirmed that Scott didn’t when he looked at her with fear at her anger. Peter trusted her, he was honest, and that was enough for now. 

“Bite me.” at his flinch she drew back, cursing her idiocy. “Not like, I mean, fuck. Let me finish.” Chris released his fist from around her hair, hand shaking at the sudden rage that had filled him with the request. “When the Alpha pack took me, they had a beta with them. I don’t know why or what his purpose was, but he was with them. I thought he was creepy as fuck because he kept saying I smelled sweet and he really wanted to touch me all the time.” she frowned and wrung her hands together. “They uh, well the lady with the ugly fucking feet liked to beat on us, well, on me. I liked pissing her off because I wasn’t going to let that freaky bitch hurt my friends.” her rage was good, even if they made Chris feel actual pain at the image they painted. “So one day she lets creepymcfuck into the session and he bites me.” her leg fidgeted at the memory, telling them both that the calf had been the first bite. “It uh, did something. I dunno, Toe bitch got this weird hard-on look and then Deuce took care of me and then I was thrown back into the vault.” she rushed, hoping neither would comment on the nickname nor the fact that Deucalion, self-proclaimed ‘Demon Wolf’ had taken interest and care of her. “Then took me again the next day or so? I don’t remember, anyway they weren’t bothering the others anymore, just taking me. He uh, bit me again but this time Toe bitch was followed by the big fuck she was screwing around with. Like last time they kinda like- 

“This is going to sound so weird, they like - they looked like they came, okay? It was gross and I really didn’t want to think about what that meant.” her other leg fidgeted, the thigh had been the next one. “Creepymcfuck would like, pass out after biting me and then Deuce would take care of me then I would get thrown back into the vault.” she shivered, “Next time it was Deuce they brought me to.” Peter’s eyebrow ticked every time she said the nickname so she knew he’d eventually comment on it. “He made them leave and we talked? He, uh, told me a few things that I had already thought. I got thrown in again, they bit me again with everyone present.” she shrugged. “Happened like, twice more, I dunno I was beginning to lose count and they - it hurt. Right before uh, before you guys came Deuce took me,” she rubbed her hand, “he uh, said that there was something in my blood that gave them power? I dunno, it made them stronger, and then creepymcfuck came in and was an alpha and Deuce said that my blood had done that and that, if I agreed to be turned and join them then they would let Boyd and Cora go and leave Beacon Hills.

“I didn’t,” she stuttered, “I didn’t outright agree, creepyfuck roughed me up a bit, then he threatened to kill Boyd and I kind of just, caved. So Deuce bit me and kept me in that weird ass room you guys found me in that I think was like a breakroom?” she shook her head, having had to clear her throat many times in between each sentence, unused to using it so much. “I never brought it up because so much was going on, and then nothing happened. I didn’t get that black shit coming out of me, I didn’t turn or anything, I didn’t feel anything on the full moon.” she shrugged, unaware that she had filled both men with a cold rage that was like tempered steel. “Deuce was nice or whatever, he got mad when he found out toe bitch was hurting me, he tended to each of my bites when he found out what they were doing before I was thrown back into the vault.

“And don’t spout that stockholm syndrome shit, I’ve looked it up enough already. I already had the social anxiety, irritability and estrangement, I’ve always been an ADHD Outcast. I’m not even going to get into the mental shit because the No-” she stuttered, not because she was mad - she was actually quite calm, but because the very name brought an acute panic to her that was almost crippling. “The Nogitsune,” she closed her eyes tight for a few seconds and then reopened them, Chris’s hand now rubbing soothing circles into her arm. “Fucked me up.” she swallowed thickly and then inhaled deeply, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, only succeeding once she felt Peter’s hand around her ankle. 

God, she had always been a sucker for physical contact, she was starved for it normally. Max just was a tactile person, always going for hugs or hand holding, some type of physical contact to act as a tether of ‘here I am, there you are, let’s be us!’. Now though, now it was like she couldn’t live without some kind of touch, she couldn’t breathe unless someone was holding her or touching her. With Chris and Peter it was like they were restoring a bit of her sanity, second by second for every time they touched her. And Max, Max was shameless when it came to the fact that she enjoyed touching them. She knew why it was so different with them, but she wasn’t going to just come out and say it, no she was going to keep that information locked far away because it wasn’t even an option, a probability. It was a fantasy, you can’t touch a fantasy. 

“You’ve always been a little fucked up, you befriended me, after all.” her snort of amusement overlapped Chris’s cough of laughter.

“To be fair,” he drawled, meeting her gaze when she leant back to look at his face. “It seems to be a requirement to be a part of your pack.” he did not pay attention to the way her pretty pink lips parted slightly, or the fact that her cheeks dusted pink. No, he was too focused on the fact that her whiskey gold eyes darkened to a perfect amber. 

Peter, however, noticed. 

“I’m still finding it rather distasteful to do what your torturers did to you so that I can gain power, which is what they were doing it for.” she blinked heavily and released a shuddering sigh. 

“You wouldn’t be doing what they did,” she shook her head and swallowed thickly. “I’m offering it to you because I genuinely want to. It saves time of trying to hunt an alpha - which would have a pack we’d have to go through - as well as risking using any power or ability that you’d need for the pack.” she sat up straighter and Chris released her hair, thinking the whole situation through objectively. “You do have to ingest some of the blood, kind of like a vampire.” she grinned and, if it weren’t for her irritated eyelids, she would’ve looked completely normal. “Ha, Vampire Wolf, oh can I call you my own little Michael Corvin?” Peter frowned though his eyes flashed with amusement. 

“You did not just reference Underworld.” she just grinned in response, “Well, so long as you call me yours.” and that had her blushing a pretty red, more information to store away for later. “Ugh, blood tastes so awful though, despite what most people think and what most movies portray. First, however, I think we need the opinions of your followers.” Erica opened the door with a slam and pointed angrily at him. 

“You’re an ass!” she deflated just as fast though and scratched the back of her head. “But yeah, you got the whole Lex Luther thing going on and he ran a business pretty well.” she shrugged, “I’ve already been through two Alpha’s, what’s a third. It helps that you involve Max though, so points for you.” 

“I listened to Scott’s opinion of you and then I listened to Max’s opinion. The fact that you said you trust her,” Isaac shrugged, looking rough. “I’m in.” 

“My dad and I already talked it over, and we’re in so long as your mission stays to Protect those who can’t protect themselves.” Allison explained after a yawn, “I don’t like that it’ll cause her pain, but if you can take that when you do it then it shouldn’t be much of a problem.” Peter nodded at her methodical thinking, liking her a little more. 

“So long as you treat her better than Scott and Derek, then I’ll accept you as my Alpha.” Vernon told him plainly as he leaned against the door jam. “I’m not going to just sit by and watch her be mistreated again.” Max smiled at him, lips wobbling with her refusal to cry even though tears were building on her lashes. 

“I’d uh, like to add a few more, if possible.” Max added, then continued once Peter rose his brow in inquiry. “Dany - from school. He totally knows about the supernatural I just have to figure out how and he’s a great hacker, another human couldn’t hurt either.” 

“If you can prove he knows about the supernatural and get him to agree, then I’m okay with that.” Peter agreed.

“And Lydia.” Peter winced. “Lydia’s already involved and I can get her to agree. You’ll just have to agree to teach her about what she is, how to control it or tune into it, however it works.” Peter nodded slowly, hesitant to agree but knowing that having a banshee would be more beneficial to the pack as a whole than to just have ‘were’s and humans.

“Alright, but you have to shower first before I bite you.” he sniffed, “And use that unscented soap you have. I refuse to taste blood and soap.” she nodded and moved to stand, hand splayed out on Chris’ thigh and then squeezing it softly when she slowly stood. 

“I could go for a shower too, share water?” Erica asked her when she neared, not paying attention to the two males on the couch to notice that Chris had stiffened, nor that Peter was leering at him with a positively awful smile.

“Sure,” She nodded, sagging into the blonde when she wrapped her arm around her waist and led her back into the room to get their stuff. 

“Man, I hate it when they share.” Boyd whined, thunking his head on the wall. 

“You’re thinking about the both of them in the shower, aren’t you?” Isaac asked with a wry grin, then beamed once Boyd whined again. 

“My my, what would your girlfriend think?” Peter’s question held a dangerous tone to it, but Boyd did not raise to the challenge Isaac felt burning at the back of his eyes. 

“Why do you think she showers with her? Erica used to have the biggest crush on Max, and Max has never been straight.” he rubbed his palms over his face. “Honestly, she made it known how much she loved Lydia Martin since elementary school, then the strange ass crush she developed on freaking Principal Thomas.” 

“He’s only a year younger than me.” Chris exclaimed incredulously, swallowing down the traitorous tendril of hope that had sparked in his chest. He knew because Victoria had made him resign.

“I don’t like boys my age,” Max mumbled as she stood in the door, waiting for Erica to grab her towel. “Girls sure, what’s not to like? But I don’t want boys, I’ve hung out with nothing but guys for a majority of my life after being ostracized from the girl populus by Lydia in grade school.” she shrugged, not shy at all about her sexuality or her interests. “But I’m too tactile for most older men, and when that’s not the problem then my age is. And, if by the rare chance none of those are an issue, then we’ve the whole pack dynamic and me always putting my friends and loved ones first.” she sighed and rested her cheek against Erica’s shoulder, “Honestly, if I could just be added into your and Boyd’s relationship, that would be perfect. I need two people to love all of my awesomeness.” Erica kissed her on the forehead and rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t love us like that or you’d already be a part of us.” Her laughter, a sound that hadn’t been heard in almost two weeks, rippled from her chest as Erica led her towards the bathroom. 

“She’ll be okay.” Isaac mumbled, relieved and awed at the energy that swept anew through him as her laughter echoed. When they heard the water turn on and the girls’ giggles he pressed a kiss into Allison’s temple. “We’ll go get breakfast and some more first aid things.” Chris had meandered over to the island where the physical copy of the bestiary sat. He sat at the laptop where the digital copy of the bestiary sat and started searching for relative information regarding what they had just been told. He was holding his anger back, had put it in a little box in his mind that he was going to revisit later. First they needed to know just what had happened and what Max was. 

“Erica and I could try Deaton if you’d like? We don’t like him and Max doesn’t trust him, but we will if you think he’ll have answers.” Chris hadn’t heard Peter’s response, too concentrated on his current task as well as the fact that his gut feeling about the man had been reciprocated by Max. 

“Are you sure about this, sweetheart?” Peter murmured to her once she rejoined them, water drops falling from strands of hair pulled up hastily, tracing lines down her collar bones and beneath her shirt that he’d like to follow with his tongue. 

“I know it’ll work,” that hadn’t been what he was inquiring about. “This is completely different from then, Creeperwolf. For one; someone I trust is biting me with my permission. For two; you’re not threatening to yank away and hurt me after, and I seriously doubt you get your kicks from beating on me. For three; I’m not tied up, I’m fairly comfortable, and I know you’ll take care of me.” she shrugged, smelling of sweetness and comfort. Peter didn’t know if he wanted to kiss her or hold her, didn’t know which he could trust himself to rely on so he decided to just look at her. “Besides, you once offered me the bite. DIfferent context, but I’m saying yes.” she extended her arm to him, the one he had practically nuzzled in the parking garage when he had first offered to change her life. “You’re one of the very few who’s ever actually wanted my permission, and then stopped when I said no.” she smiled softly, “Even though we both knew that I was lying.” 

He did pull her against his chest then, nose buried into the patch of skin beneath her ear so he could breathe in her scent where it was most potent and feel her heartbeat beneath his lips. He had been half mad, psychotic, and yet he had been one of the few who had cared about her permission? What that said about her life, about the things she’s had to go through… it made something in his gut curl, made his animal howl in frustration and sorrow. 

“I need to know something, first.” Peter stated before he withdrew, ignoring the fact that his shirt now had a wet spot where some of her hair had rest. “The Beta who bit you, is he still alive?” her brows furrowed in confusion and shook her head. “Good, good.” he breathed, relaxing. 

“I have a request, too.” his brow rose at this, only faintly paying attention that Chris shut the laptop with a huff of annoyance, no doubt his search remained barren of any news. “I’d like you to bite over each of the scars.” Peter choked and Chris now had his attention on them completely. “I hate that everytime I see them I see his face, I see each time he’s sinking his teeth into me and I hate the sick look of pleasure-” she choked off, anger and fear and sorrow mixing into her cedarwood and vanilla like cinnamon and jasmine, mixing to make a sickeningly sweet combination that did not fit with her. 

“Alright.” he agreed, knowing exactly what she meant. When he still had the burn scars on his body he saw Kate everytime. He had the chance to have them healed and gone, but Max didn’t. She was human, she would always scar - sure, they made fade over time, but the reminder of why she had them probably would not. “Any objections, Chris?” they both looked over to him at that moment, Max blushing dark when her eyes met his and then promptly averted away. 

Chris was furious, but not at them. He wanted to find the Beta that had put the scars upon her, the one who’s face haunted her, and mangle it beyond recognition. He did not like the idea of Peter biting her in the same spots - some were dangerously close to her privates - especially since they would take time for her to heal. Time that they were already running short on since her father was getting progressively more agitated with his daughters’ disappearance. 

“I can clean and bind each wound so they’ll be comfortable, but you’re going to have to face your dad eventually. We told him you were staying over at my house with Allison.” he sent a quick text of extra things Allison and Isaac would need to buy then looked back at her. 

“I can deal with dad, actually let me do that first?” At the nod from both men she pushed off the couch and bolt into the bedroom she’d been sharing with the pack, leaving the door open so both men could hear. “Dad? Yeah, no no I’m okay.” she paused, then with a sigh that sounded too tired, “Dad, I didn’t trust myself around you, around other people. Not yet I don’t, I’m afraid that something could- I just.” she sighed irritably, pacing in the bedroom now. “No, Dad look. Chris is a hunter, he knows about the supernatural. I stayed over first because I wanted to talk to him about it, because he’d know how to deal with whatever is going on with me.” 

Chris’ brows rose at her quick thinking and intelligence, nodding along with the excuse she had given. “Dad,” her tone hardened, “I killed almost thirty people.” that had both men flinching. “We can argue that it was the Nogitsune or whatever, but that was my body, I remember everything. I was why so many people were killed. It was my body that had the oni kill so many of the hospital staff, it was under the order the Nogitsune gave in my body that had you, Parrish, Melissa, and so many others injured and dying.” she was pacing again, anxiety slowly bubbling past her worry. “Chris is teaching me how to protect myself, mentally and physically. I’m tired of being the weak one, Dad. I don’t even know how to use a gun and I’m the Sheriff's kid for fucks sakes.” 

Chris had every intention to actually fulfil some of these excuses. She would, at the very least, know how to handle a gun properly. “I know, Dad but, I don’t trust me around everyone right now. I see all the new deputies and officers and I just, I did that, Dad. I put coach in the hospital, I mailed the bomb that killed three deputies and nearly put Derek and Chris in an early grave.” a longer pause, “I don’t know dad, but he’s taking care of me. You gotta take care of yourself too, okay? Don’t think this is a freebie for you to cheat on the diet, ‘cause I’ll know.” she breathed out a laugh and stood near the door, smiling shortly to both Peter and Chris. “Yeah, Dad, I love you too. I’ll be okay, alright? Who knows, I could be a total badass by the time I come back.” she hung up and put her phone in her shorts and bounced off the balls of her feet. 

“I’m clear at least until school starts again,” she would obviously have to text him everyday, or at least three times a week with one call on Sundays. 

“I know Allison was teaching you a few things, I could continue that, if you’re really interested?” he offered, grinning only when her eyes lit up with excitement. 

“You’d do that? Trust me with a gun and all?” At his nod she fist pumped and smiled, dimpled cheeks drawing his gaze away from her lips. “Hell yeah I’d be down for that.” then she turned straight sheepish, “Uhm, would you be able to do all six in one go?” she shifted, “They had me tied up when they did them, so I’m not sure how - I’ll probably have to be laying down.” she closed her eyes tight against the image of Peter overtop of her in a bed, at her legs, between-

“All six?” Peter asked, drawing her out of her fantasy. Her arousal had hit him like a ten ton brick straight to the chest. Cedarwood and Vanilla mixing with fresh rain and amber in a way that made him want to bury himself in the scent and draw it until it filled the entire complex. 

“Yeah, one on my ribs, one of my calf, one on my leg, and three on my thigh.” she frowned and rubbed the bite on her palm. “This one I was given a choice, it’s not like the others.” she frowned and sat on the couch, then shifted forward until her ass was resting right on the edge of the cushion. “Oh, okay we could do it like this too.” she could deal with the embarrassment with the fact that he could smell her arousal, she already knew. She could even deal with the fact that it only worsened when she glanced over and saw that Chris wasn’t going to leave. He’d be watching, and - he threw his jacket off and drew the first aid kid they had thrown together on the countertop - he’d be in between her legs taking care of her after Peter. Peter was positively beaming when he saw her gaze flick to Chris the same time her arousal strengthened. 

“I’ll do the ribs last, that way you can lay down after.” He told her simply as he slid from the couch to his knees on the floor, teasing smirk and bright eyes centered immediately on her flushed face. When her legs parted and he lifted her leg his expression turned serious. “This will work?” she nodded. 

“I know it will.” he shifted and angled her leg so that his teeth were right over the scars. After only a second more of hesitation he sank his teeth in, drawing her pain at the same time. He wasn’t expecting her blood to taste like whiskey on his tongue, wasn’t expecting the spice that jumped through his veins once he withdrew and found his animal licking at the punctures to try and have them heal faster. No, he hadn’t expected any of it, especially not when his animal took charge, nuzzling the underside of her knee on the other leg before sinking its teeth into the other bite, drawing her pain away on instinct. This was right, she should not bare the scars from anyone, shouldn’t have the reminder of someone else. They both agreed that this was the better option, that these were now his scars and, while he found it regretful that she bore scars at all, they were, at least, his. 

He was faintly aware of the fact that she shivered once he pushed her legs further apart, hands gentle but firm as he lifted it further to get to the bit on the inside of her thigh. He was aware, and grateful for the fact that her arousal had died down. He was afraid what his animal, what he would do if it were still so strong with him so close to her core. The next two bites were on the outside of her thigh, taking him away from her heat and far enough away that Chris was able to begin patching up her legs. Once he finished the last bite on her thigh he came to the realization that the beta had been overwhelmed with the energy in her blood, with the magic. He had bled a witch before, he knew what they tasted like. This, this was the same but different. With each bite and bit of blood consumed he felt his Beta spark grow. 

It took every bit of his self control to back away so that Chris could bandage her legs again, it led him to be ignorant of the look the two shared. She laid down on the edge of the couch once Chris was finished bandaging her up, filling his nose with the smell of antiseptic and alcohol. The last bite went quicker than the others if only because he could feel her stomach clench when his teeth pierced her skin, could feel the hummingbird heartbeat beneath his lips like a vice. He had to turn away from the sight of her flushed face laying spread out on a couch with multiple bandages around her, whiskey gold eyes alight like looking at sunshine through a tumbler of scotch. Not when his Beta spark of power expanded and then folded in on itself, turning into an Alpha spark that had him gasping from the power that flushed through him. The small bonds he already had with the teenagers snapped into a packbond, each human he had created a bond with sung with power and promise. He felt each of them reacting to the bonds, felt the power that surged through them that painted a clear picture on where they all were. 

He barely managed to situation himself on the floor before he was passing out. 

“Holy shit,” Max breathed, vision coming back to her along with the rest of her senses. Chris had her sit up so he could wrap her middle, she hadn’t expected the surge of warmth that had curled through her once Peter became an alpha. Now that she could see, and feel, she realized she had leaned forward and had Chris’ face in the crook of her shoulder, fingers in his hair and curled as if to draw him closer. “Sorry, one - just a sec.” she told him, unable to move other than to shiver. 

Chris had felt the bond solidify in his chest, it had weakened his logic leaving way to his instincts. Such was why he had found himself leaning into her chest, beard scratching into her stomach while her shirt hem rest against his nose, forehead pressed tight into the valley of her breasts. Her fingers curled into his hair and brought this head up further, resting his forehead right on her clavicle and drawing a moan from the back of his throat. Then she was muttering something into his ears and started shivering, one hand warm and firm against her uninjured thigh as a desperate grasp to try and regain some sanity so he wouldn’t completely sink into her. She had only just removed her fingers and leaned back so he could tie off the bandage when the door opened, a very flushed and breathless Erica.

“That was so awesome.” All Max could do in response was smile before she, too, was collapsing into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Stiles's sexuality has always been kinda questionable - to me at least - so I kind of shared that over to Max. You've seen most of that now with interactions between her and Erica!
> 
> 2: Erica and Vernon, I feel, could've made SUCH a difference on the show and had too little screen time, I also don't see Stiles actually LEAVING the two of them in the basement. Sure, it was implied that Stiles was dragged out, but I just don't see it happening, and sure it was a character development point for Chris, I still feel like he would've tried harder to get them out. Thus, Max does exactly that. 
> 
> 3: Max goes through a lot, I know, but I kind of have it all built up right now primarily on her BECAUSE of what she is. It'll dwindle down in later chapters, I promise! So expect the first four or so chapters to not be friendly on Max, not as much as they should be. 
> 
> 4: I changed Noah Stilinski's name to John because I just feel like it suits him better, so I'm sorry if that kinda ticked some of you off. 
> 
> 5: If this chapter brought on any bad memories or triggers for anyone I apologize, I wanted to write out something that was never truly discussed with Stiles - how he dealt with the memory of the beatings he had by Gerard, as well as the times he was threatened by Derek and others - I never meant to bring any discomfort to anyone so I apologize if I did. 
> 
> Furthermore, if you have any questions/feedback, let me know! I'd be happy to answer any questions - and try to keep them as spoiler-free as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to think I'm updating at a steady rate. I hope you guys are liking it!
> 
> I honestly wasn't expecting this to get so many kudos or reads - so this is flippin awesome!
> 
> Anyway! Potential spoilers and timeline deviance, have fun!

“Fuck, this, bullshit.” Allison huffed at Max as she sat on the matted floor, grinning further when Chris loomed over her with a broad smile of his own. “You like, shoulder tossing me, far, too much.” She got out between gasps of breath. Chris didn’t even have the humility to deny her accusation. It’d taken a solid month before he was ready to start training her in physical combat, three weeks for her wounds to heal and another week to make sure she was back to being her whole self. He had started her off gently at first, slow movements and correcting her stances every now and then. 

Then Allison had joined, and she started egging Max on, going slow as well to build up the muscles in her shoulder now that the cast had been taken off. He had thought Isaac would’ve been with her - god knows he could see her react in pain at the end of each session - but she told him that this was just for the two of them. That no werewolves were allowed for right now. She didn’t want either of them to be overshadowed by those who were stronger and faster naturally. 

Now though, now he was glad. He didn’t often let his mind wonder when he was training the both of them, or the majority of the time where it was just Max. He normally didn’t let his gaze wander over her sweat soaked skin, wouldn’t let himself react about her shedding the soaked tank top in her frustration which left her in her sports top. He especially didn’t let it happen around his daughter. Now though, now he found himself at one of his weakest. Max had improved, she had even gotten past wearing long sleeved clothing that covered everything and hindered her, coming often in shorts or yoga style pants for better movement. 

He knew it was, in part, thanks to the fact that the scars were now from Peter, that she wasn’t ashamed of them anymore or haunted by the one who had put them. She always came to the session early too, mostly helping him set up or settling the food she had prepared to help them keep healthy - he didn’t care much that she switched bacon out with turkey bacon, or that she put fruits and vegetables in the meals. He even appreciated the drinks she brought - though mainly she and Allison drank them. 

“Time,” she called, staring up at chris and thanking whatever deity that had blessed her that there were no ‘were’s present. It was bad enough that she had trouble concentrating on the first few days, it was completely Chris’ fault wearing the sleeveless or form fitting T-shirts. Everytime his hands had touched her she had trouble concentrating on anything else than the full body contact when he pinned her or locked her. She had been able to control herself mentality wise, but her body still reacted - even when he shoulder tossed her and that shit hurt. 

Oh fuck, maybe she was a masochist? 

“Reverse the toss and we’ll call a time.” Max groaned but forced herself to stand, knowing he wouldn’t push her too hard but that he also wouldn’t let her relax until she made progress. He nodded as she fell into the stance naturally, then gave her no further warning. He attacked like he always did, without holding back and with purpose. Max appreciated it, it was times like this where her ADHD brain was her greatest asset. She blocked or dodged each move, throwing a few of her punches in on the rare window he left open - most of which he did on purpose. 

It was when she felt his arm push hers aside and curl over that she knew what was coming. She felt him toss her, felt the motion of her body, and decided instead of trying to bring a stop to the motion she would just go with it. In the middle of her roll she wrapped her arm around his knee and locked it so that he, too, went with the motion. She wasted no time when she actually felt his body curl over hers and slam into the mat to straddle his hip and put her knee into his wrist, locking him in place with a fist poised right at his face. 

Allison was cheering but all Max could focus on was the fact that she had Chris pinned underneath her and she felt powerful with the heady, proud glow in his eyes. 

“Good,” he said after clearing his throat, knowing that the sight of her flushed atop him, heaving and sweaty, was going to haunt him later. “Now we can take a break.” he was not expecting her to jump off of him like she had been burned - though he was grateful for it - nor for her to erupt in jubilation as she slammed into the mat, starfishing. 

“Why didn’t you just _tell_ me to do that?” she breathed, “I’ve been trying to _stop_ the freaking toss!” 

“Dad’s a big advocate for; ‘Learn it yourself, trust your instincts’.” Allison said while crouching beside Max’s head, bottle offered for the victor. 

“Good to know.” Max huffed and sat up, tossing her soaked grey t-shirt to the side so she could cool off and guzzle the offered water down. 

“Hey, you’re just giving me intel on what I’ll have to do when I get there. You’re further than I ever got.” Allison cursed the moment Max sobered immediately and curled in on herself. “Hey, I didn’t, look I don’t blame you, okay? I never did, _you saved my life.”_

“I blame me.” she admitted, unable to see the way Chris and Allison were staring at her. “If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have even been injured. If I had just _fought harder-”_ she cut off with a groan. 

“Did you know the first time my dad had me try to break out of being tied to a chair, it took me a little over three hours?” Max shook her head, a little awed. “It took you two minutes, you did something I hadn’t thought of doing. I was too busy trying to cut my ties to think that I could get better movement if I got out of the chair first. You’re giving me insight that I can use, things that I wouldn’t think about.” Max still looked guilty, which drew a bit of Allison’s ire. “Stop it, the doctors said I might not be able to use a bow. That is statistics for if I was a regular human. I’m not, I’m a hunter surrounded by werewolves who can take the pain away when I feel it. What’s more is that we discovered the pack bonds are somehow helping me to heal faster than normal, maybe it’ll even completely repair the muscles and tendons. Even if it doesn’t, I’m not done. So stop feeling guilty or I’ll get Isaac to shave your head.” 

“I finally got it grown out again,” Max pouted after a few moments of silence, “I used to always keep it shaved against my head like a boy. Dad finally convinced me to let it grow out when I started middle school.” she chuckled and stared at a few strands that she held between her thumb and pointer. “Then I kept growing it because people were finally noticing that I was a girl.” she grinned and tugged the rest of her ponytail over her shoulder. “That probably makes me vain.” 

“Why’d you keep it shaved?” Allison asked while sitting next to her, thanking her dad once he brought the lunches Max had made over to them. 

“I have the same color hair as my mom.” she admitted softly, not looking up from her wheat bread sandwiches. “Dad used to drink quite a bit once his shift was over, he’d come home and just… _cry.”_ her brows furrowed in pain at the memory. “He would tell me how much he missed her, how much I looked like her. I couldn’t stand it,” she shrugged, tone forced but thankfully not interrupted. “I couldn’t even really mourn my mom because I was always trying to calm dad down. So,” she breathed, smiling and glancing at them briefly, “in an act of truly inspired rebellion, I took his clippers and just… shaved it all off.” she shrugged again but popped a piece of broccoli into her mouth. “I didn’t have any girlfriends since Lydia said I was weird in grade school and Scott was my only friend. He never cared what I looked like and I liked that, so I kinda just, kept it shaved.” she supplied with a grin. “You’re actually the first girl who ever gave me the time of day after hanging out with Lydia.”

“There are a few hairstyles I’d like to show you two once we get further in. You can hide weapons in as hairpieces, extra clips or bullets between braids, the like.” Max murmured her willingness to learn before stuffing her mouth full of sandwich. She was quiet the rest of their lunch, though Allison supplied chatter in lieu of explaining what she and Isaac had found so far in the Bestiary that they felt they could expect to come to Beacon Hills. Allison noticed the way her dad would glance over to Max every now and then, she noticed the way he would frown slightly before turning a smile on her or throwing a question at her. 

Max was the one who took all their boxes back to where they were keeping their bags and things, though she stopped to check her phone. She had three messages, one from her dad, one from Peter, and one from Deuce. 

Now, Max knew how unhealthy that was, to have the number of the man who held you captive. She knew what the others would say, would _think_ if they saw the message history between the two of them. Max, however, had grown to like Deuce, it didn’t hurt that he knew what she really was and was helping her learn how to control some of her more interesting abilities. 

**Deuce:**  
_I’ll be at the diner on 5th and 8th at our regular time, Maczysz_

**Maczysz:**  
_I’ll be there. Want to talk to you about something._

**Deuce:**  
_Oh?_

**Maczysz:**  
_Yeah, it’s nothing bad! Promise_

__

__

“Max, quit texting your boyfriend and get over here.” Allison called with a grin, not catching the way Chris narrowed his eyes when she said ‘boyfriend’, nor the way he shook his head to regain his senses. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she told her after rejoining them, “he doesn’t think of me like that.” she bounced off the balls of her feet and began stretching, gazing at Chris. “What’re we doing now?” He had them both run for the rest of the day, only faintly paying attention to the fact that the girls ran side by side, keeping each other paced and challenged. They sped up together, slowed down together, and picked the other up in spirits when they started to go down. Once practice was up and a time was set for them all to meet at the gun range the next day Max bolted for the showers, knowing that Deuce would be able to smell everything. Sure, she used her unscented soap and wore the spare pair of clothes she had before placing the sweaty ones in her bag, but she’d do the same for any other ‘were. 

She made sure, at least, to leave her pack in the back of Roscoe when she pulled into the diner and made her way to a table near the back. Deuce sat at the table, still sporting his glasses and cane - though she knew he could actually see - to keep appearances up. The smile that curled on his lips when he saw her enter made her heart pulse in her chest. 

“Hello Maczysz,” he greeted, rich tone and the use of her real name - something he did just because it brought her pleasure for the fact he could actually pronounce it - making her blush prettily and smile that almost too wide smile that lit her face up with joy. She extended her right hand out to him - a way of greeting they had both become used to -and relaxed further when he scented the place where he had bitten her. 

“How’ve you been, Deuce?” she thanked the waitress as she placed their cups on the table and situated his coffee towards him, something she had gotten used to so they could keep the appearance of him being blind. 

“I’ve come to realize a few things,” she met his gaze through the sunglasses, amber alight with curiosity. “The Vision of Peace that I once had, not the demented version I held when I had lost my sight, has been passed on without ever having been meant to.” her brows rose at this and she pushed her strawberry milkshake away to focus intently on the man in front of her. “I had thought, at first, that Scott MCcall had been passed this vision, but I was wrong. He was a byproduct, you were the originator.” he took a swallow of his coffee so that he could properly arrange his thoughts. Maczysz ‘Max’ Stilinski had been a surprise to Deucalion. 

She was human, yet protected her werewolf companions as if she were an Alpha or their sire. She protected them and saw them even though she were injured much like an Emissary, though she was not one. He hadn't cared all that much that Kali was beating on their hostages, hadn’t cared that there was a human among them - looking back he feels sick that he had been that way. He had felt the tendrils of power lick into his veins like fire the first time Vadrian had bitten her, had her brought to him so he could see to her wounds and make sure they didn’t smell infected. Sure, he could’ve had his emissary patch her up but he wanted to see what creature it was that had managed to piss Kali off so bad, wanted to see the one Vadrian kept muttering about smelling ‘sweet’. 

The moment she had been brought before him he knew exactly what it was that Vadrian was smelling, he had only taken the young ‘were in because of his advanced sense of smell - even among the other ‘were’s. He expected her to threaten him or deny his aid, had even prepared an argument that included intimidation so that she would be made to accept his help. He was pleasantly surprised by her polite, if breathless from pain, greeting. He had been surprised further when she told him that she had an inkling of what she was, but that she was grateful for his questions because she knew that her hunch was a matter of fact. Max was human, but she was a very rare type of human.

Not only because of her natural attraction either, something he found himself victim to by the fourth time she had been bitten. He found himself hating Vadrian and thinking up ten ways to kills him in the most painful possible method by the time he had finished patching her up. He never acted on them, not when he felt the power that came with each bite, not when he felt the way Vadrian’s beta spark was growing, not when their pack was developing further because of each burst of magic introduced to them through their strained bonds. 

She had surprised him further when she provided enough distraction so that one of their hostages could escape, then surprised him with the fury that was drawn when he saw her being bitten and hit by Kali. His plan had started to fall apart but he couldn’t bring himself to be parted from her. Not when she proved such an interesting company, not when she met him wit for wit, nor when she remained unafraid with each new beating she received. 

What really surprised him was that she had managed to worm a bond with him that was stronger than any he had with his current alpha pack. The fact that he had offered her the bite was only to be expected, if she became sired to him and joined the alpha pack then she could only make them stronger, could only make the hole that was inside of him less empty. He hadn’t been expecting her to agree outright, so of course, he gave her an ultimatum. 

When she denied he was shocked, the fact that she had given in after a few more threats and the intent to carry them out was not surprising. When she had accepted she held her arm out to him and he bit before stowing her away in an old breakroom so she wouldn’t see the others as they released them. 

Though that hadn’t gone to plan since her backup arrived and saved them, making him leave her. He saw her again at the hospital but was unable to confront her. To his surprise and utter delight she had come to him after everything had settled. She had not turned nor was she dying. Thus, their meetings such as this occurred, and then kept occurring. The more he learned about Maczysz Stilinski the more he was left in awe. 

“I had been foolish thinking peace could be obtained without bloodshed.” he began, “When that failed I thought peace through bloodshed was the answer.” he clasped his hands together atop the table and watched as she regarded him thoughtfully. “I was both wrong and correct. Peace can be obtained without bloodshed, but you must be willing to shed blood to keep it.” he watched her reaction closely, holding back his soft smile when she fidgeted in her spot. “You know this already, and have already begun making that peace a reality. I only wanted to not have to worry about being hunted for simply existing. I wanted to create a sanctuary for my kind that didn’t consist of endless battles fought for petty squabbles.” he took another swallow of his coffee and began again. “I thought that, perhaps, I had found the holder of my vision in MCcall when they spared me the fate I deserved. I was wrong, he was the same as I was before I was… changed.

“I realized that it was not MCcall who shared my vision… but you.” he smiled fondly when she blushed. “As long as people will shed the blood of the innocent there can be no peace, no harmony between peoples. This you knew and expressed even as we had captured and harmed you. You told me you had made Peter Hale an Alpha of your pack, a pack that consists of two Hunters, a Banshee, and young werewolves. That your Alpha has accepted the new Argent motto of Protecting those who cannot protect themselves.” he moved his hands to clasp her over the table, genuine and earnest in his awe and admiration of her. “You managed _so effortlessly_ the single greatest goal I’ve ever wished to come to fruition. No matter if you had help, or if you did not do it alone, it is ultimately because of _you_ that things are the way they are.” 

“You’re giving me too much credit,” she started, only to be cut off by his head shake. 

“No, Maczysz, you’re not giving yourself _enough.”_ he let the matter drop, however, and gave her hands a final squeeze before withdrawing them back to his side of the table. “Now, you said you had something you wished to speak to me about?” she nodded and rubbed her palms together nervously. 

“Okay, so this is going to sound really weird, and I still haven't talked it over with the others in the pack but I’m pretty sure I know how they’ll respond.” she took a stabilizing breath and then- “Deuce, I want you in the pack.” there she goes, surprising him _again._ “I know it’s not… normal,” she began once she saw his shocked expression. “I know that I probably should ask if you even want to be in the pack, but I don’t ever do anything the normal way so I thought to just, come out and say it.” she was blushing again, though this time her eyes were avoiding him in her worry of his reaction. “I just - Alpha’s can go crazy when they don’t have a pack, when they’ve gone Omega, regardless of by choice or not.” she shifted in her seat, talking faster now. “Scott and Derek didn’t think when they sent you away, didn’t consider that, though you were an Alpha pack you still had bonds with them that were snuffed out when they died.” she exhaled long and slow before she placed her hands overtop his, practically leaning over the table so she could meet his gaze evenly. “I saw what it did to Peter, I’ve seen other Omega’s and I - I don’t want that to happen to you, Deuce, I like you too much.” she fidgeted again but her determination and compassion prompted her to continue with focus. “So, would you consider it? This isn’t a pity thing either, you would gain from the pack and the pack would gain from you. As of right now you and Peter are our only source of legitimate intel regarding werewolves and the community therein.” her dad would be proud of how her vocabulary had grown, thanks to reading so many damned books in archaic latin - which she could now read almost fluently _thank you._

He brought their clasped hands together and kissed her fingers then wordlessly pressed them against his forehead. In truth he couldn’t remember the last time someone genuinely cared about his well being without having an ulterior motif. He couldn’t remember the last time he had known someone so earnest and genuine as Max. 

“Take a walk with me?” It was asked softly, a plea and an offered escape. His nod was followed by their shuffling as she put the money for the drinks on the table and then the tip before joining him at his side, arms locking together so she could act as a ‘guide’. They both knew it was for the physical comfort knowing they were right there. It was for the both of them, for comfort and time to regather themselves. “You don’t have to give me an answer right away, Deuce. I know that the bond between us right now is enough.” He stopped her once they were a distance away from the diner to fold his walking stick and place it in the pocket of his jacket, followed shortly by his sunglasses - which he put into the collar of his shirt to look at her unhindered. 

Maczysz Stilinski was a beautiful girl, both inside and out. She had fair, moon glow skin with gentle freckles and moles dotting her skin like constellations. Her hair was as brown as the bark of an oak tree with hints of sunlight gold and cinnamon red that winked whenever the sun was shining down on her. Her eyes were a captivating amber that ranged from Beta gold to liquid sunlight to molten amber depending on her mood. All these things he could appreciate since he had his sight back, things that were only improved when one got to know her personality. When they got to see how her pretty lips stretched into the widest of smiles when she was truly happy. The way her skin flushed with her excitement, or when her eyes darkened with her grief. 

When they could truly appreciate the openness she presented when she stared at someone she cared about, much as she was doing now. Were he ten years younger with less blood on his hands he might humor himself at trying for her hand, her heart. He was not, however, and she was still yet to finish high school, all things which kept him at his current level of affection he could show with her. 

“If you can get permission from your pack, I would be honored to join your pack, Maczysz Stilinski.” He placed his free hand atop hers in the crook of his elbow and began walking again, smiling pleasantly. “Now, tell me of your day.” she obliged, as she always did, and watched him leave an hour later with a longing in her chest that always ached whenever she watched him leave. She was somber the entire drive home, home being the Loft where she was staying with Erica, Vernon, and Peter. Erica and Vernon were out, but Peter was there, tapping away at his laptop. He smelled her mood before the door had even opened, hastening his quick reply to his email so that he could focus his attention on her and whatever had made her so upset. 

He didn’t have to worry too much for as soon as she saw him she dropped her bag next to the door and wrapped her arms around him from behind, cheek pressed against the back of his neck. Max was a tactile person, so was Peter, though both of them liked to try and hide away whatever was hurting them so it wasn’t shown outright. When it was just the two of them was when they stopped trying to hide anything. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” she just shook her head against his back and held tighter to him. He quickly sent the email, unwound her arms and turned around to rewind her arms around him, holding her now that she was between his legs. 

“Do you trust me?” she mumbled against his shoulder, drawing a rumble from his chest. 

“As far as I can throw you.” he replied with an attempt at levity, not liking the smell of cinnamon that was mixing with her scent. “You know I do,” she released a breath with a shiver and tightened her hold around him. 

“I want our pack to grow bigger,” he dug his nose into her hair when she said ‘our pack’, willing his body to not react to her bold and accurate claim the way his animal wanted him to. Their pack already consisted of six werewolves, a banshee, an unknown police officer, a druid in training, and three humans. If their pack got any bigger he would have to find other accommodating living arrangements. “And I have someone in mind, but I don’t know if you’ll all approve.” she squeezed herself closer, “And I don’t know if its selfish of me to want him in our pack even though he could only add to us.” 

“You want Duecalion to join our pack.” he knew, how could he not. She smelled like him, all mint and julep with her cedarwood and vanilla. She never kept it a secret what she thought of Deucalion, had always talked of him fondly even though he was the main reason she had even been kept by the other alphas and the dick head Beta. Still, what could he say? No, he’s evil and we don’t want him? No, I don’t want him in the pack because he was the head Alpha to the alpha pack which tortured you and the other betas - though he clearly didn’t have control over them? 

He couldn’t, because Peter had done worse. Peter had killed, of course he had his reasons - completely justifiable ones - but so would Deucalion. He couldn’t say that he was evil when Peter had been too. Couldn’t say no because he was dangerous - they all were. 

He still really, really didn’t want to say yes. 

“Why?” he settled, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on the feel of her in his arms instead of the tide his thoughts were turning to.

“Right now you’re the only one in the pack with prior, first hand knowledge on how a pack is supposed to work. Sure, I could research and Chris could tell us about things he’s been taught, but you know from experience. Deuce does too, if he joined it wouldn’t be just you with that knowledge needing to teach all us helpless ones, plus it would make it easier on you since he could train the betas…. If you trusted him with that, eventually.” she murmured, still not looking up at him in fear of seeing rejection on his face. “Right now the bond he and I have is the only thing keeping him from being an Omega and I don’t want Chris to have to kill him.” she swallowed thickly and moved away to turn her face again, looking away from the door and focusing instead on the counter which held six mugs. 

“Won’t Vernon and Isaac have a problem with him being a part of the pack?” she did move away at that, just so she could look into his eyes with the determination he knew her for. 

“Isaac never met Deucalion, he only ever met Toe bitch and she frequently bragged that she didn’t need permission from Deucalion to play with their toys.” she shifted slightly but kept his gaze. “He wouldn’t trust him alone with me, but he would see the strategic value of having him as part of our pack.” she shifted again and broke their stare, looking a little embarrassed now. “Boyd already knows about my thoughts, he uh, he and Erica caught us out on a walk. He doesn’t like that I trust him, but he trusts me and made Deuce swear that he wouldn’t hurt me. Erica asked him if he wanted to hurt me and she seemed satisfied with his answer.”

“You’ve already talked to them about it.” he mused, though he must’ve said it too snappish because she was frowning and smelling of guilt. 

“Theoretically. Deuce only just said if I could get permission from everyone then he would join us.” he sighed and cradled her face between his hands, thumbs sliding over her cheekbones softly. It spoke volumes of his trust in her and his improvement of character that he had never thought she had tried to worm Deucalion into the pack.

“Then you have to get Chris and Allison’s permission before I agree.” he loved the way her eyes lit up like amber, loved that he could feel her heartbeat speed up and the heat as blood pooled in her face for her pretty pink blush. 

“Really?” at his eye roll and nod she huffed a surprised bout of laughter and jumped. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down so abruptly he almost fell off the chair, only to still completely once he felt her plush lips pressing against his forehead. It took him three minutes after she had ran off into her bedroom before he had his own impulses under control.

.

Allison didn't need much convincing, she had apparently talked it over with Isaac and shared his thoughts on the matter. Deucalion was dangerous, but the best place for him to be was in their pack. He couldn’t cause harm when the whole pack could easily find him, plus if he did cause harm to any in the pack then he’d feel their pain from the pack bonds. Max had never put so much energy into their workouts. 

Chris was not as receptive. 

“No,” he replied, curt and aiming another punch at her head. 

“What, why?” she retorted in shock and despair, pushing his arm to the side and going for an elbow to his throat. 

“He bit you, he tried to change you, and he would’ve taken you.” he ducked and went to sweep her feet out from under him. Max, however, was becoming a mess of emotions and thoughts that made anything other than instinctual movements a chore. 

“He gave me a choice.” she bit out as she backflipped, aiming to kick him in the throat and chin. 

“You asked, I said no.” he grunted and surged forward to continue the attack. 

“That’s so hypocritical!” she raged while hitting his wrist and aiming a kick at his torso. “He’s not the first to offer me the bite!” he wrapped his arm around her leg and went to throw her only for her to push forward and curl her leg over his arm and twist, falling to the ground. “Peter offered it to me,” she grunted with the impact on the ground and immediately rolled to try and pin him. “Scott did when we thought I had my mother's disease!” She gasped when he turned and pinned her in a chokehold between her legs. She knocked his arm inward and grabbed at his shoulder while using her left leg to hike it up to his hips. With a gust of breath she pushed off of his hip and locked her other leg under his armpit, hiking herself up and twisting with her hips so she could lock her legs around his neck. 

She would’ve been successful too, if he hadn’t curled his arm up and hefted her the other way, breaking them apart. 

“He offered it to me and would’ve left Beacon Hills, which was my request!” she rolled out of range of his kick and stood again, chest heaving. “And not all change is bad, this is changing me. Having my best friend abandon me changed me.” 

“And it almost killed you!” he refuted, lips pursed together in anger as the memory of when he found her bringing up an ache he had tried to ignore. “You were almost dead, and then you had to have someone touching you at all times for nearly a week before you got back to yourself.” they weren’t sparring anymore, just standing across from one another all anger and mixed emotions that were just adding to the fuel. “I’m not going to apologize for not wanting to go through that again with someone who was complacent with your torture.” 

Her mouth opened, then closed, cheeks ruddy with her anger and embarrassment. She didn’t understand what his problem was, he had accepted Peter so easily as an Alpha after having killed his sister - though she deserved it - as well as countless others - who also deserved it. He had accepted her even when she had been possessed and killed so many innocent people. He had seen their worth from a strategic point and had made a logical choice. But this, this was stupid!

“You’re going to stomp off like a child, really?” she stopped at the door, bag slung over her shoulder and worked to keep her temper in her chest. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many things he made her feel that were confusing her and making her anger and hurt only increase. 

“I’m not the only one acting like a child.” was her cutting reply as she slammed the door open and then closed. Sure, slamming it was only adding to the whole ‘childish’ bit he had accused her of but hearing the echoing slam of the door was satisfying. She would apologize to Allison for skipping out on their training when she wasn’t in danger of blowing up in epic proportions. 

She contemplated going back to the loft, she still needed a shower, but ultimately ruled that out when she considered that Peter would be there and she would have to inform him of Chris’s decision. She didn’t want to see Vernon or Erica either, the two of them would just hype her anger up or try to defend her and she just... didn’t want to deal with that. Allison was still with Chris in the gym area so she was out and, honestly, Max didn’t want to have the whole ‘Your dad pissed me off’ talk with her. Isaac was out because he would want to talk it all out and she really didn’t want to explain to him Chris’s utter dismissal of the conversation had made her feel like he didn’t think she was capable of thinking with something more than her heart. 

So, she went to their diner and sat at their table, head in her hands and ignoring the fact that she was still in her black workout tank with a batman crest on the back and her matching yoga pants. She didn’t care that the diner was cold and that she was definitely smelly, didn’t care that she had gotten a few odd looks from the few patrons who hadn’t known her. She just needed a minute away from everything and their diner was the one place she could let herself calm down. 

“Here you are dear, seems like you’re having a rough day.” Janice Janet, Max’s favorite waitress, cooed as she sat a large strawberry milkshake and a turkey swiss blt on wheat - her regular order - in front of her. 

“Thank you, Jj. I - yeah, it’s, it’s not, I mean it was fine for the first half of the day.” she narrowed her eyes and stabbed her straw into her milkshake. “It’s really only just this past hour that’s been absolute shit.” Janice was 42 and ever the bit a wise woman that you’d want for a fun aunt. She used to babysit Max when she was little and had quickly become one of Max’s favorite people. In truth, Janice loved Max, she loved her like a niece or a cousin, such as why she couldn’t stand to see the hurt look on her face underneath her anger. It was a look Janice knew well, it was a look that screamed _boy trouble._ Hence was why she waved down Amber and tapped her wrist, telling her she was going to take her fifteen. 

“Tell me about it?” if she felt something settle in her when Max smiled softly at her? That was her business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU so some things... okay *most* things are different. 
> 
> I brought some characters back - Erica, Vernon, and Allison - and have added some new ones - one of which you've met, Jj! and one you've heard about, Vadrian. 
> 
> Don't worry, you'll hear more about Vadrian in the future chapters, and Jj. 
> 
> Anyhow, tell me what you think? What do you think of Max - of her Name drop? Of her relationship with everyone?
> 
> I'm a sucker for feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So another chapter. 
> 
> I hope to hear what you think of the chapter and the new twist I put in, as I'm excited that I actually got this far - I've already started on the other chapter and might have it up tomorrow. 
> 
> All extra lore notes will be in the endnotes, so look out for those if you have any questions/concerns. 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment as to what you think! Like it, don't? Tell me why!

“So because I made my interest in older men known, he thinks that I’m just being a stupid teenager and thinking with my heart than my head.” Max grumbled, “And I mean I am in part, but there’s logic to my choice too! It’s not just me saying ‘Hey this guy is hot and he’s got a killer accent so I’m totally letting him in on our personal lives’. I’m saying ‘Hey, he’s actually really smart and sincere and he’s wanting you to approve of him before I even introduce him to y'all!” she stabbed her straw into her half-empty milkshake. “And he’s not even interested in me like that, which I’ve stressed so many times.” Jj hummed while drawing one of the curly fries into her mouth. 

“Do you think maybe he’s interested in you and is acting like this because he’s jealous?” Max reeled backward as if she had been slapped or threatened. 

“What? He’s _not_ into me. Honestly, I think I annoy him or he thinks of me like a second daughter.” she scowled, “I do not have a daddy kink.” Jj chortled at that and rest her chin atop her palm. 

“It seems like he’s jealous sweetheart. It doesn’t sound like he’s being protective or thinking of you as a daughter, otherwise, he would’ve brought up his own concern for his _actual_ daughter.” she reasoned, reminding Max of why she loved Jj. “And by the way you reacted it seems like you like him.” Max scowled and looked out the window, idly twirling her straw in her milkshake. 

“No, I just thought that maybe he knew me better than to think I don’t think things through.” she sighed heavily and sank back into the booth, hands dropping to her lap. “I also think he only gives me the time of day because I nearly got his daughter killed.” 

“Oh right, the mugging.” The cover story was that Max had been out on a girls night with Allison and Lydia but that, while they were walking down the street, someone tried mugging them. They hadn’t gotten a good look at the person and when they refused, the mugger had stabbed Allison and took off. 

“If I had known some kind of self-defense I could’ve -” she leaned forward again, hands clasping together as if she were looking at a stain on them. “I could’ve done something, _anything._ He’s only including me so she doesn’t have to go through it alone.” with a sigh she placed her head in her hands and let her walls down, showing the woman just how worn she really felt. “So, at best, he likes me and just doesn’t trust my judgment after everything. At worst he doesn’t trust me at all and only tolerates my presence because Allison forgave me.” 

“Why don’t you ask him?” she rose her head just enough to look at Jj. 

“Because either answer changes nothing. Either way he still doesn’t trust me, and that..” she frowned, tears welling on her eyelashes. She lowered her head back to her palms before they actually fell. “ _hurts.”_

“Janice!” Jj sighed as Amber waved her over, showing her the lunch rush was happening. 

“Go on, I’ve a shake to nurse my sorrows.” Max sniffed, grinning even though her eyes were red and puffy. 

“You’ll get through this, Kid.” she reassured as she slid out of the booth, “and if it ever gets too tough well, come on over, Aunt Jj will take care of you, okay?” Max nodded with a grin, watching when she got back to work. Max tried to push all her thoughts to the back of her head so she could focus on finishing her food. She was able to do it all the way up to when she was preparing dinner later that night. 

“Allison and Chris will be over for dinner.” Peter told her without looking up from his book, lounging quite contentedly on the couch. He did look up when her scent tinged with cinnamon and amber before almost being washed and smelling like her regular scent. 

“Set the table then, you ass. Danny, Lydia and Parrish couldn’t join us, and Derek is still off with Cora on whatever mission you sent them on” She replied with her usual level of snark, though something in it was clinical. He watched her closely even as he was making the table, “I’m not hungry, so don’t set a plate out for me.” his eyes narrowed further, now watching her with suspicion. “I can feel you glaring at me. I’ll eat later, I’m going to visit my dad.” she wasn’t lying but something was off and he didn’t like it. 

“Can’t you visit him after dinner?” Erica whined as she saddled up beside Max, wrapping an arm around her waist so she could taste a spoonful of the pasta sauce that Max offered to her. “That’s fucking heavenly. It isn’t right that you cook it and have to reheat it to eat it.” Max laughed and stirred the noodles once more so they didn’t stick to the bottom of the pot. 

“I could, but then it would be too dark and I’d lose my nerve. I haven’t seen him face to face in about a month, I need to see him to make sure he’s actually okay.” another one of her instincts that were much like a wolf, Peter mused. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll be back for night time cuddles.” Erica laughed and pulled her in for a hug, head resting atop her shoulder. “Alright, Vernon get in here, Isaac can you get the door for your girlfriend?” he still needed to figure out how she knew when someone was approaching like a ‘were could. “Erica, can you strain the noodles while I add the chicken to the sauce?” Her response was a wet smooch onto her cheek. 

“Hey,” Isaac greeted Allison with a kiss to her cheek that also took some of her pain, grinning innocently when she glared at him. 

“Stop that, I’ve gotta get used to some of the pain.” her glare instantly melted into a fond wink when she nudged her good shoulder into his chest. “Thank you.” 

“No PDA in front of Dad.” Chris scolded with a half grin, attempting levity which was answered by their quick snorts of laughter. 

“C’mon you two, Max is finishing up.” Allison glanced back at her dad from over her shoulder and frowned when she saw him stiffen up. “She made her Alfredo,” Allison actually groaned with appreciation when she smelled the pasta, then swallowed once she saw it situated in the middle of the table Peter had bought once pack dinners had become a thing. 

“Alright you lot, enjoy. I’ve already got my share stored away.” Max chortled and took the container from the island. “Got dads share too, so eat up.” 

“Tell your dad I said hi!” Erica shouted from the table, earning a scowl from Peter. That scowl was wiped away when a chorus of ‘Thank you Max!’ filled the air. 

“You’re not staying?” Chris asked her, drawing her easy smile into a tight, forced one. 

“No.” she winked at Isaac and Allison. “Don’t do any lady and the tramp scenes with my pasta unless you can get a photo of it.” and then she was leaving, shoulders tight with agitation. 

“Don’t just stand there, Chris, come eat.” Peter goaded, narrowed eyes having watched the whole altercation. He wondered faintly if Max had made the flagrant pasta so they wouldn’t be able to smell the change of her mood. He hadn’t felt any turmoil through their pack bond, hadn’t been able to smell it on her when she had come home. Then again her scent had changed slightly when he mentioned Chris and Allison joining them but then it had cleared just as suddenly. His interest only piqued when Chris seemed as if he were going to follow Max before relenting and sitting at the table with the rest of them. Dinner went relatively well with the children all talking about how they were expecting their final school year to go, Peter often fighting against his urge to just watch them all as they reminded him so much of his past before the fire. 

“I’m going to get Max a date this year,” Erica vowed as she stabbed her fork into her noodles. “She’s never danced at any of the homecomings she’s gone to and she’s never had a boyfriend or girlfriend.” 

“She has a fiance,” Isaac began with a grin, actually laughing when five sets of eyes snapped directly to him. “You don’t remember that kid from third and fourth grade? He used to steal her stuff and tell her that he’d only give it back if she married him.” Erica’s expression turned thunderous. 

_“Fucking Theo Raeken,"_ she shoved her bowl away and crossed her arms. “He used to pull my hair and hurt Max, then scream he loved her and was going to marry her.” 

“I remember him, didn’t Max end up becoming friends with him after his sister died?” Erica’s face screwed up in anger. 

“Only because he was too scared of being alone. It was around the same time Max’s mom started getting really sick. She was afraid of being alone too and that was the only reason she said she would marry him.” she leaned back in her chair and huffed. “Ten-year-old promises don’t mean a damn thing anyway, never mind the fact that they moved away.” 

“What about the person she’s been texting?” Allison asked, showing that she was on board with the plan to get Max a date. Vernon shifted in his spot and glanced at both Peter and Chris. 

“They’re into each other but he won’t do anything.” Erica waved her off, pulling her bowl back to her. “Besides, I think we should go for someone who isn’t a werewolf, that way we don’t have to worry about pack drama and all that.” 

“She won’t go for anyone we go to school with regardless.” Isaac chimed in, “She won’t.” he grinned when he heard her footsteps echo off the stairs. 

“That was quick.” Erica mused with a frown. “Hey, Max, everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” she called from the doorway, “Dad was off on a call so I just left his lunch with Eric.” she shrugged her jacket off and took her bowl out of the fridge, somber in a way that worried Erica and Allison. “Anyway, what are we talking about?” she asked while fishing a fork out from the drawer and turned to face them, leaning back against the counter. 

“I want to get you a date.” Erica started, watching her with narrowed eyes. “Isaac said you wouldn’t go with anyone from school and I was about to tell him to shut up.” Max gave her a wry grin, amber slowly melting into her scent. 

“Isaac is right.” the boy preened at her confirmation, smirking arrogantly at Erica’s glare. “Besides, whoever you would try to set me up with would have to know about the supernatural and would have to be understanding if I dropped out of a date because the pack needed me.” she missed the surprised look that had crossed Peter’s face when she turned to get her pasta out of the microwave. “They’d also have to not get jealous of the fine men in our pack and wouldn’t try to make me choose between them or the pack. They’d also have to not be turned off by my neediness for touches and trust me, maybe not at first but eventually.” she shrugged and joined them at the table, covering her pasta with parmesan cheese and completely unaware of the frustrated expression on Chris’s face. “If you can find someone who fits all those requirements, sure. I’ll give ‘em a try.” 

“Parrish,” Erica replied with a challenging grin, frowning immediately when Max snorted. 

“Nope, he’s Lydia’s. They’re so into each other it’s almost sickening.” she rolled her eyes and mixed her alfredo, fully aware of the two sets of eyes that hadn’t left her since she entered and the one who absolutely refused to look at her. 

“I’ll find someone.” Erica huffed, stabbing a piece of chicken. 

“I believe you dear.” Max chortled, then shoved a forkful of pasta in her mouth. “There’s something else I need to talk to you all about since you’re here.” she started after swallowing her mouthful. “I ran into Malia, Scott’s not doing too good.” and immediately the air turned sour with the mix of anger and resentment. “I know, but he was my friend for _years. Okay?_ My best friend, _my only friend._ He fucked up, but I’m not going to let him die or suffer just because he’s an ass.” 

“He’s not just an ass, he almost killed you.” Erica groused, love and guilt warring in her. Max cared about people, it was one of the things that Erica loved most about her. She also felt guilty because Max loved people, especially those that she loved and felt love in return from, the fact that she was connected to Deucalion and still cared about Scott were just evidence to the fact that she was a good person. 

“Yeah, well if we’re going to start distrusting everyone who’s ever tried to kill me I shouldn’t be talking to any of you.” she flinched once the words were out of her mouth and dropped her fork into the bowl. “Sorry.” she pushed her bowl away and put her forehead in her palms. “I wish you guys would trust me enough to realize I’m not saying shit just because of some naive notion. I’m not saying he should join the pack, fuck that I don’t want him a part of us, but maybe someone - not me - could help him. Anyone, I don’t care who. Malia, Lydia, Jordan, and Kira are all trying to keep him together, but since Kira went with her family to New York he’s been irritable and keeping to himself. Malia said Deaton had even pointed out that he wasn’t coming to work anymore.” 

“We do trust you, sweetheart.” Peter reassured. When Max looked at him he let her see how serious he was, how much he meant it - even though it did make him feel particularly weak with how much he trusted her. 

“It’s not about trust though, it’s about us not wanting someone who hurt you around you again.” Chris spoke up, ignoring the fact that she was glaring at him now. Erica and Isaac were nodding along whereas Allison and Vernon were looking at him with a frown. “He’s proven that he’s dangerous and that he doesn’t care or see what he has done wrong. Helping him might put the rest of the pack at risk.” she rose her head and met his tone head-on, hostility boiling in her chest like a vice grip. 

“How would you know if he doesn’t see what he did wrong? How would you know if he was still dangerous and didn’t care?” he hated how her eyes glinted like amber at him, hated that he actually felt guilty for denying her when he was just trying to keep her safe. “And the pack is completely capable of handling him and any issues he might bring though I doubt any will actually happen.” she pushed away from the table and pushed her chair back in, jaw clenching and unclenching in an effort to not pay attention to the various looks she was getting. “But whatever, don’t help him. I’m just a stupid kid following her heart and not giving a thought to anything.” 

“Max-!” Vernon started as she marched towards their bedroom. “No one said any of that, what’s really going on?” she stopped with her hand on the stairway railing, shoulders tense. 

“Nothing.” she released a tense breath and raised her head, scent washing away her anger once more. “I’m being irritable, ignore me.” and with that she made her way up the stairs, ignoring Erica’s questions and following footsteps. 

“Wait here,” Isaac breathed to Allison before he followed after Max, leaving those at the table to frown after them. “Max?” he knocked gently on the door and entered, frowning when he saw Erica rubbing her back soothingly. “What’s going on Max?” he couldn’t smell the tears he could see when he kneeled in front of her, couldn’t smell the sadness or frustration that he could see were making her eyes cloud over. 

“I thought I was doing okay,” she admitted, “but every little thing is making me second guess if I’m doing the right thing or not. Am I wanting this because it’s what’s right, or was the Nogitsune right and no one listens to me because all they see is a kid trying to get attention?” a full-body shudder wracked through her before she was able to continue. “And then, if not, what if my thinking just ends up being wrong and I do become the reason you all get hurt again?” 

“The Nogitsune was using your fears babe, that doesn’t mean it was right.” Erica soothed while wiping away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. “Just talk things out with us, okay? We can smell a lot but we can’t figure out what’s going on in your head.” 

“I’ll try, I can’t even make sense of most of my thoughts lately and that scares me.” she rubbed her hands over her face and then stared at them. “I’m scared, what if the Nogitsune isn’t gone, what if part of it stayed in that darkness Deaton had talked about when we did the pseudo sacrifice for the Darach? If it is gone then is this darkness a part of me? Am I a danger to the pack, my friends?” she rubbed her palms on her jeans, trying to wipe away the memory of the blood that stained them. “How can I expect ya’ll to trust me if I don’t?” 

“Max, close your eyes.” When she glanced at him in confusion he rolled his eyes. “Do it.” she hesitantly did so. “Now, what do you feel when you think of our pack?” 

“Safety, family. Like, even if the world was to end we’d still stick together,” she answered after a few moments of trying to put the emotions into words. “But also pain, fear because I don’t want to hurt anyone and -” her brows furrowed and her face screwed up as if she were in pain. “-and sometimes I think it’d be better for everyone if I just vanished or was replaced.” she groaned and put her head back in her hands. “And then guilt because if I just vanished I know it would affect all of you and I’m not stupid enough to believe that none of you would notice my absence.” 

“That doesn’t sound like anything a child would think of.” her eyes opened wide and centered on him at that, “We’re teenagers, Max. We’re supposed to be confused but we’re also able to figure it out. You helped me realize quite a bit in my life, you helped to show me what a proper family was even though I was absolutely against you at first. You saved Erica and Boyd when Derek had given up on them, had saved me when you snuck into the Alpha pack’s base a week before anyone else.” he brushed some of her hair out of her face and smiled, dimpled cheek drawing an answering grin from her. “There she is, now I’m going to make sure my girlfriend gets home safe and then I’m coming back and we’re going to binge three movies. You better have them picked out by the time I get back or I’m picking something no one will enjoy, okay?” 

“Alright.” Erica smiled gratefully at him when he stood up, hand still rubbing soothing circles into Max’s back. 

Isaac was not expecting to see Peter washing blood off of his hands while Vernon looked annoyed, nor for Chris to be putting the leftovers in the fridge whilst Allison looked done with them all. 

“I’m going to check on Scott tomorrow.” Peter paused in his washing to stare at him with an unreadable expression and a dull ‘Oh?’. “Yes, she asked me to.” He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “I’m not going as a member of the Hale pack, I’m going as a former friend and future classmate.” 

“Good.” Peter mused, lips forming a wicked grin that showed him that Peter approved of his decision and thinking. “When you figure out what’s going on let me know.” 

The car ride back to the Argent home was tense and quiet, neither Chris nor Allison looking directly at the other. Isaac would ask Boyd later what he gone down while he was upstairs with Max and Erica. 

“You like her.” Allison spoke with certainty beside her father as they rode the elevator to their suite. “It's why you’re so against Deucalion joining the pack and why you don’t want her to fall back in with Scott.” she rushed on before her father could interrupt her. “I’ve been watching since the Nogitsune but I noticed how different you were with her when I hurt Erica and Vernon.” she left the elevator when the doors opened, aware that her father was stiff and no doubt trying to form some kind of response. “It worried me at first because it was too soon after mom’s death, but you and mom weren’t in love anymore. She told me that you loved each other but you didn’t agree with how she agreed with Aunt Kate and Gerard.” she hugged herself and offered a weak smile. “I don’t think I would’ve liked her view either, but I get it. You don’t have a thing for younger people you just have a thing for Max.” 

Chris waited until they were inside to talk, having to form his words in a way that didn’t make him sound sick. “I was in love with your mother. Maybe not as I should’ve been with her as my wife and the mother of my child, but I did love her. As for Max,” he trailed off, face screwing up tight in frustration. “She’s your age, nothing can happen, nothing will happen-”

“Why not?” he spun, stunned at her tone. It was like she had taken offense by his words. 

_“She’s your age,_ Allison. I’m probably _older_ than her father, among other things.” she scowled at him and crossed her arms. 

“She’s already said she was into older guys, not only that but with the way these last two years have gone any of us will be lucky to make it to our thirties.” that certainly did not make him feel any better, at all. “In twenty three years you’ll be sixty, that’s more than enough time to have a life with her, plus an extra twenty years thanks to modern medicine.” she shrugged, “I love Max, she’ll never be Mom and I won’t ever call her Mom seriously, but she’s already the Pack mother, or so Peter explained it.” Chris was floored. His daughter was telling him she wanted him to pursue Max for a relationship. She was saying he had her support, that he should go for it and that… well, it floored him. 

“Like I said, nothing can or will happen.” there, it was settled. 

“Then stop acting like its a possibility.” he rounded on her again, mouth open in disbelief. “That whole scene in the gym was you acting like her boyfriend, then again at dinner.” she sighed heavily and shrugged her jacket off with a wince. “I love you and I’ll always take your side, but that doesn’t mean I won’t tell you if you’re acting stupid.” 

“That’s supposed to be my line.” He replies numbly. 

“Ground me.” She teases him gently. “Just, think about it dad, okay? Max is a catch and she’s going to be snagged at some point. If you can sit back and watch that happen then fine, but if not then just make a move, okay?” she slid past him and kissed his cheek, murmuring a ‘goodnight’ after another yawn. 

Chris sat for over an hour in his study trying to make sense of everything he felt. In the end he faintly mused that his daughter was growing up.

.

“Isaac?!” Max shouted as she crashed through the swing door of the clinic, panicked eyes falling on him looming over a pale and sweaty Scott MCcall. “What’s going on?” 

“He’s feeling the affects of your bond breaking, added with the pain his animal had been in the longer the bond was muted.” Deaton informed her as he entered through the other doors, a syringe and vial in hand. “I feared that the Nogitsune had removed the shields I had placed in you when you were possessed.” without looking up he jabbed the needle into his neck and put the liquid in him, choosing to glance at her when Scott stilled and his pain lessened. “Since then your latent abilities have slowly ebbed through those shields.” Max had gone still, staring at Deaton with betrayal flashing through her narrowed eyes. “Soon you’ll purge my magic from your system and you’ll slowly regain a few memories.”

“What?” Isaac bit out, not completely understanding what he was saying but understanding that this man had taken a few of her memories for reasons he wasn’t saying. 

“After this, Deaton, don’t come near me. I won’t guarantee your safety if you do.” the Druid looked a little alarmed at this. 

“I’m the only one who is willing to teach you, let alone knows what you are.” Max lifted her chin and glared. 

“No, you aren’t.” and with that she took the last three steps to be at Scott’s side. “Alright, Scotty.” she shook her fingers and placed one of her palms on his heart, the other directly over his forehead. “Scotty, ignore everything but my voice.” The two watched in interest as she closed her eyes and seemed to lock in place. Little did they know that Max was thinking over every memory she had of Scott, of every time he had been injured - like the time they decided to practice lacrosse in his home and nearly took his eyes. With each injury came healing and that… that was what she was focusing on. “This is just like the time you sprained your wrist on the swing set in fifth grade, remember that? You fell from hanging upside down and tried to catch yourself. This is just like that, you were falling. Only this time I caught you. You didn’t twist your wrist, but you pulled a muscle in your chest, that’s the ache you feel. That’s the pain, your wolf is in pain because we got into a fight and he doesn’t like it, but we always get in fights so your wolf will be fine, right?” 

Isaac wasn’t sure what he was watching or happening but he knew that it was magical. As Max talked Scott actually began regaining some color, as she explained things his brows relaxed and the pinched expression that had been his usual since Isaac had found him hours ago was falling away to a peaceful one. 

“You’ll heal from this, because it’s just a tiny pulled muscle and you’ve got badass super healing so you tell your wolf to pay its rent and heal you from this.” immediately his skin regained full color - though now Max looked pale. “Tell your wolf that we’ll be okay too, alright Scotty? We went all of sixth grade barely talking to one another and we were still best friends. Tell it that you both have Malia and Kira, you have your mom and my dad. Neither of you is alone and you both have to stop being such a baby.” she shivered and her lips turned into a determined frown. Isaac jumped when Deaton’s arms slammed into his sides and he looked as if he were being constricted. “And Scott, tell it that it’s okay to let go of the red. It’s okay to be Beta, you’ve your pack in Malia and Kira, in Melissa and anyone else you’ll meet and become friends with. You haven’t gotten the chance to relax since you turned red, so let it bleed until it turns orange, just cool it down.” Isaac was watching in fascination and horror as Scott’s eyes opened and flashed red, only to act like ink in water and slowly lighten until they were back to orange. “You never wanted to be an Alpha anyway, let alone a werewolf, so this is okay. This is what you wanted.”

“Max?” Scott greeted meekly, conscious and sore. 

“Hey, buddy.” She greeted with a pained smile, cold sweat broken out across her forehead. “You’re not an Alpha anymore, whatever was making you sick took that spark from you. Is that okay?” Scott gave a hesitant nod and faintly brushed a finger against her forehead, grinning. 

“You’re sweaty.” she chuckled low in her throat and removed her hands from him, fingers wiggling. 

“Well, you take care of a sick person and you get sick in return, if you aren’t careful. Let’s face it, when am I ever careful?” Scott smiled and grabbed her hand to hold it against his chest, tired but feeling a little more complete now that she was there. 

“You’re always careful when it comes to me, Max. I’m sorry - I’m sorry I was such a dick. Raf was leaving again and it just, it’s not an excuse.” he squeezed her hand tighter, “I’m a shit friend.” 

“A little,” she admitted, earning another grin from him. “But that’s okay, because we can just be shit people together.” she tapped his hand with her other. “You sleep now, okay? Deaton will take care of you,” Isaac was immediately by her side to support her when her knees wobbled. “Say a word of this to anyone, Deaton, and I’ll make the Nogitsune look tame.” immediately he was released with a rush of breath, wide eyes laid frantically upon her. “Isaac, let’s go home.” he bent and swept her in his arms, leaving the shop before Deaton could say anything else. 

“So, what was that?” he asked once they were driving away, nerves having settled enough for him to concentrate on a single strain of thought. 

“I’m magical, but it’s not like normal magic,” she explained in monotone, trying to keep her eyes open in the passenger seat. “I thought I was a Witch with latent abilities, but it’s something different. Deuce knows what I am, and he’d be better and explaining it, which means I’ll have to set up a way for him to explain everything to everyone.” she sighed, “Could you not tell anyone what happened today? I want to explain everything.” she yawned, neck rolling with her lack of energy. “If they ask, just tell them I’m going to explain everything. If Peter demands an answer from you give it, I won’t ask that you lie to your alpha.” 

“You’re the priority over the Alpha, Max.” Isaac scolded as if she were a child and he was the parent, feeling both sad and pleased when she seemed startled and happy at his putting her first. “Besides, I want to hear the explanation for it too.” she smiled and squeezed his hand, soothing him without meaning to. 

.

“Max.” Peter greeted with his usual unreadable expression. It was a welcome change from the various shocked and unnerved expressions as they all stared through the computer screen at Max sitting beside Deucalion. 

“Someone had to use my Skype Account so the call was possible,” she explained with a faint blush, fully ignoring the glare Chris had centered upon her partner. “Uh, so some context. You already know Scott’s not an Alpha anymore.” Peter nodded, taking note of the fact that Deuce was not reacting - meaning he already knew everything. “I wasn’t able to explain how or why, to be able to explain all that you kind of need to know some things.” she shifted but relaxed when she felt Deuce grasp her hand underneath the table, thumb rubbing soothingly over her knuckles. 

“Are you aware of what the species of Spark’s are?” he asked, taking over as he had the better ability to explain everything. Peter nodded through the screen whereas everyone else shook their heads. “They’re an Originator species of Druid’s that are able to tap into the energies of the universe and bend the laws of reality to their will.” he kept his sunglasses on out of habit but now it was proving to be a smart choice, he was able to survey their reactions without it being too obvious. He was able to see how her Alpha reacted to the news and, if he reacted wrong, Deuce would be able to do what was necessary to keep her safe from him. “They’re not overly rare, some are often limited to a basic law of physics or reality that they can morph; like Telepaths, telekinesis, fortune tellers, etcetera. Ma-” he stopped himself from using her full name for the sole purpose that she had asked that he referred to her as Max during the call. “Max, however, is one of the very rare Sparks, the ones who are not limited to a specific field. 

“I believed that she was one with limited abilities when I first met her.” a time he’d rather not bring back up but had to for them to fully understand what her abilities were. It certainly brought him no pleasure nor those on the other end of the call. “When Vadrian first bit her the power in her blood sang through our pack bonds, a power that only a Spark possessed. At the time I thought she was limited to telepathic persuasion but quickly realized that her abilities were being muted.” Max’s brows furrowed, anger flashing in her whiskey gold eyes as she took over. 

“Deaton said he had put shields inside me to keep my abilities down. He told me that my abilities were going to purge his magic from me and that I’d get stronger, as well as regain a few memories he hid.” she was grateful that they were being silent for the explanation and she was doubly grateful for Deuce being at her side. “Bastard.” 

“Quite. My Emissary was less than helpful, thus I offered Max the bite. It would’ve removed whatever was muting her abilities and help her to heal.” Of course, _of course_ Chris spoke up. 

“The only reason she needed to heal was because your pack tortured her time and again.” Deuce squeezed her hand when she went to reply, shaking his head slightly at her so that he could fight his own battles.

“Yes, and I will spend the remainder of my life making up for the mistakes I made, most of which are in regards to Max.” he really didn’t like using her nickname, it felt wrong on his lips. “I’m no longer the same man who was complacent with the wrongs being done. I’ve changed,” he paused, relaxing only when Macyzsz squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I hope to prove it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: So I just kind of have this headcanon where Isaac and Max knew one another when they were little but never became friends or anything. 
> 
> 2: Vernon, I feel, would've been the BEST Protective older brother type to and for the pack. This, along with everything else he and Max have been through, kind of cements him into this position with her. Erica is best girl whom I love dearly, so I will include her in every bit of Max's sexuality questioning that I can. 
> 
> 3: The show, to me, never really developed into what Packs were supposed to be and/or could be, nor how Stiles actually dealt with/reacted to his trauma. So you'll see quite a bit of that from Max as it was a pivotal moment in her life. 
> 
> 4: Allison accepting the romance and being okay with it might seem a little OOC - or a lot, honestly - but I think, more than anything, she just wants her father to be happy. Especially after having met and been under Gerard's influence she _must've_ gotten an idea of the hell it had to have been growing up under the man.
> 
> 5: Scott had never wanted to be an Alpha, and as such - for the building of this story - I had him lose that particular spark that made him an Alpha. Mostly because I feel like the whole 'true alpha' thing had been greatly underestimated. So his acceptance came easier because he was both exhausted _and_ having desired that outcome for a long while. 
> 
> 6: Scott isn't an Omega, his pack lies with Malia and Kira - and I'm honestly not all that fond of the whole pack ranking that they have in teen wolf.
> 
> 7: Sparks being an originator species was my own special twist that I found _could_ fit, or so I think. Now, the explanation makes them seem _suuuuuuper_ op, but there are laws of nature that they have to abide by. They can't just be like - Oh I want a million dollars, no, that has to come from somewhere. I'm planning on making more stories with Max and what her abilities are, thus I'm working on like a Codex of sorts for what the laws of nature are, what she can and can't do, etc etc.
> 
> Anywho, tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Love it and want more of it? Just lemme know


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of Torture and mentions of Torture
> 
> This chap is a bit wonky, but after fiddling with it for over three or so hours I've come to just accept that this is what it is and all it can be. 
> 
> Ahem, as always, this whole thing is unbeta'd so I apologize in advance if it's grammatically cringy. I like to think that I get most - if not all - of the errors when I recheck it as I'm publishing it, but ya never know. Anyway, enjoy!

“Peter and I thought I might be a Witch with latent abilities because I could make a handful of mountain ash stretch a full yard. Runestones reacted to me and I could  _ see _ Deaton’s spell wards.” she shifted in her seat, fully aware that Deuce turned his head to glance at her, having smelled her sudden sadness and regret. “There was also the Nogitsune who,” she hedged, “insinuated, some things.” He had only heard briefly about the events of her possession, she always smelled of such deep regret and fear that he was often afraid to ask about it, if only because he didn’t want to prolong her pain. It was also, in part, because he wanted her to tell him when she was ready and, if she never was, then that was okay too. 

“The Nogitsune would’ve acted as a powerful enough outside force to begin to chip away at the shields the Druid placed in you. I believe it knew what you were and that was why it chose you instead of your counterparts.” Max nodded, having thought the very same. 

“When Allison, Scott and I did the pseudo sacrifice it opened a door to our minds and hearts, or so Deaton said. That night when we were going to save you guys,” she briefly glanced at Chris, then at Allison. “I got in a wreck because  _ something _ had jumped at my car. I didn’t realize at the time that it was the Nogitsune, but I think it used the fact that the wreck knocked me unconscious to possess me. Having my mind and heart open only helped it, obviously.” she groused, then grimaced and continued again, avoiding looking directly at Allison and Chris’s shocked features. “It used to tell me I was the only one who it wanted, the only one it would have.” 

“It wouldn’t have been strong enough to chip away at the Druid’s magic with only a partial possession,” Deuce informed her, frowning now as he began to understand the whole picture. 

“It was when you agreed, wasn’t it?” Peter stated, expression placid but sea blue eyes  _ raging _ . 

“I- I made a deal with it,” she confirmed, trying not to think too much into the fact that Deuce had stiffened beside her. “I would say yes, would let it in, but it had to leave the ones I loved alone. It couldn’t hurt you all anymore.” she shifted nervously, “That’s when it disappeared and took Lydia, not  _ hurting _ her but using her and scaring her. He found ways around my conditions,” she smiled hatefully, eyes glossy with her own shame. “I was an idiot, a  _ child _ .” she cleared her throat, not seeing the way Chris flinched away from the screen. “It wouldn’t hurt you, but it would have the Oni do it.” she blinked hard and straightened. “I, in all my stubborn childish glory, found my  _ own _ clause. Though it was doing it through the Oni they were following out its desires, thus it  _ was _ hurting those I cared about. I was able to regain control and tried to interfere, only it  _ still _ hurt you.” she did glance to Allison then, beta gold eyes filled with tears that weren’t shedding but were still making her chest  _ ache _ . “Then it  _ had _ hurt one of my loved ones and I got control back and it was weakened.” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Then Deaton poisoned it further and I went to Eichen House only to be tortured in a different way there, met Malia, almost had a hole drilled into my head and gave in  _ again _ so it could protect Malia.

“Then the whole hospital incident happened, Scott bit me to change the host and the Nogitsune was separated from me, we captured it, and Chris, Allison, and Isaac dealt with it.” she shifted and  _ there _ , the whole sordid story  _ done _ . 

“The life you’ve lived, little one.” Deuce murmured to her, pain and wonder mixed in his tone even as he resisted the urge to push his nose into her temple and scent her to cover the smell of  _ fear _ that had settled over her limbs. 

“That’s two Alpha’s who’ve bitten you and you haven’t changed yet.” Isaac pointed out, eyebrows pinched in confusion. 

“I didn’t think his bite would change me, I only believed that it would affect the Nogitsune and separate it from me.” Max explained, “That’s basically what my abilities amount to, what I  _ believe _ and what’s within my power range.” 

“You’re officially Galactus.” Erica mused, Deuce’s lips twisted up in a wry, amused grin. 

“Psh, you’ve been wanting to change my nickname for a while anyway, Catwoman.” her scent was slowly returning to normal. 

“What does all this have to do with Scott?” Vernon questioned, a little confused and not afraid to show it. 

“I had checked up on Scott,” Isaac began explaining, “He wasn’t doing good, like at all. Malia was trying to get him to sit down but he kept asking for Max. When he collapsed I brought him to Deaton and called Max.” 

“I didn’t think he had a bond with me when he told me I wasn’t pack, and my stupid abilities  _ muted _ the bond he  _ did _ have with me and made the impact of my bond-breaking doubled.” she settled once Deuce began rubbing his thumb over her knuckles again, inhaling deep just so she could surround herself with the mint that almost always stayed around him. “It was too much and it was affected him all at once, overpowering what I had accidentally and unknowingly done. So I, healed, him.” She said it as a question, as if she were afraid of being scolded. “And because I’m a sentimental fool who’s way too curious for her own good, I took a try at helping him further. Scott never wanted to be an alpha, let alone a werewolf, so I just told him to let the red bleed out, to cool off and turn orange, that it was okay because he had his pack in Malia and Kira and would be centered.” she shifted, nervous, when all were now  _ openly _ gazing at her in shock. 

“You just told him to turn into a Beta, and  _ he did _ ?” Peter questioned tightly, hands clasped atop the table in front of his mouth, staring at her with an intensity that would’ve made her blush under normal circumstances. 

“Ehrm, yes?” his eyes lowered and she knew immediately why he was acting the way he was. “I would’ve had you rebite me anyway, I don’t look at them and grimace anymore.” Deuce shoved the jealousy and anger that another had bitten her to focus on the fact that the only reason he  _ had _ was to cover the scars the Beta  _ he _ had recruited had given them to her, and not gently. “And I don’t blame you either.” she told him boldly, amber eyes glaring determinedly at him. 

“I do.” He told her simply and brought their clasped hands up to kiss her knuckles in reassurance, ignoring the faint growl he heard over the laptop speakers. “Her shields are weakening quickly, there are a few books I’ve given her that will help her learn to control them as well as how to utilize them properly. You should expect the strength and speed you all possess to increase until her shields are completely gone, especially with her as your Emissary - which I assume she is?” Peter nodded shortly. 

“As well as Pack Mother.” Vernon pointed out, drawing a blush from the brunette. 

“And Alpha Female ‘cause she’s fucking mean when we don’t listen.” and the blush was darkening, great. 

“Then you can expect a new experience on the next full moon.” Deuce mused with a chuckle in his tone, basking in the amber that was soaking into her scent with her embarrassment and joy. He was glad that no other ‘were’s were around otherwise they’d be able to tell just how smitten he was with the young woman beside him. They’d smell the change in his scent at her blush, hear the pace of his heart quicken when she smiled at him or ran her thumb over his knuckles. He was truly gone on Maczysz Stilinski. 

“Any questions?” she started, grinning now that everything was out in the open. 

“Yes, where are you?” she grinned impishly. 

“At a super-secret place you aren’t allowed.” Erica scowled darkly, “Besides, I haven’t seen Deuce in a week and it’s one of the last free days I have until school starts again.” ah, yes, they had a month until they started their senior year of high school. A new year of tests, a year of college applications and plans for the future to think through. 

“What was the decision that was made, Max?” Peter asked her, eyeing Deucalion. 

“Chris said-” 

“Yes,” he quickly interrupted, not liking the fact that the two of them were alone at a location  _ none _ of them knew. The whole call the only thing he could think of was the fact that Max was not with  _ them _ , that she was with him and seemed  _ happy _ . It ate at him because he had been willing to change her - no matter his reasons - he had been willing to take her away. From the kiss he had put on their hands it also seemed he was as smitten with her as she was with him. He couldn’t keep them apart if they weren’t with them, couldn’t make sure they didn’t develop into any kind of relationship because it would be an unhealthy one. 

“What.” Max accused, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“I reevaluated my choice. I changed my answer. Yes.” he hated the way she slowly turned from anger to pure joy. Hated that she was so ecstatic that  _ he _ could join the pack, that she’d be able to spend more time with him. He hated that he didn’t hate that her smile was because of his agreement, hated how much he loved the way her cheeks flushed pink and the way her eyes glowed like a low lit flame in adoration at him. 

“Then, Deucalion, I expect you sometime within the week to form the pack bond.” he held in his sneer when he saw the shock Deucalion went through and focused on Max. “Bring him by the house when you get the chance, sweetheart.” she nodded and promised to text him the day they found most agreeable with his schedule. She practically vibrated in her seat for the rest of the call, then launched herself at him when the call ended, hugging him tight and babbling about how things would change for the better. He held her through it all, nose buried into her hair as fears he hadn’t even realized he had laid to rest. 

He truly was gone on Maczysz Stilinski. 

.

“Oof!” Maczysz grunted as her back slammed against the ground, sprawled out like a starfish and huffing out gasps of breath. “Fuck, werewolf strength is no joke.” she smiled at the chuckle that invoked and accepted the outstretched hand. She followed through with her pulling up motion and jumped, locking her legs around his torso, ankles locking right over his shoulder, and curled her body, elbowing him in the back of his knee, dragging him to the ground. 

“That’s much better.” Deucalion complemented after having tested her grip to make sure he couldn’t bite any of her limbs. “Though now I can still use my other hand to gauge your flesh.” he went to move said free arm to show her exactly what he meant only to be unable to actually  _ move _ the limb. “Clever girl.” She was getting much better at using her abilities in their sparring sessions and she was a quick wit. With a tap of his foot, she released her hold on him and rolled into a kneeling position, grinning rather happily at her success. “Your training with the Hunter is going well, how is your schedule to presume once you return to school?” she huffed and rocked back on her heels to sit. 

“Turning it down to three days a week instead of five, Mondays Fridays and Saturdays. Saturdays he’ll be integrating the others in. Turning it down from five hours to three as well.” she shrugged, “Then I’ve study group with Erica, Allison, Vernon, and Isaac for an hour on Monday and Wednesday, and finally I spend any free time I have working on my abilities.” she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and met his curious gaze. “I uh, would like to continue this, too, if possible? Obviously not if you’re busy or would rather not. We don’t have to train all the time either, I liked our meals and walks in the park.” 

It was the closest thing she had to a relationship and she cherished it, cherished him. 

“I enjoy them, too.” He admitted with a soft smile, “I would not mind teaching you more, whenever you’d like to learn more just let me know. My schedule has been freed up, as of late.” Now that he was a part of the Hale pack he no longer had to hide from Satomi’s pack, no longer had to sneak around to meet with Max. He could even get a job if he wanted, not that he needed one, but he had that option. 

All thanks to Maczysz. He stood and offered her his hand, feeling at peace once she stood beside him. He was not expecting her to grunt and go completely limp, he barely reacted in time to catch her before she collapsed in on herself. 

“Maczysz?” he called, resting on the ground now while he held her, freehand nudging her face gently to wake her up. Her heart was racing and her chest was heaving but he couldn’t smell anything  _ wrong _ , just her immeasurable  _ sadness _ . He contemplated calling his alpha, calling  _ anyone _ that could help, but decided against it when he felt nothing through the bond he had with her. It was an hour into holding her that he remembered her magic was purging Deaton’s, and that she was most likely accommodating the magic in her veins  _ as well as _ a memory he had suppressed. Holding her was no chore, either, not when he could freely view her face without having to school his expression into one of indifference. Not when he was able to let his eyes sweep over the faint freckles across her cheeks and forehead, or the way her ears were a little curved at the tip and liked to poke out of her hair from time and again. He said it before, that Maczysz was a beautiful girl but he knew, with a certainty that awed him, that she would turn into a gorgeous woman. 

He was able to just admire the way she fit against him as he held her, told himself that he was helping her through her turmoil when he ran his fingers through her hair and her breathing relaxed. His touch was helping her through it faster, he reasoned, as he let his calloused fingertips graze over her cheekbones and jaw, over the bridge of her nose in a mimic of the way he had first associated his sight with her face when he was blind. He picked her up after two hours had passed and sat against the wall, holding her against his chest and in his lap so she could heal his heartbeat and be completely enveloped by him. 

This was one of the ways that Maczysz was like a wolf. Her being tactile and finding comfort in touches that were so much like scenting made her perfect for pack life. She had been called a pack mother, alpha female, and emissary. Deucalion agreed that she was all these things and more. She was caring for everyone, always touching the other wolves when she met them and scenting them somehow without even  _ meaning _ too. It was  _ because _ she did all these things without having to remind herself that she needed to that affected them so strongly. 

She woke three hours in, whimpering and clutching at him. 

“You’re alright, I’ve got you.” he soothed, fingers curling through her hair as he pet her to calm her. 

“He bit Scott because he smelled like  _ me _ .” she sobbed, causing him to stiffen at the implication. “When mom used to, used to get really bad, I would run from her room. I ran into  _ his _ room one time and he was there, staring at me like he had expected me. A years worth of memories, Deuce, a  _ years worth _ -” she shook in his arms and curled as tightly as she could against him, relishing in the fact that he was holding her with just as much desperation. “It was all because mom died! She said - she said I was killing her.” she was stuttering between words, unable to breathe properly and soaking his shirt with her tears. “I started to  _ want _ to, and then I  _ believed _ I was and then she died!” 

“Maczysz,” he cooed, burying his nose into her temple and squeezing his hands that held her, drawing her further into his hold so that her nose rest against his neck. 

  
“I killed my mother and then I  _ forgot _ Peter, Deuce, I - I forgot them  _ all _ .” 

.

_ “Max!” Max winced and pulled the phone away from her ear, “Max we have a problem.”  _

_ “What do you mean, Scott? What problem?” She hated how she was still desperate to help him, hated how she was now torn between the explanation she had been ready to give to Deuce only to now feel the need to run to help Scott. She hadn’t wanted to resort back to this, back to the girl who always dropped everything for people who took advantage of her in the past. Scott though, they had been friends since the fourth grade, he had been with her through the good and the really bad times of her life. They had suffered together, bled together, laughed and celebrated together, he was her brother and her friend and, even though he had dismissed her and hurt her so easily she had forgiven worse things for less.  _

“Where does a teenage girl,” Max stared down the very intimidating hunter matriarch with a single brow raised, “get money like this?” Max replied immediately as if the current situation was not frightening or the least bit intimidating.

“Prostitution, risky business but people like a young piece of ass like me.” fuck her natural ability to go straight to sarcasm when she was scared. 

_ “They’re the Calaveras, a Hunter family primarily in South America and Mexico.” Chris explained with furrowed brows, “They follow the code religiously and are not to be crossed or underestimated.” Max had already pulled up several of the maps Chris had given them of the compound and was studying each layout.  _

_ “We can try to buy them out?” Scott suggested, Malia flanking his side and casually touching him every now and then to soothe his nerves.  _

_ “It’ll get you inside,” Chris started, “which will give you a chance to get further in than a frontal attack will.” he flipped through three blueprints before pulling one overtop the rest. “These may no longer be accurate, but they’ll give you a general idea of their lower levels.”  _

_ “We shouldn’t send any werewolves to do the deal, they’ll most likely be captured or killed on sight,” Deucalion added, standing a bit behind Max as he looked over one particular blueprint. “The music they’ll play will most likely have high-frequency blasts to weaken or harm any werewolves that don’t have control over their hearing just yet.”  _

“Funny one, aren’t you.” the woman did  _ not _ find Max funny at all, not one bit. “I was going to say Japanese Mafia.” three guns clicked as they were loaded and Lydia flinched, looking around. She was torn between respecting Max being able to keep her calm and despising her for trying to egg on the woman who could very well  _ kill _ them without a second thought. 

“That’s me, the funny one.” something in Max had hardened, whiskey gold eyes darkening to a cooled amber that held an intensity that interested Araya Calavera. The two before her were not werewolves, but she didn’t think that they were human either, not entirely. She had first been interested in the Banshee - Araya had only met two within her lifetime - and her ability to predict death but that, along with so many other things, had been stolen and focused upon the supposed Girl who Ran with Wolves that was Maczysz Stilinski. She had a fire in her soul that had attracted the Nogitsune, an allure to her that drew others to her without her notice. She was dangerous too, if that hard edge set to her expression was anything to go by. 

“It was not smart to come alone.” Max leaned forward, lips curling up at the edges in a demeaning sneer. 

“What makes you think we came alone?” Maybe it was the fact that Lydia - calm, controlled Goddess that was Lydia Martin - was scared, or maybe it was the fact that this woman had two members of  _ her _ pack captured, two of the last  _ three _ Hales captured, but that darkness that surrounded her heart, the darkness the Nogitsune had left on her soul, was slowly widening to consume her nerves. 

_ “We don’t want too many to go, they might notice the influx of people, we can’t have Peter, Deucalion, Chris or Allison going either, they’re bound to know your faces.” Max reasoned, pacing back and forth and ignoring the words of disapproval. “It’ll have to be me, Erica, Vernon, Isaac, Scott, Kira, and Malia.” she ticked off, “That should be enough. If Erica and Vernon go early in the morning, honeymooning. Kira and Malia could go next, together or separate, but Scott should probably stay out of sight because they’ll no doubt know your face on sight and try to kill you.” Erica and Boyd nodded, accepting the plan while Malia seemed excited to go someplace other than beacon Hills. “Malia, you should probably stick with Kira, neither of you is all that great at lying when you’re apart but together you’re fucking great at it.” she blushed at the compliment and smiled proudly when Scott rubbed circles into her back. “Besides, who can resist two sexy women dancing together in a club in Mexico? No one, not even Nuns and Monks, okay?”  _

_ “That being said,” she stopped pacing and faced Peter - someone she had been watching herself around for the past few days since regaining her memories, taking note of his annoyed expression. “You want us, want  _ me _ , to be okay with sending all the youngest of the pack out to deal with a  _ renowned _ family of hunters while we, what? Stay here in Beacon Hills and twiddle our thumbs?”  _

_ “Of course not,” she soothed, tone softening. “I’d never ask you to stay out of pack matters,” his shoulders relaxed slowly, nerves settling with the very fact that she understood  _ exactly _ what was bothering him. “No, while we’re doing this, I’m leaving the big guns to you guys.”  _

“Alright look, just give us Derek.” Max started, annoyed that they had been pushed into action so soon by jumpy fucking hunters. “I mean, your three little piggies are all in one house and we brought wolves in to blow it down, kay? You don’t even want Derek anyway. Haven’t you noticed that he’s always scowling? Sure he’s pretty to look at but he can’t hold a conversation worth a damn, doesn’t know how to use his words aside from threatening you  _ with his teeth _ which is  _ totally _ unhygienic, by the way, and he has absolutely  _ no _ sense of humor.” she flailed her hands at the money, “Just take the money. He hasn’t even betrayed your code right? You’ve no proof that he hurt humans, no proof that he’s killed or anything so isn’t this like a total-” she stopped  _ immediately _ when her thoughts jostled to a single, irrefutable reason as to why they were doing this.

**They don’t have him** . 

They wouldn’t have bothered with the theatrics if they did, they would’ve just killed him or let him go. They had let them in,  _ had _ to have known that they were going to bring werewolves - Derek  _ was _ a wolf and he was part of a pack, of  _ course, _ the pack would come to get him!

“You don’t have him.” Araya stared at the young woman with contempt deciding that yes, she did like this young spitfire. “This was a trap, you’re not interested in the money at all. No,” she grabbed a hold of Lydia’s hand and grit her jaw. “You’re doing this for some other reason.” Lydia flinched once Max’s grip tightened on her wrist, then tried to lean further into her once she noticed the elder Huntresses sneer. 

“Severo,” Lydia noticed with dread and relief that her eyes never left Max’s, “Show them how the Calaveras negotiate.” 

“Lydia,  _ run!” _ the butt of the rifle that slammed into her forehead made stars dance in her vision before they slowly turned to black holes, drawing her into unconsciousness. 

**_‘Yeah what, you’re like 80 years old and 150 pounds wet I could probably mop the floor with your old ass.’ her words rang through her ears as his fist hit her face, again and again, drowning out her please of ‘wait,’ of ‘stop’. She begged but the taser stick had reduced her hearing to a high pitched ringing that made her temples throb. She shouldn’t have egged him on, shouldn’t have threatened him but she had just been so_ ** **angry** **_, they took Vernon and Erica right from her, Allison,_ ** **her friend** **_, had shot arrow after arrow at them while Chris held her from stopping his daughter, not saying_ ** **anything** **_to make her stop._ **

**_It was then that she had started to hate Hunters, those who could so callously take the life from people - werewolves or not - and justify it through a code they used when it was convenient. She hated Gerard for not stopping with just her, for trying to hurt Erica and Boyd, for bringing her back when Chris had let her go. She hated that he had hurt her, that he had reduced her back to her ten-year-old self when her mother used to beat her for trying to kill her. She hated it more when she couldn’t cry, not when her father was holding her and crying, not when she put his needs and their needs before her own._ ** **They** **_needed comfort,_ ** **they** **_had been shot full of arrows and had electricity running through them so they would hurt and couldn’t heal. All she had done was gotten beaten up by an old asshole, the pains weren’t compatible._ **

“-ax!” someone whispered harshly into her ear, drawing her from the memory. “Max, oh god.” Scott’s panic had her waking up, groggily noticing that she was, in fact, strapped to a fucking metal chair with wires attached to each leg. The whimper to her right drew her bleary gaze and immediately made  _ more _ anger curl in her chest like a fucking viper. 

Malia was trying to bite her restraints off, blue eyes flashing the moment she saw Scott and then growling when she noticed the guns pointed at both of their heads. 

  
“Now let me explain what’s going to happen, Scott. You’re going to make a choice, turn the dial for your human friend.” Araya grinned from behind both of them, liking the panic that settled on his face. “If he doesn’t, then I turn the dial on the Coyote.” Malia snarled as the barrel of the gun nudged into her temple, pushing her away from gnawing on the cuffs. 

“Just use it on me!” Malia started,  _ fear _ trembling in through their bond but accepting that she could heal from it. Max couldn’t and  _ neither _ wanted to see her hurt. 

“Scott,” Max had raised her head, blinking away the fog from her brain to focus her vision on him. “If you use it on Malia I will  _ never _ forgive you.” she pulled the chains taught, keeping his pained and panicked gaze locked on her own. “This  _ will not hurt me _ , you understand?” 

“You’re no longer under the possession of the Nogitsune,” Araya stated with interest, “The electricity  _ will _ hurt you, how interesting that you would choose pain over the one who can heal.” she sauntered in front of them, eyeing her as if to try and figure out  _ what _ she was. 

“Yeah, well I don’t expect people like  _ you _ to understand the value of  _ family _ .” she spat, “ _ I _ can get carried out of here when they  _ rip your throat out _ .” Araya’s hand came quick and with finality as it struck her across the face, face pinched in fury. Didn’t understand the value of  _ family _ ,  _ her? _ “Yeah, you’re just like that piece of shit Gerard, only using the code when it benefits you. None of us have turned or hunted or  _ harmed _ any of  _ you _ , yet here you are, beating on a bound human, a  _ kid _ .” Scott flinched at the tone that was so similar to that of the Nogitsune, hated that their whole adventure had come down to this. “Malia is  _ family _ , I’ve already had this whole dance done to me before,  _ this won’t hurt me _ .” Araya did not flinch on the outside, not as she did on the inside. For one so young to hold so much contempt, to be so willing to be shocked repeatedly at higher intervals for someone who could heal through it, no matter if they’ve not been through it yet or not. 

Max’s words hit how they always had, right on target with an intensity that left people crippled. This  _ was _ against the code, they  _ were _ children with  _ no _ evidence of having hurt  _ anyone _ but one person who  _ deserved it. _

“Max I-” Scott started, hands shaking atop the dial. He couldn’t, he loved Max and he loved Malia, he couldn’t put them through pain like electric shocks, he couldn't be the one-

But he had to be the one and he had already hurt Max  _ so _ much. 

But she had said that it wouldn’t hurt her, did that mean she was going to use her abilities? Would she really risk exposing herself like that to them?

“Who has Derek Hale?” Malia and Scott were floored, if they knew that why would they have come to them?! “Your alpha is not with you, so this is what we must resort to.”

“We don’t know, why would we have come to you if we knew?!” Scott urged, moving only to still once the guns at both their heads cocked. 

“It is because you are not thinking! One!” Araya urged, cooling off from her earlier anger. 

“Turn my dial Scott.” Max demanded, hair curtaining her face so he couldn’t see her expression. “Turn my dial, it’ll be okay.” she raised her chin and looked at him with a fondness that had his heart breaking. “I trust you.” 

The first dial was painful, but not more so than the taser sticks Gerard had used on her, not more than being bitten by werewolves. It was gentle in comparison, but it still made her muscles spasm and filled her with a fire that made her skin crawl. 

  
“- someone who had a grudge against the Hales, a shapeshifter!” the only one  _ they _ knew of with a grudge against the Hales was dead. 

_ Oh _ .

“Wait,” Max remembered Peter telling her once that you could be changed from a bite or a deep enough scratch from a werewolf, also by drinking the morning dew out of a werewolf's paw after a full moon but he had only heard of  _ three _ people  _ ever _ able to do that. Peter  _ had _ killed Kate, hadn’t he? 

But then again  _ they _ had killed Peter and he used Lydia to come back. 

Could Kate be alive again? Maybe she never truly died, maybe the way Peter had killed her had actually  _ turned _ her. But then wouldn’t she be his Beta? 

Unless she was like the fucking Kanima. 

_ ‘The shape you take reflects the person you are’  _ It would be completely fucking ironic if she got a goddamn snake, or a cougar-

“No fucking way.” she breathed after another round of electricity spazzed through her. “She’s totally a fucking were cougar isn’t she? I bet she is, the sick fuck.” she gasped out, torn between giggling and coughing. “Oh, that is some  _ sick _ irony.” She knew it was true the moment Araya held her hand out for them to stop, staring at Max as if she wanted her to continue. “Turning into the one thing she fucking hunted? The thing she murdered? Oh, beautiful, I’ll get to help kill her a second time. That,  _ that _ is a true form of fucking beauty right there.” 

“The  _ name _ , child,  _ speak it _ .” Chris and Allison would have to go through that loss - no matter how small - again and for  _ that _ Max was sorry. 

“Kate fucking Argent.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: So in this Max agreed to a full-on possession. In everything I've read genuine willingness is paramount to Kitsunes of _any_ type. The Nogitsune feeds off of chaos, strife, and pain, so what better than to have a willing body so many people cared about and knew? For this reason, I had the Nogitsune go a bit harder on Max than he had on Stiles in the show. Thus Max gave it not once, not twice, but three times total. 3 being an important number - anyone have an idea why? 
> 
> 2: The show never really gets into the 'permanent darkness' as much as I would've liked? I dunno I like quite a bit of mystery with my angst and fluff but it just felt unfulfilled, so you'll see it referred to quite a bit. 
> 
> 3: So Max is obviously having a rough ass week, yeah? You saw the changes in her character the longer it went, through each of the time skips, and noticed that little interesting _thing_ that happened. What do you think?
> 
> 4: It always struck me how out of the box Stiles was, as well as how conventionally smart he is. I loved it, but I loved it, even more, when he stayed true to his ideas even when others didn't listen to him or grant him any merit. Thus Max, who is a teenage girl who has been around hard-headed boys, cops, and nurses her whole life, is far more intelligent than she's given credit for and way more hard-headed. She's also learned to trust her gut instinct, which you'll see a lot, and very rarely doubts it.
> 
> That's it! I'm been thinking about making another one while I'm at it with this one but have held off in favor of actually finishing this one! I'm pretty sure I'm going to turn Max into like a series of stories because I'm kinda gone on her. I love Stiles but Max is like my spirit animal and I adore her. In some stories she might be his twin, in others, she'll probably just take his place as she has done in this one. Either way, I would expect to see Max a lot more! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you for your lovely comments and kudos, I sincerely appreciate it as I wasn't expecting this story to get as read as it is being! 
> 
> The story is starting to get some show events in! Some will be similar, others will be vastly different! One big difference that I'm going to let you all know in advance is that I'm not using the Ghost Riders as I have an entirely different idea for the ending of this story!
> 
> I've also a few ideas for another story to start once I finish this one, but I'm not sure if you'd be interested in;  
> Timetraveler!Max AU  
> BAMF!Max AU or if you'd be okay with a couple of outlandish Max stories - as she's going to be my muse for a long while. Let me know so I can get started on that too!

“You smell like Uncle Peter!” the young Derek exclaimed the moment he, Scott, a young Cora, and Max were alone in her father's office. Max tore her eyes away from the past due bills to look at Derek, blinking lamely. 

“Yeah, I’m in his pack so of course I’m going to smell like him.” Scott and Max had already come to the conclusion that they’d _have_ to tell Derek and Cora everything for the sole reason that Peter was alive and an Alpha of the revived Hale pack. With a huff she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial for Peter’s number, then put it on Speaker. 

“Max?” both Hales inhaled at the sound of their uncle’s voice. “I’m almost there, I’ve already called a mandatory pack meeting back at the condo, Chris, Allison, and Isaac are with me.”

“Uncle Peter?” Cora called, immediately being picked up by Max so she could talk closer to the phone even though she knew Peter could hear her. Max didn’t have to be there to know that hearing his young nieces voice had Peter remembering a time before the fire, she didn’t need to know that he probably held a tortured and fond expression on his face that equaled his yearning for that time to return. 

“Hi, little Cub.” Peter’s tone had a longing erupting in her gut as she held the littlest Hale. She’d babysat kids before, she’d held babies and cared for them without ever feeling any desire for a family. Maybe that was just the allure the Hale’s had to them, she didn’t want a regular family, she wanted a family of Hales. They didn’t have to be _her_ kids either, she didn’t think she would be ready for that in a good few years let alone that Peter would ever be available to her in such a setting, but she did want to have Hale’s reproducing again. Wanted the family to grow as big and as strong as it once had been, only better this time. “Max is going to keep you safe, okay Cub?” 

“Okay Uncle Peter,” Cora replied easily, relaxing into Max’s hold and actually nuzzling her face against her collar bones, scenting her the only way the eight-year-old could. 

“Max-” Peter swallowed audibly over the line, “thank you.” 

“Of course.” her reply came easily because yes, she would go through torture a million times just to get them back. Not just because they were Peter’s family, but because they were _pack_ . It didn’t matter that her and Derek hadn’t gotten along well at first, it wasn’t important that Cora had been kind of standoffish with Max. All that mattered was that they were pack, and pack was family. She startled when Cora’s hands wiped at her cheeks, unaware that she had actually shed a few tears and that Derek was beside her, talking into the phone while Scott rubbed soothing circles into her back. She knew once she felt her chest filled with warmth that it wasn’t _her_ emotions she was feeling, she was feeling what Peter was projecting to her. His happiness, his relief and joy, his fear and… and his adoration for her. 

He hadn’t been in Mexico with Max and the others to rescue Derek and Cora, he didn’t get the chance to see Derek curled around Cora protectively or the fact that he stayed close to her the _moment_ they woke up, not leaving her alone for a single second. She was glad that he hadn’t been, that Chris and the others hadn’t been with them. He would’ve had to deal with the Calaveras and that wouldn’t have ended well for anyone. 

“Derek, Cora.” Peter gasped out as he swept past the various officers in the pillbox. Neither seemed to care when he pulled them - and in tandem Max - into his arms, swallowing thickly against the waves of emotion that had opened like a well inside him. He hadn’t needed a moment to look at them longer than a single glance to have the vision of the three of them implanted in his brain. Max, _his_ Max standing with eight-year-old Cora padding gently at her cheeks, Derek at her side with a hand on her arm. It was an image that brought yearning, comfort, and love. 

It was an image of a family, a silent promise of a future with her and future Hale children, caring for them and protecting them among the many dedicated to her and her family. 

“I’ll explain everything once we get back home, okay?” Cora nodded her head and was instantly passed to Peter’s arms, drawing a grin from the little girl as she dug her nose into his neck. He hadn’t liked that he could barely feel their bonds when they were all the way in Mexico, especially not when he _thought_ he had felt pain through one or more of the bonds, but he hadn’t been sure. Now he could _feel_ the fatigue in Max’s body, could feel how raw her bond was almost like she was oversensitive. He clearly would need to get that debriefing now, as well as an explanation for her strange behavior as of late.

“Go on,” she urged once she met his gaze, wheat gold eyes darkening slowly with her rising fatigue. “I’ll drive behind you guys.” he nodded hesitantly and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead before turning with his niece in his arms, mumbling low to her while Derek followed behind him. She actually smiled softly when Derek glanced back at her, not wanting to leave her alone just yet. “I’ll be okay,” she reassured him, “I have to talk to these two first anyway.” he nodded once he looked over Scott and Allison and followed his uncle and sister out of the building.

“Okay, so what’s going on?” Allison urged, frowning angrily at the two after having spent the whole school week practically alone in most of her classes. 

“Kate is alive,” Max explained once Chris and her dad entered into his office, “Everything is going to be explained at the pack meet but I thought you two needed to know so you weren’t… shocked, or anything.” she supplemented, “That’s why the Calaveras were willing to meet us, they wanted to know what kind of pack we were and how far we were willing to go to save Derek and Cora. Kate was turning so they took her body so she could end her own life, only she got away. I’m fairly fucking certain she’s a ‘were cougar though and they’ve officially handed the case over to us.” 

“They just _let_ you walk away?” Chris asked, tone heavy with skepticism. 

“Yes.” and they had, though that was after the torture and everything. Chris eyed her before planting his sight directly on Scott, knowing he could wheedle the information out of the young man that had found himself back in Max’s good graces. 

“They did.” He agreed defiantly, not willing to defy Max or betray her trust, even if he wanted to tell them. It had affected her the most, _she_ would be the one to decide _when_ they were told. “Max, I’ve got to go meet Raf for dinner, will you be okay?” she nodded and watched as he left, tired and anxious for what was about to go down at the pack meet. 

“After this you’re coming home,” John stated with certainty, “then you’re going to go to school every day and not miss a _single_ day of this last year of your High school life, okay?” she grinned wryly and nodded, pulling her father into a hug that eased his nerves. “I mean it, Max, I’m not losing you before you finish high school. Your mother would raise from her grave just so she could kill me herself.” 

“I know, Dad. It’ll be fine. I’ll go to this meeting and sleep a bit there that way I’m not driving home dangerously.” he nodded, satisfied with her answer, and pulled away. “Love you pop, I’ll be home and bugging you about your diet again soon.” he grinned at that and sighed when one of his deputies called him over. “Go on, we’re leaving here shortly anyhow.” he kissed her temple and made his way over with a muttered ‘Be safe’. “Let’s go.” 

Chris was unnaturally quiet the whole ride to the condo’s and responded to questions with basic, one-word answers. He sometimes forgot that she was only seventeen and still was in high school. Seeing her with her father while _his_ daughter was right in front of them made him realize, quite roughly, just how dramatic the age difference was between them. It made him sick when he thought of all the feelings he had grown that were beyond simple admiration for her, a _teenager_. 

They had not been expecting for Vernon and Erica to round on her the moment she entered the loft with a very testy; “If I have to sit back while you get tortured _one more goddamn time_ , I _swear_ I’m wrapping you up in fucking _bubble wrap_ and tying you to the bed!” If anyone was surprised that it was _Boyd_ saying these things and not Erica they did not outwardly react. 

“What.” several people questioned, one of which was Peter as he held Cora- who was now asleep - in his arms. 

“You said they let you walk away.” Chris hissed as he closed the door, both he and Peter - and Derek when he went back to normal - intimately knew some of the Calavera’s torture methods. 

“They did, after they tested us,” she explained, huffing once Malia propped her head up from the couch. 

“Tested? Scott said that they were doing wasn’t a good thing and that it was torture,” her brows furrowed together, “and you looked like it hurt.” well fuck, okay now she would have to explain everything. 

“Alright look, I’ll explain that bit when we get to it, but let’s just... Start from the beginning, okay?” she went around scenting and touching everyone briefly before she sat on the stool beside Deuce and offered him her arm, smiling once he scented her and let her do the same. She started the whole sordid tale from the very beginning, stopping every now and then so someone else could put their input in. Mostly it was just Malia and Erica talking about how they kicked major Calavera bodyguard ass and the occasional actual input from Vernon. By the time they got to when she, Scott, and Malia were questioned with the electric chairs four pairs of growls filled the air. 

“Look, they don’t know about me yet okay? All they know is that I was possessed by the Nogitsune, they don’t know about my abilities. I was expendable and, if worse came to worse, any _one_ of you could drag me out of that base easily while Lydia broke any mountain ash barriers. I was the expendable one and I wasn’t going to give that bitch the satisfaction, okay?” 

“Who’s Gerard, anyway?” Malia questioned, drawing Max’s immediate frustration when both Chris and Allison stiffened by the counter. “You said she was just like Gerard, beating on a bound human.” Malia continued, thinking that maybe she just couldn’t remember what she had said. 

“My grandfather.” Allison explained after a few more moments of silence, “he hurt Max, Erica, and Vernon.” she frowned and looked at her own hands. “So did I.” 

“Yeah, well, I was the reason you got stabbed through the shoulder with a fucking sword so we’re even.” Max snapped, not liking the way Chris had paled significantly nor the way both Peter and Deucalion were tense with anger. “Look, it doesn’t matter, it didn’t hurt that bad, I ended up able to walk at the end of it so all’s well ends well. She told us that she wanted to see what kind of pack we were, what kind of people were in the new Hale pack. She then handed over the dealing with Kate over to us, as she was clearly after _us_ .” she shot a glare to the sulking Derek, drawing his attention straight to her. “Don’t you even fucking apologize either, that bitch used you and molested and _raped_ you.” she grit her jaw, “Yeah you might’ve been willing, but there’s no way you would’ve done all those things if you knew what she was planning to do, therefore she used you and manipulated you.” she cupped his face with her hands, amber eyes alight with her fury. “The deaths of your family are _not_ on you, they’re on _her_. Do you sense any lies coming from my lips?” 

When he hesitantly shook his head she nodded fiercely. “Yeah that’s fucking right you don’t,” she confirmed and removed her hands to begin pacing. “So, odds are she followed us back here, or was already waiting for us. If you’re deaged it was back when you trusted her, I guess you two were already in a relationship?” He nodded hesitantly, unable and unwilling to lie to the alpha female “Okay, so she’s going to use you to - what, learn you family secrets on how to be the most badass ‘we-” she stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Sometimes, darling girl, your intelligence frightens me.” Deucalion remarked with a wry grin, noticing the exact moment everyone’s eyes lit up with understanding. As true as his statement was her intelligence also awed him. She said things sometimes that were so offhand and seemed almost remarkably impossible, only for them to make perfect sense. She was crazy intelligent with just enough common sense to override any long-lasting thought processes. 

“So she’s a new ‘were cougar… thing, and the full moon is coming up. She had personal ties to Derek, a born wolf, and wants to use him to learn his family's secret to controlling her shift?” Erica reasoned, “I thought you told them you didn’t have control over your own shift just yet.” 

“He doesn’t, not yet. No, what Kate is after is the Triskelion we used to use for our young wolves to learn control.” Peter explained, frowning in thought. “We also have quite a few of our family relics and other things down in the vault where the Triskelion is.” he glanced up just in time to see her remove her arms from around Derek, face drawn as she scolded him; _‘I mean it, Sourwolf, and if you try to go back to your Sour puss self when you get back to your real age I’m going to kick your ass.’_

“Okay, so we know that she plans to use Derek to get the Triskelion.” Vernon confirmed, “Which means now that we know what she plans, she could end up switching it up.” 

“Right, but the closer to the full moon it is the more desperate and sloppy she’ll be.” Dany added, arms crossed over his chest. “Meaning we have three days to lay a trap for her.” All eyes immediately went to Peter, some sharing his bloodthirsty grin and some filled with giddy eagerness at the fact that they wouldn’t be the ones caught this time. This time _they_ would be doing the catching.

He could wait on that explanation for her strange behavior when the threat that was Kate Argent was dealt with.

.

“Nothing,” Max grunted as she rocked back onto her feet, “Ever goes as _fucking_ planned, does it?!” Erica actually fucking laughed beside Max, hand-pressed into her own rib cage to staunch the bleeding. 

“They’re practically invulnerable!” Allison shouted from behind them, pistols aimed at the gaps of their line. “You have to break the mask to kill them.” Vernon, Erica, and Isaac melted towards Allison whilst Deucalion, Scott, and Malia melted towards Max. Derek, Peter, Chris and Kira were dealing with Kate while Dany, Lydia and Cora were all safe in the condo. Max had forgotten all about the damn Berserkers in Mexico and sure as shit wasn’t expecting them to follow Kate, let alone be _commanded_ by her. Their plan to trick her and trap her _had_ been working up until the Berserker showed up. 

Now they were definitely going to get scolded by their Alpha for not running when he ordered it when the scent of the Berkser’s hit all their supersensitized noses. They would be safe in the vault, he told them, run the moment you catch sight of them and do _not_ engage them. 

They waited until they were out of hearing distance to gather what knowledge they had _of_ the Berserkers, Allison and Deucalion being the most helpful with intelligence, and then formed a plan that _had_ been going well. All the way up until Erica took a clawed swipe to her ribcage and Vernon nearly launched himself without thought at the Berserker - now accompanied by a friend. 

What happened next was pure beauty, however. The two groups split, taking one Berserker each just far away enough that their fights wouldn’t interrupt the other, and got to work. Erica launched low into its legs causing it to bend down to try and stab her, which Boyd took full advantage of by rugby tackling all his weight into the bent-over body, sending it to the ground. Isaac rolled his entire body around the one arm opposite Boyd and held it in a lock with his ankles crossed so it couldn’t swipe at them, all the while Allison jumped on the Berserkers chest and started unloading clip after clip into its mask, slowly chipping it away until it broke with a burst of yellow light. 

A little ways away from them had Scott and Malia doing something similar whilst Deucalion was attempting to break apart the mask, Max herself keeping the legs of the beast paralyzed while also splitting her power to help Derek, Chris, and Peter. With a roar and a flash of alpha red eyes the mask in his hands split apart and bathed him in yellow light, leaving them all in a mixed state of relief, adrenaline, and giddiness. Sure, they were all sitting outside the Vault entrance when Peter, Chris and Derek came out dragging a knocked out Kate Argent behind them - Erica still bleeding and healing slowly while Isaac and Deucalion scouted the perimeter of the school - but they had done it. 

“You killed a Berserker?” Chris questioned once he had finished checking over his daughter, scowl still in place. 

“Two!” Malia piped in, energy from a successful hunt and kill still surging through her system. “We killed two and it was totally _badass_.” she pulled out both hands, fingers in the shape of finger guns and adopted a ferocious expression. “Allison was all like ‘Die bastard bang bang bang bang bang.’ and then Deucalion was all like -” she made a grabbing motion in the air, ignoring the splutters of laughter that had started behind and beside her. “Rah! And just fucking tore its face-off.” Max was in hysterics when Malia finished, clutching at her stomach with tears in her eyes from her joy. She liked Malia, she really truly did, and she was definitely something, someone, that Scott needed to temper him and Kira out. 

“You disobeyed a command.” Peter pointed out though he seemed too stunned to have any heat behind the words. 

“It was unanimous disobedience.” Max retorted after catching her breath, glossy amber eyes and sweet amber in her scent filling the area slowly. “You’ve got our back, Alpha.” Deucalion and Isaac entered the courtyard again, “And we’ve got yours.” 

Peter wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull her body against his and _ravage_ every inch of her until she was saturated in his smell and hers until no one could tell where he ended and she began. As it was, they had an audience and he legally couldn’t, wouldn’t do anything to her just yet. Not until he could court her properly, not until he could lay legitimate claim her in every possible way.

“What’re we doing with her?” Max questioned as Deuce helped her stand, hands lingering on her arm and hips when she swayed slightly. 

“I’m leaving it up to Chris and Allison to decide.” Max was the only one who didn’t seem surprised by his choice, no in fact she looked proud. “I’ve already had my revenge.” he explained haughtily.

“After this, I’m calling a mandatory chill out week, okay? No more drama or anything, just a week to freaking chill out and relax.” she rubbed her hands over her face, “it’s like the past year or two has just gotten more and more hectic and I don’t like it.” then, between one blink and the next young Derek was back to Sourwolf Derek, looking just as shocked and - sheepish? Was Derek mother fucking Hale embarassed? “I meant it, Sourwolf, I’ll deck you right now no joke.” his eyes shot up to her and flashed Beta gold. 

“I’d like to see you try.” he groused, then actually _grinned_ when she shot at him and locked him in a headlock, knuckles rubbing against his scalp with her victorious cry. Only Max and Derek knew that he was _letting_ her rough him up a bit - though Max knew she was using her abilities to make him a _little_ more compliant to what she wanted. “What were you even gone for anyway?” She asked once they let each other go, Chris, Allison, and Isaac all having departed minutes ago to deal with Kate properly. 

“We went to learn more about the Nemeton. It was the only one in North America, it’s what Beacon Hills so special.” he shrugged, “Cora remembered her adoptive Aunt talking about tree’s of power so we went to learn more about it. There might be a way to restore the Nemeton, Lola was looking into it and was supposed to send whatever she found through email to me.” 

“Which you haven’t been able to check. Okay, so the next week is solely studying.” Max pointed out, then groaned. “Studying of the supernatural _and_ of school because we missed _a whole week_ of school, the _first_ week of school.” Erica joined her in her despair. “Okay, no, not focusing on the negative.” she shook her head. “No, Malia passed her summer school and is celebrating her senior year with us. We’ve got one _badass_ pack that can easily kick Berserker _ass_ , and we’re not dead! Okay, there was a _little_ maiming, but no death so that is a major fucking win in my book.” she confirmed, hands going straight into her pockets. “So let’s all just go home and rest and then _tomorrow_ we can get shit sorted.” 

“We’ll regroup tomorrow at the loft at 2 pm? Bring all the school work Allison collected for you. We’ll have tomorrow a study spar day, that way when _someone_ ,” his eyes cut _immediately_ to Max - who quickly looked away and feigned innocence, “-gets irritable, you can spar to burn off that energy and get back to studying.” she refused to make eye contact with anyone because it was _not_ her fault that she couldn’t completely concentrate on _one_ whole subject for more than an hour. “The rest of us are going to look more into Kate and why the Berserkers were following her commands, as well as looking more into the Nemeton.” Deucalion nodded his head, surprised that he had been included but also relieved that he was melting into pack dynamic so quickly.

“Good, who needs a ride?” 

“If it is no trouble,” Deucalion attempted to not grin, he really did.

“None at all,” Deucalion hadn’t driven in so long that he was currently relearning how to drive, as such he couldn’t yet get a car. More than that it was more time he and Max could spend together, and she absolutely did not mind that at all, especially since he seemed to find it endearing the way she sang along with the radio. “See you guys tomorrow!” and like that the climatic day came to an anticlimactic ending, Max wouldn’t want it any other way. 

.

“Fuck you!” Max shouted in glee in Isaac’s face when she shoulder tossed him, her laughter echoing throughout the loft. The pack watched with equal parts amusement and pride, though that quickly gave way to amusement when Isaac kicked her legs out from under her and dragged her to the ground for a wrestling match. “Ah, cheating prick!” she drew her knees up to her chest and kicked at his gut, winding him but not having him release her, then crossed her legs and straddled his shoulders. “I won fair and squ- ahah!” and then she _spazzed_ and sent him launching away when he tickled her ribcage. 

It was this scene that Chris and Allison walked in on that left them stunned at the doorway. 

“Hey Allison! I’m kicking your boyfriends ass-WOAH!” Isaac tackled her and sent both of them crashing to the ground, him trying to shush her while also trying to keep from laughing himself. Deucalion and Peter were reminded of pups play-fighting together when they looked at the two of them, more often than not they’d been winded by the warmth that had spread throughout their chests whenever they saw the pack together. 

Deucalion had forgotten that this was what Pack had been like, he had forgotten all the good when he had lost his sight and had only focused on the bad. He was now a part of this life again, able to truly appreciate everything, thanks to Maczysz.

“Ha, pinned again bitch!” Max cheered, knees pressed against the inside of his shoulder blades while her feet dug into his lungs. 

“Alright fine!” Isaac relented, huffing once she jumped off of him and let him roll onto his back. “What’s next, Math?” Max nodded and bounced on her feet, shaking out the remaining energy. 

“For you, I’m surprisingly all done.” Allison blinked in wonder and glanced to the clock on the wall. 

“You’ve only been here for three hours, how can you already be done with a week's worth of work and homework?” Lydia sighed irritably from her spot across from Peter, looking over a copy of the email Derek had shared with her. 

“The Nogitsune, it was smart and it’s kind of hard to forget memories and knowledge that I was once had in my brain?” Max explained, freezing up only slightly when she gave her explanation. “I kind of retained it, I’m not like Lydia, I’m not a genius or anything.” she quickly reassured, “I was just able to fly through the English and Social Studies portions, Math was easy enough at first but Erica helped me with it. Science Lydia took pity on me and showed me a few tricks.” 

“Honestly, she’s good at cooking and knows archaic Latin better than me, so science should’ve been a piece of cake.” she flicked strands of hair over her shoulder, mildly annoyed. Malia, Scott, Kira, Erica, and Vernon looked at her with thin-lipped smiles of irritation, hating how _smart_ she was and how complicated her notes were. “Now that you’re here they’ll get more progress than Max or I have been able to give.” 

“Yep, at this point I’m just a hot piece of ass body slamming dudes.” Isaac scowled at her as he made his way to greet his girlfriend, scowl deepening when she stuck her tongue out at him cheekily. 

“Well, you’re definitely body-slamming ‘dudes’.” Derek replied dryly, watching with a curl to his lips when she gasped at him. 

“You did _not_ just refute that I was a hot piece of ass! come over here and prepare to get served Sourwolf!” he didn’t budge, not until she gave a very chiding ‘I’m not scared of you’ that reminded him the first time he had been face to face with Max Stilinski. Her giggles filled the air as she dodged his tackle and bolted up the winding staircase, Derek hot on her heels. 

“What’ve we discovered so far?” Chris asked as he saddled up to the table, eyeing one of the various photograph albums that littered the table. 

“There are only seven Nemeton’s in the world, ours is the only one in North America and acted as a Druid meeting place.” Peter began, “There’s no record of _who_ or _why_ the Nemeton was cut down but it was ultimately _because_ it as cut down that all the dramatic occurrences have been, and will keep, happening in Beacon Hills.” 

“The earliest record we have of a fully grown Nemeton is 1951,” Lydia followed, shoving an open black and white photo of a couple standing beneath the Nemeton, smiling happily. “2000 was when the first photo of it being cut in half was recorded.” 

“2000 being the year our family burned, Max’s mom got sick, Scott’s dad left, and had the lowest baby birth rates since World War II.” Cora piped up from her computer, frowning. “Though we’re not sure if it’s all connected they are all important events that happened that year.”

“Can _anything_ cut through the bark of a Nemeton? Or is a specific material needed to do it?” Deucalion spoke up this time, gently closing the book he had been reading that Lola had recommended for answers. 

  
“Anything can cut through it, but if you want to retain the power the Nemeton’s bark possess then you have to have a Ceremonial blade forged from silver that was bathed in the fire of Sulfur and set in the waters of the sea.” Chris’s brows were in his hairline. “There are only nine such blades currently in existence and each Keeper of Nemetona possess one blade each.”

“Nemetona? And why nine blades when there are only seven Nemetons?” Chris questioned, jacket sliding off and onto the back of the chair he had pulled up. 

“There used to be eight Nemeton’s throughout the world, but the one in London was tainted and died, I’m still reading on what happened and how it was tainted but I get the impression it was a Darach that committed the act.” Deucalion shrugged, “The ninth is possessed by the Daru. There hasn’t been any further information on what or who the Daru is aside from one single passage.” he reopened the book and skimmed until he found the line. “ _Through fern and foliage sat he, the favored son and most powerful amongst us. In his hand the master of all dṓron glinting black amidst the green, white, and red as if to tempt us to take it, to remove it from a picture it bittersweet belonged to. Daru and his dṓron, separable only by the Mothers’ will.”_ he closed the book again, the pads of his fingers gliding over the leather casing. “Nemetona is the Goddess of sacred Groves and, according to the Druids, the reason most Nemetons possess a consciousness. They can hide until they want to be found, hide _others_ until certain realizations are met within the soul. The Groves where the Nemeton’s grow are considered Nemetona, and the Druid that has been deemed as the Keeper of Nemetona is the Druid primarily in charge. Whatever pack they are a part of rises in status and power but also become the balance keepers.

“It seems,” he drawled, “that Alan Deaton was the Keeper of Nemetona. If he is still currently is unknown, there are only three Druid’s I know of in California and surrounding states that could be in possession of a Blade.” 

“So we gained a few answers in exchange for several more questions.” Chris surmised with a frown. 

“Watch out!” Derek and Max came flailing over the railing, Deuce, Peter, and Chris all moving instinctually to catch Max whereas Derek landed on his feet with a satisfied huff. “Oh, uh, eheh-” Max swallowed thickly, smushed between Chris and Peter’s chests. “Uh, good catch you guys, can you -” _amber_ started wafting from her again, “can you let me down?” two pairs of arms flexed underneath her before they slowly lowered her to the ground. Deuce watched the moment with a frown and a thousand thoughts going through his head all at once. 

He had already told himself he wasn’t going to try for her hand or heart, he would just satisfy himself with loving her and watching over her as only he could. He had made this a vow and yet… 

And yet watching Peter and Chris catch and _hold_ her brought pain to his chest he had told himself he’d be able to handle. 

“Anyway,” Max started, elbowing Derek in his ribcage when he chuckled at her. “What’ve-” her words drawled and her eyelids slid shut just like they had the last time she was with Deuce, only this time it was in front of the whole pack. “Woah, sorry.” She came to mid-fall, clutching the table in a white-knuckled grip that barely helped her stay steady. “What’ve we got so far?” 

“Really?” Peter balked, unimpressed. 

“I just got rid of another one of Deaton’s shields, okay? I’m fine, no biggie, just got another rush of energy that I’m pretty sure is making me feel like I’m getting drunk so just, shut your face.” she sighed sat heavily in her chair beside Lydia.

“Whoever decided to put the alphabet in math needs to fucking _die_!” Erica roared while standing up abruptly, “Seriously, imaginary fucking numbers? Because Math wasn’t hard enough!” with a well-aimed kick she sent her chair scattering across the loft, shattering into a dozen pieces like it had been blown up. 

It was also their last chair, as Vernon broke his hours ago when they had first started on English. Malia’s chair was still intact but it was bent all out of shape, Scott’s soon following because he gave his to her and opted for standing. Isaac had been next and properly _shattered_ his, their boost in strength having been explained as Max’s power increased. No one had expected just how much of a boost in abilities the pack would get, nor how much it would change them all. 

The most surprising of all had to be the fact that Chris, Lydia, Dany, and Allison were experiencing healing properties that werewolves had. With a quick check-up they found that Allison’s tissue was reversing the damage, repairing the tendons and muscles to be as good as they were before the incident had happened. Incident being her taking a fucking oni sword through her shoulder. Deuce had explained that it was because of Max’s natural will to see those she cared about protected and safe that their pack bonds had extended in such a way, the fact that the same sentiment was shared with the others of the pack in regards to Max was what solidified that connection. 

Thanks to Erica’s blow up, however, Max didn’t need to go into detail of just _why_ she had temporarily zonked out. She’d also been able to dodge exploring the memories she had remembered thanks to Deaton’s shields going down. She was able to put the guilt and love in the back of her mind, was able to box up all the other emotions and revelations to the far corners of her mind so that they would never become a problem to her or her loved ones. 

After all, Max still didn’t trust herself fully. Not yet, and certainly not with her loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sulfur** : is considered as a soul element Primer and casts a blue flame when lit, it is, however, highly toxic in the gaseous form!
> 
>  **There are Four Elements that are used in this process!** Fire and earth - cooling in the waters of an ocean - Water and Air, and the salt of the ocean acting as a primer for the body and basic matter. This makes the blade significant in the spiritual and physical world, as well as makes it in tune with the universe's energies for all elements. 
> 
> **  
> **  
> Silver  
>   
>  : Considered a sacred metal and is governed by Luna - the Roman Mythology is considered the Divine embodiment of the moon (A crescent shape, NOT a Full moon) and as such has many legends revolving around her.
> 
> Whaddya think? Personally, I'm a freakin sucker for Child!Cora, but that's just me. 
> 
> There was also a lot of contemplation on my part on this chapter, because it SEEMED like Derek couldn't feel the pains from his pack bonds with his family - or pack bonds to his family at all. In the show, Derek also didn't have Erica or Vernon, which I think having your sired Beta's around would probably make an unsure teen a little more sure about his choices of company. It also struck me as awkward that they never got Peter in to see Derek, or called up Cora or anything, so he's a bit more compliant than the shows.
> 
> I like Derek, he had so much potential but he wasn't ready or ideal for the position of Alpha or pack leader (In my opinion), as such in this story he's just going to be a Beta - and in many of my other stories too. This also stems from the fact that I'm a hella big Alpha!Peter lover and just can't get enough of him, Chris, or Deucalion (honestly you'll probably never see any stories with max with anyone her own age, maybe ones with her and Jordan every now and then but Peter, Chris, and Deucalion are my goto ships for her.) Anyway, I (think) I have an idea how many chapters this story will be, might be around 13 or so - I'm still writing and the page lengths kind of differ here and there XD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating for the story is going up, as it's going to get progressively more mature/sexier as will the use of certain language/words that are unsuitable for younger audiences. Ya've been warned!

“Fuck _off_ .” Max bit out as she dislocated the preppy bitches arm from her shoulder socket, sending the Thermo wire choker skidding across the pavement with her screams. “Try to kill _my_ pack, _my friends?_ ” Isaac lay with a dart in his neck and a few feet from him lay Brett, one of Satomi’s wolves with burns around his neck. “In _my_ territory?” she ducked under the punch aimed at her throat and shoved upward with her arm, catching the boy in his throat and releasing the girl in the same instance. Yes, Max was furious. It was the _first_ scrimmage of the school year and these new student _assholes_ had tried to kill her friend and one of their ally’s, in her _school_. 

They had even mocked the Hale pack - though, honestly, that was probably where Max lost most of her cool, hearing about how their Alpha was a no-good two-bit murderer and that spoke for the rest of their pack members. They had _no_ idea what Peter had gone through, no idea the kind of _pain_ he had experienced _before_ he became a murdering asshole. Worse they didn’t _care_ and then proceeded to rag on the rest of the pack after having tranqued one of them. 

With a grunt she spun and kicked the back of his knees, arms sliding around his throat the _moment_ he slid to the ground and locked him in a chokehold. 

“Isaac!” shouted the exact same time someone yelled ‘Brett?!’, though Max barely heard them. She was too focused trying to take out the threat, too focused on the fact that the boy was still fighting against her - though he was weakening - and that the girl was begging with tears in her eyes for Max to stop, to _please_ let him go, that they were sorry. 

“Max!” it was Scott’s voice that had her letting him go, blinking heavily against the cold detachment that had happened in her mind to realize that she had very nearly _killed_ a teenager. _So what_ , her mind screamed as she looked over Isaac, _they tried to kill teenagers too, they_ **_deserved_ ** _it._

“What is in the dart you used?” Max asked as she bent and hoisted the blonde up by his shirt. “The dart in Isaac, what _strain_ of wolfsbane?!” she couldn’t hear the cold tone she had, couldn’t see that her whiskey eyes had darkened to a cooled amber that looked positively venomous. No, the only thing she could pay attention to was that the boy was the reason Isaac was currently foaming at the mouth and twitching as if he were seizing. 

“It’s a - a yellow strand!” he hoarsely replied, throat no doubt torn up from her hit and form the chokehold earlier. She nodded and gave one more solid punch to his nose, knocking him out, and ignored the protests of her friends that were slowly filling the locker room. 

“Max, we’ll take Isaac and the other one,” Erica told her with cool rage, hands shaking though her nails weren’t actually out just yet. “To Deaton, Scott already called your dad so they’ll be here soon to pick those two up.” Vernon hoisted Isaac up against his chest while Erica and another young werewolf from their school helped Brett up. 

“Theo?” all eyes immediately went to the door where a seventeen-year-old Theo Raeken stood, nostrils flaring and eyes flashing gold every now and then. “What-?” 

“I came back,” he spoke for the room though his eyes never left Max. “for my wife.” and then he was surging forward smelling of lust and anger and capturing Max in a lip lock that looked too rough to be pleasurable. Erica couldn’t rip the bastard off of her because the ‘were she was holding would drop and hit his head, Vernon had already run out of the school with his werewolf speed, and Scott was currently gaping at the whole scene, unable to truly comprehend that _Max_ had taken down two kids who had tried to kill Isaac and one of the other players from the opposite team. That added with the fact that _Theo_ mother fucking _Raeken_ was back and was _kissing_ Max - well, the poor boy's brain was frying. 

“How about you don’t do that again.” Max swallowed once he had backed away, now back to her senses and able to actually piece together every little bit of information that was crowding through her brain. Isaac, Erica, and Vernon had all been escorting her to class and keeping her busy while simultaneously looking like they were expecting an attack. He must’ve been the reason why they had reacted that way and _not_ because of the two wannabe assassins that she had stopped. 

That being said, the kiss was something that she actually needed - as awful as that sounded. That darkness that usually just cusped in her mind every now and then had begun to make her numb to her friends and her conscience, his kiss had shocked her system into responding the right way. Now, now she was just horrified and trying to school it into acceptance of the situation.

“You promised to marry me, remember?” Theo reminded her with a grin, lips red and slightly swollen. His eyes kept glancing down to the two assassins she had taken down and then back on her, jaw muscle clenching every now and then. 

  
“Erica, get him to Deaton. He’s not pack but he is an Ally.” she seemed hesitant to go but did so regardless, leaving Max, Scott, and Theo alone in the locker room. “We’re not talking about this right now,” something about him made her nervous, and not just because he seemed strangely dead set on making sure a promise made between two ten-year-olds was carried out. “My dad and a couple police officers are coming and you need to leave, like right now.”

“You’re going to, what, tell them that you took down these two all by yourself?” he seemed more interested than teasing, it was for that reason alone that she found herself replying without watching herself. 

“Yes, when you have the element of surprise on your side you can get away with a lot.” she eyed him suspiciously, “Even kissing someone without their permission.” he looked contrite. 

“I didn’t know I needed permission to kiss my fiance.” her eyebrow twitched and his lips curled into a satisfied smile, as if her anger was amusing and exactly what he wanted to get out of her. 

“I’m not your fiance, people tend to date before they promise to get married,” he smirked victoriously. 

“So you’ll date me, then?” her eyes narrowed into a furious glare that had Scott gently tugging at her arm to try and cool her down. “Unless you’re already dating someone else,” he added with a frown, eyeing the touch between Scott and her with distaste. 

  
“No, I’m not.” he perked up at that even as her scowl deepened, “Even if I was, I’d still say no.” he didn’t seem the least put out by her refusal, in fact, he seemed to think of it as a challenge. 

“We’ll see,” he backed out of the room and winked at her with a promise to talk with her again. She didn’t expect it to be the next day in first period - though she should’ve, he was in her school and in this current class she only had Allison with her - who was sitting beside Lydia while Scott and Kira sat in the very front, three desks ahead of her. She didn’t need to see who it was that sat beside her to know that it was Theo. It was easy to ignore him even as he blatantly stared at her throughout most of the class. 

“Can anyone tell me one way to determine the type of life cycle an organism that exhibits zygotic, gametic, or sporic meiosis through sexual reproduction?” Mrs. Finch, their AP Biology teacher, started the moment she walked into the classroom. “Ms. Stilinski?” ah, she was picking them out since they had missed the first week of school as well as the first surprise exam she had given them - though it was made up since they had parental permission. 

“By comparing the diploid and haploid forms.” She answered without looking away from her notes, trying to think of seven different ways she could have Theo moved _away_ from her. 

“That’s correct,” Max realized faintly that Mrs. Finch seemed to believe that they didn’t belong in her class, not that Max cared much she was used to people downplaying her intelligence - though she hadn’t actually _been_ all that smart in her previous years. She moved on to Lydia, making sure to target the three of them for having missed the whole week. 

“Smart _and_ a badass.” Theo complimented with a chuckle, chin resting on his palm as he eyed her. “So, Max-” he started, only for her to turn her head away blatantly. “Still sore about the kiss then?” his chuckle was quickly becoming something that absolutely annoyed her. They focused on the classwork for most of the class, even managed to work together relatively well when it came to answering the chapter questions. He, however, gently grabbed hold of her wrist when she went to leave and stunned her with the actual look of regret that darkened his eyes. “I’m sorry. I should’ve asked, and I should’ve known better than to think that you were going to wait for me _or_ take our promise seriously.” 

She studied him for a moment, taking in his appearance and how gently he was holding onto her wrist despite the tick to his jaw. Truth was Max was torn. Yes, she had promised that she would marry Theo but that was after her mother had started to get sick and after his sister had died. They were both on the winding road of being alone and neither had wanted to face that reality without someone beside them. Theo had always said he would marry her, always screamed at the top of his lungs that he loved her - sure they were ten but he said it frequently enough that people had begun to take him seriously. She was flattered that he had come back for _her_ \- or so he said - and more so flattered that he seemed genuinely interested in her. Despite all that, there was _something_ itching at the back of her mind that made her nervous about him, that made her want to steer clear and kept saying that this person was _not_ that Theo. 

The truth was she wasn’t the same from when she was ten either, so she really couldn’t say much in regards to that. 

“Why did you really come back, Theo?” she asked him once they shuffled out of the classroom, both with a free period and clearly sticking together throughout it. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I really came back for you?” she would, partially. It wasn’t the whole truth, however, and that was what she was more interested in. 

“No, not fully. Why now, after so many years? Why me?” he rounded on her, backing her against the brick wall with a disbelieving look. 

“Because it’s _always_ been you, Max. Always,” and, to his credit, she believed him. “I’ve been by myself this whole time,” her heart clenched in her chest, “Everybody knows that lone wolves _don’t_ make it on their own.” She knew, she knew it so well that flashes of Peter gone crazy went through her head, of her fear that had been Deucalion going omega crazy filling her vision temporarily. “I may not be the same since fourth grade, Max, but nobody really is.” his hand shook as he stretched it out to cup her jaw, making her look him in the eyes. “But some things about me didn’t change, I was hoping the same was for you.” 

“Scott isn’t an Alpha.” She found herself telling him, watching for _any_ reaction. She was not expecting his eyes to soften or for his thumb to brush once, twice over her cheek before dropping back to his side.

“I know.” they continued walking again, this time in a silence that was both welcoming and filled with tension. 

“You’re uh, Stilinski right?” the werewolf from yesterday questioned her, shifting on his feet and looking nervously between the two of them. “From the other night?”

“I am, and you’re Liam.” he nodded, a little more relaxed now that he knew he had the right person. “Satomi told us you were coming,” she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and handed it to him. “Save your number? We can meet in the library after school to set some things up.” he quickly did so and then saved her number once she texted him. He zipped away without another look towards Theo - who was watching the altercation with glinting eyes of curiosity. “I’m not saying that this is an agreement to start dating, or my acknowledgment of your proposal.” she hedged with her phone clutched to her chest, having taken a moment to assess the situation she found herself in. “but it is an olive branch for _possibly_ friendship.” and then she both shocked _and_ pleased him when she extended her phone to him, already on a new contacts page. 

“I’ll take it,” he mumbled, half tempted to take a quick cursory glance to see who all else she had on her contacts. He held that particular urge back in favor of trying to win her over, making this the first step in his plan to captivate Max Stilinski. “What class do you have next?” she eyed him as he handed her phone back, suspicion heavy in her amber gaze. 

  
“Why?” Call him sadistic but he _liked_ that she was so suspicious of him, it showed that she wasn’t as naive as she used to be. Max Stilinski was still as loyal to her loved ones only now she had the absolute badassery to back up her desire to protect them that set his blood aflame. 

“I’d like to walk you to it.” and then her face blossomed into the most _breathtaking_ blush he’d ever seen. The first of many, if he had his way - and he almost always got what he wanted. 

“Calculus.” he grinned and offered her his arm for dramatic effect. Max would reason later that the only reason she actually had taken his arm was because it was something that Deuce did so often she just accepted it without thought. To Theo, it was proof that he had won the day and, hopefully, many more days to come. 

.

“Okay, so we’ll meet you on Friday at _this_ location to induct you as part of the pack,” Max stated after sending him a text with the Loft’s location. “It’ll be solidified when you do your first run with us on a full moon, which is totally fun ‘cause while you are running your little wolfy tails off I’ll be preparing food for you hungry bitches.” she actually grinned when he turned red. “If you have any questions about the pack or the hierarchy ask Vernon-” Boyd rose his hand in the air, “If you have any questions about your abilities or control please ask Erica,” she rose her hand too, “and with any questions about what you should and absolutely should _not_ do go to Allison.” she raised her hand with a grin, “otherwise we’ll fill you in on everything else Friday. We have training and sparring sessions three times a week and a study group session at least once a week. With you being the Incredible Hulk I would recommend joining at least one training session a week.” 

“I’m the Hulk?” he questioned, drawing a laugh from Erica. 

“With you being an I.E.D _and_ a ‘were. Max likes giving everyone nicknames because she’s a giant fucking nerd.” Max was smiling broadly, not at all put out by the name-calling. “I’m Catwoman.” 

“Lobo.” Vernon introduced with a wicked grin. 

“Elektra.” Allison went next, winking at Max. 

“Constantine.” Isaac tipped an invisible hat. 

“Black Cat.” Lydia said with a sniff. 

“Peter, our Alpha, is Lex Luthor. Chris, Allison’s dad is Bullseye and Dany, our other human, is Mr. Fantastic.” Erica ticked off of her fingers, unaware that the boy in the middle of them all was staring at them like they’d lost their minds. “Parrish is Pyro for now, at least until we find out _what_ he is, Derek is Sourwolf and she refuses to call him anything else. Cora is Valkyrie, and her dad is Marshal Law.” she then grinned big and wide, focusing her sight on Max. “And Max is Galactus.” 

“Why are most of you all villains or anti-heroes?” Was a question that Max had _not_ been expecting but was delighted to hear. 

“Because I feel like Heroes lack a certain believability to them. Anti-heroes and villains though, they’ve got character development and enough believability to spare. We’re not bad guys so don’t take the nicknames too seriously, they’re just something I use as a coping mechanism.” with that she put her hands in her hoodie pocket and rocked back on her heels. “With that, we’ll see you in school tomorrow and at the packhouse on Friday!” They left gradually, each heading in their own different direction until it was, at last, just Max. 

She enjoyed the silence, it gave her time to reflect on everything that had happened, on everything that could happen. She needed to eventually talk to Peter about her memories but was holding off because it seemed _he_ didn’t remember. What good would it do to bring up memories of a time he’d grown past? What good would it do to tell him that she had abandoned him like everyone else in his life, that his wolf had sought out her scent and it bit Scott because he had been wearing her hoodie? Moreover she was finding it easier and easier to hurt people in the name of protecting her friends. The line that she had made in her soul that separates her from the Nogitsune’s darkness was blurring and it scared her. 

It scared her how powerful it made her feel, scared her how approving Theo had been of her violence. Then, on top of all that, Theo himself was a problem she was unsure of. There was _something_ about him she didn’t like, and she didn’t know if it was that same something that drew her into him but there was _something_ and it made her nervous. She believed him when he said he was all alone, could feel how lonely he was and it _hurt_ because wasn’t that why they had originally become friends when they were little? He had just lost his sister and was scared of being alone, of people taking him the same way they took his sister and Max… well, Max’s mom had just started accusing her of killing her and beating on her. She’d been torn between wanting her mother dead and wanting her to just get better. 

The kept the others’ loneliness at bay until he left and she found Scott. Now she wasn’t lonely, not really - even though the brief moments such as this where she _felt_ lonely liked to contradict her - but he still was. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, right? That’s what she was trying to use to justify the way she was approaching Theo. 

She would just have to see if it held.

.

“You know, this fucking figures. I call one, _one_ mandatory week of no drama and the week that follows after is fucking _filled_ with it.” Max grunted as she hefted Peter against the counter, eyeing the Assassin Peter had knocked out and she had bound with the metal beams from the pillar that held the upper story hallway up. 

“Not my ideal vacation either, sweetheart.” Peter groused, grimacing once he felt the wolfsbane that had been coating the ax’s blade start to travel through his veins. 

“Take your shirt off,” she told him while shrugging her jacket off, rolling her eyes when he gave her a cocky grin. “Oh yes, seeing you in pain puts me in such a mood. _Take me oh great Alpha._ ” her snort drowned out the low rumble that had come from his chest, Peter very much liking the imagery that had been produced with her words. “Take off your shirt so I can heal you, you prick.” he begrudgingly did so, wincing once he had to pull it over his head and stretch open the wound on his chest. 

“I’m starting to think these Assassins are following _you_ .” He told her, breathless once her cold fingertips padded around the skin of his wound. “First the Orphans - good job stopping them, by the way - and now this one.” he gasped when she laid her full palm on the gash. “You need to be careful in case they _are_ after you, Max.” 

“Shut up for a second and grab the counter.” he did so with an eye roll, glaring at the flash of light when she made a call on her cell phone. “Chris? I need you and Deuce here at the Loft.” 

“What’s happened?” the shuffling of his covers told both of them that he had been in bed. She was both flattered and worried that he had taken her call even though he was no doubt ready for sleep. 

“Another Assassin. Peter took a hatchet to the chest and I’m healing him, but I need you two here to help when the No mouth fuck wakes up.” Chris inhaled sharply at her off-hand comment, stopping short in whatever task he had been doing. 

“You said he had no mouth?” she hummed her agreement and held her phone between her shoulder and ear whilst both hands lay flat against Peter’s chest. “Have you called Deucalion yet?” she answered while exhaling, “Okay. I’ll call him and we’ll be there in ten, maybe fifteen.” when he hung up she slid her phone back into her back pocket and met Peter’s gaze. 

“Do you trust me?” he hated that she had to ask him so much, hated that she didn’t trust herself as much as he did. But another part of him, some sick part that was still twisted with crazy, found pleasure with the fact she still asked. That she trusted _him_ but wanted to be sure that he trusted _her_. 

“You know I do.” his hand cupped her face gently, taking a mental picture of her leaning into his hand with her eyes lowering shut so he could keep it forever. They stayed like that for only a short time but for Peter and Max it felt like minutes, just taking comfort in one another and feeling _right_ to be held so covetingly. 

“Okay,” she rumbled, then straightened and exhaled once more. “Okay.” he _felt_ the power surge between their bond and knew before she opened her eyes that he would be staring at Beta gold eyes that made him breathless. “You’ll be okay.” he knew he would, he didn’t even need her to convince him of that but something in her voice soothed him _and_ his animal. “The wolfsbane is leaving your system the way it entered, my hand is the ax. It’ll be just like a movie on rewind and you’ll heal just like you were before you had been hit.” 

He registered three things as she was doing this. One; Max didn’t need to speak for it to work, she was doing it for his benefit and, more than likely, for her own as well. Two; he never felt any pain when she used her abilities though he _knew_ she could use them to hurt. No, even as the wolfsbane left his system the burn that had accompanied it had died down. Then his skin was stitching back together and her palm was pulling away from him, liquid wolfsbane moving like it was in a container on her palm. Three; He was absolutely and undeniably in love with Max Stilinski. 

He loved how unsure she was about some things and so sure about others that she would fight you even if she were wrong. He loved how she cared about pack, how she focused so intently on others that she so obviously didn’t know how to react when someone took care of _her_. He loved how she would blush and smell of amber whenever he hugged her from behind or played with her hair in the middle of a group pile or movie night. He loved how she was gaining more and more confidence in herself and her decisions that she often became impossible to argue with. 

He loved most of all how she would go through any extent to protect her loved ones, even when he hated it. She was a true alpha female and she would make an excellent wolf if she ever took a bite to turn willingly - though he was beginning to believe that she was immune, much like Lydia was. 

Her age should’ve made him uncomfortable, should’ve made him wary but all it did was provided him with a timeline he had to abide by _before_ she was of age to be courted. And oh how he would court her, he was just beginning to feel that he might have to try and win someone else's heart as well. 

“I fucking hate wolfsbane.” She grimaced and let it drop into one of the mugs on the counter, “though I’m sure you hate it-” she tensed when his arms wrapped around her shoulders, locking her arms at her sides and keeping her back pressed against his chest and torso. “Peter?” 

“I don’t like the idea of them coming after you, but it’s the only thing that makes sense right now. Isaac told me they had the both of you cornered in the locker room before he was hit with the dart. They would’ve just killed him outright if the pack was a target but they didn’t, they just got him out of the way so they could deal with _you_.” he buried his nose in her hair and drew her closer, fighting against the urge to rip the Assassin’s throat out for daring to try and hurt her. 

“I’m not all that important, Peter. I don't think they’re after me.” she brought her hands up and clasped them onto his arms, sagging into him and the comfort he gave with his touch. “I’m the Emissary, sure.” she relented once he growled at her words. “But not many people _know_ what I am, those that do are already in the pack or currently being manipulated and kept quiet.” she drew her head back to rest against his clavicle, shivering once his exhale went down her neck. “The Orphans or whatever they’re assassin name was didn’t even talk to me before they tried to kill me, and then Brett came in and the boy tried to deal with him while his girlfriend got her ass served by me.” she sighed heavily, “I think that whoever is sending these assassins are trying to distract us or get rid of our pack. They were in school so they were probably trying to target Vernon or Erica and got cocky when they found the human Emissary. Tonight you were the target and I just happened to be here because I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Is the subject on why you’ve avoided being alone with me these past few weeks?” she tapped his arm and grinned when he reluctantly let her go. 

“Yes, but we have an audience right now that’s about to grow bigger. Chris and Deuce are pulling in.” he scowled. 

“How do you know? For that matter how do you always know when someone enters?” she had known he was being attacked before he could warn her, bursting through the door all fury and beauty. 

  
“I put wards up. Deaton had a few on his clinic that I could see. In one of his books, it focused on protection and surveillance wards. I practiced on a few at home until I perfected it and then layered the building with them. I get feelings of who all passes by each ward. Intent mostly, it was why I didn’t bother knocking, I felt it’s intent to kill. Chris always has this bundle of intent held together by his need to protect things, and Deuce is always calm. You are a freaking powerhouse when you pass through each ward but I figured that had to do with the fact that you were the alpha and not because your ego is making up for something else.” he bore his teeth at her in a delighted hiss. 

“There’s nothing _small_ about me, darling.” she chortled and moved the mug of wolfsbane out of the way the exact moment Chris and Deucalion came through the door to the loft, Chris with his pistol drawn and Deuce with his claws out. 

“No need, he’s bound,” Max called with a thumb pointed over her shoulder. She was flattered when both of them looked her over before focusing their attention on the assassin - though Deuce took a bit longer to scent her and make sure she wasn’t in any pain. “I’m fine, Deuce, Peter got a hatchet to the chest and I healed it, other than that we kicked major assassin ass and I found out I can become Magneto if I really wanted to.” he did not chuckle like he normally would, no he reacted by pressing a kiss to her forehead and forcing himself to relax. 

“His name is the Mute, he’s a professional assassin.” Max balked at that and turned to face Chris as he stood in front of the still knocked out assassin. 

“Wait wait, are you saying I took out not one, but _three_ professional assassins in the span of a week?” Chris looked grim when he nodded his head, “Okay, so who sent them?” 

“The Orphans have no actual allegiance, but-” he hedged, gun slipping back into his holster and eyeing the three of them. “The Mute is singularly loyal to the Calaveras.” he rubbed a hand over his face, drawing her attention to his bed head and the slight crust that rest in the corners of his eyes that showed the poor man _had_ been asleep. He had jumped out of bed and made his way to her all because she had said she needed him and that… that meant more to her than any words could portray. 

“So this was what, a courtesy call?” she tried after clearing her voice for the third time.

“No, they’re courtesy call is injuring one of you and leaving their shells behind as a hello. This is a declaration,” he finalized, eyeing how the metal was warped around his body tightly, keeping his limbs locked against his body and a good foot or two off the floor. When he nodded once he confirmed he wouldn’t be able to escape it he continued again. “They’re declaring war on someone, we just have to find out who.” 

“They’re not.” she silenced Peter once he tried to let his theory be known. “Peter, I seriously doubt that the _Calaveras_ would declare war on _me_.” 

“I’m with Peter on this one,” Chris confirmed. “The Orphans went to _your_ school and cornered _you_ when they got Isaac out of the way. You were clearly their main target, and the Mute tracks his targets before he makes the kill. Odds are he was planning on killing you once Peter was indisposed.” 

“There was wolfsbane on the ax, made it impossible to move for a few seconds.” Deucalion sniffed the mug with a grimace and flinched away. 

“A hybrid form that acts to paralyze.” he eyed the quantity and slid his gaze to Peter. “They used enough for a normal Alpha, but not for one with a Spark as their Emissary.” 

“Meaning they don’t know what I am still.” Max connected, “meaning there is _no_ way the Assassin could be after me.” she rubbed her hands together, gripping her knuckles tightly. “Meaning that my theory of this all being a distraction for _something_ is more than plausible.” 

“What would they be trying to cover up?” Peter exclaimed as he leaned against the counter. “They’re not exactly the ‘caring’ type when it comes to subterfuge.” 

“No,” she fidgeted, “No they’re not trying for subterfuge. If they’re trying to distract us and we’re not noticing what they’re doing then it’s not because they’re being careful.” she stopped in the middle of the room. “It’s because we’re not the target.” she picked her jacket up off the ground and fished her phone out. 

“What’re you saying?” Peter implored, not linking together everything though he had an inkling he wouldn’t like it when he did. 

“Satomi.” Deucalion’s one-word explanation was drowned out by Max’s frantic calls for Liam to send her Satomi’s number, that she needed it. When she hung up she began another call, fidgeting and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Dany, c’mon man…” she hung up and called again, hand going through her hair and pulling at it roughly. “Dany! Dany hey, are you okay?” she began pacing again, “Okay, has anything weird happened around the college? What about the city?” her hand stopped in its trek through her hair and she slowly turned to face them all, shakily putting him on speaker. “Say that again, Dany.” 

“There's been an increase in murders lately. It’s been mostly werewolves though, I was going to call you all in the morning to let you know.” he seemed shaken up by it himself, “It’s, those affected have been mostly Satomi’s pack. It started off like the flu, but, you know, werewolves can’t get sick.” he hedged then, shuffling and turning on his computer in the background. “I’ve narrowed it down to where they first got sick and where it all spread. I believe that it’s a biological virus that they put in the water supply of that area.” her phone dinged with a notification, “I just sent everything I have to you through email. There’ve been a lot of talks about putting Beacon Hills under a Boil Water advisory because of the influx of Aconite poisoning but nothing’s been pushed through. Max, what’s going on? Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah, everyone’s fine. This area of Beacon Hills hasn’t been hit with that, there's just been a few assassins.” Dany squawked, “Dany, do you still have that necklace on?” 

“Yeah, of course, I never take it off.” she settled at that, “Why? Do you think I’m going to be attacked?”

“No,” a lie, “but just in case you are I wanted to be sure you still had it.” she heard his stifled yawn and smiled, forcing herself to relax. “Sorry Dany, go ahead and get back to sleep bud. Freshman college life has gotta be hard.” 

“You sure? I can drive up if you guys need me?” Peter rolled his eyes with a fond smile. 

“Dany man, I love you.” that fond smile dropped like a brick, “No, you stay there and get laid, _a lot_ . We’re fine here, I promise if we need you we’ll definitely call you, and if I can’t get a hold of you Cora’s only like two miles from your college and I’ll ask her to sniff you out.” she grinned cheekily, “And remember that you _have_ to come up _at least_ for Christmas and one day of your spring and fall break, okay?” 

“Yes, mother.” Max actually smiled at that. “You know I’ll be there,” she could hear the smile in his voice and actually felt calmer, “Love you to Maxy, keep our pack safe, okay?” she gave him a very happy affirmative and hung up, blanking once the three sets of eyes focused on her. 

“What? He’s still very gay and would be helping me compliment each one of you behind your backs if he were still here.” she waved her hand and slid her phone back into her pocket, “moving on,” because that had been far too much that she should’ve said, “what’re we going to do with Creepypasta fuck over there?” 

“Local law enforcement won’t be able to contain him or transport him safely,” Chris explained, eyeing the assassin with distaste. “Odds are the moment he fails to check in they’ll think he’s dead or disposed of and will send another one after us, at this point it mainly up to what you want to do with him.” he glanced over to Peter, “I’d recommend killing him, it’d be a waste of time trying to get information out of him.” 

  
It bothered Max that it _didn’t_ bother her to think of actually killing the assassin. Sure it was justified and sure she could claim a whole lot of shit that would make it seem like they were innocent but, in the end, they were taking another life. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you can kinda see where the whole Timeline deviance is coming into play, right? 
> 
> Honestly, Senior year of Highschool is hectic enough, but dealing with Assassins, and old (Somewhat) flame returned to spice things up with your already declared lovers, people trying to kill you on MULTIPLE levels, and the overall stress that is impending freedom? Well, Max has it rough, but you know what they say about things having to get worse before they can get better... 
> 
> or something like that. Anyway, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets (kind of) T.V Series compliant? 
> 
> Not really but yeah, we're finally getting to the Donovan bit! 
> 
> Oh! And some Chris/Max feels too!

“You dropped your phone!” she closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the burning pain in her shoulder. “It’s Chris, your boyfriend? Should I text him back? Tell him to come get you?” she clutched the wrench tighter in her hands and willed herself not to respond to his taunting. She focused on controlling her breathing, not on the feel of her blood running hot down her back and not on the testy little prick calling her father a scared bitch. 

She was doing well until a hand yanked her  **through** the metal bookcases, bruising her back and knocking the breath from her lungs. She had abilities she just couldn’t  **think** clearly on what she needed,  _ wanted  _ to be done! No, all that was going through her head was that Donovan was a Chimera, that he had gotten the drop on her and that she was going to  **die.**

Maybe it was because she believed, really truly believed that she was going to die by Donovan’s hands that had her so weak, resulting in elbowing him in the face to get him off of her so she could take lungfuls of sweet, sweet air and stand, using the scaffolding to hold her battered body up. She didn’t have to hear his threats to know that they were corny and frightening, didn’t have room to much think aside from the fact that something was burning and creating pain in her knee where his hand was. 

Didn’t have much time to think about anything other than bringing down the scaffolding  **might** give her a window to getaway. She wasn’t expecting the sick wet noise to lead way to silence. She certainly didn’t think she’d see Donovan impaled on a pipe straight through his chest. She couldn’t look away as the life ebbed from his eyes, not when his blood was running like a river of red down the pole and into a puddle on the ground. 

**_Bodies in pools of their own blood, hospital staff crying as they died in pain. They had caused this, it was fun to watch them beg for seconds more of a life they had taken for granted_ **

Silver followed down the pole as the last breath left his chest, leaving her eerily calm even though she felt her heart racing and body shaking. 

**_He deserved it, just another victim in a long line of bodies. I did it to protect myself, my dad. Just like how I had stopped the Orphans when they hurt Isaac, just like when I had been okay with Chris, Peter, and Deucalion killing the Mute. The three of them were killers, it was only fitting that she be one too._ **

It didn’t register to her that she had called 911, propped the door open with a book and fixed her car only to reverse it and turn her lights off until she was sitting in her car, staring at her shaking blood-soaked hands as if in realization. Then she looked inter her rearview mirror and  **broke** . 

Her hair was a tangled mess, her skin unnaturally pale and her eyes were black again. Blood marred her right cheek from where she had wiped at her face at some point and tears were making tracks in her skin. She looked like she had just crawled out from a horror movie, absolutely wrecked. 

“Max!” she jumped with a scream, shoving as far away from her driver door as possible. From the other side of the glass stood Chris Argent, pistol out and almost as pale as she was. “Max, baby, it’s okay.” he tried to calm her down though she could  **feel** how worried he was. 

**_Worried that we’ve lost it again, worried that he’ll have to try and put us down again. He was willing to the last time, we hurt his daughter when he didn’t, of course he’ll go through with it now._ **

“I, in the library, Donovan.” she stuttered, still shaking and only just realizing that spots were dotting her vision from her inability to breathe. 

“All right, deep breaths for me, okay? I’ll be right back,  **don’t move** , okay?” her nod was more akin to a jerky head movement than anything but he took it as an affirmative and, with a single cursory glance over her shaken form, took across the parking lot with his pistol drawn. She barely managed to keep from passing out, unable to follow a single thought process and unknowing of how cold and in pain she actually was. “Max,” she jumped at his voice, “let’s go, I’ll drive.” 

“How,” she started, voice no more than a whimper, “how did you find me?” he took note of the tear in her jeans and the blood running down her pant leg, as well as the blood soaking the shoulder of her shirt that - upon further inspection when he helped her stand - was also torn open. 

“I’m guessing he sent me the address using your phone.” she shook harder and, like all those months ago, he was remembered of when he had found her in the middle of the downpour. “Max, look at me baby.” she did but was unable to focus singularly on his eyes - eyes she had no right to look directly into. 

**_We’re the monsters you used to hunt, aren’t we? If he looks us in the eyes he’ll know what we are, what we did. He’ll know that we_ ** **_liked it_ ** **_._ **

“Where do I take you baby girl?” he couldn’t stand this, seeing her acting like this and knowing that he could’ve prevented it or helped her if he had just sped up. 

“N-not the loft, not yet.” she breathily replied, staring at her hands horrifically. “Not, not home.” she couldn’t face her father either, not like this, not  _ broken _ . He’d ask and then she’d tell him because she  _ had _ to. 

“Alright,” he started his car, “I’m taking you to my home, okay? It’s just me, you don’t have to worry about Allison or Isaac, is that okay?” she nodded, suddenly aware that she was on his nice seats with her blood-soaked clothing and skin. She faintly wondered if she had smeared any blood on her Roscoe before promptly losing consciousness. With a curse, Chris answered his phone and pressed harder on the gas. 

“Peter, I found her. You need to convince John to give her a sick day tomorrow. Whatever excuse you have to give just give it,” he forgot that the whole reason he had been calling her was because the pack was freaking out about the pain and fear and  _ panic _ that was coming through their bonds. They couldn’t tell  _ who _ it was that was going through it all, but they all immediately thought to call Max. When no one could get a hold of her they fanned out, most with the idea that it was another assassin after her. 

“Is she okay?” Peter questioned tightly, having motioned for Deucalion to call the rest of the pack and call off the hunt. Chris glanced at her from the corner of his eye and ground his jaw together, unable to answer. “The one who hurt her?” 

“She killed them but the body was gone. There was some blood on the scaffolding so whoever had done it did a quick clean up.” his grip on the steering wheel tightened and he looked back at her. “She’s-” he ground his teeth together again, “there are a few wounds that I can see, I’m fairly certain it wasn’t an assassin. I think it was another Chimera.” the latest addition to their lovely Beacon Hills. 

“She killed it?” Peter’s voice held barely kept in rage. 

“Yes.” Chris understood  _ perfectly _ . 

“Good.” he exhaled long and slow, “Take care of her, Christopher. She won’t want to face her father and the pack will be too many faces all at once. We don’t want to overwhelm her.” he heard a murmur, “Yes, we’ll keep the pups here so they can all go to school together. I’ll get that sick day from John.” there was some shuffling, then- “Take good care of our girl, Chris.” and before he could reply Peter hung up, leaving him to stare blankly ahead. He could easily dismiss the ‘our girl’ comment as a pack specific statement, but Peter’s tone had left nothing to the imagination. He loved Max, just as Chris did, and considered her his…  _ theirs _ . It was frightening how okay with that he was. 

“Max,” he called once he pulled into his condo, “Max, we’re here.” she came to softly, then screamed as reality crashed back on her and spazzed in her seat. “Max- baby I’m here!” he soothed, toes clenching when she looked at him carefully. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, but I need to touch you, okay?” she looked so  _ scared _ . 

“You’ll get blood on you.” came her whimper, drawing a small smile from him. Of course,  _ of course _ that’s what she would be concerned about. 

“It’s just blood.” she nodded shakily after a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing the moment she stretched her shoulder out. “Alright sweetheart, are you going to be okay if I leave you in the shower so you can get cleaned up?” she whimpered again and tightened her arms around his neck, shaking anew. “Okay.” 

“I watched,” she admitted once they were in his elevator. “I watched him die.” ah, that explains it. Max had consistently been afraid that the Nogitsune was never really gone, that a part of it was still with her. This whole situation didn’t just shake her emotionally and physically, it wrecked her mentally as well. Preyed on her deepest weakness and pulled until it broke. “I  **wanted** him dead.” he understood that too. 

“That doesn’t make you evil.” he took both their phones and sat them on his bathroom sink before placing her on the toilet seat, swallowing thickly when he saw just  _ how much _ of her blood had been spilled. 

“Doesn’t it?” she whispered, unseeing as he took her shoes and blood crusted socks off, his jacket soon following. “It’s what Void wanted, Void wanted people dead and then they died.” 

“Void wanted innocent people dead,” he told her sternly, meeting her gaze as those glossy whiskey gold eyes came back into focus. “Donovan tried to kill you, he  _ injured _ you. What you did was in self-defense.” he peeled her jacket away, hissing between his teeth when it stuck a little on the wound on her shoulder. “That doesn’t make it easier,” he didn’t like that she wasn’t reacting in pain, it meant that she was still in shock - which would eventually wear off. With a twist he turned the water on and kicked his own shoes off. “But it doesn’t mean you’re evil. It doesn’t make you the Nogitsune.” he unbuttoned her plaid button-up and took note of the fact that she was going through the motions robotically. 

“Maybe.” he met her gaze again. 

“I’m going to have to cut your tank top off, okay? Then I’m going to look at that wound on your shoulder.” she nodded mutely, uncaring and unaware. She didn’t flinch as his knife tore through the material of her tank top, nor when he shucked the ruined shirt off of her and peered at her shoulder. “I’m going to take a picture of it, okay?” she nodded again, unblinking when his phone clicked once, twice, making sure to get the wound itself as clear as possible. He shucked his own button up to the side and tugged down her pants, hissing at the similar wound on the side of her knee, pink tissue peaking through red blood. He took another photo and sent them in quick succession to Peter so he could begin researching. “The water is going to sting at first, but we’ve gotta get those cleaned. Do you trust me?” 

It was then and only then that a clarity descended upon her, gaze locking with his once more with certainty and something else that made his heart leap in his chest. 

“With everything I am.” he swallowed thickly and picked her up again, keeping her close to his chest as they entered the shower stall, warm water soaking through his pants and then coming away red and brown when he lowered himself against the wall, sitting with her curled against him with just enough water hitting one side of her body to start cleaning a majority of the blood off. He hated that it came away like ink, slow and continuous, hated that she started to shake against him and tried to curl as far into him as she could because reality was crashing back down around her. 

He hated most of all that he couldn’t protect her. 

When he was sure she could handle it he moved further under the water, watching as more and more of her skin was cleared of the blood that had begun to dry. With slow, soft movements he brushed her hair from her face, stopping the flow of water that was coming down her nose and lips to, instead, flow down her jaw. When the water turned cold he picked her back up, noting that her wounds were clean and he could now see how shredded her skin had been. 

He snapped three more picture of her clean wounds and wrapped her in one of his towels, then he took her to his room and sat her at the head of his bed. 

  
“I’m going to get changed, okay Max? I’m just going to be in that closet, it won’t be but two minutes.” she nodded and released her white-knuckled grip on his wife beater, drawing as far in on herself as she could. Chris sent the clean wound picture off to Peter and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a new T-shirt, arriving back in the bedroom just in time to see her panicked gaze searching the room. “I’m here, it’s okay.”

She reached out for him the moment he neared the bed and he gladly pulled her back to his chest, shuffling just so he could pull the covers up over her and so he could sit up against the headboard. He felt the pillow beneath his back and realized that Max had put it there, still thinking of others even when she wasn’t in her right mind. He hated each time she trembled against him, hated that she had gone from bawling her eyes out to silent crying. 

So he did the one thing he could think of, he ran his fingers through her hair and began humming. It wasn’t a song that held any meaning, just one of the ones he had heard on the radio that he had liked quite a bit. He couldn’t remember the name, just a few sentences that he felt drawn to.  _ All you have is your fire, _ he hummed, eyes closing as he buried his nose in her damp hair,  _ and the place you need to reach. _ Maybe he had been drawn to it because it fit him and Peter so well?  _ Don’t you ever tame your demons _ , though maybe he had been drawn to it because it fit them, he, Peter, and Max.  _ But always keep them on a leash _ . They had all been through enough shit to mentally scar a  _ dozen _ people, yet they were all still functioning. 

Yes, there were days when they crumbled - and oh  _ how they crumbled _ \- but they were always there to pick one another up. 

Max was seventeen but she was already an integral part of his, of  _ their  _ lives. It’d been so long since he tried dating, since he bothered attempting to give a go at romance. Victoria hadn’t been his first, but she had been his last. She said she had an interest in older men, that she would only date someone who knew about the supernatural and would understand if she put pack first. 

Maybe… maybe when she turned eighteen he could give another go at dating, maybe he could give another go at romance. 

.

Max woke up many times throughout the night in fits of fear that was quickly soothed by Chris curling his fingers through her hair or pulling her closer against him. At some point they’d gone from her in his lap to the both of them laying down with her face in his chest and her leg between his. When she woke in the morning the only move she made was to press flat against his body to try and get as much of his warmth as possible. She was sore and her shoulder and knee hurt like hell but she was alive and cared for and that… that made it easier for her to think clearer than she could the night before. 

Chris had told her that it hadn’t made her evil, that she had done it out of self-defense. That, while it wasn’t okay to like it, it didn’t make her the Nogitsune. It helped, and then he took care of her and that helped  _ more _ . The fact that he had held her all night had made tears well in her eyes and the emotions she had been shoving down for the man well up in her throat again. She didn’t realize that she had wiggled her arm beneath his and wrapped it around him, nor that his arm that had been laying on her side had dipped to wrap around her waist and pull her up, closer to his chest and freeing her elbow - the arm currently cushioned underneath her head acting as her pillow since his free arm was under  _ his _ pillow, no doubt palming the gun that was there in case someone interrupted them. 

Really, it was completely unfair of him to hold her like this without returning her feelings. It was completely unfair that everyone she felt so deeply for wouldn’t or  _ couldn’t _ return her feelings - if she were honest with herself it was something she had become used to, even if it still hurt. She had learned to never expect someone’s love, never expected anyone but her dad to put her first… to never be anyone’s number one.

Max had grown up quicker than most of the other children, when her mother died. She had learned how to wake herself up for school, how to make sure the door was locked when she left in the morning. Cooking came when her dad would come home drunk, crying and holding her and telling her she looked like her mother and he  _ missed _ her and how sorry he was… John never drank like Rafael, Scott’s dad, but he did drink when he was off duty or when he was at home. Especially for that first year after her mothers’ death. It was little meals, at first, like cup ramen or hotdogs. When she and Scott used to sneak out at night so neither would have to listen to their parents’ crying she learned more, promising that she would take care of them. 

It continued after her father stopped drinking as frequently and then turned into a frenzy of knowledge that she studied rather than her regular course work when her father had his first stroke. She had lost her mother, she sure as shit wasn’t going to lose her dad. He was her number one, then Scott, then Erica, Vernon, Isaac, Derek,  _ Peter _ , Allison, Chris, and then Deuce. She was used to putting everyone first and it rarely ever bothered her. Now, at times like these when she forced herself to think about how much she loved Chris, or Peter, or Deucalion, she felt bitter that she would never be their number one. 

She was Allison’s age and her friend, he would never be able to get passed that with her. 

Peter seemed interested, but he would probably not be able to accept that she was more interested in a stable polyamory relationship. That, while she’d want kids, she’d also like to be able to be possessive of multiple people. She just couldn’t see him being okay with sharing her  _ if _ a relationship was even possible. 

Deuce… he had told Erica that - while he may care for her deeply - nothing ever  _ could _ or  _ would _ happen between them. 

No, Max would just have to be happy with moments like these with the three of them where she could love them freely. 

With a sigh she buried her face further into his chest, lips brushing against the skin of his collarbone and teasing some of the sparse chest hairs that were peeking out of his shirt neckline. 

She’d been around boys all her life, she didn’t want a boy her age. She wanted someone mature, someone who could take care of her and didn’t  _ need _ her to take care of them. Someone who could handle her stubborn ass and make her act like an adult instead of a child when she went into a fit. And she wanted two people who were able to do that, to care for her and be cared for in return, to fill that void inside her that  _ craved _ love and affection. She didn’t care if that second was another woman or if it was another man, but she wanted two,  _ needed _ two. 

Three she could try with, probably, but with her luck, she’d be  _ blessed _ to get  _ one _ let alone  _ two _ . 

Which made Theo Raeken’s attempts at wooing her so… strange. He was her age and something about him still felt  _ off _ , but he also wasn’t like the other boys her age. 

“Max?” she hadn’t heard him call her the first time, nor the second. She didn’t react, too lost in thought, until he leant away from her to stare at her face in worry of her being catatonic. “Baby?” 

“Hm?” she blinked away the fog in her eyes and flexed her arm, trying to pull herself back to his warmth before realizing he was awake and looking at her now, propped up by his elbow and leaning partially over her. “Can we- can we just stay like this, for a little bit longer?” She hesitated, trying not to sound too desperate or needy. Her fingers clenched against the dip of his spine when he continued to stare at her, now anxious. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she rushed, eyes lowering back to the bed. 

“You’re in your bra and underwear,” he told her factually, though not condescendingly. It also made her very aware of every inch of her  _ skin  _ that was flush against him and the hard heat at her thigh.

  
“Not the nicest body or lingerie to look at,” she cynically mused, “and it's your bodies natural reaction, Chris, I - it doesn’t bother me.” it actualy flattered the fuck out of her and made her warm for so many other reasons. “But-” she swallowed and began to remove her arm from around him. “But if you want to - I won’t keep you here, not - not against your will, or anything.” he caught her wrist before she could curl her arm against her chest and held it, gun calloused thumb brushing against the inside of her wrist before he pulled it back around him and sank back into the bed. 

She didn’t pay attention to the stiff heat flexing against her thigh that was trapped between his legs, she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. No, she focused completely on the fact that he kept his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, chin pressing into her head with a heavy exhale. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” about her feelings for Chris? Hell no. About what happened at the school with Donovan? Less of a hell no. 

“Roscoe broke down again. He snuck up on me while I was fixing him and,” her shoulder flinched out of reflex. “He had a mouth on his hand, like uh, like a Sarlacc from Star Wars.” she pulled herself flush against him at the memory, unaware of the shift of his hips. “It hurt, and it startled me enough for him to get me in a chokehold. I couldn’t - all that training  _ gone _ because his hands had freaking mouths with  _ my _ skin in it.” she shuddered and closed her eyes tight. “I hit him with my wrench and ran to the library, he followed and threatened me, my dad, the pack. He insulted  _ everyone _ and I  _ wanted _ to kill him and then-” his hand at her back began rubbing soothing circles into her skin, right below the aching section of flesh that she  _ knew _ was bruised. “He pulled me through the book case and - and then I was up in the scaffolding and he threatened to  _ eat my legs _ . What kind of-” she broke off with another full body shudder, her usual attempt at humor falling flat on her tongue. “Then he began to  _ eat my legs _ and I pulled the pin holding the scaffolding. One pierced him through the chest and then Iwatchedhimdie.” 

“Not an assassin then.” she shook her head and he sighed, “Peter got John to give you a sick day from school. I don’t know what excuse he gave, but the day is yours to just… recover.” an image of her in her car the night before was haunting him now, replacing the dreams he no longer remembered. 

“Thank you, both of you.” and what a perfectly chaotic mess a relationship between the three of them would be, how  _ perfect _ it would be? “I just,” she hedged. 

“What?” she could be selfish, she needed it, just this once. 

“I just need to forget everything for a little bit. I used to do this when I was little.” she closed her eyes against the memory. “It’s totally unfair to him that I’m telling you first, but some context might make this situation a little less awkward for you.” he frowned at that, not liking her tone even though he  _ was _ uncomfortable - though it was not from anything she was doing it was from his own inappropriate thoughts. “It happened when mom got really mad, saying I was killing her and was trying to steal her face. She’d hit me or start ripping her Iv’s and things out, after the third or fourth time of watching my mother bleed and scream that it was my fault I just started running. The moment I saw the switch from my mom to  _ her _ I would run. One time I ran into this room filled with comatose patients.” he had a feeling he knew  _ exactly _ where this was going. 

“Peter.” she nodded.

“Peter. I could  _ feel _ how sad he was, how angry and  _ lonely. _ I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to crawl into his bed, especially since he was still burned pretty badly at that point, but I did. Mom used to always tell me that sometimes people just needed the touch of other people to heal. That sometimes our hurt could be numbed by a hug or a kiss on the boo boo.” she would  _ not _ cry, “So, because I couldn’t help my Mom, I would help  _ him _ . Mom got worse and Peter started getting better, it went like that for a year until she died. Then,” she exhaled, “I met Deaton.” his hand stiffened on her back. “He told me that he was a friend of my mother and that she asked him to give me something if she ever died.” she moved her head to press her forehead against his shoulder, eyes closed. “He made me forget because my abilities had come through. He made me forget my grandmother, my aunt,  _ all _ of my mother’s family. He took my memory of Peter, took the bond that had developed between Peter and I because I was healing him too quick, said I was messing with the natural energies somehow. 

“So I forgot, and it tore the bond Peter had with me- well, it wasn’t Peter it was his wolf but you know what I’m saying.” she was getting frustrated again but this time it was at Deaton. “That’s why he bit Scott that night, he was wearing my jacket and it had my scent.” 

“So the cuddling is how you’re healing.” she looked up at him, wondering if he meant her wounds which were still  _ aching _ . “Not that kind of healing.” oh,  _ oh.  _

“Yeah, but it- it only works if I care about the person. With Peter I cared because I could feel his loneliness - which was my abilities making themselves known when I was little - and was lonely too. I wouldn’t be able to hug or cuddle anyone in any of my classes that I didn’t know and heal, it wouldn’t work.” and that was the most crass confession she’d ever given, one of the  _ three  _ in her whole life. 

“I had to cut up your shirt.” he finally replied moments later, earning a small chuckle from her.

“How do you do this?” she asked moments later, “Don’t you have anyone you can just… break with?” it was a loaded question, but it was one he found he wanted to answer truthfully. 

“I’ve never been good at unloading with others around. I normally just go to the range or find something to do with my hands.” he closed his eyes and focused on her breathing and heartbeat to get him through the rest of the confession. “Our household wasn’t one where we could just… freely express our worries without seeming weak. Then I married Victoria and we both grew up too similar for our relationship to be different. We vowed it wouldn’t be that way with Allison, that we would change it even if things were too late for us.” and he was proud to say that they had succeeded. 

“If you ever need to unload,” she started, “I have a copy of the key to the shooting range, and I know the Deputy that acts as security there.” she was unaware of her thumb brushing back and forth against his back. Chris was aware, he was acutely attuned to every little movement her body made and hated that his body was reacting in such a way when she was trusting him like she was. “I used to pick up shells over the summer, liked doing it best at night because the spotlights made it seem like I wasn’t alone.”

“Thank you.” he had half expected her to insist that he unload everything on his mind right then, that he could  _ always _ talk to her whenever. He should’ve known better, should’ve known that she did the exact opposite of what regular people did and would just  _ accept _ the way he was. 

“Anything for you.” and he stiffened  _ again _ but he couldn’t ask what she meant by that because she was dozing again, breath puffing against his exposed skin. It really wasn’t fair of her to say something like that, it gave him hope that maybe she  _ could _ feel romantically inclined to him, that she would be open to receiving his affections. He knew that she had meant it, could feel how honest and sincere her words were. 

Fuck, he was in love.

.

“What are you doing?” he groaned, voice nothing but a rumble against the fingers curling against his chin, massaging his jaw and beard. 

“Oh, sor-” he lowered his head to follow her fingers, groggy from sleep and the first time he was actually able to relax. “-ry.” with a blush she returned to running her fingers through the curls of his short beard. When his breathing evened back out she got bolder with her exploration, going from rubbing her fingers into his jaw to scrape her nails in a scratching motion against his chin and jaw. When she was more than certain he had fallen asleep she wound her right arm up from underneath his to massage into the back of his head, watching in fascination as he shuddered and  _ melted _ against the bed. 

Max had always been interested in beards, not overly long ones but ones that stayed maybe an inch or two off the skin, much like Chris’s. She’d always heard about how they were dirty, about how they were uncomfortable and caused rawness whenever you were kissed with one - or other  _ nefarious _ acts - and that sometimes people would get hair from the beard in their mouth when they kissed. It was against uniform regulation to have a beard most times so she had rarely seen any police with beards for her to explore. 

Chris’s though, she loved it. She really loved the fact that he had a graying colored patch on his chin and that his hair was scattered with salt and pepper, silver hairs winking out every now and then between brown and black. She liked how thick and coarse his beard was and especially liked that it seemed that he took good care of it - or as far as she could tell. When she began massaging a little into his skin he had stiffened at first, then relaxed with a rumble. She realized faintly that this was probably the most that the Hunter had been able to relax and the longest he’d been able to sleep, with that in mind she continued with her exploration. 

Now though, now he had practically given her permission to continue and she wasn’t about to let that opportunity pass her by. His hair was just as thick as his beard but not as course, it was pleasant to mess with and the fact that he seemed to like it was another bonus in her book. Not that she would be able to do anything with this information but have it stored for when her dreams turned especially hot and liked to have her waking up, tortured. 

No, she wouldn’t get to have that kind of a relationship with Chris. She wouldn’t get to be the reason more Hale children or Argent children were brought into the world. She wanted that, wanted new children dedicated to Allison’s new code,  _ needed _ to see the future they’d shape and protect as they grew into the Hunter lifestyle. She even wanted to see a few rebels that would deny the Hunter lifestyle and go for simpler job choices, maybe have a baker or an artist in the family, just to keep everyone on their toes. 

I mean, statistically, that was the very near future, right? Their last year of high school, two after that and then BAM, they’re twenty. Some of them would go to college, others might even move states away, but then they’d start getting married, having kids. It all happened eventually and Max was both excited and  _ terrified _ for it all to happen. But that wouldn’t matter, not for Max, because she didn’t want to leave Beacon Hills and she certainly didn’t see herself able to be in the kind of relationship she wanted or needed with anyone  _ in _ Beacon Hills. 

So she’d watch from the sidelines, supportive and caring and offering help to those that needed it. If she really wanted to go through the whole pregnancy thing she might even become a surrogate, stranger things have happened. 

She didn’t even realize she was crying until a tear slid over the bridge of her nose so, with a little help from her abilities, she slid out of the bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand where Chris had charged it for her and slipped into the bathroom. Before answering any of the whopping 48 text messages and 12 missed calls she had she opened Allison’s messages and read through them quickly before typing a quick request to use some of her clothes and most of her were burn worthy. 

**_Ali Bear <3:_ **

_ Yeah of course! Are you okay? Everyone’s been on edge today cause we’re all worried baout you! _

**_Max:_ **

_ I will be. Thanks for the clothes Elektra, I promise to treat them with the utmost care. _

She closed that out and went to the next number with the most messages, Erica. 

**_Batwoman:_ **

_ Max answr ur phone _

_ Max! _

_ Answer your phone _

_ R u ok?! _

_ Mother fucker you better answer your goddamn phone! _

_ If ur ok and just ignoring my mssgs I’m going to kick ur ass! _

_ Max srsly now I’m worried _

_ Thats it were looking for you _

_ I s2g Max you better be okay _

**_Galactus <3:_ **

_ I’m sorry to worry you Erica, I’m fine. I’m sorry to freak you all out. I kinda lost myself for a bit _

_ I’m okay now though, Chris helped. I’ll be at the loft tomorrow, but I think I’m going to spend _

_ The rest of the day with my dad. I’ll be at school tmrw too. Love you Batwoman <3 _

She shuffled on the most worn pair of jeans Allison had and hedged on choosing a shirt. When she glanced back at the doorway she decided fuck it, she was going to wear one of Chris’s T’s and take it with her. When she entered his room again he was still asleep and that alone made her heart clench in her chest. She knew from experience that the man was a light sleeper, that he had to trust her implicitly or be so deeply asleep to not be on edge. She took a single picture of him and threw on one of his black T’s and blue plaid button ups, pushing her luck with  _ two _ of his shirts instead of one. 

Max Stilinski was a daring bitch, especially when she knew this would be the last time she could actually be affectionate  _ with _ or  _ to _ Chris in a way that he wouldn’t outright turn down. Such was why she padded gently over to the bed and braced herself with her knee and hand on the mattress to press a bittersweet kiss to his forehead. 

She was gone with a single, hastily written note on his nightstand in the next ten minutes. 

**_Fiance:_ **

_ Max, you weren’t at school u ok? _

_ Ur friends are very suspicious of me, they asked if I hurt you _

_ R u hurt, Max? Did more ppl attack u? Do I need to kill someone? _

_ U not answering is not making my nerves any less shot _

_ Ur friends are vry agitated _

**_Max <3:_ **

_ I’m sorry, yeah I’m okay. I got a lil injured but im okay _

_ Dunno why they’d ask u if u hurt me, and no u don’t need to kill anyone _

**_Fiance_ ** _ : _

_ Woman, you are going to put me in an early grave. _

_ What’s a ‘lil’ injured, have you gone to the hospital? _

_ Where are you right now? _

**_Max <3_ ** _ :  _

_ You’re texting back quite fast for someone still in school. _

_ Also, the contact name? I’m changing it _

_ I’m fine, it’s nothing. Ttyl _

She clicked out of his text box when she saw the dots begin at the bottom of the screen and clicked onto Scott’s. 

**_Scotty:_ **

_ Max, there’s this book that you need to read _

_ It’s called The Dread Doctors and it's just like what's happening now _

_ Someone is stealing the Chimera bodies! _

_ Max something about this isn’t right _

_ Call me when u get the chance _

So, knowing Scott she did just that. The more he filled her in the more she hated that she had been selfish with her time with Chris when she could’ve been helping the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, whatcha think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, small warning, this gets kind of ... gruesome? Anyway, updated the maturity theme, rank... thing.
> 
> Uh, enjoy!

“Ms. Stilinski.” Mrs. Finch called the moment she entered the classroom, “How glorious of you to grace us with your presence today.” Theo smelled her anger spark like cinnamon and sulfur and reacted immediately by grabbing her hand underneath the table. 

  
“Yes, well, too much of me and you’ll start to wonder why I’m so special.” it was a scathing reply in a very rude tone that Mrs. Finch took with grace. 

“Truly. Ms. Stilinski, what alignment occurs during Metaphase 1?” he was surprised when she actually squeezed his hand, hummingbird heartbeat accelerating to a near-continuous sound. 

“In Metaphase 1 there is an independent assortment of traits on different chromosomes that are caused by the random alignment of different pairs of homologues.” she smiled thinly, not having been able to get any sleep the night before and having suffered various grillings by her packmates and friends that left her wishing they’d all leave her alone for a moment to actually breathe. So, unlike most teenagers, she spent the night reading her AP textbook hoping it would put her to sleep. She barely realized she had finished the fucking thing when her dad was knocking against her doorframe reminding her of school. “Homologous traits are often called Homologs, which are a study of Homology. Which is the existence of shared ancestry between a pair of structures, or genes.” her shoulder ached all goddamn day from her stupid fucking backpack strap and her knee was constantly buckling the more she walked. “Ma’am.”

“Very good.” and with a head nod of approval, she began her actual lesson plan, giving Theo time to cool her down while the rest of the class that  _ knew _ Max were still staring at her a little awestruck. 

“What’s going on?” Theo murmured, eyeing her with actual concern once she drew her hand back from his. 

“I didn’t get much sleep last night after we all read that stupid fucking book.” more than that she was tired of people stealing her memories,  _ her _ fucking memories. She still apparently had one more block of Deaton’s to go through before she recovered all the memories he had taken from her and gained the last bit of her power. On top of all that she was in pain and sore and her back hurt like a mother fucker, and she hadn’t heard back from Chris, Peter,  _ or _ Deucalion in the past two days. Then, to top it all off, her pack was acting strange and they were all being hunted by Chimeras with Assassins most likely on their way! 

She took one,  _ one _ goddamn day to just recover after  _ killing _ someone and in that day Malia almost got ran over, Vernon had an anxiety attack, Erica  _ saw _ Gerard, Scott had an Asthma attack and Liam had saved him. 

The good news, no new chimera or assassins. The bad news, Erica  _ really _ did not like her hanging around Theo and had evidence that he wasn’t actually Theo, or that his parents weren’t his parents. It didn’t matter, she was going with Lydia after school to the hospital to try and see if Lydia remembered anything. It’s not like she had anything planned pack wise.

She didn’t expect to only remember glimpses of the next few days as if she were nothing more than a passenger in her own body.

.

_ “I’m not going to ask you to lie to your dad.” it was this singular statement and the fact that she was high on adrenaline, fear, and grief that had her launching herself into Theo, catching him off guard and slamming him back into the metal fencing. Neither of them had expected her to kiss him with a desperation and savagery she normally didn’t possess, but she did and he reciprocated.  _

> _ ‘No!’ _

_. _

_ “It felt good,” she admitted, feeling the usual cold calmness settle back over her body. Theo had killed to protect her, Peter had finally gotten back to her saying that he remembered  _ everything _ and then didn’t respond to any of her texts or calls. She had remembered too, remembered her mother making her way to the roof so she could jump off of it to get away from Max. Had remembered all the times that her mother beat her and screamed that she was stealing her face, had screamed that she wasn’t her daughter, that her precious Maczysz had died in the forest.  _

_ She wishes she had.  _

> _ ‘Please stop this!’ _

_ “What about the kiss? How- how did that feel?” she contemplated telling him the truth or a lie, knowing he’d be able to smell and hear her lie but willing to try and risk it. She wasn’t feeling much lately, even her pack bonds felt cold.  _

_ “Also good.”  _

> _ ‘What have you done to me?!’ _

_. _

_ “Do you know why I first fell in love with you?” the question broke her out of her haze of being. “We were at recess and Scott was playing on the swings. Jackson had come up and started picking on him, pushing him. The  _ **_moment_ ** _ he pushed Scott off the swing you came from the monkey bars and started  _ **_wailing_ ** _ on him. When you were getting scolded you just smiled and said you beat up the bad guys and - I dunno, I guess the fact that you were willing to throw down for someone you didn’t even know, that you were willing to stick up for the underdog, it kinda stuck with me.” _

_ “Jackson deserved it.” he deserved worse. _

> _ ‘No, that’s not the kind of person I am, give me my body back! C’mon, Silinski, WAKE UP!!’ _

_. _

_ “I am so sick and tired of blood being on my face.” he blinked at her, grinning when he took note of how calm and cold her tone was. Her eyes roamed over his face, tracing lines in the blood as if she were mildly fascinated with the fact that he was okay. Theo’s plan was working so beautifully that the few road bumps that had happened along the way were relatively easy to cover up, especially when her fingers traced the lines of blood from his nose to his lips. “I’m going to lose Scott, but I lost him a while ago.” her thumb smeared the blood over his bottom lip. “I’m losing myself again too,” it was a revelation that shook her, but not one she found she could stop.  _

_ At this point she didn’t really believe she was worth saving. Her darkness was bigger, she was scared.  _

_ She was tired of being scared.  _

> _ ‘We don’t give up! We fight like idiots until we’re finished! WAKE UP AND TAKE CONTROL AGAIN, this isn’t the first time someone’s tried to kill you!’ _

_. _

**_He’s suspicious of us, he doesn’t trust us. And why should he? We’ve been lying to him, we’ve been on the wrong side of the law._ **

_ “Clark mentioned something about a keycard at the library,” her heart froze in her chest. “Do you all have after-hours access?”  _

**_He knows, he knows we’re not the same._ **

_ “Uh, yeah. I’d show you mine but I lost it weeks ago.” liar, liar liarliarliarliar _ **_liar._ **

> _ ‘Dad, help me… please…I’m losing and I need you… ‘ _

_. _

_ “You’ve still got more blood on your hands than any of us.” oh, betrayal.  _

_ “I’m about to get more.” She felt her lips stretch into a smile.  _

_ “I’ve no doubt, but you can’t kill me, save Scott,  _ **_and_ ** _ save your father, Max.” her heart froze as the bloodlust and demand for his blood for his trick almost made her ignore her father’s life being in peril.  _

_ “ _ **_Where is my father?_ ** _ ” Theo smiled.  _

> _ ‘I’ll fucking kill you, Theo, I’ll fucking tear you limb from limb! Not my dad, not my dad, notmydadpleaseohgodno’ _

_. _

She was back in control but she was numb. Numb because she had lost control again, numb because she had nearly lost herself permanently again. It wasn’t the Nogitsune, no it was her own spark that had overwhelmed her. It took her will and manifested itself to protect her. Now, now all her pack were around her, Peter with some kind of abdominal injury that wasn’t healing and Erica with a black eye that was healing slowly. They were healing like that because of her, because she had apparently muted their bonds again, because she had been weak. She was tired of everyone being hurt, tired of being weak. 

So she would fight, she would fight and let every motherfucker who wanted a piece of her know that her family, her  _ loved ones _ were off-limits. 

“Maczsyz, what are you doing?” Deucalion’s voice rang out, stopping all chatter amongst the pack that had gathered in various states in the waiting room. 

“ **I’m telling them all what I am** .” immediately four people went to stop her, two of which were brought to their knees with grunts of pain. She felt remorse for doing it, but this needed to be done. She wasn’t changing her mind.

“Max, stop!” Chris demanded, watching Scott and Deucalion struggle against invisible bindings. “This is exactly what they want!” his heart broke when she looked over her shoulder at him with cold eyes and tears running down her cheeks. 

“ **I can’t lose him.** ” He knew, he  _ knew _ the pack had been spread too thin. He  _ knew _ that something was going on with Max, but he never would’ve thought that she was cracking again. Never would’ve imagined that she would do something like this in front of regular people, not for anything.  **“** I won’t… **I won’t.”** her eyes hardened further and she turned to go through the double doors that led to the area her father was currently in. 

“Stop right there, Sweetheart, and think this through,” Peter called, hand clenched tightly to his abdomen and the gauze he held there. “If you do this you’re not only exposing the supernatural, but also what you are to both communities.” She didn’t respond, already having thought it through the way she always had.. No, she just marched through the double doors, then out of their vision until finally Deucalion and Scott were released from her hold on them. 

“She’s gotten more powerful,” Deucalion admitted, rubbing briefly at his throat, barely clamping down on his desire to rush after her and stop her, to hold her and comfort the pain he could feel through their slowly opening bond.

“This isn’t right,” Chris groused, banging his hand furiously against the invisible wall she had constructed so they wouldn’t be able to interfere. “None of this should have happened.” he ran a hand through his hair and watched his daughter hug close to Isaac. “We shouldn’t have left her practically alone when assassins have been targeting her,  _ why _ did we leave her alone?” he rounded on Peter, eyes glinting in his fury. 

“We didn’t, Five supernatural teenagers and a Banshee with her ‘Something’ boyfriend were all watching her.” Peter bit back steadily, tone calm even though his muscles were flexing out of irritation. “So, this is where we get an explanation from some of the teenagers that we entrusted her with.” Erica flushed in anger once his gaze swept over them. 

“Theo fucking Raeken,” was her sneer, “has been  _ worming _ his way into her head while  _ you two _ who she’s  _ clearly in love with _ have been twiddling your thumbs with research that  _ could have waited _ .” Neither reacted outright to the confession but inside they were reeling. They had discussed Max and her situation together, had discussed the feelings they had for her and how they would all three end up having to be an item if either  _ one _ of them wanted a chance with her. Chris, despite his uprising, did not find that he was too terribly against the idea of being in a relationship of sorts with Peter. Peter was a smartass and a smarmy asshole on the best of days, but he was also loyal to his family and was fiercely protective. All aspects he appreciated in a relationship.

Any further thought, however, was stopped as screams erupted from beyond the double doors. “ _ Theo _ set this all up, set us against one another and I was the  _ only _ one to suspect him of  _ anything _ .” she was growling now, beta gold eyes alight with fury and fear for Max. “He kept her from us!” she spat, tears falling down her cheeks, “I am willing to bet he is working with the Dread Doctors somehow because  _ Max _ is clearly his end game goal.” 

“He’s not after Max, he’s after Void Max, he wants her how she was when the Nogitsune took over,” Peter admitted, grimacing when his wounds actually opened wider. “He admitted to it before sicking the lovesick  _ fool _ and one of his newest Chimera’s on me.” Liam shrunk behind the others, eyes downcast. Everyone smelled of regret and fear, of anger and shame. They couldn’t even protect  _ one _ of their own, how the hell were they supposed to protect Beacon Hills? 

“Well, then this whole situation is about to get a lot more hectic.” Isaac groaned, “We played right into their hands.” his eyes glanced over the double doors, “Max, right now, is the only one who can determine the rest of the play.” 

“She thinks she’s alone,” his eyes were closed and he was concentrating on Max in a way only Scott knew how to do. “She’s scared, but she’s not really there, like - like she’s just floating and everyone is moving too fast for her to catch up.” he swallowed thickly, “she’s really, really sad.” and that was the brunt of it, wasn’t it? Max had depended on them, and they had let her down in favor of their own exploits. 

Peter had a daughter who was being hunted by her mother and, in turn, was hunting her. Liam had lost his girlfriend only for her to be revived - they were  _ still _ trying to figure that one out. Lydia  _ just _ was rescued from an attempt to get her into Eichen by Parrish - who was a Hell Hound and apparently taking the bodies of the dead Chimera’s  _ to _ the Nemeton. Allison had been targeted by La Bete  _ twice _ before she had to go into hiding. Isaac had remembered a time when his brother was alive, when he had tried to take Isaac away but was unsuccessful. Cora and Derek had managed to take Deaton - who was newly rescued from being held captive  _ by _ Malia’s mother - to save Satomi’s pack and, along with the help of Braeden - Derek’s badass girlfriend - they managed to stop the group of Calavera soldiers who had intended to wipe them all out. 

Kira was struggling for control with her fox spirit and her spot in the relationship she had with Malia and Scott. Scott was torn between helping Liam, feeling guilty for not trusting Erica when it came to the safety of his friend - who he had let down  _ twice _ now -and worried for his relationship with the two amazing women who were going through something he had no ability to help them with. Erica had  _ seen _ Gerard, and not in a vision way, which led to tensions rising in the pack between her, Allison, and Chris. Vernon hadn’t had any visions but was struggling between trying to keep everyone together and focusing solely on Max - whom he was fiercely protective over. 

Chris though, Chris had been hit hard. Not only did he have to watch as the pack went through all this, but he also had hidden the secret of his father still being alive. He had to hide his daughter - who was being attacked for the sole reason of  _ looking _ like the woman who had killed La Bete last, and keep her away from everyone so the reaction was real. He had to watch as Peter crumpled after they had their discussion when neither  _ he _ nor Max was present at the Loft anymore. Chris had to put his feelings for Max aside - feelings he’d grown to accept ever since the night he had held her after Donovan’s attack - even though he  _ felt _ that she was in danger. 

He had to choose between his daughter and the woman he loved, and while he knew Max would’ve  _ told _ him to  _ always _ put Allison first, he still felt guilty. He had left her, left them, and this had happened.

“We’re going to have a pack meeting after this where we discuss everything,” Peter swore after the tense silence dragged on. “Everything.”

.

“Thanks to your daughter miraculously healing you, John, you’re now part of our special little pack meet. Now, we’re going to go about this quick because, frankly, we don’t have that much time to fill you in. Later we’ll go into more detail but until then you’re getting the crash course.” Peter blatantly ignored the look of shock and outrage that the Sheriff targeted straight at him in favor of sinking into the chair with a groan. “First of all, we did not leave Max alone but we did underestimate the threat posed for her. You should know that professional Assassins have targeted your daughter within this past month, along with a young Theo Raeken, Dread Doctors - which you’re already aware of, and Chimeras.” 

“Professional Assassins?!” Max blinked lamely when her father turned to her, expression aghast. “Oh sweetheart, you -” he hugged her, hating that he had ever doubted his daughter. He hated himself for ever believing his daughter was capable of evil, that he had been complacent - had even helped - in her mental break. He felt like a failure for only just now realizing some of her odd behavior that he had dismissed was actually a cry for help. His little girl needed him and he hadn’t been there, he had let her down. Again.

“The Dread Doctors are real, and what they’ve brought back is La Bête du Gévaudan, a serial killing beast that kills  _ just _ to kill. That’s what the chimera’s were for, they were experimenting for the perfect genetic strands to use.” Chris’s eyes had not left Max’s figure, he did not like the blank expression she had nor the way she seemed uncaring of her own life at the moment. He especially did not like that she seemed like she was fighting a war within herself, one they were allowed or permitted to know about. A war that they  _ should have been _ present for but weren’t.

“So, wait, they’re killing children, so that they can bring back this serial killer because… ? Why?” Allison knelt beside Max, holding her and bringing some comfort to the friend she’d grown to love dearly. Feeling her ache clearer than the others, feeling her fathers’ ache, and knew that the two were spiraling down and needed to be saved.

“Because they want Beacon Hills to stop existing. They’re evil, and if they had it their way then everyone would die. La Bête  _ can _ be killed, but I had to go into hiding for a bit because I look like my great Aunt.” Max blinked and suddenly some of the cold glint to her iris went away even as her body leaned into Allison. “She was the last one to kill the beast, and we were worried that it might go on a rampage if it saw me. I didn’t leave the pack, and I certainly wasn’t leaving you, Max. Not without a goodbye.” 

“I remembered.” She admitted quietly, talking automatically without being completely sure  _ what _ the memory had to do with their current situation. “That last year mom was in the hospital, I remembered. She used to hit me, scream at me and pull at her own I.V’s until she was soaking the sheets with her blood,” she said it with a note of detachment, like she was bored and reading a passage through a book. “Whenever I noticed her start to get bad, I would run. I ran once to your room.” Peter knew, it had been one of the sequences of memories he had recovered from reading that fucking book. It had brought a lot of answer and even more questions, but more importantly, it brought the sting of betrayal. “Deaton made me forget.” He froze in his seat, panicked eyes falling on her robotic form. “He made me forget because my abilities had already developed.” he was well and truly the most despicable person in Beacon Hills. He had thought she had just abandoned him like everyone else, that she had so easily broken the only thing that had kept him alive. He should’ve known better, he should’ve believed in her more. Should have trusted that she wasn’t stringing him along.  _ He should’ve trusted her more _ .

“Mom kept saying I was killing her,” her gaze lowered, voice cracking. “I was. I just wanted her to get better, for her to not be in pain. I wanted her to love me again, then I just wanted her to stop hating me, stop hitting me. I tried everything I could to fix it, I was good. I did everything she told me to,” she rushed, panicking and trying to get her dad to believe her. “but I was always trying to steal her face. She kept saying I was killing her…” fat tears fell from her eyes and made paths for more tears to follow. “I believed her, and my powers made it so that she actually was dying, that me being around her was killing her.” her broken confession broke - or maybe repaired - something in John that had felt off ever since Claudia had died. 

“Your mother committed suicide,” he told her softly, nudging her chin up so they could look one another in the eyes. He couldn’t keep the tears from his if he tried, not when his daughter was so brokenly telling him about the times he had missed with his wife. Not when she was shouldering the guilt of something she hadn’t known about nor known how to control. “You did not kill your mother, she killed herself.” and maybe it was because he was realizing it too, that Claudia  _ had _ killed herself, that her death hadn’t been on his - or even Max’s - conscience. Claudia had overdosed on purpose, she hadn’t been killed.

“It doesn’t really matter in the end though, does it?” her smile was so damningly accusatory towards herself that he almost wanted to shake some sense into her.. “I killed Donovan, I was okay with the assassins dying. I hurt the two of them over what was legally right.” she smiled then, “I let Theo trick me because the fantasy of what he offered was better than my reality.” they would clearly have to talk about this ‘fantasy’ he offered that was better than her reality, if what Erica had said earlier was anything to go by then she was blind and they would have to let their intentions be known. “I let that darkness consume me again because it took away the fear, it just… took everything else away too.” she frowned then, “I exposed what I was because I couldn’t lose you too, daddy. I couldn’t, I  **won’t** .” there was that slightly huskier voice again, the one that showed how frail her control actually was. 

“You’ve still got me, Max.” Maybe because it was true, or maybe because it was another bond that was solidifying past her abilities muting them, but it seemed to clear her eyes even more until they were glossy and whiskey gold.

“I’m fucked up, daddy.” John blinked against the tears that had been forming in his eyes, refusing to cry in front of his daughter who  _ needed _ him. “I’m sorry, I’ll be okay.” she stood on shaky legs, blood splattered across the knee of her jeans showing that her wound had opened again. “I was selfish, I didn’t think. If I had gone back to that… gone back to Void, I would’ve left you alone, wouldn’t love you or care for you.” she fidgeted when Allison rolled her boot cut pant leg up, exposing the bloodied bandage hanging from her leg. “For any of you.” she closed her eyes as a few whimpers rose from her packmates at the sight of her torn knee. “I’ll be okay.” it was said in a sigh, “Stilinski’s don’t give up.” 

“This reality that the mere fantasy the  _ boy _ offered was so much better than, what is it?” Peter started, drawing the attention of those in the room. Some panicked, some interested and others  _ terrified _ of what the potential conversation could be. His eyes never left Max’s, not when they changed from indecision to determination, as if she truly had nothing left to lose and was fully prepared to take the brunt of their rejection.

“I’m in love with you and Chris.” knowing it and  _ hearing _ it were two completely different things, especially for those like Erica who  _ knew _ how her friend truly felt about the two men. Allison was smiling, relieved that someone  _ finally _ let the cat out of the bag because it had honestly begun to get tedious. “You can dismiss it, call it a teenage crush or say that I’ve no idea what love is because I’m too young, or you can reject my affection the way I’m prepared for you too.” she looked to her father - his pale expression and rage-filled eyes. “Sorry, I know that’s probably… not right for you to hear. I do love them though, I could spend a month giving you every reason, every moment I knew I loved them and it wouldn’t be enough.” she clutched at her arms, suddenly looking nervous and unsure of herself and every bit the seventeen year old she was. 

“You’re sure?” he asked quietly, tone controlled though his eyes were not. “You don’t have the  _ littlest _ doubt-?” she smiled softly and shook her head. 

“Maybe not a month, actually. Dad, you remember Star Trek, where they shared memories?” he nodded briefly, glad that she had made him sit for hours - read  _ days  _ \- as they binged the show. “I’ll just show you.” he nodded when she held out her hand, curious  _ how _ she could do it but also a little apprehensive to see if she could. It was when her fingers connected to his temple that they all became aware of two things. 

Max didn’t need to  _ believe _ for her power to work, not anymore. It seemed she could just make her  _ will _ a reality -  _ ‘Bending the energies of the universe to make her will a reality’ _ , Deucalion had said. 

The second thing was that Max was a total fucking nerd, and that probably only gave her a bonus to the abilities she could do. Her being a nerd just gave her ideas on how to use her powers, on how to control herself and her limits - whatever they were. 

“That’s… that’s everything.” Max told him once they resurfaced, ten seconds after accessing almost two years worth of memories. She looked even more unsure when a tear left her father's eyes and he remained silent, contemplative. 

“If either of you  _ ever _ hurt my daughter, I will  _ find _ ways to put you in jail  _ for life _ .” and that was as much of his consent that they would be able to get. It was more than anyone expected. 

“Dad, I don’t think-” that they would feel that way about her, that they’d ever be interested in a relationship with her. Not when she was still so young, not when she wasn’t what they wanted or needed. 

“Thank you,” Peter interrupted her train of thought, drawing her shocked gaze to him and Chris, both of which looked stunned to have received his reluctant blessing. “We are obviously going to wait until she is of age, but we do intend to date her.” his eyes were like steel when they landed on her stunned form, letting her see just how honest and determined he was to have her. “You’ll have to wait until then, so no more entertaining the fantasy some  _ boy _ gives.”

“You can deny us.” Chris scowled, glaring at Peter. “You said you were in love with us, but not that you wanted a relationship.” Peter was shut up by that particular comment, “If this… if  _ we _ , aren’t what you want, then that’s okay too. Nothing has to change.” he was trying to offer a way out, not truly believing that she could want them and that her ‘love’ for them was nothing more than the love she had for everyone else. 

“You’re  _ both _ okay with being in a relationship with me, at the same time?” She was skeptic, of course she was, they were both alpha men, Peter just so happened to be an Alpha Werewolf. She had never thought that Peter would be okay with sharing, and she had never suspected that Chris would give her the time of day, let alone be interested in being in an M/F/M relationship. 

“There is nothing in this world that can define my sexuality,” Peter replied haughtily, smirking when Erica’s face screwed up in her attempt to not laugh. 

  
“I am.” her eyes narrowed and her jaw muscle clenched. 

“Neither of you will stop me from hanging out with Deuce, and you won’t get jealous or petty?” Deucalion - who had made himself take a step back emotionally from the whole situation - blinked heavily and focused his attention onto the young woman. 

“You mean because you love him too?” Peter questioned with a tilt to his head. 

“Yes.” Fuck, he really did love when she was defiant and honest. Especially when she was staring at him without an ounce of shame for admitting her feelings for them all. 

“I don’t like that you have his claiming bite on your hand.” he told her honestly, meeting her halfway even if it was something that she might not like. “I would like to lay my own  _ eventually _ , to even it out.” her brows furrowed when he said she had a ‘claiming’ bite. “Bites on the wrist, neck, or thighs are the most potent areas to lay a bite and mix  _ our _ blood and hormones into our partners’ bloodstream because of the arteries there. When we do this, it’s to mark you as a mate.” 

“At the time I had full intentions of fulfilling the other requirements… in time,” Deucalion admitted, unable to look at Maczysz and how she seemed to accept and understand him with unwavering devotion. 

“I trust you,” Chris told her after the silence that had followed after Deucalion's admission. It hurt when she seemed to relax at his words, at how much someone trusting her meant to her. She was only seventeen and she had already had a hard life. “I’m starting to trust Deucalion.” he admitted, ignoring the ‘were’s reaction. 

“Allison?” her brave front was crumbling, elation and worry warring over her mind and body with the facts that had been presented to her. This was the most unromantic way to confess and be confessed to, but it was perfect - for now. 

“I told him to confess or get over you.” she admitted freely, “You won’t ever be mom, but you are Pack mother, and maybe you’ll even give me brothers and sisters.” she grinned wolfishly when she flushed with pleasure and her father fidgeted. “I’ve had over a year to come to terms with it.” and well didn’t that set a timeline for when Chris started liking Max that was near to when she started liking him. “Don’t break my dad’s heart, okay?” she nodded once, then twice and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, unable to fully believe everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. 

Isaac, however, was subtly making his way away from Chris and Peter as the two men had blown up with lust, no doubt at the thoughts of having Max pregnant with their children. He understood their reaction though, Erica had plans to get pregnant right out of high school with Vernon and he wanted to have children with Allison - though not for some years, they both wanted to get a better education and be stable before they brought a kid into the world.

“Would you guys be okay with the three of us having a relationship like that?” it brought warmth to all of their chests that she was including them in the decision. It made Peter want to get up and kiss her and tell her that he was  _ never _ going to let her go, that she was already an alpha female and that - with him, Chris, and her in a Triad - their already strange pack would become even more of a social pariah. Triad bonds were tricky and rare but, when they were true ones like the one he was sure the three of them shared, they were treasured and desired as opposed to regular packs. 

“Why are you trying to wait until she’s 18? Why not start dating her now?” it was Peter that answered Erica before Chris or John could. 

“Considering it is highly illegal and we’re both of age for it to not even be questioned if it was with consent or not?” he rose his head and met John’s glare with his own earnest gaze. “Because we want to do right by her. These next few months will give her a chance to decide if she does truly want us or not.” his honesty had won him  _ some _ points with John and his sincerity had lessened some of the ire he had for both men. 

“You’ve been hurt a lot, Max.” Boyd hedged, shifting in his chair. “And not just, physical pain.” he seemed to be struggling with his words and how he wanted to say them. “Are they worth any future pain for you?” 

“Yes.” her reply was instant and with a conviction that had Peter’s blood singing in his veins. She and Vernon had a silent conversation with their eyes before he nodded. 

“Alright, then yes.” all present gave their permission, unknowingly fulfilling the first requirement for a bond more powerful than any of them had any knowledge of. 

“Max,” Allison started when Max’s wound kept bleeding. “why isn’t your wound healing?” 

“Her guilt is stopping her from healing,” Peter explained, drawing her gaze for the first time that night. “Werewolves do it too. We can stop our healing if we feel we deserve what’s been done to us.” her eyes flickered to his abdomen and flashed, healing the gash that had refused to heal, despite his desire for the contrary. Anything else was stopped by Mellisa opening the door and letting Parish through - who immediately looked sheepish and unsure. When he stepped to the side they all knew why. 

“I have information.” Alan Deaton placated, eyes never once leaving Max.

.

“So this Council of Druids has declared Beacon Hills a sovereign location, void of their help or influence?” Deaton nodded his head but did not look away from the wound on Max’s shoulder. 

“Did you get it in writing, was it an official statement with witnesses?” to his credit he smiled and held out a USB flash drive to her.

“I did.” when he finished observing her shoulder he stepped in front of her and offered her his palm. “When you go through training to become a Druid they… dull, your emotions so that you can focus on keeping the balance without hesitation.” she blinked up at him, considering that he was doing this in a room full of her pack that would know if he were lying or being deceitful. “When I took your memories and dulled your abilities I did it because you were unknowingly interfering with the natural energies of Beacon Hills. We feared you would disrupt the already hectic flow of energy in Beacon Hills” he was not offering this information as an excuse or a reason, she could feel his sincerity and remorse through their clasped hands. “I was wrong.” he smiled thinly, “I have been wrong about a lot of things. I would like to help. If you’ll permit it.” 

He was asking her as Emissary of Hale pack, as one of the supernaturally legal protectors of Beacon Hills. He was asking her as the man who had taken a young girls memories away. Max couldn’t find it in her to be angry anymore, not when so much had happened. 

“Beacon Hills is your home too.” it was time for a new start, one they all needed.

“Then allow me to share what I’ve gathered about our current situation.” and so he did, adding his own information into what the others had gathered or experienced. It was only when Max had remained silent for over ten minutes that they all looked at her one by one. “Max?” maybe it was because it was Deaton calling her name or that she could feel all the gazes on her, but her eyes opened slowly and were  _ glowing. _

“I’m listening,” not a lie, “I’m also evening out the wrong that was done.” with a shudder she blinked, beta gold eyes now back to her whiskey amber and glistening much like she was exhausted. “Dad, we can just walk out of here when you’re ready.” she stretched her palms out, “They didn’t actually do any surgery or use any materials on you, so there’s no need to pay for something we never used.” John went to argue, he really did, but considered against it the moment he saw the look of awe on Deucalion and Deaton’s faces. “Besides, this is a conversation best finished at the Pack Loft.” 

“I agree.” Peter breathed, clutching his hands behind his back tight to prevent himself from wrapping them around her. 

“We’ll uh, need a ride.” She admitted quietly, heartbreak settling once again in her heart. “Roscoe gave up on me.” John put his arm around his daughter and kissed her temple, knowing how much her mothers’ jeep meant to Max. 

“I can take Allison and Isaac in our car,” Vernon offered. The two wordlessly moved to the two, accepting the offer. 

  
“I’ve got my cruiser, and I can take Lydia with me.” Chris smiled softly and clutched his keys in his pocket. 

“I’ve my own car,” Alan reassured. 

“That means you three are with me.” Chris hoped his smile wasn’t as tight as his nerves were wound.

The car ride was intense as Chris thought it might be, John never once letting up his glared on the two men from the rearview mirror even as his daughter meld herself against him, taking comfort in the fact that he was okay and safe. That she hadn’t lost him. John didn’t ask why they had a loft he was only  _ just _ aware of, nor why his daughter seemed to know the layout of the building intimately. No, he was using the best of his ‘cop brain’ to rationalize everything he’d learned in the past 24 hours. 

“Woden’s Hunt, also known as the Wild Ride or Wild Hunt. A myth of devilish riders in the sky accompanied by black dogs, spectral beasts whose eyes glowed with fire... A Bearer of Death and Guardian of the Supernatural.” Deaton began once they were all situated in the pack Loft, eyeing the Hellhound as he stayed planted firmly between Lydia and Max. “It’s easy to misinterpret the Hellhound as a Bearer of Death  _ and _ Guardian of the Supernatural, but that’s not what the passage means.” he stopped pacing to turn his body completely towards them. “In this hunt, there is one such creature, a Morrigan. The Morrígan encourages warriors to do brave deeds, strikes fear into their enemies, though she has mostly been depicted as being seen as a Goddess of war and battle. She was, in essence, the  _ Guardian _ of the people and her territory.” 

“So we just have to find the Morrigan.” Deaton shook his head and pulled two pictures out from the stack at his right. 

“You’ve already found her.” one picture was of a painting of La Bete fighting a Hellhound over a tree stump and a pile of bodies, the other was an after photo when the rest of the wall had been torn down. “These were taken in the catacombs in London. You have the Riders,” he swept his finger over the hunters surrounding the scene. “The Hellhound and La Bete, and the Morrigan.” and there, right above the two fighting was a woman in red with ink-black hair fanned out like wings. 

“I take it,” Max began quietly, “That the Morrigan is a Spark.” when Deaton smiled and nodded she sagged in her seat. “Okay. Then I have a plan.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, the update's a little late!
> 
> I started working nights, so my days are kind of mixed up! Anyway!
> 
> Enjoy! Please give feedback on what you think, I love reading comments!

“The last block on your powers I can purge for you, but not the one on your memories. My magic only acted as a reinforcement to the barrier someone else had already placed in your mind.” Deaton had told her the third day of her Spark training, three days of rushing to get everything prepared while the bodies continued to pile up. 

“My mothers’.” he nodded and unloaded another round of rock salt against her barrier. 

“Yes,” It wasn’t the first time he had shot at her and thus she hadn’t flinched, especially not with her current load of work. Her mind was working on two fronts, one on her ability - and the various objects she had currently levitating, including herself, in the middle of the loft with multiple rock salt pellets rotating around her from her invisible barriers of protection she had erected. The other was on their current predicament and how they were one step closer to dealing with La Bete and the Dread Doctors, as well as the Chimera’s, Assassin’s, and the Calaveras. 

“One thing I was curious about,” she started, sweat condensed on her forehead and actually floating away and off of her - mainly because she wanted to try some Avatar shit and water bend but was only successful thus far in collecting her sweat into a floating sphere to her right, which was also going around her like she were the sun. “ **Why** La bete? The Dread Doctors have been around for fuck all right? Why specifically him? If Damnatio Memoriae removes all traces of the being from history, then how did they know who he was? They would’ve had to know him personally right?” Deaton stopped pacing at that, thinking over the situation the young woman had presented them with. Lydia, who was currently beside Allison studying the Bestiary - as well as the new additions thanks to Deaton - popped her gum. 

“Could they even live that long, really?” she hummed, “Vampires thus far are real but we’ve  _ thankfully _ not come across any of them.” Allison, however, was frowning deep in thought. 

“No she has a point though.” Max beamed at that then flicked her gaze to Deaton as he unloaded two more blasts into her barriers, testing their strength when she was distracted. “History doesn’t remember the  _ name _ of the man, just the beast. He died in human form though, so only those who were involved could really know what he looked like and who to resurrect.” she stood and began pacing, hand absentmindedly worrying her shoulder. “So, what, they all knew him? Or just one person? And why Beacon Hills?” 

“I don’t know, but what about the guy that hid his murders? The friend from war-” she shrugged and made the ball of sweat water collect the rock salt shells. 

“Marcel,” she  _ did _ jump then and promptly brought an end table up to block the rock salt shells fired at her when her shield shivered. Chris watched with a hand on his own gun and forced himself to relax, especially when she sheepishly put the table back and rotated her outstretched hand, collecting shells and healing the wood - she lowered a bit and looked paler at doing that. “Marcel Dieu.” 

“Marcel Dieu, with a name like that it’s entirely plausible that he would be one of our Dread Doctors seeking immortality.” Peter chimed and tossed a wrapped sandwich from her dinner at her, grinning when it went through her barrier and into her grabby hands despite her confused expression. “Marcel in french is ‘little warrior’,” he told her, “or is a derivative of the Southern France’s beautiful yet confusing language of lenga d'òc - a language of romance-” his wink was almost lost on her as she tore into her turkey BLT, “for Marcellus, which in a long and complicated history lesson both means ‘To belong to Mars’ and comes from Mars, the God of war.” he sniffed and eyed her strawberry shake with a slowly forming grin that meant mischief. 

“No, don’t-!” Too late, the bastard threw her shake. All watched in fascination and shock at his action, then at the fact that everything stilled - well, stopped, actually. It was like someone had hit pause in the middle of a commercial, half the furniture was still in the air, her shake was currently half out of its cup in a pretty arc of pink strawberry goodness, and Deaton was aiming another shot at her barriers. No one could move, she had command of the entire room and it was breathtaking - literally. In the next instant everything dropped, her shake, the furniture, the salty sweat - which drenched  _ her _ , all of which left her falling to the floor with a very loud thump and groan. “Peter you dick.” 

When she stood it was on shaky legs and trembling body, huffing as the fatigue came crashing into her. “You’ve improved on your control and have surpassed the limits you had yesterday, you’re going to be a little fatigued.” she laughed shortly and wiped at her forehead, starfished in the middle of the chaos she had created. 

“A  _ little _ , holy shit.” Peter appeared above her with a snarky grin, amused as all hell at her current state of being. “You ruined such a perfectly good sandwich and milkshake.” her whine only made his grin broaden, nose crinkled only slightly at her smell. 

“He got you two servings.” Chris chimed, spoiling his fun but bringing joy to Max. “He’s just being an ass and teasing you.” 

“And Dieu means God in french.” he finished, with a wink. 

“Evil.” she hissed and stood fully, eyeing the chaos. “Okay,” Deaton’s brows furrowed when she exhaled and closed her eyes, wanting to warn her against overexerting herself but knowing that she had a decent amount of energy left. “No one move.” no one did, not even when the furniture picked itself up and righted itself once again. “Holy shit, okay that’s it. Shower time, no more badassery for at least two hours.” she limped into the room that was hers - if she ever wanted to move in - and grabbed the things necessary for a shower. 

“Marcel became well known for being a skilled surgeon, didn’t he?” Deaton was pacing now, shotgun propped against his shoulder. “And with Valet being Sebastien’s last name…” he stopped, eyes wide. “Marcellus Vale,” he flicked the safety on and placed it on the counter amidst the laptops and books. “He was well known in Europe and Italy for his beliefs in the occult, as well as his surgical skills.” he had been to the facility where the work had been  _ so similar _ , how had he not put it all together!? “He was known to the Embassy for having developed a mask that would let him control electromagnetic frequencies.”

“You’re only telling us now?” Peter quipped, watching as Max bolted to the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes in her hands. 

“It didn’t cross my mind that he could have been involved, that was over a hundred years ago.” he looked up at that moment, “This is good, this gives us criteria for who the other Dread Doctors could be. Knowing who they are gives us an advantage and could catch them off guard if we utilized the information right.” 

“Okay, if he is The Surgeon, then we’re looking for people who were supernaturally inclined or otherwise in using Pathology to live forever. A geneticist too, probably one more interested in DNA structures and splicing.” Peter confirmed, grinning when Lydia began typing with fervor. 

“Oh glorious food.” Max groaned as she sank back into the island, towel around her neck despite her hair still dripping down her back. “Come to mama,” she didn’t get to see the smile Chris wore when she dug into her food, nor the way Allison rolled her eyes and nudged her father with a pointed look to her soaked hair. 

Chris had been surprised how receptive his daughter was at the idea of Max being a part of his life, especially when she even gave him tips as to what Max liked the most and what some of her habits were. He really couldn’t help but feel a little intimate when Max groaned low in her throat and sank into his hands as he toweled her hair off, especially not when Peter was looking at him with a heated grin. 

“That’s nice.” she breathed as her eyes slid shut, leaning further into him and further from her food. Peter nearly lost it when she started dozing off, then actually  _ did _ snicker when her breathing softened and she almost began making a sound that was akin to a purr. 

“Max.” Chris had to clear his throat of the chuckle that wanted to rise when she hummed, “finish eating first,” she shook herself a little and yawned, sending a soft smile to both he and Peter that made their hearts seize in their chests a little. 

“I think,” she began after finishing off half her fries and listening to potential identities to the Pathologist and Geneticists be shot down repeatedly. “That these people would only be well known in the Occult. That’s how Marcel got involved with everything, he was introduced to the Supernatural by Sebastien and then delved into his  _ for _ him.” she shrugged and took another swallow of her milkshake. “If we concentrated the search more on those parameters, we could narrow the field down more.” she scowled, “Is there any way to get records of Supernatural doctors that  _ aren’t _ fiction?” Deaton thought on it for a moment before nodding. 

  
“Yes, there are records that I could get a copy of.” he focused on Max, “I could get them from the North American Embassy, but that would take a week at most.” he shifted, “Or, if you’re willing to expose what you are to an Archdruid that lives in Beacon hills, we can get a physical copy by the end of the day.” 

“Let’s do that.” she nodded, blinking in surprise at the three immediate denials from Chris, Peter, and Lydia. “Okay, first of all, I don’t actually  _ need _ any of your permission to do this. Second of all, it couldn’t hurt to have a copy of that as well as to know the identity of the Archdruid.” she crossed her arms, “ _ Third of all, _ Beacon Hills was deemed a sovereign state, meaning that even if I do expose what I am to this Archdruid they can’t do anything sanctioned. I mean it’s obviously not a state but you know what I mean.” she huffed and threw her wrappings and packets of ketchup away. “I was looking over the documents that they were referencing, Beacon Hills will continue to be an independent city so long as the Nemeton is not at full power, the ruling power is to reside with the territory itself and be deemed within.” she gave them all a wolfish smile when she turned to face them. “Satomi is not within her current ability to be deemed as this power, and seeing as how she was our only contestant for the area of Beacon Hills, that means we are currently the ruling force of our own little area.

“And,” she continued with a glance at Deaton’s small smile, “If the Nemeton should return to full power then it is within that ruling powers’ Emissary or Archdruid to determine if the aforementioned area should remain an independent or if they should rejoin the Embassy.” she shrugged and made her a glass of ice water, feeling their gazes on her back as she did so. “As it is the Nemeton is alive, but doesn’t look like it’ll get back to full power within the next two decades.” 

“Roughly,” Deaton agreed. 

“So, to Supernatural society Beacon Hills is governed by Hale pack, and since Hale pack’s Emissary is the daughter of the Sheriff - who is also a part of Hale Pack - we have more sway than the Archdruid, unless they’re like the mayor or something?” when Deaton shook his head she grinned, “See? And if anything goes wrong I’ll just fix it.” Peter’s brow rose but she didn’t go into further detail as to how she would fix it. 

“The pack elder, Alpha, and left hand must also meet with her.” Alan was standing a little taller with the current sway of things. He had forgotten how it felt to be a part of a pack and, while he wasn’t actually a part of Hale pack he was  _ helping _ , how fulfilling it was. 

“So Deucalion, myself, Chris, and Max are all meeting this Archdruid at a location of her choosing?” Peter questioned, suspicion heavy in his tone. 

“Oh come off it, you know I’ve been putting my wards all over town. When we pass into an area I’ll activate them and if I don’t have any there I’ll make some.” she shrugged, “The few I keep running are the ones here, at my house, in my dad’s office, and the tracking one I put on Theo.” she met Peter’s gaze then, lips set into a wicked grin. “Besides, if anyone tries to get the drop on us, we’ll just deal with them. I’ll be right there with you guys.” 

“All right.” he finalized after gaining a nod from Chris. 

“Good, let her know we’ll be willing. I’ll call Deuce while I get my shoes on.” Lydia rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her laptop. 

“She was just falling asleep and now she’s ready to go and face an Archdruid.” she mumbled with a glare pointed at the Burnette as she rejoined them, phone clutched to her ear by her shoulder. 

“I’ll be there in about fifteen.” she smiled when she hung up and slid her phone into her back pocket. “I was falling asleep because he was messing with my hair.” her eyes twinkled when they landed on Chris’ raised brow, “Anyway,” her eyes slid to Deaton, “Can you send me a text of where she wants to meet when she agrees?” at his hesitant nod she grinned and strode to a skeptical Peter. “Deuce just got his license so I’m gonna help him pick out a car and make sure no one tries to rob him.” she kissed his cheek much to quick for his liking and was too fast at getting out of his reach before he could pull her closer. “We’ll meet you two there.” Chris bent so she could get his cheek, smiling at the affectionate action and the warmth it had curling in his chest. “I’m going to get groceries for Friday night pack dinner, I’ve already invited my dad and Parrish.” 

“You’re going to buy groceries,” Lydia started, “for the whole pack. With what money?” 

“Peter taught me a few things,” she responded back with a grin, “even a few legal ones.” that was, however, all she supplied as an excuse as she left the loft, humming softly and bringing a smile to three of their faces. 

.

“Maczysz?” Jj called, drawing the teen from her stupor. “Before you second guess everything I want you to know that I do love you like family. Yes, I knew what you were before you were actually born, but that hasn’t influenced my thoughts since your third birthday.” the teen in question was sandwiched between Peter and Chris, both had a hand resting on her knees for physical comfort at the shock she had just received. 

“You just told me that my mother was a fucking Seer that had trained to be a Druid,  _ and that you were her mentor. _ and that a  _ curse _ was what drove my mother to insanity and  _ not _ a surprise disease  _ or _ my abilities which I had no idea of or control over. A curse that was soul bound and happened on a night that  _ no one in Beacon Hills remember  _ but  _ will _ because, hey, some ancient  **powerful** magic decided to lock that memory away until I turned eighteen - because that’s an important fucking number for some reason!” yep she was panicking, panicking and nervous and definitely  _ not _ thinking about the fact that a whole town’s memories were  _ gone _ because her mother had, with her dying breath, used whatever magic they had crossed on the night no one could remember to lock the memory away!

“That’s exactly what I said, yes.” Jj surmised, then grimaced when Max’s lips pursed into a frown. “Numbers are important, Max, every number has a meaning. Eighteen  _ is  _ an important number, Max. In Hebrew, they have a numerical sense for their words. Chai, which is their word for life, equals eighteen. In the Scottish Gaelic alphabet there are eighteen letters.” she was slowly regaining Max’s attention, “and in Tarot cards eighteen is most associated with the moon.” and there was her full attention. “From a mothers’ perspective, eighteen is also when her baby is all grown up and finished with high school.” she was threading her fingers together, Alan for once seemed uncomfortable with the entire situation. 

The Archdruid of Beacon Hills was a waitress at a diner who had helped raise Max Stilinski. It most certainly did  _ not _ help his nerves that she wasn’t just any regular Arch Druid, no, the woman was  _ the _ Arch Druid. She was known throughout the Supernatural community as Atropos when she was still in practice, The one Who Ends, and many more between her active duty and when she had turned to being an instructor. A woman to never cross, a life ender and war-hardened warrior. Janice Janet Jerahmeel was a formidable woman and, even if her body looked like it had gone a bit soft, her eyes still held that ice that could penetrate a soul. She had been in Beacon Hills this entire time and he nor his sister had known it! The Embassy hadn’t known it either, it was assumed that she had gone off the grid somewhere in Romania. Oh, the fit the Embassy would throw if they knew!

“I don’t know if I’m angry about all of this,” Max started after contemplation, “or If I’m impressed that my Aunt Jj makes Deaton look  _ nervous _ ,” the frightening woman actually preened at the possessive title, “or if I am worried.” her brows drew together, “Honestly I’m worried, I’m really fucking worried because it seems like I was destined to do all of this and be a part of the supernatural world and that’s kind of like a prophecy.” her leg was bouncing under Peter’s palm and wouldn’t stop even with him squeezing it. “Prophecy’s don’t work well, it didn’t for Harry Potter, Oedipus, or Macbeth. In fact, in all cases  _ a lot of people died _ and honestly, I can’t take any more death, especially not after everything and - oh god.” She had paled considerably, terror and cinnamon nearly overwhelming Peter and Deucalion’s senses. “If this were a movie or a comic or even a book then this it the point right before it all spirals.” she couldn’t see them anymore, couldn’t feel them or hear them. She was floating and freaking out and she couldn’t  _ breathe _ why couldn’t she breathe?! “Oh god, I’m gonna die before I turn eighteen, I’m getting stronger and I finally got the ones I loved to love meand _ nowI’mgoingtod-” _

“Honestly,” Jj stated with a forced grin, “you’re ability to overthink never ceases to amaze and annoy me.” Max didn’t understand, she had just been on the verge of passing out and now… nothing. No panic, no elevated heart rate, no gasping for breath she couldn’t find, Just… nothing. “I’m a particular brand of Spark, dear. I’m an Empath, I just took your fear and panic. It made babysitting you much easier when your tantrums were shortened by hours.” she ran her fingers through her hair and eyed Max. “You’re not a part of a prophecy, I would have been the first Druid to know.” 

“I thought Sparks were rare?” Jj rolled her eyes. 

“Another lie the Embassy and Order spread, among others.” she clearly was no longer a fan of the Embassy, in fact Max would wager that the woman would help them plan an all-out attack on them if they ever wanted to do that.”Honestly, True Alphas? They’re about as rare as a $2 bill. You don’t see them everywhere but they’re still around. Only the good ones get called ‘True Alpha’s’, the rest are considered abominations. Sparks are about as rare as a fucking penny, so keep that in mind.” She met Max’s gaze and leaned forward, wanting her to get the full intent of her words. “Now that says  _ nothing _ about the severity in which one can use their abilities. You, an Originator, are as rare as a fucking Unicorn, okay, and those are high maintenance animals that breed once in a century. I haven’t seen you use your abilities but I can feel the power you radiate from your aura, I’d say you are one of a kind dear, there’s no one like you on this Earth.” 

“Okay, putting that aside for later,” Max was trying to keep her brain clear with the overload of information that had been layered onto her. She wanted to pay a visit to the Embassy just to see what it was like, definitely not to probably burn it to the ground. “Why would you have been the first Druid to know?” 

“Your mother and I were only apart in age by two years when she first came to me but, in many ways, she was still so young. I was now in the U.S for a long term stay, she still managed to look out of place” she had been eight years old when she had graduated from the Embassy’s academic classes, and then at eleven made her debut as the child warrior who could command a room full of people and their emotions. Alan knew her entire history, they had made all future generations of Druids learn why sometimes Evil was necessary to keep the balance and had put Janice as the figurehead for the movement. She was a child but the rules were lax in Ukraine’s standards for Druids, she was a killer before she had her first period. She had done it all voluntarily for reasons no one but the previous President of the Embassy had known, she had been a grown-up before she had been a child. “I made a blood pact with her when she became my apprentice, a regular practice, but she was already pregnant with you. She just didn’t know it yet.” meaning she could’ve only been a fertilized egg at the time. “The universe is… interesting, Max. It’s not conceivable that you had any magic then but it was  _ your _ magic that spread through our blood pact and tied me to your mother.

“I did some record searching and thought that your mother was the Originator. When she came to me a week later and told me she was pregnant I knew I had been wrong. We don’t let those who are pregnant undergo Druid training - it’s fairly easy to corrupt the soul of a developing fetus with most of the magics we have you train with.” She let out a long and drawn-out sigh, rubbing at her eyes to remove the sting the memory brought. “I was already done with the Embassy, so I moved here to be with your mother through her pregnancy. I used to babysit you when you were a babe until a Wendigo I had taken mercy on found me and tried to kill both of us. I stopped watching you after that and took to cleaning up any other messes I had left behind.” her eyes dropped to the table, unable to look directly at Max in fear of seeing resentment for how cold and murder prone she had once been. “I was here for a short time before you mother got sick, but I wasn’t here for when she died and for that… for that, I’m so sorry Max.”

“So the rumors were true then?” Deaton questioned her once he felt it appropriate, “that you left The Order and The Embassy for a child?” the only thing that saved him from her immediate wrath was the fact that he didn’t sound patronizing in the slightest. Those far more powerful than Alan Michael Deaton had been killed for less. 

“I didn’t actually leave, just went on a hiatus. Plus there were no more uprisings.” she nodded, “I had burnt out long before I was no longer needed, and then my first and only student fell pregnant before her training could be completed… “

“Uprisings?” Max questioned after swallowing thickly, trying to keep up with the conversation. “So you were like, what, a super soldier? If you could take  _ all that _ -” in reference to her jumbo mix of emotions “- then you can totally take their suspicion or fear, right?” 

“I would bet that you can implement false emotions into others as well.” Deucalion added. 

“Exactly,” Jj confirmed while eyeing Deucalion suspiciously. “I was the one they sent if all other methods failed, or if the threat posed was too outstanding.” Max knew that distant look in her adoptive aunts' eyes, it reminded her too much of her own reflection whenever she remembered the Nogitsune. 

“42.” the random spouting of numbers had her blinking and returning from whatever memory had begun to plague her. “You said numbers have meaning. JJJ, 101010. I don’t know any other significance behind the number 10, but I know Binary. 101010 is 42, and that’s the answer to the meaning of life, the universe, and everything else. Or whatever.” and now she was positively blushing while her - future boyfriends? Courters? Whatever Peter and Chris were to be - were smiling at her fondly. “You’re my Aunt regardless, it sounds like you really cared for my mom.” Jj was absolutely not going to cry in the middle of a formal meeting, maybe after it was over when she was safely tucked away in her car. Yeah, she was definitely going to be losing it in her car later. 

“Here.” Chris took the flash drive from Jj’s hand, thanking her even as both women never looked away from one another. “Now,” Max blinked when she turned to Deucalion. “You’re Deucalion and obviously in love with my Max, seeing as how she doesn’t have her mother around I’m going to give you the talk.” Max went red, absolutely and positively red because  _ no _ , Deucalion did  _ not _ need that talk since they weren’t ever going to be in a relationship. 

“Ah, all due respect.” Peter cut in which made Max’s blush darken. “Chris and I are her intended attachments.” Max fidgeted when Jj’s eyes lit up at the names, suddenly regretting informing the woman on every aspect of her life. Sure, she had fudged some details so they weren’t supernatural, but now that she knew what Jj was she was fairly certain the woman had already known every detail. Meaning she also knew Max’s feelings for the two and how genuine and deep they were. 

“You’re Chris?” his hand tightened around her knee even as he nodded. “Do you trust my girl, Chris? Because so far I’ve seen her upset  _ twice _ over you referring to her as a child.” they both flinched. 

“I do trust her.” Max actually sank back into the seat, hearing it aloud for the first time was so relieving that she couldn’t help her reaction. It also told Chris that it was the first time he had actually voiced his trust for her and made a mental note to say it more until she no longer questioned it. “I was fighting with myself and ended up having that spill over onto her.” it struck Chris that this was the first time he was actually voicing his past concerns aloud for her to hear, it almost made him feel like he was back in high school. “She’s my daughters' age, my daughters friend, and is still in high school. I’ve been married before and I’m old enough to be her father.” he felt it at that moment too, the weight of his age. 

“Stop it, you’ve plenty of years left to live you’re not a decade away from being in a nursing home.” Max scolded, “Besides, we don’t exactly live the cushiony lifestyle that will let any of us get soft in our age.” 

“She’s right.” Jj confirmed with a nod, “You should have expected some level of attention with the Hale pack almost quite literally rising from the ashes. Let alone with your diverse members, the fact that you have one of the oldest Hunter families allied with you with rumor of future marriage ties,” Jj began ticking off of her fingers, grinning when both men actually grinned at one another. “You also have a Spark as your Emissary - who has ties to the Human world of Law, which increases your pack appeal  _ exponentially _ \- and are currently in a Tribond with her, also rumored with intent of marriage.” those grins turned to full-on smiles, confirming both rumors to be - at the least - in the works. “And after Satomi’s pack was nearly wiped out you are the foremost leader of the supernatural law in Beacon Hills. You’re not the largest pack, but you've got the most sway.” she crossed her arms and regarded the quartet with a genuine smile that put Alan and Deucalion on guard. “Honestly, you’re as feared as you are desired and as respected as you are considered a threat.” 

“We’re feared?” came the same time as Peter’s “We’re respected?”

“You’re kidding, right?” when they all remained silent she practically began gushing, showing just a bit of her true character. Janice Janet had always been interested in power, not to obtain it but of those that had it. It was what made her so good at her job, she understood the people who had the power and was a practical fan girl when it came to the ‘big wigs’. In this instance, Hale pack was the ‘big wig’ with which she had interested herself in ever since Max had begun having casual lunches with the ‘Demon Fox’. “Your pack consists of a Banshee - a harbinger of death, the former Alpha of the  _ Alpha Pack _ \- the Demon Wolf himself, the remains of the Argent Family in the U.S - which alone gives you clout into the Hunter world but are also in a Tribond with one of them which gives you another sphere of control with the Embassy, the Order, and the Association, and you’ve got a Spark - though no one knows just  _ what _ Spark she is, they will the moment they have a chance to view your pack bonds or see you all in action.

“Honestly, the Embassy spread the rumor around that a full shift was a step up in the evolution process for Werewolves but it’s not. It’s an evolution of bonds and the connection between you and your wolf that gives you the ability to shift into their shape.” she watched as the two werewolves stiffened, proving that her earlier assumption was true. “You having an Originator as your Emissary gave you that evolution in your bonds that you needed, I wouldn’t put it past her to have been a deciding factor in the connection of most of you and your wolf sides. All anyone would have to do is see your pack in action, shift or not, to know exactly who it was that decided things in Beacon Hills. The fact that it’s also been declared a No Law zone from the Embassy only means you have even  _ more _ clout to throw around.” 

“And to think we only have sixteen members right now.” Max chimed, eyes twinkling like firelight with the outlook on their pack from an outside perspective. 

“You should expect to grow in the near future,” Jj told them earnestly, “word has spread that you’re not a werewolf specific pack and that paints you as a safe haven for the supernatural. If you haven’t looked into it already, I would look into getting a few bits of property as safe houses and pack homes, definitely get some land.” 

“Derek’s name is on the title for the Preserve, it still belongs to Hale pack.” it meant that he had to finally face the burnt-out husk of a home that so many of his family had died at. He would have to stop avoiding the basement and face his past, the squeeze on his hand and the firm gaze Chris gave over Max’s head told him that he wasn’t going to go through it alone. 

It comforted him more than he thought possible, he really loved these two. 

“Good, we’re making that seventeen now.” and with that Jj drew her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck and placed both hands palm up on the table, staring directly into Peter’s eyes. “I, Janice Janet Jerahmeel, called as Arch Druid, The one Who Ends, Gods Mercy, and Atropos, declare my intention to protect Hale Pack’s Emissary Maczysz Angelika Stilinski until my soul rejoins the energies of the universe. I call upon Hale Pack’s alpha, Elder, Emissary, and Left hand as the governing powers to declare my aide as an ally with Druid Alan Micheal Deaton as a witness. What say you?”

“As Elder, I accept the declared.” the Diner was empty due to it being near midnight which, at this point, was definitely a good thing considering the magic that was becoming palpable between the six of them. “As Left Hand, I accept the declared.” Chris added, fully intending to get the full story of what was happening from Deaton later as he looked almost caucasian with how pale he was. “I, Peter David Hale, accept the declared so long as her intent is true with the authority and power I possess as Alpha of Hale Pack.” 

Max, however, never did anything as expected or normal. “As Emissary of Hale pack, I accept the declared as an ally of Hale Pack on the condition that her intent of protecting me does not interfere with her life. Instead, I call for the energies of the universe to see and acknowledge the new terms that I lay: Janice Janet Jerahmeel will continue to be my extended family and will treat me as she wishes,” everyone was torn between shock and awe as time stopped in their little booth. She had called upon the universe and it had  _ answered _ . “So long as those wishes do not put her life in danger and she remains an ally of Hale pack, I accept the declared.” 

She had been taking more of Deaton’s books than he realized, it was the only way she could know exactly what to say and how to phrase it for such a thing to be credible in the laws of the universe. Jj was delighted, truly and utterly with both Max’s display of power and knowledge. She had honestly feared that the headstrong toddler who wanted to heal the world had turned demure and subservient in the face of all the powerful men in her life. It endeared her that she seemed even more headstrong and sure of herself, especially when it came to using her abilities when it suited her. 

“I accept the new terms placed by Hale pack’s Emissary.” with a gush of cold air to cool them down the magic dispersed, taking with it the vow Max had woven into the fabric of reality. 

Second condition, met.

“So,” Peter began after everyone took a moment to comprehend the value of what had just happened and what had been shared. “Angelika, hmm?” Max’s blush and slap on his shoulder almost drowned out Jj’s budding laughter. Yes, Max thought as she looked over the few smiles and Deaton slowly accepting that this was his life now, even if this does end up like Harry Potter I am obviously Harry, Ron, and Hermione with Minerva McGonagall all rolled up into one  _ badass mother fucker _ .

She wasn’t going to let anyone die, the Dread Doctors, Assassins, Calaveras, and Theo fucking Raeken were going to get their due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda, sorta, totally in love with Maczysz Angelika Stilinski being her full name. 
> 
> For fun facts, her name meaning!
> 
> **Maczysz** : Gift of God (It is a male-specific name but I just find it so lovely! The pronunciation itself is much like Mieczyslaw. While I could've gone with Meiczyslawa (the feminine form) I quite like Maczysz instead!)
> 
> **Angelika** : Angel, messenger, the messenger of God (It's another popular Polish female name that's also used in Portuguese I tried to get both of her families cultures in her name, and thus Angelika came about!
> 
> From what I've been able to tell Stilinski doesn't actually _have_ a name meaning, if it does - and you know it - please let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting nearer to the end you guys! 
> 
> You get to see some Chris x Max moments!
> 
> Also Chris x Peter!
> 
> Also Peter x Max!
> 
> Also Max x Pack!
> 
> Really this is just a chapter full of Max cleaning up a lot of shit and getting her pack some happy times that they more than deserve. 
> 
> Lotta notes in the end notes!

__ “Marcel Dieu,” Max called out, making the Surgeon stop in his approach in the sewer tunnels, unable to pinpoint where the voice was coming from let alone the fact that it had called out his actual name. “Gabriela Eichtenslar,” the Geneticist was the next to stop in her movements, searching behind them where she had heard the voice echo. “Jacob Langely.” the Pathologist implanted his fist into the piping as her laughter echoed, growling through the mask with his anger. “I call upon the souls of those you have slain so that they may right the wrongs you have committed.” the three went to phase out but found themselves unable to. “Reality warping, right?” she tsked and rounded the corner to look at them, leaning casually against the stone archway. “I wouldn’t try it, your frequency was a bit tricky to get right,” her lips spread into a feral grin as two more sets of footsteps followed by shuffling started echoing from behind her. “but when your a temperamental teen girl with a knack for fucking up everyone's day and defying natural odds, well, nothing impossible.” With a wink the three were shoved to their knees, cracking the cement ground underneath them. “By the way, I was kidding about the dead coming back to judge you, I can’t do that.” she rocked back on the balls of her feet and eyed them with sick glee. “So I brought someone who can.” and when she stepped to the side there was Kira, sword drawn and eyes ablaze. 

“The Dead want their justice,” the ground opened up beneath her sword into a yawning chasm of outstretched clawed hands, dragging and tearing into the Dread Doctors until they were naught but pieces being handed in victory to the other hundred waiting for a turn. When the ground closed back up Max felt their gratitude and hoped that the Dread Doctors suffered that fate over and over for forever. 

“It's really over then?” Cory asked as he held onto Mason - who was still out of it but no longer a host to the spirit of Sebastien Valet. 

“It is for you guys.” she scratched the back of her head and glanced at Liam, then to Deucalion. “Cory, I’m extending an invitation to join the Hale Pack to you and a formal one to Mason.” she took a step forward and held her phone out to him, “You haven’t gotten to experience the beauty of a true pack, Cory. I promise ours isn’t like Theo’s, you could even give us a test run if you would like? No strings attached and no hard feelings if you feel like we’re not the pack for you,” she smiled brilliantly when he entered his number into her phone and sent himself a text. 

“I’ll think about it but…” he glanced to Mason and gave her a small smile, “If Mason is there, if  _ you’re _ there, I could give it a try.” she smiled happily and ruffled his hair, liking the Sophomore and his puppy dog face. 

“I’ll always be in Hale pack. You should go though, I’ve still gotta deal with Theo.” He watched as Deucalion scented her wrist and then as she rubbed her cheek against his, murmuring a soft ‘Be safe’ before turning and leaving with Kira in tow. 

“Kira, I’m glad Malia helped you control your fox spirit.” she smiled fondly at the blush that had spread across the Kitsune’s cheeks. “You, Scott, and Malia are perfect for one another, and I don’t want you to listen to anyone who tells you that your relationship with them is wrong.” Max smiled softly but did not look at the other teen. “You both make Scott happy, and I know they both make you happy. Anyone who watches you three can tell you’re all in love.” her hands clenched into fists in her pockets. “I know that things have changed between Scott and I but,” she swallowed thickly, overwhelmed with the fact that this was honestly her first conversation with the woman on her relationship with her friend, former best friend. “I’m really glad he has you two.” 

“He still has you, too.” Kira reassured, “He knows he fucked up, but you’ll always be his sister.” 

“He’ll always be my brother,” Max vowed, then hardened her facial expression once they walked into the open room where a snarling Peter was holding Theo against the ground. “Hello, Theo.” 

“Hey babe, mind helping me get this psycho off of me?” her smirk, when she sauntered forward, could’ve easily been seen as an agreement with his words. When she crouched beside him and brought a hand down Theo was  _ sure _ that it was to snap Peter Hale’s neck. He wasn’t expecting her to tilt his head up and plant a solid kiss right on his lips, much too quick for either’s liking but long enough to get the point across. 

“I wouldn’t call me babe anymore, Theo.” she brushed her thumb across Peter’s cheekbone and dropped her gaze to Theo’s outraged expression. “My boyfriends get very possessive, you see, and I’d hate for him to kill you right off the bat.” she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back, staring at him with a cold calmness that almost worried Peter, Isaac, and Vernon. If her scent had been anything but Cedarwood and Vanilla - with a tinge of amber when she kissed Peter - they would’ve been, but this was all Max, no other influence. “You wanted Void Max, right? That’s what you told me, that you had come back here for your precious little wife.” Theo had wanted that, wanted Void Max, the child he had promised marriage to, someone who had sworn to never leave his side. He just hadn’t expected her to be so goddamn frightening, it wasn’t a fear he was used to- the kind Max was filling him with now. It wasn’t a fear of death, it was something else, something that had him nearly shaking in Peter’s hold. “Unfortunately for you, I’m not your fiance or your intended, nor am I your Void Max.” she released his hair after giving it a painful tug.

“You fucked up royally, Theo. You not only played members of my pack, but you sent a Chimera to kill me so that it kickstarted my Darkness, my Spark. You had multiple people  _ attack _ my pack, and then you almost killed my father.” she was ticking her fingers with each addition, “I won’t get into the fact that you manipulated me, honestly, the fact that you fucked up my pack, my  _ friends _ was enough to earn my anger. Then you attacked them, and then my father. I could watch you have every bone in your arms broken and it still wouldn’t make me happy.” the admission came out as a hiss, a promise of the evil she was capable of when it came to those she loved. “But, I made a promise.” She sighed, anger ebbing out of her and giving way to acceptance. “You were manipulated when you were younger, maybe you’re just evil. Either way-” she shrugged and stood once more, backing away with a nod to Peter. 

“You kissed me too! Remember!” Theo raged, struggling against Peter and his hold, then against the air as he walked away from him but the constriction stayed. “What- what’s going on?” 

“Your fate was discussed with the Pack,” she began once Peter made it to her side, arm wound around her waist and pulling her into his side. “With a unanimous vote, it has been decided that you, Theo Raeken, are to be judged by your first victim until the Universe declares you fit of character.” Theo had paled considerably. 

“Your sister misses you, Theo.” Kira told him, ignoring his cries for ‘Wait, please wait!’ to open the ground once more. 

“Max, no! Please, please help me! I’m sorry!” the constriction made it impossible to fight or wiggle out of his sister's dead hands as they dragged him to the open crevice in the ground. “Please, PLEASE!” she only relaxed once the ground had closed back over him, leaving the five alone in the room. 

“And now all we have to do is deal with the Calaveras.” Peter’s arm tightened around her waist and kept her planted against his side. It was then that she noticed how tense his shoulders were and the hard set of his jaw, she missed what he had said to the others but suddenly they were alone and he was taking deep, calming breaths. 

“That was  _ not _ how our first kiss was supposed to go.” Max blinked once, then again and slowly began smiling. 

“You planned out our first kiss?” he brought her to the front of him and bent, grabbing at her thighs so he could hike her around his hips. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he hissed, and while he was upset they couldn’t have the first kiss how he had imagined it he was more than pleased that they actually  _ had _ kissed. Sure, doing it in the sewers while he was pinning a former potential lover wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t completely imperfect either. When he cupped her jaw and brought her face down to his in another heated kiss he couldn’t find it in him to be all that mad at her, especially not when she tightened her legs around his waist and bent further down to kiss him deeper. 

How many times had Peter wondered what she tasted like? How many times had he imagined kissing her breathless until neither of them could think straight?  _ None of it _ compared to the real thing, not to the sweet caramel from the iced coffee she had on their way to finish things, not when it mixed with her scent and the sheer  _ feel _ of her slightly chapped lips clamoring with his. 

Max knew for a fact that beards and facial hair were a definite thing for her, especially when she felt her toes curl with each brush of the coarse hair against her jaw, chin, and cheeks. He kissed her like he didn’t want to separate from her, kissed her like she was air and he was suffocating. She wanted to be completely enveloped in his arms, in his body, and she wanted to feel the full weight of him against her like the best fucking weighted blanket money could buy. 

“Enough,” he broke off, arching his face away from her neck and betraying his  _ need _ to bury his face there. “I’m not fucking you in a sewer, we’re not going to kiss again right now either.” he swallowed thickly and willed his body to calm right back down, that now was  _ not _ the time and he could definitely relieve himself with Chris’s help later. “We’re supposed to be waiting until you’re eighteen you little  _ temptress _ .” it was a curse and a word of gratitude to whatever deity, entity, or otherwise that had given him a chance with Max Stilinski. 

“Waiting was  _ your ideas _ . Can’t you two just date me until I turn eighteen?” she let herself be lowered to the floor, trying as hard as she could to not sound as whiny as possible. 

“I’ll talk to Chris about it,” he vowed, honestly not thinking he’d be able to wait the remaining six months until her fucking birthday to kiss her again. “Until then, get under control.” her laughter rang out through the tunnels as they made their way back outside, in lighter spirits then they had been in a while. 

  
Once they were outside and reunited with the rest of their pack Max couldn’t help but take a moment to bask in the beauty that was her pack, her friends. Lydia was standing near Parrish as they helped Cory get Mason into the backseat of Jordan’s jeep -  _ ‘If he woke up in the back of a cop car after all this he’d have a panic attack Jordan, we’re not doing that to him.’  _ Lydia insisted with a shake of her head. Across from them was Isaac and Allison huddling up with Erica and Vernon, discussing all that had happened and filling the duo in on the kiss Max had given Peter as well as how utterly  _ badass _ she had been. Kira was kissing Malia softly before huddling into her boyfriend's arms, relaxing only once Malia wrapped an arm around the both of them. Alan was trying to not look too intimidated in Jj’s presence but was failing horribly, especially when John Stilinski rolled up and glared every now and then at the man who had taken his daughters memories. 

Liam was holding tight to Hayden and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, glad she was alive and that they’d get a chance to be  _ them _ without the Dread Doctors fucking anything up. Cora, Derek, and Dany were all huddled off at a distance looking various stages of restless - especially when they were in their dorm rooms not even five hours ago and had rushed over to help the Pack and be there for them.

And Chris was right at her side, arm wrapped around her back and dug into Peter’s pant loops, pulling them side against side with a small smile curving at the edges of his lips. Max could almost cry it was so perfect, instead, she pushed herself deeper into the two who held her heart and smiled softly at the back of Deucalion’s head as he distracted Jj with a well-timed compliment, causing the older woman to blush. 

“Alright,” Peter called, grabbing everyone’s attention over the span of a few seconds. “It’s a school night, so all you kiddies head home. We’re going to have a pack meeting on Friday instead of tomorrow night, seeing as how that Friday starts your Fall break I’ve got a little celebration planned.” his eyes twinkled when several pairs of eyes set upon him in interest. 

“You heard him kiddos, get going.” Jj mimicked with a jerk of her chin, a delighted smile on her lips when she looked to Max. “Anyone who needs a ride come ‘ere, I can drop you off.”

“We’ll be heading back then,” Derek called to his uncle as Cora hugged and scented Max with a playful grin, “We’ll be around for Friday and should be able to stay the weekend.” he snapped after Max’s fingers when she ruffled his hair, grinning and settling with just grazing his hand down her arm. “Satomi is grateful for our help and accepts our alliance, she’ll be sending out her Emissary to officiate it the moment her pack and territory is more stable. Until then the three of us are definitely safe in her territory.” he glanced at her face and grinned, moving on and avoiding the swipe Peter took at his head, grinning wryly. 

Max was honestly happy that this is what had become of all the people in her life, that they had all turned into a family with bonds that would’ve made any other pack look like a business. Not in a good way either. They were pack, they were friends and family, but they also knew when to put that aside and just be pack. She loved it, she loved them. 

“I’ll see you two tomorrow,” She promised and dropped a kiss to each of their cheeks before rejoining her father - who was currently glaring at her face the closer she got. “What?” she touched her face with cold fingers and froze when she felt the telltale sting against her skin. Instead of being embarrassed or annoyed she was enamored. Sure, she had been in front of everyone with red scratches along her jaw, her lips were no doubt red and swollen from the kissing too, but it was just proof of what she and Peter had done. It was a declaration and a promise. 

“Daddio,” she started with a broad grin that just spelled trouble to John. “I  _ really _ like beards.” Peter laughed aloud behind her and John almost took a shot at him, he would’ve were it not for his daughter being the happiest he’d seen her in a long while. 

.

“You’re up early,” Max greeted from his kitchen, hair tied up in a ponytail while the eggs sizzled in the pan she was using. 

“Heard you,” was his only explanation, watching her and feeling comfortable with the sight. “I’ve a surprise for you, make enough for yourself too.” her blush told him she already had been and that made him smile in earnest. “Allison and Isaac already head out?” 

“Yeah, she wanted to go to the range.” it struck him how domestic the entire situation was. “Isaac hasn’t had to take her pain in a week and she thinks that her muscle had completely rehealed. From Isaac’s smile, she was being honest.” he held two plates in his hands and kissed her cheek, savoring the feeling of her so near him for a moment longer than what was natural. “I love you.” she admitted between breaths, hip nudging his when they parted at the same time she grabbed one of the plates and began filling it. “You don’t have to say it back or anything, so don’t feel pressured.” She smiled broadly and handed him the full plate, taking the empty one. “I just want you to know that I’m serious about this, about you, Peter, and I.” she plated her food and turned the burners off, suddenly embarrassed to see his reaction. “Even if you end up deciding you can’t make it work between you and Peter, or if it doesn’t end up working between us two, us three, I’ll still love you. I’ll just have to love you the way I do Deuce.”

“I can’t say for sure if it is going to work out,” he told her honestly, “but I want it to. Peter is an ass, but so am I, I’m just less…” 

“Sassy?” She supplied with a grin. 

“Sassy.” he agreed, “I love you too, though. I don’t think I’ve been able to say it yet, but I do.” he scowled and took a bite of toast. “I’m not good with words or expressing my affection all that well, not like Peter.” It was something Peter teased him often about and something he frequently worried would be a deal-breaker in a future relationship with Max. 

“You show it in your actions.” he could’ve gotten whiplash with how quick he looked up at her, forget the fact that he had almost inhaled a portion of his eggs. “Like how you’re always checking the fridge at the loft and making sure we’re stocked well, or how you’re always rechecking the Bestiary to make sure we don’t miss any new monsters that could appear.” she busied herself with downing half her sweetened coffee. “Or how you’ve been steadily adding in more and more product to the Department of Justice and the Beacon Hills Police Department, free of charge.” of  _ course _ she would know he was doing that, “Or the fact that you gave my dad a couple of boxes full of wolfsbane and silver bullets because you wanted him to be safe.” she finished the last of her coffee and tried to refrain from gushing over the blush that was currently dusting across his cheeks. “You also look everyone over for wounds when we return from meeting with other werewolves or when we have to deal with rogue ones, you’re also always watching everyone during Pack Dinners to make sure they got enough and that no one chokes.” she rest her chin on her palm and smiled so sweetly at him that he was struck twice. Once for how she had noticed things he did instinctually and again for the genuine adoration she had for him. “I had to get over my own insecurities to see that it was out of love, but once I did I realized you were just as affectionate as me, you just express it through actions.” 

“Leave the dishes,” he was pushing his own empty one into the sink and taking hers as well, a new energy to him that was making him a little sporadic.”I need to show you-” he was acting like Peter, only worse. His control was slipping as the urge to claim her mouth and body warred inside him, he hated that his chest was heaving and he was practically pulling her down the hall and into the elevator after she replied ‘Okay, show me’. He had seen the whisker marks on her face and the telltale sign of her swollen lips when she and Peter had rejoined them all outside of the water plant a week ago. Peter told him in full detail one night about how she tasted, how she bent so sweetly for him and how perfectly her body fit against his. About how she wanted the both of them as much as they wanted her, how she wanted to date them before she turned eighteen, that she didn’t need any time to decide if they were what she really wanted or not. 

He told him how she always smelled aroused when Chris managed to pin her at their weekly sparring sessions, how he often she moaned their names in her sleep. 

Chris had never come so hard in his life. 

He did not need to be thinking of that, it was pushing his control further out of his comfort zone. He didn’t want to scare her or overwhelm her,  _ she was still a teenager _ . 

All thought came to a stuttering halt when she saw it, focusing entirely on gauging her reaction and hoping he did the right thing. 

Sitting in one of the single unit garages was a very familiar jeep Max had been trying very hard not to think about over the month. Only Roscoe had a new windshield after she had thrown the wrench into it, the dent from being rammed by a Berserker and the crack on her backlight from running over Mrs. Figgs’ garden gnomes were gone. With hesitant hands she slowly lifted the hood, tears falling after her gasp left her lips at the sight that greeted her. 

  
“I didn’t trust anyone else to do it right, it took so long because I had to learn a couple of things about your engine.” All the duct tape was gone, now she had fresh looking parts, now she looked brand new. She almost didn’t believe it was her Roscoe until she saw the cassette player on the inside and the photo of her mother that stayed at the top of her visor. It was her Roscoe, Chris had patched her up, brought her back to life. 

He had brought her back to Max. 

“Chris,” he was at her side in a second, looking unsure of his gift to her. “I really, really want to kiss you right now.” his shoulders sagged in understanding of her reaction and cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to brush away the tears that had fallen. After a moment of just  _ staring _ at her, he nodded. 

  
“Okay,” he relented, both to her and his desire, and then he was tilting her head back and covering her mouth with his, kissing her deep and languid in a way that made her toes curl and her heart stutter. Peter kissed with energy, he kissed to entice and make her want more with just enough ferocity that it aroused. Chris kissed to claim, he kissed in a way that wiped every thought but that moment from his partner's mind. He kissed in a way that barely left any room between their bodies or lips between breaths, it was sloppy and perfect and had her leaning up to get closer, to deepen the kiss further because he wasn’t close enough yet, not until she was flush against him and he could feel how happy she was from her heartbeat. 

He didn’t realize that his gift was akin to a proposal, it was a declaration of his complete adoration for her and a sign that he knew exactly how she was and what she was like. The fact that he hadn’t just got her a new vehicle and had fixed her by himself showed that he truly understood her, that he knew what she valued and the weight of what that meant. 

“Chris, please-” she begged, unsure if she was asking him to further the kiss or if she were begging him to fold about his rule on dating her until she was eighteen. 

“Okay baby,” he agreed and pressed his lips back to hers, kissing her soundly and swallowing the whimper she had given him at the contact and pet name. In truth, Chris was agreeing to everything, to kissing her more, to his attraction to her, and definitely to telling Peter that they could at least begin courting her since she was so dead set on them. When they parted again it was to just revel in the situation and in each others’ embrace. Her giddy laughter brought out his own until the two were happily chuckling into one another. “Go on, you’ll be late.” she worried her swollen lip between her teeth, still smiling, and gave him a long, tame peck on his lips. 

“I really fucking love you.” He watched her drive away, knowing that he’d be revisiting this memory for many nights to come before she was eighteen  _ at least _ . Peter had said she tasted divine, that she had fit against him perfectly and felt like she was meant to be between the two of them. Chris agreed with all of it, she had fit so solidly against him that he wondered if she were doing it on purpose. She kissed with abandon and temptation, drawing him as close as possible and still  _ somehow _ making him want to be closer. He groaned and thunked his head against the elevator wall and willed his erection down. 

Max was a lot of things, but the fact that she was submissive and dominant in the same breath made her hot like burning. She had submitted so easily against him and yet demanded more in the same breath, bending for him and then pulling him with her so he covered as much bodily contact as possible. 

“Getting off?” Peter’s snicker of amusement was cut off by Chris’s heated glare. Then he was marching up to Peter and kissing the man with fever and shoving him into the apartment, demanding and needing release as his erection had no hope of going down on its own. 

Peter was more than happy to oblige.

.

“It’s all packed!” Max told Peter with a smile, Vernon, Isaac, Liam, and Hayden all carrying various boxes and coolers while Corey, Mason, Jj, and Danny carried various plastic plates, cups, utensils, and napkins. 

“Car’s loaded up too!” Erica called from the hallway, flanked by Allison and Cora. 

“Good, Deucalion and Alan are already there, setting up wards and marking the territory and no -” Peter gave a grinning Max the side-eye, “-he’s not pissing on the trees.” 

“I’d certainly hope not,” She chortled despite the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Dad’s already there too, though he won’t tell me where ‘there’ is.” she batted her pretty eyelashes at him in an attempt to get information. Peter was immune to such tact, especially since he used it quite frequently. “Lydia and Parrish are coming a bit later with their casserole and a couple more drinks.” 

“Alright, good. Then let’s all pile in and get going.” He smirked and hooked his arm around Chris’s waist, pulling the man with him to Roscoe instead of his own car - which Allison was sliding into the Driver's seat with a wicked grin. “You’re with us dear, I want to see both your faces.” 

“I already know what the surprise is.” He mumbled but slid happily into the passenger seat whilst Peter took the back.

“Yes, but you haven’t gotten to see it finished.” Max slid into her seat and looked back at Peter with a grin. 

“He needs us for emotional support, whatever it is has got him in a jumble of nerves.” He loved and hated that she could see through him so well. “So we’re going to nod and say ‘Yes dear,’ because he honestly has the best pout, it could honestly put Scott’s to shame.” and he was cheesing now, relaxing just the slightest when they began driving with the others following. Peter gave directions but after a while, he didn’t have to, Max had begun to get an idea of where they were going, and when he told her to pull into a road off the preserve she knew exactly what was happening. 

It still didn’t prepare her to see the vision that was the new Hale pack home. Where once charred, black wood stood now held pearly white stone covering three floors with  _ plenty _ of windows and a breathtaking black roof that arched to the sky and barely brushed the tops of most of the trees around the property. When she stepped out of Roscoe she noted that she could see, from the front, at least two other entrances aside from the large cherry mahogany double doors that bid her to enter. The porch was beautiful in that it nearly wrapped around the front of the house, offering plenty of space for a hammock and multiple pairs of chairs and a table. 

“So,” Peter drawled, swallowing thickly as he eyed the reactions of his awed pack. “Welcome to the Hale Pack Home.” Max squeezed his hand and drew it around her waist, eyeing the home with a well of emotions that were fighting to get to the surface. The most challenging was her pride. She was proud of Peter, proud that he had rebuilt Hale House - though it looked completely different and  _ much _ bigger than what the shell of Hale House had insisted - but proud nonetheless that he had faced the demons the place had for him and had it torn down to rebuild once again. 

“Peter,” she kissed his wrist, wishing she had been there to help him but also understanding that he had to do it. His smirk wobbled, he quickly hid it by kissing her forehead and swallowing thickly again.

“Well, go in and look!” Max was the first to move, guiding him and Chris by their hands to the front door. With a small, sure smile she leaned back against the door and pushed it open, glancing at both Peter and Chris’s eyes and that… that was right, that the three of them were the first of  _ their _ pack to step through the doors to their new home. She saw first the wooden floors and preened when they led to a staircase to the second floor and a hallway with a glass door entrance to a lounging area - all fully furnished - right as they entered. 

“It came out so much better than the plans,” Chris murmured as he eyed the ends of both hallways, knowing immediately that the little veranda under their bedroom bathroom would turn into a greenhouse for Max. It felt right to watch her move through the home, to watch her hair glint gold and cinnamon red and tree bark brown at them as the sun glittered in from the many windows, lighting the house with an energy that felt entirely domestic and fantasy-like. The three didn’t pay attention as Jj, Deucalion, Dany, and Alan began putting the containers and plates in the large kitchen, commenting about how the energies of the house were aligned in a way that put the old home to shame. 

“This is our room,” Peter breathed and opened the oak door, bottom lip caught between his teeth to stub his desire to break the room in with intense sex between the three of them. It didn’t help that Max reacted with a pleased smile and quickly ducked into the room, ignoring the heated look that passed between both men. She didn’t remark about the California King sized bed in the center of the large room, nor the fact that there were two desks - one presumably for Peter and the other for Chris. No, what she commented on was the large victorian styled tub in the middle of the bathroom that Peter  _ had _ to have gotten for the sheer fact that all three could fit in it. The shower off to the side of the room was nice too, but Max  _ loved _ to soak in a bubble bath, especially after one of their regular weeks from hell. 

“Chris’s armory, I’m guessing?” Max called with a grin in the middle of the marble, soundproofed room, staring at the various cases, racks, and metal locks in the walls that suggested semi-hidden compartments. 

  
“I haven’t gotten to move anything in it,” Chris said suspiciously, eyeing a chagrined Peter who offered no explanation - not like either had fully expected one either. 

“Upstairs is a mixed office for Chris and I, there’s room for you too but we weren’t sure what type of office space you’d like so we left it up to you.” she thanked them each with a sweet kiss but ducked away from either of them when Derek and Cora called from down the hall that they were claiming two particular rooms from down the hall. “Aww, Sourwolf wants to be close to his sister!” 

“Alright you lot, come down and eat! Max, Alan and I will go over the wardings once more after we finish eating that way you lot can get ready for your shift!” Jj announced from the downstairs kitchen, practically maniac in the fact that her voice carried so well through the house. 

“Come on,” Max teased, biting her bottom lip rather suggestively before winking and barreling down the steps, dodging Peter’s playful growl and swiping arms. Neither she, Chris, nor Peter spoke much during the pack dinner, they simply took in the sight before them and found themselves overwhelmed. 

All Max’s life she’s only ever had her Dad, her Mom, or Scott. Now, now she had nineteen people in her life that cherished and loved her, nineteen people who wanted to be around her and were laughing jovially as they ate and teased one another. For Peter it a strangely alien yet familiar sight. Hale pack dinners when Talia was alpha were almost like this, only they were never as carefree or unrestrictedly happy. Chris had never had a large family, especially not a large dinner where everyone was happy and carefree. This was a sight that was new to him, one he didn’t dislike in the least. He liked that his daughter was laughing happily with her boyfriend, liked that both Erica and Vernon were giving each other different bites of food so they could taste everything. He especially liked that both Max and Peter were looking on the scene with joy and a touch of wistful melancholy. As if the scene in front of them was something they had yearned for and wanted to have for many years to come. 

“All right, all my shifters come join me in the backyard. If you’re shy of stripping naked before shifting then do so in the shed in the backyard.” Jordan - who had arrived with Lydia in the middle of everyone’s second helping - kissed the redhead on her nose and followed the ‘were’s out.

“You don’t have to go on your first time,” Max told Corey, grinning when the sixteen-year-old looked hesitant to part with mason. “It’s not required, and it’s sometimes hard to keep up with them when they’re shifted if you can’t shift either.” Corey blushed at the Emissary and gave her a shy little smile, asking if he could stay with Mason. “Of course! I think you’ll get more enjoyment watching them anyway.” 

“They  _ are _ pretty magnificent,” Lydia sniffed, grinning once several howls filled the air, echoing like a beautiful symphony through the open back door and Hale house. Without another word she made her way outside, scoffing with a grin when Max just waved her hand, cleaning up the messes and putting the leftovers back in the coolers. 

“Mind grabbing the green cooler? It’s got the drinks,” Corey and Mason nodded excitedly, giggling to themselves once they grabbed the handles. “Sweet, ready to see something life-changing?” Jj was smiling at Max, seeing so much of her mother in her at that moment that it was both beautiful and painful. “Let’s go.” and with a broad smile she grabbed ahold of Chris’s hand and pulled the grinning man through the home, the two Sophomores on their tails.

Mason, Corey, nor even Jj were expecting to see the 8 werewolves in full shift, ranging from 3f in height to Peter and Deucalion’s near 4”7’ height. Almost all their fur ranged from muted browns to lighter reds and grays - or in Liam’s case dark rustic brown fur with patches of black and gray, or Peter with his beautiful dark brown fur that shimmered gold in the sun. Deucalion’s coat was pure black, almost marking him as a shadow if it weren’t for his red eyes and gray hairs mixing like ice in his fur. Hayden stood next to Liam’s wolf in a pair of tight jogging shorts and an under armour tanktop. Her hair was pulled up and her feet were bare but she looked so at peace with the current situation that Corey almost told Max he believed her. Hayden feeling safe and loved and comfortable enough in a setting to let herself go spoke volumes to Corey, it also made his mind up immediately when Lydia nuzzled her forehead into a black shaggy dog that seemed to have smoke rising from his maw. Nevermind the fact that he was easily as big as the smallest werewolf, no he was near on size with the Alpha’s but was currently nuzzling his maw into Lydia’s neck, smoke puffing out his nostrils with a snort and tail flicking his amusement at her comment. 

“Because Hayden is a Chimera she can’t go full shift, she still has all the benefits of her species though. She easily keeps up with them on two legs which is honestly frightening and  _ so _ fucking badass.” Max explained to Corey once he looked puzzled at Hayden being the only non-shifted amongst those on all fours and paws. “Alright, you guys!” Max called out, drawing the attention of the ‘were’s once Deuce and Peter snapped at them and joined her sides, Peter snug between her and Chris. “Listen to your Alpha and Elder, Deuce freshly marked the territory so any game you come across is yours to do with as you please!” her hand rested in the coarse fur between Peter’s shoulders, stopping her usual smart-ass response when she noticed his tail wagging to focus back on the pack. She was Emissary, she was Alpha female and she was pack mother. She could do this. “Don’t roughhouse too much because while you can heal it does still hurt!” she eyed a very excited Erica with her brows raised, showing she was pointing that particular message at her. “Otherwise, have fun.” Peter gave her a languid lick up the side of her neck, making her squirm, then Deuce laid one on her hand where he had bitten her and both howled, signaling the beginning of a very event-filled Full moon night. 

“Alright kiddo, you, me, and Alan are going to check over those wardings and lay a second ring. I suspect you've got a few you’d like to lay down as well.” Max nodded in agreement and gave Chris a surprise peck on his lips, skipping merrily after Alan and Jj and leaving him with his snickering daughter and a very contempt John Stilinski. 

“Oh, come off it Sheriff.” It was Dany that had called out John, lounging quite happily on one of the chairs on the back deck, cracking open one of the beers Max had packed into the cooler. “I was on a call with Max when you told her you actually approved of Chris and Peter.” 

“Couldn’t let me hold him on the edge for a couple more days?” John gruffed, taking a lite beer of his own knowing his daughter had packed them  _ just _ for him. 

“Not when Allison is already teasing him insufferably about it. Your approval clearly means a lot to both of them.” John sniffed and eyed Chris, noting his surprise and disbelief with a hint of joy. 

“You two can keep my girl safe, safer than any kid her age around here.” he offered a regular beer to Chris, a peace offering. “Max had to grow up when she was still a kid, Chris, so I’m always going to be protective of my daughter.” he sighed and stared over at the treeline the backyard led into. “I’ve seen her around the two of you, I’ve seen how happy and at ease she is. My daughter is no longer a little girl, she hasn’t been for a time, but she will  _ always _ be my little girl.” he sniffed, “I give you and Peter my consent, but fuck it up and I will abandon my morals to hunt you down and end you both.” Chris believed him and simply took a swig of the cold beer as a response. 

“At this rate, Mr. Stilinski, your daughter is going to take my place as valedictorian.” Lydia sniffed. He was definitely grinning now, pleased that his daughter had seemingly gotten her ADHD brain somewhat complacent with her desires and had quickly risen to the top percentage of her school in grades. Attendance was a problem, definitely, but his daughter was smart and she was taking to things like water nowadays. He rarely ever saw her without a book of some sort - more often than not it was some book to do with her abilities that Deucalion, Alan, or Jj had given to her. They still had their movie nights and their weekly dinner with just the two of them, she insisted they keep those no matter how hectic their schedules got.

“Dad fixed up Roscoe for Max,” Allison let slip, watching with glee as her father turned to her with searing eyes, begging her without words to  _ shut up _ . 

“I know, she called me during school.” he was actually grinning wryly now, “Told me if I didn’t give the two of you permission to date my daughter with her current age she would do as she damn well pleases, then recited the legality laws about underage consent being sketchy around six months of the eighteenth birthday of teens.” 

“I believe her exact words were ‘People are having sex at sixteen and I am still a virgin, dad, be grateful that they made me agree to them courting me before I jumped them like the ball of sexual frustration that I am.’.” Allison supplied with a chortle at Mason and Corey’s dark blush. 

“Thank you, Allison, I was trying to purge that from my brain.” John thanked with a sardonic smile, the crinkle in his eyes betraying his actual amusement he felt with the young woman being so okay with the relationship that was budding between her friend and father. 

Hours later they all watched in awe as Max played with Peter, Erica, and Vernon, dodging and skidding under their tackles with whoops of laughter. That laughter gave way to squeals of laughter when Isaac and Cora joined in, the jumble of werewolves often causing one or more of them to crash into one another whenever Max made her slick getaway. 

“Who’s bad?!” Max called, red-faced and slick with mud and grass but still looking more beautiful and breathtaking than anything Chris had ever seen. “I’m bad!” and then she jumped and wrapped her arms around Derek’s neck and slid over the ‘were, ducking to the ground just in time to avoid Cora’s lunge that sent her crashing into Derek. John froze when one of the werewolves nipped at her heel, then settled once she roared with laughter and slid under the ‘were, glaring happily at the other one staring directly at her. “Yeah fuck you Lahey!” and then she was cackling madly as Peter lowered his furred chest onto her back, teasing Isaac with a ‘come at me if you dare’ look that Isaac happily answered. 

“You’re training is paying off,” John murmured to his daughter when she rejoined them, smiling softly when the mud-caked on her cheek cracked a little from her broad smile.

“And I didn’t even use my abilities either.” she rubbed the back of her neck and turned sheepish. “I, uh, recorded the serious match Erica did with me. I didn’t win, but it was close. I win every other one ‘cause she plays dirty.”

“Fairly certain that crotch kicks are considered dirty fighting, which you do all the time.” Chris pointed out with a raised brow, wet rag in hand. “Also, going for the eyes, the throat-” the more he rumbled on the bigger her smile got until she was pressing her hands over his mouth, head thrown back and laughing jovially with Chris looking at her with pure love and adoration. John relaxed in his chair.

His girl was growing up, he’d just have to trust her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! First of all, the house! http://modthesims.info/d/354795/large-house-for-8-sims.html - the wrap around porch, joint bedrooms for Peter, Chris, and Max, as well as the basement/cellar, are all added (by me) for the story. 
> 
> I just made the names up of the identities of the Dread Doctors - aside from Marcel! I feel like - if Allison had been alive, or if Chris had been actively involved with the whole La Bete incident BEFORE it became an incident, they would've figured everything out sooner. 
> 
> Also, more BAMF Max moments! Think I should make a Mad Max tag XD
> 
> I love Corey, he's so friggin cute. 
> 
> Malia x Kira x Scott - so this was a conscious decision on my part because I feel like the three of them could've really been more help to each other than what they were. Kira is kind of losing herself to her Fox spirit, but Malia - who spent almost ten years (or more depending on the timeline you're looking at) as a coyote - is trying to get in touch with her human side. Scott, to top it all off, is the MOST human, purely _good_ werewolf in touch with his human side. Where Kira could help Malia, and vice versa, Scott could help BOTH of them. Plus the three of them are hella cute. 
> 
> I will forever, FOREVER, ship Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish. 
> 
> ALSO, THE L WORD HAS BEEN USED, I REPEAT, THE L WORD HAS BEEN USED!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end you guys! This has been such a journey, let me tell you!
> 
> I just wanted to do a premature Thank you to everyone who put Kudos down, commented and told me what they thought, and to those of you who read it and then _kept_ reading it! You guys made this story soar, so thank you!

“Mellisa and I were thinking of moving in together.” Max and Scott stared at both of their parents on the other side of the table with mixed expressions of boredom and joy. 

“It’s about damn time.” Max started off, grinning when Mellisa sagged in her seat with relief. “Oh come off it, you’ve both been dating for a solid month  _ at least _ .” she pointed happily at the woman, “ _ You _ were practically my mother for a good portion of my life,”

“And you were my dad for mine.” Scott finished with a nod to John. 

“Why do you think we always called each other brother and sister?” to this both parents actually settled a sarcastic grin on both of them. 

  
“We honestly thought you’d both end up dating at some point.” the way both of them wretched and pushed away from the table with a ‘No way! That’s so gross!’ had John and Mellisa laughing. 

“Honestly though,” Max started once they had calmed down, staring at them now with a sad, sheepish smile. “I thought that you two were done for after that big fight you two had.” 

“Mellisa was right,” John confirmed, smiling sadly. “I was only applying rules to others, not to my own daughter. It took me a while to see that.” 

“Well,” Max hummed, blushing darkly but unwavering with her staredown with her father. “That makes me telling you I want to move into the Hale pack House after I graduate a lot easier.” she straightened her back and stared at both of her parents - and oh how  _ good _ it felt to finally fucking be able to say that, or think it, whatever - with determination. “I am the Emissary and I am going to be an Emissary for a long damn time for Hale pack, regardless of any other reasons _that_ is my main one. I will be more accessible to the pack at the Packhouse, Erica and Vernon are going to get married once they graduate and are going to try having kids. Vernon is inheriting the Ice rink from his Mom so he’ll have that business settled.” she shrugged, “If she does get pregnant then they’ll definitely need me there regardless, both to help babysit and help her through the pregnancy.” 

“They’re so young.” John whimpered, then jerked away from Mellisa after she smacked his shoulder. 

“They’ll be two years younger and twice as better off as I was before I had Scott.” 

“HOLY SHIT,” Max shouted, jumping away from the table until her chair was slamming against the kitchen floor. “That’s what’s been different about you! You’re wearing a different wedding ring!” she shouted, pointing accusingly at his finger. “I fucking  _ knew _ it was different!” her eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief when they landed on the blushing pair. “ _ Perfect _ ,” she hissed, “Scott and I have a gift we’ve been wanting to give you but couldn’t figure out a way to do it, now you can’t refuse it!” She and Scott promptly high-fucking-fived in victory. “I was just going to bribe you with it but this is  _ so much better _ .” 

Mellisa was actually scared now, Max was positively beaming whilst Scott actually looked like he was about to start full body vibrating. 

“Marriage is something we’re thinking about and that’s what the rings are for,” John agreed, voicing both their thoughts as he was used to his daughters' manipulations. “But neither of us are all that ready for that just yet-”

“Too bad!” Max cackled, grabbing hold of Scott’s arm so she could drag him from the room, “You’re together, we fully support this!” and then they were racing out the front door, giggling like school children once more. 

“That… went well?” Mellisa mused, then blossomed into a full-on smile when she turned and saw John’s pinched expression in his attempt to not smile or laugh. One look from Mellisa had him chuckling, then kissing the back of her hand with a relieved sigh. 

  
“Yes, yes it did.” 

.

“Isaac and I got accepted to Berkley,” Allison started before Isaac could, smiling at her Dad’s shocked expression with a hint of mirth. “We have to live on campus for the first year, after that Cora said we could take Derek’s old room in her flat. Rent would be split between her, Dany, and us. Dany can also get Isaac a job at the cafe he works at and I planned on applying at the bookstore.” she waited until he swallowed to deliver the final blow with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “So you can move into Hale House.” 

As expected he had started choking - though thankfully it was only briefly on his drink. Allison was bold, bolder than her aunt but with enough tact for it to be endearing - unlike her mother. She was also right, and frighteningly observant. He had been thinking about moving into the Hale House, but he was going to hold it off until Allison and Isaac had moved out - he hadn’t expected it to be so soon though. 

Still, Berkley! She had gotten accepted to a college already, and Isaac too! 

“I’m happy for the both of you,” he told them honestly, then smiled because his daughter and Isaac - who was already becoming a son to him - had taken their lives by the wheel and were already decisive on what they were doing. “and I’m so proud of you, the both of you.” Isaac was taken off guard, like he hadn’t heard it much in his life and almost expected it to be a lie. When he met Chris’s eyes and saw how sincere he was in his statement he deflated slowly and had to blink against the tears that were building, that one statement breaking every wall he had built so easily… 

Yes, Chris knew exactly what that felt like.

.

“HEY HALES!” Max screamed into the night, beaming at the crescent moon that filtered moonlight through the rustling leaves, “I AM MACZYSZ STILINSKI, EMISSARY, ALPHA FEMALE, AND PACK MOTHER TO HALE PACK!” She didn’t know why she felt the need to scream this into the night air of the Preserve, she just had been brimming with so much happiness and energy that it was hard to contain. “I VOW TO TAKE CARE OF HALE PACK, AND TO LOVE AND CHERISH PETER HALE AND CHRIS ARGENT EVEN AFTER MY DEATH!” she laughed, throat exposed to the moon glow and arms spread wide, as if she were being hugged by multiple people. “THAT’S A SOUL COVENANT VOW THAT YOU CAN TAKE TO THE BANK EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK AND TWICE ON FUCKING SUNDAY!” It could’ve been her happy high imagination, but Max swore that the wind was laughing with her. 

“There’s a ‘Fucking Sunday’?” Peter drawled with a grin on his face once Max whirled around to face him. “What a positively enchanting way to spend a supposedly Holy Day.” 

“Peter!” she breathed, flushed cheeks and glowing eyes in the middle of a moonlit forest becoming an image he was going to remember forever. “What’s wrong?” She noted his bare torso and feet, then his unbuttoned jeans with a lascivious grin. Peter fucking Hale had a happy trail  _ and was not wearing any underwear _ . She set aside her desire - a mighty hard thing to do with a near-naked Peter fucking Hale in front of her - and focused instead on the fact that his feet were muddy and his eyes were troubled. 

“It’s too quiet at the house, so I was going for a run.” he shrugged, “Then I heard you valiantly declaring your everlasting love for myself and Chris and had to come see what had you so excited.” she frowned and drew closer to him, knowing exactly what he meant by it being ‘too quiet’. 

“Do you trust me?” he sighed and cupped her face with both of his hands, staring her straight into her beta gold eyes with a sincerity and devotion that humbled her. 

  
“The answer is, and always will be, yes.” her hands slid over his with a soft, sweet smile forming on her lips. 

“Then shift,” he stared at her for a heartbeat, then two, and finally nodded with a soft kiss to her forehead. He stepped behind a tree to shuck his pants off and shift, then reemerged as the giant dark brown wolf with brilliant blue eyes that padded up to her and laid a single, long lick at her nape. “Hey big guy,” she rubbed the side of her face against his muzzle and neck, then kissed right between his eyes with a grin. “I’m telling you this because you have better instincts than Peter.”

He huffed a laugh against her chest but his tail wooshed back and forth with happiness. 

“I warded the entire Preserve okay? They’re stronger ones than the ones I put on the Apartment complex and they’re a bit different since so many people camp, visit, and hike around here. I still get all that intent and information, but I get all the violent ones first.” she stared him in the eyes the entire time, determined for both man and wolf to understand her meaning. “ _ I will not let anything happen to this pack in our Home so long as I live, I vow this to you as your mate, as Emissary, and as a Spark.”  _ She smiled softly when he stopped hunching over as if he were preparing to be attacked. “I am also going to be moving into the House once I graduate, so I’m not going anywhere, okay?” 

That earned her a solid lick to the entire left half of her face, causing some of her finer baby hair to slick back with wolf spit. 

“Ready for a hunt?” he lowered himself on his haunches, maw open and huffing in excitement. “Good, if you can get me the biggest deer you can find, I’ll make a meal out of it.” He zoomed off, wolf knowing what she was giving hint to without needing to consort with his human. By presenting her the biggest Buck he could find he was showing that he could provide for her, and if she accepted it and made a meal out of it that they - and the pack - could both enjoy, they were fulfilling the first steps of the mating bond and courting cycle that werewolves of any pack would be able to sense.

Two hours later he was carrying the largest fucking Buck she’d ever seen into the front yard, tail wagging and bloody maw panting with his joy at his kill. 

“You’re such a good provider!” she praised, kissing between his eyes once more. “It’ll take me two days to prepare the meal, do you think Peter could come out? He needs to do his part too.” with a resigned - but agreeing - huff, he sauntered back into the house whilst Max got to looking over the Buck. When she finally got settled into what she had planned to do arms were wrapped around her from behind and pulling her into a very warm chest, clean stubble pressing into the nape of her neck with warm breath washing down her shirt. 

“You-” he swallowed, chest rumbling against her back with each word. “I love you.” Peter settled, shivering against her with the intensity of his emotions. He truthfully barely remembered throwing another pair of pants on before he was rushing outside, the knowledge of what she was doing, what she was accepting, and what she had said had hit him like Max’s words always did. Dead center and with the weight of a fucking train behind it. “Maczysz Stilinski, I really fucking love you.” He squeezed her flush against him when she gasped and shivered at the use of her full first name on his lips, when it came out perfect and with his rumble as well as his declaration of love she wanted to cry in joy and fuck him in every room of the Hale House. She settled for leaning her head back, exposing more of her throat to his lips, and grabbing at his arms with a whimper when he buried his lips against the side of her neck. “I love you.” she whimpered at the feel of his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. “Let’s fix this Buck up before it starts to rot.” 

“Peter!” she whined, “You can’t just… wind a girl up like this!” he spun her around but kept his hands casing her face, making her look him in the eyes. The breath she sucked in at the heat in his Alpha red eyes doused him in another wave of her arousal. 

“I will not fuck you until you are eighteen, not without Chris, and not just  _ once _ .” his thumb brushed under her eyes, “ _ We _ will have you many, many times, Max. We’ve agreed to date you in the meantime, that will have to do, okay sweetheart?” she whimpered but nodded, blinking hard to try and regain her senses. “Now, the Buck, let’s get to it?” She cleared her throat and shook herself a little before nodding, taking deep, calming breaths. 

  
“Yes, okay, yeah. Uhm, the uh, the back patio next to the kitchen and the downstairs shelving, that should be a good spot to, uh, cut it up, and stuff.” she tried, _really_ tried to form coherent sentences but she was Max fucking Stilinski and she just had ONE of her boyfriends tell her the NAUGHTIEST things she’d ever heard and _couldn’t fucking cope_ , okay? Peter only grinned and picked up the thing and _hauled it over his shoulder, flexing_ ** _all_** of his fucking _muscles_ and doing **_nothing_** to staunch her growing lust. The grin he shot back at her as he began walking gave proof that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Bastard.

“What,” Chris’s voice started from the tree line, “are you carrying?” and oh great, OH GREAT BECAUSE ONE WASN’T ENOUGH! Now Chris was here! 

“Max’s gift,” Peter replied with a grin, glad that Erica and Vernon decided to stay at the loft this particular night, both of his mates were filling the yard with their lust and it was nearly driving him mad. “She’s going to carve it up and make a meal out of it.” Chris’s gaze went straight to the girl, lust and pride coming to them both with the breeze. 

“You know how to skin and gut game?” she blinked twice, three times, then swallowed and nodded. 

“I can’t, you two-” she tried, growing redder by the second, “I can’t think! You two are too sexy, I’m done, my brain is going to fucking melt, I - UGH!” she stormed into the house, heading for the kitchen to get an appropriate knife and multiple pans for the meat she selected, leaving a very smug Peter and a very confused - yet flattered - Chris. 

  
“Your doing?” Chris asked, eyeing Peter’s half-naked state and the muscles he was  _ still _ showing off by hefting the Buck on his shoulder. 

“A little.” he admitted with a wicked grin, smug to all hell and back. “We’re going to need to give her a minute to cool down after this,” he pulled Chris by his shirt and stole his breath away with a passionate kiss. “And you’re going to need to fuck me in our bed while we do that.” 

Max knew what they were doing, it frustrated her more, but she was also grateful. The fact that the two of them had chemistry without her in the mix yet just meant that they’d - all three of them - actually make it in a relationship. It wasn’t intimidating - she  _ knew _ both men wanted her, romantically and sexually - and it didn’t make her angry or resentful. No, they got to have sex to cool off and she got to focus on her task to do so, barely noticing when they came back out an hour later and she had the skin hanging off of the makeshift rack Peter and Deucalion had made the night before, both Erica and Vernon having caught rabbits for their mating bond. 

Both men were glad they had cooled their lust down before rejoining her, the sight of her would’ve made both men nearly lose their composure. Max sat with her jeans rolled up to her knees and her tanktop thrown to the side - with her jacket and plaid shirt - leaving her in her sports bra with streaks and smears of red across her fair skin. The blood was almost glowing in the pale moonlight that filled the backyard, he very nearly laid a kiss on her neck when he saw her hair was pulled up into a haphazard bun with rebellious strands kissing the skin of her back and shoulders. 

For Chris it was the fact that she was using the knife with smooth and sure motions, cutting through meat and bone like she had been doing it as a profession. If he ever got around to the gun training he was fairly certain he would lose his composure. Best to save that until she was of age, just the image of her holding a gun and aiming it at a target filled him with the desire to bend her over the table and have her until her cries echoed off the walls. 

“Oh, good. Peter, can you get the Saran wrap and the freezer bags from the kitchen? We don’t have a place to dry it out for Jerky so I’m just going to freeze what I can’t make into a meal so we can have it for later.” Chris noted with pride that she was washing her knife with the water hose and soap into the large metal bin they used to clean the wolves off before they entered the house. “Chris, come help?” he nodded after a moment and rolled up his sleeves, accepting the knife Peter offered him. “Peter, if you can start wrapping that section up then putting it into the bags that’d be super awesome, just that tray full. This one I’m going to cook all day.” she tapped the knife against the tray that held several slabs of red meat. “Whatever’s left is going to go in the freezer, and then I’m going to take the carcass to the Nemeton.” 

“Why the Nemeton?” Max never skipped a beat as she continued cutting into the leg meat. 

  
“Druids used to give sacrifices to the Nemeton’s, some gave humans - murderers, rapists, those who deserved it - most gave animals.” She shrugged and grimaced when she had to break the knee bone of the deer, “Death for Life, or so the book Jj gave me said. Anyway, it has power again thanks to the sacrifice Scott, Allison, and I did, so it’s time we started paying rent to it. Maybe get it to full power quicker.” she grinned up at him, all white teeth and gold eyes. “Besides, where else is the carcass going to go?” 

“Fair point.” 

“I’ll need you both to come with me for it, it’d be best if Deucalion was here, but it’ll work just as well with us three.” Chris took her knife once they started on a new section and kissed her temple. 

“Why’s that?” Peter questioned, setting the first tray of freezer worthy meats to the side. 

“Because you’re Alpha to Hale Pack, and Chris is the Left Hand to Hale Pack. The hierarchy, the life - since you can change humans to beta wolves and give them new lives - and the death - since it’s Chris’s job to dish out the badassery to anyone who crosses us, and me, because I’m the Humanity of the pack, the middle ground.” 

“You’re serious.” 

“Dead serious.” a nod, “I’m dead serious about Hale Pack, they’re  _ our _ pack, our friends, our  _ family _ .” she stilled and stopped Chris once they had taken most of the meat off. “We’re going to do this right.” she stood, grinning impishly now. “Can you two finish up getting the meat prepped? Leave these two-” she shoved two to the side, “-in the fridge, our trip should be relatively short enough to where the meat will be fine. I’m going to go get that sled I saw in the Shed so we can take this to the Nemeton.” The two wordlessly went into action, both because Max had a point and because they were going to make sure they went with Max to the Nemeton to make sure that she was safe. From all that Peter could remember he never once remembered Talia or any of Hale pack talking about the Nemeton, nor making sacrifices to it. 

The trip through the woods was scarce of any wildlife or noises - something that normally meant there was a predator about but didn’t actually worry Peter or Chris for several reasons. One of which was Peter couldn’t smell any other predators around them, the other was because  _ they _ were most likely the Predators the forest animals were hiding from. The last reason down a long line of reasons was because it made the intensity of what they were doing palpable, both Peter  _ and _ Chris could feel the magic brushing against their skin like gentle caresses from a lover. 

“My name is Maczysz-” both men loved that she was using her full name more now, it sounded so beautiful from her lips, “Stilinski and I am Emissary to Hale pack, I come accompanied by Peter Hale, Alpha to Hale pack, and Chris Argent, Left hand to Hale Pack. We have with us an offering,” she stepped forward and, as if she had severed a barrier that had prevented the two men from seeing it, there appeared the Nemeton with lightning bugs dancing around the base of it. “Though it is not a full sacrifice, the meaning and magic behind the offering is one that fits far more standards than a simple killing.” 

The meaning and Magic? 

  
  
It was a courting gift for a triad bond between an Alpha Werewolf, a Spark, and a Human, a gift given to the death giver, sustenance offered to the middle ground, all by the Life giver. Max had left just enough meat on the carcass for it to be a decent meal, and the fact that they had the other half - and would be consuming it - meant it was a meal shared. She was following an ancient write without really knowing what she was doing, just that she was following her gut instinct and her Spark. 

“Peter, will you - as Alpha - put the Buck on the stump of the Nemeton?” he did so readily if only because he was curious as to all hell how Max knew what she was doing. He never remembered Talia doing  _ anything _ with or  _ for _ the Nemeton when she was Alpha and he was Left hand OR her Second. Was this what they should’ve been doing, what they could’ve been doing all along? “We ask for nothing in return,” She answered an unspoken question - or at least one neither Peter nor Chris could hear. “No, my mother didn’t want anyone remembering until I was eighteen, and for that reason I will wait, I thank you for the offered gift.” she seemed ignorant of the fact that they couldn’t hear what she was hearing, or of the fact that her golden eyes had turned to a solar eclipse with her pupil blown wide, leaving only a thin trail of glowing gold exposed of her iris. She smelled of cedarwood and ozone, clear and crisp and  _ pure _ in ways Peter had never experienced before. 

“Of course,” she hummed, blushing prettily. “May I make the request of a gift upon recovery of the memories that will be uncovered on my eighteenth birthday?” when her lips stretched into a full smile something in both men relaxed. “I thank you,” she bowed her head sheepishly, “Until next we meet.” she blinked twice and then the Nemeton vanished, taking with it the carcass of the Buck. “Woah, headrush.” Chris chuckled and pulled her against his chest, holding her tight for both reassurances that she was alright and for his own pleasure. 

“Let’s head back to the house.” She nodded mutely, deciding a quick nap against Chris’s back was the perfect idea before she started cooking a bomb ass stew. 

.

“Just so you both know, I’m considering this our second date.” Max chimed from between the two men, grinning wickedly at the T.V Screen, all three chowing down on a pasta Chris had prepared whilst Max and Peter checked their stocks - she had successfully made back every bit Peter had ‘loaned’ her and was now making her own money. 

“What was our first?” Peter hummed, smirking when she died and handed the controller to a very begrudging Chris. 

“The first night we went to the Nemeton together, when you brought us the Buck and had that glorious fucking stew.” Peter’s chest rumbled at the memory. That had been a little over a month and a half ago, every now and then they would take half of whatever was hunted by Peter to the Nemeton as an offering and each time they would walk away and  _ feel  _ the shift in the forest. 

“Why is that our first date? Moreover, why is this our second?” she lounged against the sofa, smiling at the ceiling of the living room at the Hale House. 

“Because, that night I got to meet your wolf side, you hunted and brought us a perfect courting gift - which we prepared together - and we got to start the healing process for the Nemeton and secure our spot as  _ the _ Pack for Beacon Hills.” with a groan she sat up and passed the controller to Peter once Chris’s life had ended, “And this? Because this is perfect, we’re inside  _ our _ house with the windows open, letting this great fucking breeze in and all of its great smells. We’re together, we’re a bomb ass fucking pack, and school is going  _ great _ .” she turned shy then, taking Peter’s attention away from the screen and planting it directly on her. “And, I might’ve, sorta, finished moving in all my things into our room, aside from like, a few essential things at home that I can kinda, uh, pack into one box.” 

She… had? They had noticed that she had begun to use the drawer space for her clothes, and that they had noticed  _ her _ pillow in the middle of the bed - as well as one of her covers over the side of the study’s loveseat, a spot she frequented for school study with Lydia and supernatural study with near everyone. 

“You can’t  _ say _ things like that,” Peter bemoaned, heated gaze falling upon her coy one. “You  _ minx _ .” it was a curse and a compliment, one she took with pride and glee. 

“Deal with it creeperwolf.” Maybe it was the old nickname she had given it, or maybe it was the fact that she was partially laying against Chris and he  _ really _ wanted to make her regret trying to tease him -  _ whatever _ the reason he would later use was why he had leaned partially over her and drew Chris into a passionate kiss, grinning wickedly when they separated and she was wide-eyed and blushing at the sight. “Okay,” she swallowed, lust quickly being covered up in her attempt to win their little ‘game’. “Okay, I’m behaving.” 

.

She didn’t stop to look at them when she shuffled into their room, nor did she seem to hear them or notice that Peter had stuffed the entire length of Chris’s cock in his mouth. No, she continued on her journey into the bathroom with a fatigue that had stayed with her for the past month. At the sight of her, however, Chris’s pupils blew wide, lust overwhelming Peter’s senses until his own cock was hard again in his jeans. The moment the bathroom door shut Chris was shoving his hands into Peter’s hair and came down his throat, panting as stars danced through his vision. 

It wasn’t the first time they had been walked in on or caught by Max, but it was the first time she seemed completely unaware of it. Neither of them could help it, it was getting closer and closer to her eighteenth birthday - they were only a month away now and two months until she graduated high school. They’d been on countless dates - most of which were spent on walks through the preserve, picnicking, or somewhere suitably private where a scene couldn’t be caused, but with every date they all knew that this was what they wanted, each other. 

It wasn’t a short term relationship, no they were all in it for the long run - especially when they managed to get through some of their worst arguments - which happened frequently with two personalities like Max and Peter. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t clean and pretty, no it was messy and hectic and chaotic as hell. But it worked, because in the end they loved one another and they talked through it all once tempers were simmered and love was made known. 

It was instances like this, however, that left Chris and Peter counting down the days with anger that tested their control. They wanted Max, Max wanted them, and in this instant they wanted nothing more than to join her in the large tub, wash her hair, scrub her back and legs until she was melting against them so they could-

“GUYS!!” her panicked shout had Chris shoving himself back in his pants and rushing to the bathroom, grabbing the gun from his holster and flicking the safety off just in case. They were not expecting to see Max in the middle of the bathroom, tangled in vines that had grown in from the window and had tunneled into the roof, leaving her hanging, naked and wet, just a few inches off the bathroom tile, in a rather scandalous - and  _ perfect, god help them _ \- position. “Don’t just stand there, help!!” she shouted, wiggling against the restraining vines that held her arms behind her back and gasping in pain when they tightened to near bruising strength. 

  
“Did your Spark do this?” Chris asked, recovering first and avoiding looking directly at her chest or hips. 

“No,” she growled, blushing darkly but too tired to feel the  _ least bit sexy _ for her men. “Fucking fae did this!” she wiggled again and used her power to try and help her escape, only for the vines to grow and wind around her chest, hiding her breasts. “I either offended them or they’ve thought this up as a gift to the Alpha of the pack that claims this territory.” she had stilled when Chris came closer, knife poised to start cutting through the vines. “I felt them enter the Preserve a month ago but they were supposed to just be attending the fucking Nemeton!” 

“I can’t cut through the vines.” Chris grunted when his final try resulted in his knife breaking in two. “Peter?” Peter had not moved from the door, he was too busy trying to  _ not _ look at her but also trying to keep his urges down - Chris had been able to release but Peter had been hanging on the edge of coming for near a half hour - this entire situation was driving him mad!

“Mistress Stilinski!” three shouts filled the air as five four-inch pixie-like Fae flew through the open bathroom window, panicked expressions on their tiny little faces. “We’re so sorry, Mistress Stilinski! We didn’t know it would act this way!” 

“Just,” Max ground out, red-faced in her fury and embarrassment, “reverse it.” the two males went immediately to doing that, whispering words in Fae that coaxed the vine to ease up on Max. 

“It wasn’t supposed to go this far, Mistress, you must believe us! It thought your Spark was the Mother and it got a little too carried away.” the leading female rushed, attempting to explain to the teen who was slowly being released. 

“What was the vine even for?” Max breathed, attempting to calm herself down and think rationally. Peter was still frozen in the doorstop - though he was fairly quickly regaining his senses. 

“A gift, Mistress!” the three females all gasped, “Our Mother said that you were due a gift for taking such care of the Nemeton! The energies are Pure and it is slowly healing, and we noticed that you were always sexually stunted when your partners were relieving themselves, so we wanted to give you an opportunity to relieve that stress!” 

“As this was an utter fail, may I make a  _ request _ of a gift?” she rubbed at her wrists when the vine completely receded, mood dampening when the male fae began fixing the ceiling. 

“Of course Mistress!” she thanked Chris and wrapped the towel around her, clearer-headed but still exhausted and more than a little annoyed with how the current events had played out. “Whatever you request we will make it so!” 

“Good.” she rose her chin an inch, “I want you and your Mother to stay with the Nemeton, to protect it from those who intend to harm it.” all of the Fae stilled in mid-air, were it not for their hummingbird wings they very well could’ve been frozen. 

“Truly, Mistress?” the littlest of the females inquired, pearl tears building on her lashes and falling to the ground with dull ‘pit pat’s’.

“Truly.” Max confirmed, then smiled softly when she launched into Max’s neck, crying with joy and relief. Peter was unsure what the meaning of that particular reaction was for but Chris did. Fae folk were seclusive creatures, for this Fae group to be on the move meant they had been uprooted or hunted. Max had just offered them the perfect home, the perfect land - for Nemeton’s were the desired home of Fae folk due to its natural energies and Fae folk were ideal for Nemeton upkeeping. She had just secured an alliance with the Fae - rather tricky creatures to do so with - should their Mother accept. Though, with it being a gift to Max she really couldn’t refuse, not only would it be seen as an insult but it would also be unwise. 

“We will go inform Mother right away!” the leading Fae exclaimed, joy in her features and movements. “We will! Maeisae, let’s go! We must tell Mother!” the Fae that was clinging to Max’s neck and crying her heart out nodded and kissed Max on her cheek before fluttering back to her sisters. 

“You are welcome to come back any time,” Max told Maeisae and the other Fae, grinning even when they all sped out the window to inform their Mother. “What?” she questioned once she realized both men were looking on her in awe. 

“Only you would be able to secure an alliance with the Fae.” Chris mused, then shook his head and head back towards the doorway where Peter was  _ still _ frozen. Honestly, he was doing quite well to not wolf out, pounce on Max, or snap with the current situation at hand. “Enjoy your bath.” he shoved Peter backward and grunted when he pulled him with him, causing the door to shut a little harder than intended. “Peter!” he groused, then groaned as Peter secured him into a heavy kiss that showed just how close to losing it he had been. Peter was a man of pride when it came to his control, but something about Max took all control they had and just threw it out the fucking window. 

.

“Adrastae, will you and your children be joining us for this Full Moon?” Max questioned with a companionable smile that had Deucalion and Jj freezing in their tracks. 

“We will,” the newly appointed Fairy Queen confirmed with a proud smile, “many of my young have yet to meet our allies, and many of my eldest haven’t yet had the experience of running with Wolves.” Adrastea looked like a normal human woman with a thin, toned body and long flowing raven tresses that seemed to sparkle at the ends. The thing that set her apart were her vibrant green eyes that shifted through various hues and the black satin wings laying down on her back like a cape, as well as the white spider silk dress that seemed to be water and dirt proof. 

“I’m sure they will be able to appreciate the experience, I would wish the chance for any species to be able to experience it.” Adrastea smiled pleasantly while she eyed her, a gentle fondness reserved for many of her own children shining through. 

“Maeisae, Acaeli, and Gavoiea have requested to be caretakers of your garden and terra farm,” Max’s makeshift greenhouse that she had made on the veranda underneath their bathroom with her magical abilities and no actual chemicals. “She has spoken highly of you and considers you an honest and true friend.” if Deucalion and Jj ever lay testament to one thing in their entire lives it was that Maczsyz Stilinski  _ was  _ a surprise and would continue  _ to  _ surprise them. Adrastea was the newest Fairy Queen of North America, all Fae - in one way or another - were ruled by her. It shouldn’t be all that surprising that she would choose Beacon Hills - what with the Nemeton and all - but the fact that she was on a first-name basis with Max - and names meant  _ power _ \- and had some of her children consider Max an honest and true friend? 

“They are most welcome, your children are shining examples of their mothers' influence.” Adrastea practically glowed at the compliment and her wings fidgeted just so. “Would you like to meet the rest of the Hale pack before they shift? I will be staying out of this run as I’ve been practicing my High school graduation and am tired, but I’d be happy to introduce you?” 

“Of course, and you don’t have to change your speaking style with me, Maczysz, I’ve been around far longer and have found it personally enjoyable to watch and learn the slang of each generation.” her smile turned fond again, “But it is appreciated.” 

“Of course,” Max agreed, grinning and holding her arm out for the slightly taller woman to take. “Pack meet before shift! Everyone get your asses down here!” 

“You too, my children, come to me for introductions.” immediately their company joined them, some panting with excitement and others with guarded curiosity. 

“Maxy!” one particular Fae cried out then, in mid-air, formed into an eleven-year-old girl with rose-red hair and sunkissed skin. 

“Maeisae!” Max cried back just as happily, catching the formed young woman in her arms much as a mother would. “You managed a shift! That’s so awesome!” 

“A side effect of your Spark, I believe.” Adrastea mused, knowing that their relationship with one another had cemented Maeisae’s spot as Adrastae’s second. Maeisae was the youngest of her generation but she was also the most kind-hearted and the quickest wit. Under normal circumstances, she would be a suitable Keeper for the next Fairy Queen had things remained the same. As it was she was now on the path to being a future Queen that Adrastae looked forward to having her best her. 

“Badass!” Max cooed, then nuzzled her forehead into Maeisae’s, cheesing when many wide-eyed gazes were cast upon her. “Oh, right! Pack, this is Fairy Queen Adrastae of the Seelie court, she is our Ally and is also the protector of the Nemeton. Introduce yourselves!” she was too busy hiking the human fae onto her hip, talking low to her as they exchanged information of what had happened to both since they saw one another last. 

“I’m Erica Reyes, mated to Vernon Boyd.” Erica stepped forward first, bowing her head with one of the biggest grins she could muster. 

  
“I’m Vernon Boyd.” Vernon greeted, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Dany Mahaelani, I’m human!” a few of the Fae chuckled at his happy introduction. 

  
“Lydia Martin, soon to be mated to Jordan Parrish.” Lydia introduced, then, in afterthought, “I’m a Banshee.” Adrastea already knew each of the Hale pack members, but getting to meet them and actually see their auras was something else entirely. Max glowed, she burned so bright that it was almost impossible to not see her even many many miles away. Her pack was no different, in fact they each burned bright in soft hues that promised safety, comfort, and happiness. The Banshee surprised her, however, because of her species’ aura normally being quite sick feeling she had expected to not want to speak much to the Banshee. Her aura was anything but sick feeling, instead it was welcoming, almost as if she were promising to protect them and never scream  _ for _ them. 

“I’m Jordan Parrish,” Jordan greeted with a blush to his cheeks. “Hell hound.” And another that surprised Adrastae! They normally felt so threatening to other races and omnipresent to the Fae that they often wanted to avoid contact if at all possible. This Hell hound actually felt like a steady gate protecting them all from anything that would try to harm them. His aura burned steady, it burned with love and loyalty unlike many of his kind. 

“I’m Corey, a Chimera.” He shifted with a blush, “mated to Mason.” the Chimera’s aura was different but not unpleasant, instead if seemed to beg them closer and shove them away, it was warm as a sun-dried rock and as cold as a winter breeze. It… wasn’t entirely unpleasant, either. 

“Mason Hewitt! I, uh, was possessed?” He looked to Max for confirmation and grinned when she nodded. “Mated to Corey!” his enthusiasm for his mate had Adrastae smiling wide. 

“Alan Deaton,” the Druid greeted, awed at her presence but staying outwardly professional. 

“Ah, Deaton. It is good to see your Aura steady once more, we feared you would be lost long ago.” he blinked. 

  
“It is thanks to Max.” and if that didn’t have Adrastae smiling again then nothing would. 

“I’m Hayden Romero, Chimera, you’re gorgeous.” Hayden rushed out, struck by the beauty of the Fae Queen. “Mated to Liam Dunbar.” 

  
“That’s me,” Liam introduced, arm going around his girlfriend's waist to calm her down despite the fact that he was highly amused with her reaction. Like the other Chimera her aura was a double-jointed one, but it was entirely welcoming. Warm and soft, but with the promise of a righteous fury that could rival her own. 

“I’m Derek Hale, it’s an honor.” Derek greeted, trying to quell the awe he felt for Stiles in that moment. 

“Cora Hale, and you’re definitely gorgeous.” Cora breathed, blushing dark when the Fae Queen grinned long and slow. 

“I’m Allison Argent,” Allison greeted, “Mated to Isaac Lahey.” news to the wolf, welcome news though it was. “I’m a Hunter, but our Code has changed.” Adrastea blinked and stilled her children, curious. “We protect those who cannot Protect Themselves.” Allison informed, relaxing only when the Fae Queen smiled bright and pure. 

“A worthy code to live by.” Isaac stepped forward and kissed his girlfriend on her temple. 

“I’m her mate, Isaac Lahey.” he smiled big and broad. “I’m a Hunter trained werewolf because I like the irony.” Adrastae’s laugh saved him from a scolding later. 

“As you should!” she cheered jovially. 

“Deucalion Blackwood, Pack Elder.” Deucalion was a proud man, but he was also a smart man, and that meant he was currently kneeling into the ground with Jj right at his side doing the same. 

“Janice Janet Jerahmeel.” Jj flinched when the Fae Queen practically purred her name. “It is good to see that you and your Mate have found redemption through Maczysz, I told you long ago that Death was not your gift.” her… mate? Deucalion, Deucalion was Jj’s mate? 

“Holy shit!” Max startled, blinking rapidly even though her grin was near lip splitting when both Jj and Deucalion looked upon her. “Holy shit! It’s about time, you’ve been dancing around one another for two months!” she smiled happily and held the hand Maeisae held out to her. “I love you both, oh this is perfect, we’ve got more of a reason to celebrate!” 

“You just interrupted a literal Queen, Max.” John chastised, grinning apologetically to the Fae. “Apologies, I’m John Stilinski, Max’s father.” She actually shook his head when he held it out, thanking him for raising such a beautiful soul. 

“I’m uh, Mellisa McCall-”

“She’s my pseudo mom, she and Jj practically took turns Mom’ing me after mine died.” Max interrupted, smiling softly when Adrastae kissed the palm of Mellisa. She practically glowed when the Queen thanked her for being so caring and protective of one such as Max. 

  
“I’m Scott McCall,” Scott introduced, shifting nervously with Kira and Malia at his sides. “Mated to Kira and Malia.” 

“I’m Malia Hale,” Peter jerked at that, proud and refusing to cry at the fact that she had forgone  _ Tate _ for Hale. He couldn’t know that Malia and Max had talked frequently about the memories that had been stolen from Peter, that he had never gotten a chance to really know about Malia and that, by the time he remembered, it wouldn't have done anyone any good to have it brought up. “A werecoyote, mated to Scott and Kira.” she then added with a broad smile, “You are intimidating and a great predator, it is nice to meet you.” the twitch of amusement on the Fae Queen’s lips had Malia smiling even broader. 

“Oh, uh, Hi!” Kira blushed, “My name is Kira Yukimura, I’m a Kitsune and I’m mated to Scott and Malia!” 

“Quite the pack you have so far,” Adrastae mused to Max, “And so many mated pairs, fortune truly favors those you hold dear.” 

“Speaking of those she holds dear,” Peter quipped, grinning smugly. “I’m Peter Hale, Alpha to Hale pack and currently in a tribond with Chris Argent and Maczysz Stilinski, though as of yet I’m only Mated to Chris.” he tugged said man to his side by the belt loops and placed a possessive arm around his waist. 

“Hello, I’m Chris Argent.” 

“You are not yet mated to Maczysz?” She questioned, curious as to the reason with so many younger mated pairs in their pack. 

“We are waiting until her eighteenth birthday,” Chris informed, “In our current society it is not yet legal for us to be seen romantically or sexually with her as she is still underage and we are obviously not in her age range.” 

“I’m also supposed to be recovering the last bit of my memories that were stored away by the Nemeton and Mom’s dying wish, so we’re waiting for that final gate to be opened and then we’ll go from there. It’s also given them time to court me and take me out on dates.” Adrastea could see the love shining in her eyes when she looked over the two men. “I love them completely.” Everyone believed her, and not because they were able to tell if she was lying but because she said with every ounce of affection she had in her heart. 

“These are my children,” Adrastae informed, “They have yet to find their names, and as such are referred to as Polulus.” the twelve fae flittered about their mother in equal parts excitement and joy. “They will be joining you on your run tonight in hopes that it will help strengthen our alliance and create bonds between my family and yours.” 

“They are, of course, welcome to join us at any time.” Peter confirmed earnestly, “We run the Perimeter of the Preserve as a pack at first and then we separate. It would be best to assign your children to a specific packmate, that way they can have the full, continuous experience. Liam, Hayden, Cora, and Parrish run constantly throughout the night. Isaac, Erica, Vernon, and Derek run and playfight with one another,” he thought it the cutest thing too, considering Derek - once hardass number 1 - now spent his time playing with his sired betas. “I run the Perimeter twice, and then come back to be with my mates.” 

“At around three anyone who still has energy rough houses with me, and at six we do our last pack run of the Perimeter.” she hummed in thought when she surveyed her pack. “I would send the youngest with Deucalion, he normally surveys each area of the Preserve after the first run. Jj accompanies him when he winds back, so they’d be able to experience the woods differently too.” When Adrastae gave a nod of affirmative five of her younglings went happily to the warm aura that was Deucalion’s, excited for what the night would hold. “I’d say those with the most energy, or the eldest who are just in it for the run should go with Cora and Parrish. Those with the most energy are best suited for Hayden and Liam, they run almost non-stop, and Hayden likes to jump from tree’s.” this earned a proud smile from the Chimera who could not yet shift. 

Again, after the affirmative nod three to five Fae went to each of the assigned people. “The rest are relatively well tempered.” Dany grinned at her tone and shook his head, “And guys, Fae don’t have the same perversions about nakedness and other shenanigans, so don’t get all weird on them when you have to shift.” she hiked Maeisae higher up on her hip - the Human formed Fae was light as a babe - and kissed Peter on his cheek with a long, slow grin that held so much promise Peter nearly hiked her over his shoulder and took her to their room so he could finally lay claim to her. “Kick ass, Big Bad.” he answered her by throwing his head back and laughing, loud and long in a way that had his pack grinning. 

Adrastea spent a majority of the night getting to know those that Max held dear and touring the home where Max would soon be living. The night was going well and she was on friendly standings with each of those she got to meet and talk to, then Adrastae was blessed with a sigh so pure she almost gave thanks to the Nemeton out of habit. 

Max was ducking under Erica and spinning on her heel away from the tackle Vernon had tried for, laughing joyously when Peter lunged at her only to turn last second and slid his ass into her. She watched as the rumored Girl who Ran with Wolves played with them as if she were equal in strength and speed, avoiding being tackled or overthrown with shouts of laughter and glee that filled the night sky with pure magic. “Peter, quit hitting me with your ass, you ass!” she cried joyously, then with a running start slid under Boyd and right into Peter, hitting him with  _ her _ hips and sending the two tumbling a ways away from the group. “Ha!” she cried victoriously while scrambling off the Alpha Wolf, on her hands and knees just across from him. 

“Max,” Chris warned, knowing what the glint in her whiskey gold eyes meant. Adrastea did not, but she knew from the way Max’s shoulders had tensed, red cheeks and wicked smile ever-present, that Max was about to do something Adrastae wanted to be a part of. Only John and Mellisa noticed her shift to her Fae form, everyone else was paying close attention to Max and Peter having a stare down - though Peter’s tail was twitching as if it wanted to go back and forth. 

“Let’s go!” she shouted, pushing with her feet off the ground and launching with a speed that was like a werewolf’s into the forest, shouting a howl of glee into the night air. Adrastea kept up with max, reveling in the joy the pack gave off as they ran after her, ran  _ with  _ her. She had thought the rumors of The Girl who Ran with Wolves to be a farce, there was no human alive that could run with or besides Werewolves on a full moon, let alone during a regular shift. She ignored the rumors of the human child who had banished the dark spirit of a Kitsune, who had been captured and walked away from the Alpha pack after turning  _ the _ Alpha of the Alpha pack over to her side. 

When she had finally entered Beacon Hills with her family she noticed immediately that the Nemeton - while healing slowly - was purer than she had ever felt it before. Then the child had come upon them, greeted them in proper Fae and Fae traditions, identifying herself as the Emissary for Hale pack, tribonded to the Alpha and the Left hand, Originator Spark wielder. 

Adrastea couldn’t deny the last bit, her aura burned too bright, too strong and too pure for her to be anything else. She grew to believe the rest over the months, witnessing her and her supposed mates giving gifts to the Nemeton without actually needing or having to be reminded to. When she saw the energies swirling around them, the way their auras connected, she knew that they were, in fact,  _ true _ mates. There was still something keeping the two men from accessing her aura completely however, she just assumed that it was an energy flux - something that would ease up in time. 

Then she saw him, Deucalion, former Alpha to the Alpha pack, sparring with Max in the backyard of the Hale home,  _ laughing _ . His aura was no longer oppressive, no longer filled with bloodlust and rage, instead it was warm and calm, steady. His aura had been  _ healed _ and that had to be because of Max. 

Now, now she was running with a pack of fully shifted werewolves - and others - in the midst of a Full moon, running  _ ahead _ of them and then beside them, laughing and lunging over debris as if she were a wolf herself. She didn’t just run with them either, no, she  _ soared _ and they soared with her. Together the pack was a lighthouse for the downtrodden and hopeless, a beacon of hope and love for those that needed it. 

A pair of open arms, and a strong arm when needed. 

_ Yes _ , Adrastae thought with a laugh into the night air,  _ Hale pack will change the destiny of this place. _

She couldn’t wait to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Mythology and different species theories present in this chapter. Fae, for instance, I kind of mutated the Fae to be like a fairy/pixie hybrid. 
> 
> I just, I'm really happy you guys have stuck with this story and with me, as well as for everyone who was emotionally touched by this story and decided that they wanted to see more of Maczysz Stilinski even if she isn't exactly like Stiles. 
> 
> I just, thank you so much, you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered, assumptions are clarified, and Max finally, _finally_ comes home.

They had prepped for pretty much anything - they even had the entire basement blocked by the rest of the Pack in case someone tried to hurt her - the night before Max’s eighteenth birthday. Deaton, Jj, Adrastae, Vernon, John, Peter,  _ and  _ Chris were all with her in the basement, tensions running higher the closer the clock ticked to midnight. 

“You guys are going to drive me fucking nuts, sit down.” Max snapped, eyes flashing dangerously at John, Peter, and Chris. To everyone’s surprise they did just that,  _ immediately _ . “Fuck, Deaton I thought you took that last block out of me?” 

“I removed my barrier, yes, but the one your mother placed is reinforced by the same magic blocking your memory. It seems it’s trickling out,” Alan looked up from his hand of cards over to the three red face men struggling to move from their seated positions on the floor. 

“Honestly, you three.” Jj groused with an amused smile, shuffling her hand so that Max - who was laying against her chest and helping her cheat at Cards - could see her cards clearer. “It’s a memory and some power, you’re overreacting.” 

“Fucking  _ thank you _ .” Max hissed, grumbling in annoyance when another cramp wracked through her abdomen. “Honestly, whatever energy decided I needed to be on my fucking period for this is an asshole.” 

“It’s a good omen,” Adrastae informed lightheartedly, grinning from ear to ear as she outcheated Jj’s hand. “Menstrual blood is the sign of the renewal, rebirth, of creation and life. Many civilizations used to offer Menstrual blood as a gift to Nemeton’s and the Daru. It was considered a sacred gift and helped to purge foul energies from the roots of the Nemeton.” she took the moment Alan began reshuffling the deck to fully inspect Max’s aura. “I am surprised that you have not opted for the chemical suppressant or replacement that many of this century have proven to desire.” 

“I never had to worry about sex, and when I had tried them my body decided it would take either my Adderall or the birth control, but not both. It frustrated me, but I was kind of relieved too?” She shrugged, yawning briefly. “It just never felt right, even now when I’m finally open to prospects,” her eyes were glowing when they landed on Peter and Chris, “it doesn’t feel right.” with a heavy sigh she continued, “I know for a fact that I’d like kids, but not till later, so I should probably look into some kind of birth control, I guess.” 

On second thought Peter was glad he couldn’t get up from his seat on the ground, otherwise he’d be smothering Max against the wall, promising to have her round with his pups the moment he got her away from the others. That he and Chris would take turns making her feel good and fill her up with their seed so she could have the best chances for becoming pregnant. He wanted her pregnant, he wanted every inch of her and Chris, he wanted all their scents to mix until they created their own unique scent, until they made a child,  _ their _ child. 

“Peter,” Chris grunted, glaring when his heated alpha red’s lay upon him. “Calm down.” 

“Okay, T-minus 2 minutes.” Max sighed as she stood, stretching languidly and only half unaware of the effect she had on her men. “Incase I blast out energy like the badass bitch that I am, please have the barriers ready.” Adrastae settled in front of the two druids who placed their barriers, smiling pleasantly at Max - who now stood away from everyone with her back to the wall. Vernon stood at her side, brow raised as if to challenge her to tell him to go anywhere else but by her. “Well fine, fuck.” 

“It’ll be okay, Max.” he reassured her, chuckling deep when she nodded in confirmation and settled in her spot. 

“You’re right, when you’re right you’re right and you’re right.” She mumbled, hands rubbing together roughly to dispel her nerves that hiked up when the clock struck a minute till midnight. 

“Max, what do you want to do for your birthday?” Her answer came immediately because it really was the one thing she wanted more than anything the past year. 

“My boyfriends,” her father groaned but Chris and Peter both smiled at her, promising with their gazes that they would take care of her, that they’d cherish her and love her until it seemed impossible to love anything more than her, then they’d love her more. “That’s the short term goal, anyway.” She admitted with a blush, a new nervous energy replacing her frantic one from earlier. “I want to be mated to them,” 

Thirty seconds left until midnight. 

“I’d eventually like kids with them,” she was blushing but oh so sincere with her admission, disarming her loved ones with the raw emotions in her tone. 

Twenty seconds. 

  
“I want to make Beacon Hills safe for the supernatural and for humans, and for the future generations.” she wasn’t nervous anymore, instead she was filled with love and conviction to see the idea of her future through. “That,”

Five… 

“That’s my birthday wish.” 

Two…

“Ma-” everyone but Adrastae and Max froze in place and Max knew without a doubt that it wasn’t  _ her _ magic doing it. No, it had to be the magic from the Teenage boy in front of her who had appeared from thin air, otherwise everyone would’ve been attacking him for suddenly appearing in a rune and warded room. As strange as the whole situation was, the fact that she almost felt  _ love _ for the boy in front of her was the one thing she didn’t question - and she really should. 

“Minnat,” he greeted, pale green lips stretching in a smile that was perfect teeth and genuine happiness. “Would you allow me the pleasure of holding you?” She was melting into him before he could finish asking, tears falling freely with the memories that were filling her head. 

“Dar,” she whimpered, holding tight to the boy who had once been her imaginary friend, then  _ the _ ancient spirit, son of an ancient goddess who had come to personally watch over her in her formative years. She knew why, she could fully understand the memories that had been suppressed -  _ safe guarded _ , her mind corrected her - from when she was young. 

“It’s okay, my gift, let the memory play its course,” he hummed, petting her hair as they sank to the ground, Adrastae still bowing in front of the Daru. “I will be here when you rise.” that was all the reassurance she and her spark needed before they were succumbing to the memories that were pushing from behind her eyes, making her head throb in time with her heartbeat. 

_ “John can’t know,” Claudia insisted as she held her newborn, sweaty and exhausted but also frantic with nerves. “Please, John can’t know, he can’t know that this is my fate, that this is  _ **_her_ ** _ fate.” she pleaded with the young man at her bedside, features grim even though his eyes stayed glued to the baby with fond adoration. “He doesn’t know about the Supernatural, he doesn’t even believe in ghosts!” she was near tears now, desperate to get the minor Deity to grant her this one request.  _

_ “He knew of the Supernatural world in your vision, who’s to say it was not knowledge earned early in his life?” he reasoned, wood imprinted hand reaching to brush against the sleeping babes forehead. His movements were slow, gentle, and it wasn’t just because he was trying to be considerate for Maczysz. No, the Daru, the Nemeton, was dying, and so far no saving was in sight.  _

_ None until Claudia had the vision of her beautiful teenage daughter standing in front of a large house with dozens of those she held dear around her, staring up at a fully grown, fully healed, Nemeton. Claudia had never had a vision so clear, nor one so far ahead in the future, she never had the power to fuel such a thing. Not until she became pregnant with her daughter, an Originator, a powerful Spark -  _ **_the most powerful,_ ** _ JJ had explained when she followed Claudia to Beacon Hills in claim to protect her and her child. Claudia had been normal - well as normal as a weak Seer could be - and had tried for Druid training just so she could stop from having random visions - like every Spark does when they come into their abilities! She was not supposed to be one of the ones who could foretell a Prophecy, let alone a prophecy of her own child.  _

_ But she had, she had been granted a vision of the Nemeton being reborn without knowing that it was dying, had seen her daughter bring back peace to her home that had not yet experienced chaos and war. She had seen her own death, her daughters struggles and  _ **_knew_ ** _ that she had to prepare her, this vision was not one they could bypass or ignore. It would happen regardless, Maczysz would always be drawn to Beacon Hills.  _

_ “I have nine years with my daughter and husband, nine years where I am fully within my own mind before we do what has to be done, you  _ **_must_ ** _ grant me this, please! I will prepare her, but John cannot know, not until Maczysz tells him.” maybe it was because he had felt the connection between he and the babe, or maybe it was because Claudia, in that moment, reminded him of his own mother when she had created him and the pain he had to endure when she, too, had to leave him. Whatever it was that had him granting her request, Claudia and Max never got to know.  _

_ She was three when next Claudia saw him, looking much smaller and younger but still just as tired as he held her child in her bed, rocking her gently against his chest while a soft breeze filtered in through her open window. “Peace, Claudia.” He greeted, eyes remaining shut and lips remaining closed - telepathy? “Yes,” he agreed, “if I speak she will wake, she deserves to rest. You may think your questions or statements and I will not be offended.” _

_ Why was he here, why was he holding her daughter, did he actually care about her or was he protecting his investment, and why was he able to be corporial with Maczysz but not with anyone else? _

_ “I came because my kind feed off of sunlight, off of energy and joy. Spark’s possess a particular energy that is like a human energy drink. Max’s current energy is like that of a small sun. I am not the only one who will come for her, so I came to recharge and place protective wards on her aura so that it seemed dimmer.” his lips twitched in a small smile at her anger, “It is not her life force, Seer, though I am within my abilities to take that from her too. No, currently I am eating the nightmare that she is experiencing. She is already attuned to the natural energies and is feeling the poison that is spreading through the Nemeton, through me.” he shifted the little girl higher against his chest, opening his eyes only briefly to make sure she was not grabbing at the skin of his body that was completely petrified into wood. “I am both protecting my investment  _ **_and_ ** _ endearing myself onto your child, it seems she possesses the gift very few of her species do and has drawn me in with her aura.”  _

_ Originators weren’t friendly, if she remembered correctly.  _

_ “No, not Originators,” he agreed as his forest green eyes slid shut, “I meant Humans.” she heard and felt his sigh, could feel the fatigue that was settled into his very being. “As for why I am able to touch and be touched by her, I am unaware. I believe that if your husband were to come in right now he would be able to see me as well.” he smiled wryly, “From what I gather it seems she  _ **_wants_ ** _ me to be seen, whether that is a blessing or a curse I’ve yet to decide.” he sighed again and opened his eyes, the black bags under his eyes looking almost like ripples of wood in a tree. “I will depart, but I will return. I will not take your daughter from you, Claudia, but I will be present in her life. Both because she is an investment into my continued existence, and because I am interested in her well being.” she took her daughter into her arms and watched as he vanished, returning back to the Nemeton to safeguard it.  _

_ She couldn’t really deny him, not truly.  _

_ Max was six and playing happily with Daru - who was actually sitting in the middle of their backyard and having the tree limbs swing her back and forth - when JJ met him for the first time. When Max defended him and gave him his beloved nickname and made a vow without realizing that her own power would make it literal.  _

_ “No auntie!” she screamed, jumping from the tree and skidding to a stop in front of the crouched Deity, “Dar is nice, he’s my friend!” she was gasping, cheeks red from her laughter and joy, pigtails littered with twigs and leaves but looking as beautiful and defiant as any wood Nymph. Most children would be too scared to move when they saw one of their loved ones holding a knife against another of their loved ones, not Max. Not when her mother and Daru were teaching her about so many things in the world that she took to like water.  _

_ “Baby, he’s dangerous-” JJ tried, silver knife burning with her runes.  _

_ “No!” Max denied fervently, “I won’t let you hurt him!” tears were rolling down her eyes but she still stood so defiant to protect him - even though he really didn’t need it. She was a beautiful little hellion, standing tall, shaking like a leaf in her fear but refusing to back down. “I-I won-n’t let an-anyone h-hurt him!” she cried, unaware that magic and universal energy were filling her backyard with color and light, almost as if they had entered the land of the Fae. “I’ll, I’ll protect him, Auntie!” she swore, much like she had sworn to do so to Scott when Jason had pushed him off the swingset.  _

_ Just like that the Universe answered her before anyone could protest or accept, stretching her aura out to meet and mingle with his until he was safely secured in a layer of her energy. It was how he found the petrification reversing on himself, how he felt energy renewed enter his system much like he once had when he was at the peak of his power.  _

_ It was step one to the vision Claudia had witnessed, he had been connected to Max’s soul and was released so that he could rejoin his mother once more. Max had just connected them, saving him from a death no one knew how he had befallen. No longer could he be seen unless he wanted to be, he could accompany her freely and  _ **_live_ ** _.  _

_ He became her ‘Dar’ from that day on, hating that such a tragic future would have to happen to one as pure as Maczysz Stilinski even though he knew that she would rise above it. They would talk in ancient Latin together, he would take her through his mindscapes when she was asleep, would show her the different species of the world and how they were, which ones to look out for. When he, Claudia, Jj, Deaton, Talia Hale, Satomi, Ennis, Deucalion, three other Alpha’s from various Packs in California, Ariadne - the Fae queen at the time, and a young Adrastae were all surrounding the Decaying Nemeton all thoughts were put to the side when nine year old max stepped forward in her white tunic, blinking blearily at her loved ones and the strangers.  _

_ “She’s no older than my youngest daughter.” Talia observed, awed at the power she felt coming from the child then at the fact that the Daru was kneeling in front of her with a small smile, talking softly to her in ancient Latin. _

_ “Okay,” Max agreed with a nod of her head, blushing happily when Dar pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood. “My name is Maczysz Stilinski and I call upon the energies of the Universe to aid me tonight.” She sounded confident - almost as if she had been practicing for this night even though he had only  _ **_just_ ** _ told her what she would have to say. Everyone gasped when the wind that was brushing through the trees came to a standstill, sound itself stopping immediately almost as if someone had muted the world. “Tonight we are joined with those who lay claim to the land,” she recited what he supplemented her into her mind, keeping her eyes glued to either the Nemeton or Daru no matter how much she wanted to look around. “as we circle around the true owner of the land, the epicenter of energies and currents from both the supernatural world and the mundane.” she fumbled a little, “I call upon the Keeper of Nemetona to bring forth his Blade so that it may be rejoined with the dṓron.” Alan pulled the black blade from its holster on his hip and extended it to Daru, head bowed slightly in respect.  _

_ “And what do you ask in return?” Daru questioned as the blade practically melted into his palm, not unaware of the tight-lipped frustration the Hale matriarch was currently undergoing.  _

_ “A section of the wood from the Nemeton to shape to my will.” after a moment Daru nodded his hand and flicked it hand upward, slicing the top branches of the tree off and porting them to Deaton’s clinic lab.  _

_ “They are in your place of work so that you may do as you wish without interruption.” he looked pained, as if cutting the tree had harmed him somehow. “We are gathered because the Nemeton is dying, being corrupted by a source that cannot be identified. To prevent another disaster like the one London befell when their Nemeton was corrupted there has been a decision to… kill it, so to speak.” he nodded to Max to continue on, giving her the knowledge of what she must do.  _

_ “Not kill it,” she corrected, surprising him and every one with her soft tone. “We’re going to save it.” she placed both of her hands flat on the wide birth of the tree trunk and closed her eyes. “She said that it would kill you, if we cut it down.” she mumbled as an outside force froze them all in their spots. “I promised to protect you Dar,” she reminded, then pressed her forehead to the tree trunk once her fingers seemed to mold  _ **_into_ ** _ the tree. It was because of that particular trait that he knew  _ **_exactly_ ** _ who ‘she’ was, who had told Max how to do this, how to purge the negative energies from the tree itself. His mother wouldn’t have told the child that it would kill her, that it would corrupt her and drive her slowly insane, that it would torment her even though it would mean that the Nemeton could remain full and healthy.  _

_ He hated that it would bring her pain, but he didn’t waste a second more of time before he cut the connection between her and the Nemeton and severed it all the way to the base, disappearing it into various ocean parts. “Max!” he broke free of his mothers’ magic and caught the nine-year-old before she could fall, cradling her to his chest. “Mother, she’s a child!” he hissed into the sky, gentle fingers pressing into her temples to try and sweep her aura of the sick decaying spot he could feel inside her.  _

_ “What’s going on?!” Claudia demanded as she slid to her baby’s side, on the brink of tears and fury.  _

_   
_ _ “My mother,” he whined, “She just wants me back, Max is the only one powerful enough to fully purge the Nemeton of the negative energy that is killing it.” he tried to rush the explanation because he was weakening, cutting the Nemeton was like breaking his limbs over and over, painful and exhausting. “But it would’ve killed her, I was too late, she has the energy in her. It’s… it’ll drive her insane unless it goes to someone else before it gets a foothold in her soul." _

_ “Give it to me!” Claudia demanded, grip on his wrist bruising in its strength. “This, this is how it happens, this is how I get sick.” she told him, fully understanding her vision this time. It was always supposed to happen like this, her baby was always supposed to put her life on the line for those she loved. “ _ **_Give me the darkness, and don’t you dare let her remember until she’s eighteen_ ** _.”  _

_ He did, god help him he did right before he succumbed to Max’s aura and the spot she had made for him in her soul, protecting him until his hibernation was over. Until she was eighteen and he got to see her again. _

It all made sense now. It wasn’t her mother's dying wish, it was her last demand that she could make to the son of Nemetona, to the one who guarded her groves. It was the last thing she could give her child, the last parameter that needed to be met for her to have the future she had seen for Max. Everyone would remember now, too, everyone would  _ know _ . Everyone left, anyway.

Oh god, she clutched tighter into the embrace of Dar, she really had been a child of prophecy and her mother had managed to keep it a secret. She had been chosen as a child for this role, for this gift and burden. Everything she had faced she was supposed to face, and now Max knew exactly what she had to do, what she needed to do to complete her mother's vision, to fulfill her own wishes and desires. 

“Dar, can you take me to the Nemeton?” he held her tighter against his chest and stood, eyeing those that stood across from them and the obvious ties they all held for Max. 

“Once I leave this room time will resume for them, they will come looking for you.” Adrastae blinked, recovering from her own memories of that time. 

“Not if I stay to explain to them.” she smiled and stood regally, regarding the two with a genuine smile.

“Your home,” Max started, looking the Fae Queen in the eyes, “is and always will be with the Nemeton of Beacon Hills.” 

“I know, darling girl.” she did, truly, and she knew what Max was about to do and what the purpose of it all would be. They would no longer be protecting a Stump of a Nemeton with barely a spark of power, no. Max would give them a full tree of pure energy and beauty, one that would protect and be protected. “I will inform your young protector on where to dig up the earth.” 

“Thank you, Adrastae.” and she was sincere in her thanks, even as Daru ported them to the stump of the Nemeton with her spark burning like a Lighthouse amidst a starless, moonless night. “I’m okay, Dar.” she reassured once he put her down but kept his hands on her waist, not wanting to release her so soon after rejoining her. “It won’t hurt me,” her conviction and her conviction alone is what had him releasing her with a nod, watching with keen eyes as she approached the tree stump with her palms held out, one pointed directly towards the sky while the other pointed to the Nemeton. 

“My name,” the forest silenced and the wind ceased blowing, “is Maczysz Angelika Stilinski, known as Minnat, the Girl Who Runs with Wolves, Originator and Emissary to Hale pack, tribonded to Alpha Peter Hale and Left Hand Chris Argent. I made a vow,” max Stilinski was a surprise, a blessing and a surprise rolled into one with a heart and soul of gold. Even now, when she was detering from the words he felt she should be saying instead, he didn’t feel the least bit alarmed. In fact, he felt secure in the knowledge that she was comfortable enough with him, with what they were doing, to take it all into her own hands. “To protect Daru and the Nemeton, to make Beacon Hills safe for future generations to come, and to give my loved ones a future they would be safe and welcomed in.” her eyes shined like Citrine stones amidst the dark of the night, pupils blowing wide until naught was left but a single sliver of gold around the edges. “I have come to complete the standards with which I had placed when I was nine years old and request permission to claim the seed from within the Nemeton so that it may be planted and grow anew.” 

Something that sped the process up faster was that his mother's magic had littered the clearing as well, coaxing the seed out so that the stump could finally wither and return to the earth. “I thank you, Nemetona for your assistance, and you, Daru, for your trust and love.” She held the soccer ball-sized seed in both her hands with a blush on her cheeks that only grew when Daru placed a kiss on her cheek. “Take me home,” and he did just that, porting them right across from the rest of the pack that had gathered in the backyard of the Hale House. No one moved to go near her, not like they wanted to, and for that both she and Daru were grateful. “As Originator I, Maczysz Stilinski, place you into the ground where the currents and energies meet in purity, where life and death have learned to coexist so that you and your protectors may always be connected.” the seed opened and sprouted a single leaf once she placed it into the hole dug by Vernon, then sprouted roots that dug deep and secure into the earth once her hands left its shell. “I ask only that you exist with us,” the moment she made the dirt cover the seed backup it sprouted into a young tree, moving the earth but not messing with the house or its foundation. “that you become one of our family, one that each generation will get to know and appreciate.”

With each step she and Daru took backwards the tree grew wider, taller, grew until it was fully grown and providing beautiful shade over the backyard. Almost as if nature itself could feel the magic that the Nemeton possessed come back into being everything burst into life, birds, insects, frogs and the trees themselves blossoming fresh leaves and flowers. “I ask that you accept Queen Adrastae and her children as your caretakers and let them live with you for as long as they wish to stay so that the bonds they hold with Hale pack remain strong throughout the centuries.” the branches grew wider in acceptance, growing to accommodate the Fae. “I ask one final thing, and then of you I ask no more.” her hand closed around Daru’s, her aura sliding off from around his and catching him off guard. “I ask that you let him return inside you so that he may return to his mother.” 

Tears fell from his eyes and landed into the ground, planting two Hawthorn seeds where he once stood. He hadn’t even thought to ask her to return him to his mothers side, didn’t think she would be powerful enough to even give him the chance to. He should’ve known better, ever since she was a child she was surprising people, out beating their expectations of her. Even now she was willing to part with him to give him what he wanted, what he needed 

_ ‘Come home, _ ’ his mother cried in the wind, joy and happiness blessing Max where she stood even as it carried him closer to the Nemeton. 

“Thank you,” he told her, promising without words to always visit her, to be around when her children were growing up the same way he was around when she was. He promised to teach each generation of her children about the Great Maczysz Stilinski, Originator and Divinity blessed. The Girl who Ran with Wolves, Beloved, and the woman whose heart was as honest as her love. 

“Hey Deaton, Jj?” she called as her pupil slowly returned to normal size, gold eyes still glowing with mirth and unshed tears. “I think we’ll have to get in contact with the Embassy.” she eyed her awestruck Pack and allies, “It’s about time we made it known that we’re staying as a Sovereign City, yes?” 

“I-what?” Jj asked, trying to make sense of the memories that had made themselves renown in her mind and what she had just seen happen. “The Embassy?” she blinked hard and straightened out her thought process. “Uh, yes, yes. I’ll request a meeting, they’ll answer me fairly quick.” she ignored the strange looks she got the moment she pulled out her cellphone to set up a meeting date, hand held firm in Deucalion’s. 

“Think we can hold of celebration until I get back?” Max questioned her boyfriend lightly, relaxing immediately when Peter kissed her, then Chris, each with an arm around her so she was happily sandwiched between them. She took that moment to let them both see the memories she had regained, the plan her mother had set into motion. She let them both see how her mother was, to get to know the woman that Max loved and missed every day. 

“Kick their asses into submission,” Peter told her, she sealed that promise with another kiss. 

  
“We’ll be here when you get back.” Chris promised, chasing Peter’s kiss with one of his own. 

“If you’re done sucking face, they can meet us in a week.” Jj cat called, grinning smugly even though her own lips were red and swollen. “They’re hoping we’ll go back under their rule,” 

“A week? Pf, fuck that.” she walked by her men after giving their asses a squeeze and grabbed hold of Jj and Deaton’s hands. “We’re going now. They’ll make time, after all I’m just going to tell them to shove their rules up their asses.” Jj’s laugh echoed throughout the backyard. “Jj, can you think of the exact location of the Embassy. I need a room to appear into,” her grin was very much like a predator in that moment. “I’m going to do things the Max way.” In the blink of an eye the trio were gone from the backyard and, instead, were appearing in the middle of a very busy lobby sending a vampire couple and many druids in training scattering out of their way. 

“It worked,” Jj breathed, “holy shit kid.” 

“J.K Rowling, eat your heart out.” Max cheesed, watching as several senior Druids and an Arch Druid came rushing towards them from down the elegant hallway. “My name is Maczysz Stilinski, I am with Druid Alan Deaton and Arch Druid Janice Janet Jerahmeel to discuss the land of Beacon Hills.” 

.

“It’s an honor to see you again, Jerahmeel.” the Arch Druid Anthony Avery greeted, standing in front of them in very regal looking robes. On either side of him were three other Arch Druids, two seats remained empty - one of which belonged to Janice. “I believe we had set an appointment for later next week?”

“Yes, well, my God daughter decided the sooner the better.” Max smiled and did a small wave to show that she was the mentioned God daughter. 

“Ah, yes, the new Emissary to Hale Pack.” he said it with thinly felt disdain  _ and _ curiosity, so much so that it had Max narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at him. He wasn’t old, maybe around Chris’s age, but he looked like he was trying to be too put together, like if a single one of his slicked-back hair came out of place he would spend thirty minutes trying to put it back in its place. 

In this instance Max was said rebellious hair. 

“Yes, that’s me. Under the regulations that have been placed when the Nemeton began losing its power by the Embassy, I - as acting Emissary to the lead Pack of Beacon Hills, have come with the former leading Emissary - Alan Deaton - and the Arch Druid of the area, Janice Janet Jerahmeel, to tell you that we are going to remain without your influence now that the Nemeton is back to full power.”

Three things happened in rapid succession in that moment. Two of the archdruids began laughing as if they had expected this outcome, clinging to one another with a joy that was captured in their eighty-year-old glory. The next was that the remaining Arch Druids turned their attention to Anthony with interest as to what his reaction would be - as the man himself had been bragging about how Beacon Hills would once again be theirs to control - and telepathically sending orders to their own assistants to begin rerouting all work they currently had in Beacon Hills to try and earn favor with the powerful Emissary that stood before them. The fact that she was God daughter to Janice alone should’ve deterred any foul behavior towards the young woman, let alone all the rumors of her that have clearly been - at the very least -  _ watered down _ .

The third thing was that when Anthony became enraged or surprised, little explosions happened in his hair, sending it up comically. 

“The Nemeton is currently under Fae Queen Adrastea and her children's keep, it is back to full power and is cured of its negative energy. It may continue to become a meeting place for Druids of North America, but only if they follow a set rule of laws placed by Hale Pack and Queen Adrastea. Hale Pack is currently allied with Satomi Ito’s pack and consists of a majority of the supernatural’s within Beacon Hills that have come out, as well as the Daru himself, Fae Queen Adrastea, with ties to the Human communities and Hunter Communities by bonds through the Argent family.” Thats right, bitch, we’re a mother fucking powerhouse. “That is not saying that we do not wish to be allied with you, it means that you hold no power, no right of law or persecution, over the area that consists of Beacon Hills.”

“And what of the Order and the Hunters Association?” one of the Arch Druids questioned, only for Anthony to cut them off. 

  
“We’re really to believe that a child of just 18 has secured an alliance with a supposed Myth?” it was a fair question, but the man pissed Max off for some reason. 

“No, but you will take my word for it.” Janice interrupted, tone cold as steel and eyes dark as embers. “I am still your senior Druid, Avery, would you like to test your mettle against mine by calling me a liar?” Max fucking loved Jj, she really really did and hoped to god she and Deucalion would have children at some point so she could brag about how badass their parents are. “The court may also review my memories.” 

“No need, I’ll let them see mine.” Jj shrugged and stepped back, eyeing Anthony and the way color slowly returned to his face. 

“How are you going to l-” he was cut off, yet again, by Max waving her hand in the air, burning away the invisible power wards of the room so that some of her own could be placed. That simple display of power put a very vivid image of just what the young woman would be capable of when she learned more control over her abilities. No one spoke aside to marvel at her ability when her memories played like they were being holoprojected into the air.

“And what of the Order and Hunters Association?” the same druid asked after the memories had finished being played and Max had replaced the power dampening wards. 

“They, too, had abandoned Beacon Hills and will receive similar terms, my ties into both groups does not spare them from their choices.” she shrugged and stuck her hands into her pant pockets, realizing only faintly that she was still barefoot. “We will still arrive a week from now to lay our terms for the future, should we work together. We only want Beacon Hills to be safe for the Supernatural and the Human people.” there was silence for several minutes as they contemplated all that had been discussed and seen. 

  
“And what of you two, you who are part of the Embassy, what do you think of this?” one of the elder couple asked, smiling in earnest.

“I think that a year ago I would’ve been complacent, as my sister was, with the torture of children so long as it would retain the balance I was taught to keep.” it sickened them now that only three of them flinched at that. “Now I understand that Balance can’t be seen through an objective lens, it has to be felt and witnessed. A year ago I would’ve dismissed anyone who told me that this young woman would bring back balance to Beacon Hills when things had been stagnant for so long. Now I can say with honesty that Beacon Hills is balanced and it is only  _ because  _ of this young woman.” 

“I think I’ve been in Beacon hills for nearly twenty years now and everyone seems to think I’m off in Europe. I  _ think _ that the Embassy abandoned Beacon Hills long ago and only want it back now because it is back to full power, not destitute like it should’ve been.” she smiled big and wide when Anthony flinched at that, “I  _ think _ that the universe decided to  _ keep the balance _ by bringing this young woman into being  _ and _ that she had met every requirement that is deemed necessary  _ by  _ the Embassy sixteen years ago to keep Beacon Hills under the Hale Pack’s jurisdiction.” 

“Nathaniel and I are in agreement,” the elder woman of the two chimed in, grinning wickedly at Max. “All this posturing is unnecessary when she has fulfilled each of the requirements, including having the Arch Druid and previous Keeper of Nemetona at her side.” 

“Agreed, we will discuss further these laws you wish for Druids to abide by when in your area at your appointment next week.” the youngest of the Arch Druids agreed, flicking her gaze to Anthony as if she dared him to defy her. “Remember, Ant, you are only Interim Lead until Mother gets back.” when she stood the others did too, “Until our next meeting where we will lay down laws and agreements of terms, I, Katherin King, let it be known to the energies of the universe that Beacon Hills is under the law and protection of the Hale Pack. So let it be,” 

“So let it be,” echoed in the small room, drowning out Max’s pleased gasp. 

“It is good to see another Originator,” Katherin greeted as the rest began to pack up, “though your power beats mine times ten, at least.” she gave a final nod, “Yes, it will be interesting to see the future you create, Max.” 

“I never told her my nickname,” Max whispered, then smiled broadly when Jj and Deaton watched the group retreat from the room, leaving the three of them to stand there and soak in what just happened. “Want to hit the Order and Association next?” 

_ Yes, _ Katherin decided upon watching the trio disappear,  _ your daughter has grown up to be an even better woman than what you had envisioned, cousin. _

.

It took her two weeks to get everything set up, transporting before and after classes to various areas so that she could ensure Beacon Hills was safe. Jj and Deaton would join her occasionally, but after the first week only JJ continued to be with her. After three days, that, too, ended. Peter was a little frustrated with the prolonged absence of his mate even if he understood what her absence was. Chris was a great help, reassuring him that she was being as ruthlessly efficient that they knew her for and that’s why it was taking so long. 

He was proven right when they entered their offices and saw three stacks of formal documents, declaring Beacon hills under the rule and law of the Hale Pack for the foreseeable future. The Order had sent reparations for the losses of Deucalion’s pack and Peter’s pack at the hands of Kate Argent, as well as aid to help Satomi and her pack rebuild further than what Hale pack could do. The Association formally named Allison Argent the Hunter Matriarch of the Argent family as well as gave them a list of families in California that supported their new Code. They also had told them that both Kate and Gerard Argent had been sentenced to death upon discovery of their various crimes done against the Hunter’s creed, their’s and the Associations. 

Meetings would be set once a year around during the Summer Solstice by the Druids and Emissaries of the various packs in California. They had a set of laws that they must follow upon entering Beacon Hills and, should they not, then the Nemeton would not allow them to find the meeting place with which they should go. Those that did not show up for the meeting would be apprehended and judged by Hale Pack depending on the severity of which the laws were broken. What Peter found the most interesting was that every Alpha in California was to attend at least one meeting every four years, that every Emissary was allowed a maximum of four-pack members but that no previous bad blood be hashed out in Beacon Hill’s territory. 

If the night of the meeting day presided upon the night of a full moon then a feast was to be had on that night in celebration of the alliances, included with a full Pack run to seal the alliance. 

Chris, similarly, had been surprised by the fact that Hunter’s could ally themselves with the Pack, but ultimately could not Hunt without first consulting the pack in Beacon Hills. If their quarry came to Beacon Hills then he and Allison, not Peter, had a right to judge them as he saw fit. Otherwise, Beacon Hills was to be considered neutral territory, god help anyone who went against that. 

Beacon Hills High School had its graduation reception at the school on June 6th at 5:30 pm and it was the single most important day for the Hale pack since it had formed. Eight of their members were graduating, eight of their members were going into the world as adults. It went easy enough, and by the time it was finished everyone was running so high on emotions that no one questioned Max when she ran through everyone to get to Chris and Peter. No one cared that gasps sounded out when she planted a solid kiss on Peter’s lips, then on Chris’s, shouting with joy into the night air. 

  
“I’M EIGHTEEN AND I JUST GRADUATED, WHAT THE FUCK YOU GOIN’ DO ABOUT IT BITCHES?!” And then she was laughing/crying into Erica and Vernon’s arms, surrounded by a misty eyed Allison and a very excited Isaac - who immediately wrapped both arms around Max and rocked her back and forth. Scott spun her around with both Malia and Kira giving her short but sweet hugs, followed by the highest of fives from Liam and a very blushy hug from Corey that had her melting. She cried in her fathers’ arms (and he cried a little too) until she screamed from the top of her lungs that they had made it, that they had  _ lived _ . 

That was the short of it though, wasn’t it? After all the trials that had come their way, after all the near-death - and in some cases  _ actual death _ \- experiences, they were all still standing. They were all able to say they made it. 

So, for humor’s sake, they mock howled into the sky, ignoring the smiles and looks of curiosity placed upon them by the other members of the school. No one cared that Lydia and Parrish were making out, nor that Kira and Malia had both placed a kiss on Scott’s lips, nor even that the strange group was seemingly close like family. 

No, the only thing anyone paid attention to - aside from their howling and Max’s energetic kiss to both elder gentlemen’s lips - was their own happiness. They, as a group, rode that euphoria all the way until the next day - Max spending the majority of it with her father, Scott, and Mellisa (Peter wasn’t jealous, he understood the need to celebrate with family but damnit he wanted to celebrate with her too). 

Peter woke up at 3 am the next day to some poor soul ringing his doorbell. When he opened the door with full intent to lash out at the poor idiot ringing the doorbell - pack  _ don’t _ ring the bell - he was stunned silent. There Max stood with a backpack and a box under each arm and a smile that was meant to disarm him. 

“Who is it?” Chris groused, gun in hand. When he saw Max a dozen emotions filtered through his expression until it finally set on love. 

“I’m home,” she greeted softly, eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy and relief. The truth was in her statement, she was finally,  _ finally _ home.

“Welcome home,” they returned, guiding her into the house with a kiss each. She was finally theirs, for now and eternity. 


	14. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it you guys, the last chapter - the Epilogue! 
> 
> I just want to do a brief thank you before you start reading because I honestly wasn't expecting this story to get as many views, comments, or bookmarks as it has. I'm so touched you all stuck with me on this journey and hope that you liked it! I'll have more news and thank you's in the endnotes, i just wanted to get this out first! 
> 
> Be prepared for smut - I wrote it out in this chapter (briefly). Anyway, enjoy!

“Bed.” Was the command, the plea, the hope that was spilled from Max’s lips. Her answer was for Peter to push her into Chris’s chest so that he could strip down and lock the door to their room. When he returned Chris had her shirt off and was kissing her senseless, groaning when she arched her back under his gun calloused palms and into his chest, hands squeezing her waist tighter when she ground herself on him. 

With a click Peter cut through her bra and grabbed her hips, burying his face into the back of her neck so that Chris could unwind her legs from his waist and unbuckle her pants. Max couldn’t help the whine of need that she let out once she felt Peter’s strong arms wrap around her and haul her into him, out of her pants and exposing her to the feel of Peter’s cock hard and hot against the small of her back. 

There was no hiding it now, there was no control once Chris shucked his own pants off. The tension had been building, the feelings had been growing and festering until this madness was the only possible result. They knew they were lost men when she righted herself on the bed on all fours, begging with her pretty mouth of ‘Please, can be slow later. Need you, both of you’ stroking the fires inside them. 

They weren’t gentle, the had made slow and lazy love to her all day yesterday, this coupling was in desperation and love and it was rough but it was perfect. They felt possessed, taking her together, then each other - Chris found out he liked giving it better than taking it - and then her one at a time. Together they decorated her body with love bites and hickeys that looked almost like a pelting of bruises, nearly losing it when she seemed to like the sight of them on her hips and breasts. 

She and Peter finished last, him claiming her from behind and pressing into her until she had the entirety of her body covered by his. She exploded as his hips stuttered in her, then her energy filled the room with a blast of air as his human teeth bit into her shoulder and clamped down, mixing their blood so his scent remained in her. They Collapsed with him on top of her, neither seeming to care or separate - much to Chris’s chagrin. 

“Well,” he heaved, “that was worth the wait.” and then she was laughing, it was the kind of laugh that came out breathy from exhaustion but with a pitch to it that held joy and love. Max had been teasing both of them all throughout their dinner date, twinkling eyes and seductive grins that begged them to just break so they could fuck her raw in the restuarant bathroom. She had lost her virginity to these men, had given her heart willingly to them and begged for them to do all the things she had never been able to try. Max was new to sex, but she was taking to it like she did to everything else, leaving them breathless and giddy with lust and love. 

“I fucking love this,” she slurred with a wiggle to her hips, causing him to stir again from inside her and draw yet another moan from her pretty lips. “Fuck.” and then he was on his back with her on top, riding him wantonly while Chris watched, amazed at her libido and stamina. 

“That’s it, baby, make him come.” Chris remarked, hand trailing down her spine - and she was coming again. All it took was a few more pumps and then Peter was coming too, crushing her against him as she slammed into him and sank her teeth into his neck, mixing their scents and completing her mate bond with him.

Chris had recovered enough that he was certain he could go once more at least, their girl didn’t look like she was done. Besides, watching them bite one another had brought something primal within him to the surface. He wanted that, wanted to do that, he wanted it so bad he barely registered the fact that he had pulled their girl off of Peter and slammed himself home in her, kissing the other side of her neck and drinking in her sobs of pleasure and her gasping ‘moremoremore’.

They didn’t last long, it didn’t matter. She finished first and he followed soon, only to have to clutch her tightly against him as she spasmed once he sunk his teeth into the muscle of her shoulder. The moment she recovered she was clutching desperately at him, teeth sinking into his shoulder, on the other side of Peter’s bite he had placed on him earlier. 

“I,” she started after they collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted and sweaty and gritty with mixed body fluids. With a happy laugh she became breathless and practically goo between her lovers. “I love you two, Christopher Argent and Peter Hale. I love you in ways that change me.” Peter was taking her pain from her marks and she was causing them to heal - though she wanted them to scar, let it be a physical representation of her deeds with her men. 

“I love you too, you lovely little hellion.” she laughed and hooked one leg over Chris’s and one arm over Peter’s waist. They were complete, they were in love, and they all had taken the second chance granted to them and chose for the better. 

.

“Honestly, if you two don’t knock her up soon I’m going to go insane,” Erica grunted around her bagel, watching Max as she slept with the two-year-old in her arms. Alicia Maddelin Boyd slept peacefully against her godmother's chest, taking immediate comfort in the breeze that was filtering in through the open window and the warm sunlight the Nemeton was letting through. It was a sight that had both Chris and Peter basking in, _knowing_ that they wanted children with Max but also knowing that they had a plan they were about to unfold. 

In the past two years Max has attended Erica and Vernon’s wedding as the Maid of honor, helped Erica through her pregnancy - and then more when they dubbed her the Godmother to little Alicia. She had attended Lydia and Parrish’s wedding (also as the maid of honor) - and secured at least a month of leave for the Hellhound so that he could enjoy a honey moon with his bomb as fuck wife. When Deucalion and JJ announced that _they_ were getting married she had been ecstatic (though the couple had decided on a small wedding to which Max was fortunate to witness) and then became wetnurse to _her_ pregnancy (honestly she’d never seen something so fucking cute as Deucalion was with his child). Allison and Isaac had gone off to college - and now that Satomi’s pack was back in action they were happy to house the four members of Hale pack while they stayed within her territory. 

They also had the very first ever Druid meeting on July 20th the year before, greeting over _sixteen_ druids, _twenty two_ werewolves, _the_ Daru, the Fae Queen, and a traveling band of Vampires that sought refuge in beacon Hills until their newest learned to control his urges. The few speed bumps that had shown up were quickly dealt away with and what proceeded was a very magical, very _enlightening_ night. California was now almost unanimously allied with Hale Pack of Beacon Hills. 

Beacon hills saw an influx of Supernatural, it became the ‘Safe place’ many of them needed and a quick death for those that tried to take advantage of it. The pack grew from 24 to 30, then to 31 when Alicia was born. 

The past two and a half years had been busy as hell, but things were winding down. Max was spending time with her goddaughter, was spending time with _her_ men, with her father - who had _finally_ married Mellisa - and getting to know the baby boy that was Nathaniel Rendon Blackwood. Soon the children wouldn’t need to be babysat 24/7, soon Max could finish up her book she had been writing - a Fiction Fantasy novella about a young woman who managed to snag her two dashing men, survive against various odds, save all her friends, and bring peace back to a war-torn land ( _‘Fiction, this is a dramatized Autobiography!’ Peter had roared with laughter, ‘Well yeah, but the publishers won’t believe it’)._

Soon, they’d be able to finish the last aspect of their plans for her. 

.

“I’m ready for kids,” she told them right as they were on the precipice of sleep one night a month later, “I’m not saying we have to have them right now,” she rushed when they stiffened at her sides. “I’m just letting you two know where I’m at.”

“You can’t just-” Peter groaned, burying his face into his pillow angrily. “-of course you can,” Chris was laughing, he was holding his gut and laughing his ass off because _of course_ Max would beat them to the punch. _Of course_ she would take their plans and just uproot them. 

“What?” Max questioned, sitting up on her elbows when Peter drug himself from the bed to go to his desk. When he came back he was carrying a palm-sized black velvet box with a very put out pout on his lips.

“Chris and I were waiting until things calmed down properly,” he told her when he crawled back into the bed, all three now sitting up in a small circle. “We also had a big ass debate because _I_ wanted to give you a big ring, but Chris said you’d prefer a simple one.” 

“And you agreed eventually because you knew I was right.” Chris chortled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes so he could see Max clearly. “We can’t actually legally get married, not all three of us, but we can give you the ring and the promise.” she was staring in disbelief, going from Peter to Chris as if waiting for one of them to say the whole thing was a joke. When they remained serious her hands slapped against the bedding in nervous, giddy energy. 

  
“You want - you have, those are-?!” 

“Yes,” Peter grinned, opening the box to show her three gold wedding bands, “If you’ll have us?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me, of course I will!” she shouted, tears lining her lashes even as her hands trembled. She was full-on crying by the time all three of them had their rings on, holding the two against her tight, as if she were afraid they would run away or this would be a dream. 

Moments passed in companionable silence, taking comfort in the fact that they were finally reaching a new chapter in their lives. 

“So,” Chris murmured against her neck, placing a kiss right behind her ear and sending a shiver of lust down her spine. “about kids…” her laugher dissolved into giggles as she fell back against the bed, then to breathy moans when Chris loomed over her top half and kissed her soundly, Peter descending with kisses down her hip until he reached his targeted destination. 

They didn’t leave the bed until they were certain their seed had taken. 

.

“Honestly,” the room of 48 stood immediately at the sound of the feminine laughter that rang through the Hale House meeting lounge, looking directly at the happy woman of 26 being led by five children into the room almost as if they were her bodyguards. It wasn’t hard to guess why either, her stomach was round with yet another child on the way. “Merry, tell Letty and Alex that Mommy’s fine.” 

The five-year-old boy with dark black hair and sun-kissed skin stared at his mother with a petulant frown, gold eyes resembling that of his mothers. Marcus Argent, Alexander (the pouting boy) Hale’s younger brother ( _by three minutes!_ ) smiled at his fathers as they entered behind their mother, practically shining at the sight of their family. 

“Mama!” Letitia (nicknamed Letty because she liked it) stomped her foot on the ground, drawing her identical triplet sisters to her side. “You have my baby brother in there, we can’t let anyone mess with him!” she crossed her arms over her blonde hair, beta gold eyes flashing in defiance at her mother before returning right back to their natural sea blue. 

“Letty,” Merry - Merlin ( _‘Really, Max, you want to name her Merlin?’, ‘Yes, and she will be glorious because Adrastae has already said she will be a Spark, just like her mama.’)_ Hale (Merry, because it was cuter than Merlin and she only liked being called Merlin when she was trying to be tough) chastised her sister, dark brown hair tied into braided pigtails over her shoulders, forest green eyes rolling with a level of sass that made Max smile. “Mama has both Papa and Daddy to protect her, plus she’s super awesome!” 

“No one would hurt Mama,” Noémie (Nelly, because her sisters got cute nicknames and she definitely wanted one too) Hale told her sisters with a finality that had Chris hiding his chuckle. 

“You’re very right,” Max agreed with a nod, ushering her children in front of her while Chris and Peter flanked both of her sides, a child in each of their arms. “I apologize, labor pains kept me from coming on time.” Fae trickled in from the windows, dancing around her children and stomach. “I would like to introduce everyone to my son, Lucien Colin Hale-” Peter was gently rocking the one-year-old in his arms, smiling much like a doting father everyone could expect. “-and my daughter, Etienne Jamison Argent.” Chris held their two-year-old daughter up, showing her head of gentle brown curls to the room. “I’m sure you’ve heard of my children, but this is your first time meeting them all.” 

Indeed it was, they had heard she had been blessed with many healthy pregnancies - it was even a running joke that they had a pregnancy kink - but never got to actually _meet_ said children. Seeing them all now, lined up with their mother and happy fathers, lit the room with pure energy that took away all anxiety or sorrow. 

“I’m Marcus Andrew Argent, eldest!” he blushed when his younger brother nudged him, “Oh, and I’m a werewolf!” 

“Alexander Mika Hale, second oldest, also a werewolf. Pleased to meet you all,” Peter smiled with pride at their boy’s introduction. 

“I’m Merlin Czesawa Hale, call me Merry!” she wrapped her arm around Letty’s, smiling and blushing happily. “I’m like my mama!” 

“Letitia Claudia Hale, call me Letty please, I’m a werewolf too.” Nelly locked her arm around her sisters, the youngest of the three but definitely the calmest, and introduced herself too. 

“Noémie Angelika Hale, I’m human and please call me Nelly” the three of them were so freaking cute, dressed in colors of orange (Merry), blue (Letty), and green (Nelly). 

“Children, these are the people your daddies and I have been working with for many years now, we’re going to help them tonight when they get ready for their run, when they do you can play with Alicia, Nathaniel and Ares (Deucalion and Jj’s son and daughter), and your cousins downstairs, okay?” Hours later as they were all preparing for a midnight run she, Chris, and Peter sat on their couch, soaking in the knowledge, sights, and smells that surrounded their home. 

The Hale pack was thriving, the pitter-patter of tiny Hale feet filled a once silent house again followed by just as tiny Argent feet. Childlike laughter followed by laughter from the adults and elders in the household disarmed and humbled the trio. 

All three of them had, at one point, been in a family of two. For Peter it had been him and Derek, for Chris it had been him and Allison, and for Max it had been her and her father. Slowly that family grew until it blew up to include almost 20 others, then that number doubled and suddenly they had more family, more friends and allies, then they could ever remember even having thought possible. 

“I love you two,” she mumbled as she relaxed into her couch cushions, both their hands warm and soothing against her distended stomach. “I really, really fucking love you two.” They had given her love, trust, and a family. They had given her a place to belong, had given her children, and now she was carrying her first Stilinski’s in her. 

“We love you two, sweetheart/babe.” she had given them love, trust, multiple chances even though they - at times - didn’t feel they had deserved it. She had given them children, places to belong when they never truly felt that way about anywhere, and now she was giving them eternity. Daru would wed them in an old Celtic ritual a month before their children were to be born, binding their souls together for eternity. 

Because of Max so many things had changed, and many of them were for the better. The Nemeton was back to full power, Beacon Hills was better and safer than ever, and California was steadily becoming a Supernatural phenomenon in the way it kept relative peace. They had, all of them, grown.

_Fate truly favored those Maczysz Stilinski loved_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you, for sticking through and seeing this to the end. I hope you got to enjoy it and fall a little in love with Max, like I have. I hope you got to laugh when you were reading, and I hope that - if you cried - it was quickly remedied with joy. If you got angry, or emotional, I want to thank you, because you connected with my story enough to warrant that response. 
> 
> All your comments made me so happy and urged me to type out new chapters as quick as possible. I hope that you'll stick around for future Maczysz Stilinski fics and will find as much of a side joy in it as you would any other hobby you enjoy. 
> 
> I plan on making more fanfics - I already have another Maczysz Stilinski / Peter Hale in the works! - but it'll probably be a week or so before it's up, maybe earlier depending on how much free time I have to type it out! 
> 
> I just, I have so many thanks I wish I could give out but I just can't find the proper way to thank you, any of you - _all_ of you. So I'll end it with one final thank you with the most sincerity I can put into typed words. 
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, from the bottom of my heart. You made this story so much more fun, you made it real with your reading and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so as said before I'm new to this site. I got this idea in my head when I was watching Teen Wolf and found myself frowning at certain episodes. 
> 
> I just couldn't find it in me to believe that certain events happened, nor that it was accurate. Sure, none of these would happen either, but I'd like to believe that certain events weren't akin to the characters we've grown to know. 
> 
> Also, I'm a sucker for these tri bond pack things, a sucker I tell you. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
